A Finchel Season 7
by FinchelFan728
Summary: Sequel to A Finchel Season 5 and A Finchel Season 6. Rachel is in her senior year at NYADA and playing Fanny Brice on Broadway. Finn is leading a glee club, hoping to lead them to a top three finish at Nationals, and is also a student at Columbia. Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Sam, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Ryder, Marley and Kitty are also living in New York.
1. Chapter 1: The Diner Guest

_Hi everyone. Thank you so much for all your support of my Season 5 and Season 6. As you can see, I enjoyed writing them so much, I decided to do a Season 7, too! (Just wish there was a Season 7 WITH FINCHEL in the real Glee.) I know Rachel isn't in the first chapter much, but she'll be in it more :) Hope you enjoy the first chapter and let me know if you want me to keep going and what you'd like to see in my Season 7._

Chapter 1: The Diner Guest

Finn couldn't believe that his third year in New York was starting. Even when he and Rachel were making plans to go to New York together their senior year of high school, he had his doubts. At first he thought he would stay in Lima and go to University of Lima, but now he was more sure than ever that this was where he belonged. If someone had said ten years ago that he'd be on the dean's list at an Ivy League school, he wouldn't have believed them. But here he was, about to enter his third year. It was even crazier to believe that Rachel and Kurt would be graduating from NYADA this year.

School would be starting in a few weeks, and Finn was excited to get the glee club going again. At the same time, he was a little nervous. His stars were graduating, and he'd done a lot as a first year director. There was a lot of pressure - not necessarily from the school, but from himself. Every year, the previous year was a standard that needed to be met. He knew they'd most likely be seeing the Boston Strong Singers again at Regionals, and although they'd tied at Regionals, that group had beaten them at Nationals. New Directions would have some strength added in with Mr. Schue back (and with a girl with the same genetic makeup as Rachel Berry at the lead).

Finn couldn't think like this now. He had to get bak to work. He'd just gotten a message on his walkie to go to Booth 10, so he took his tablet and walked to the booth, where two businessmen we're seated. "Hi, welcome to the Spotlight Diner. I'm Finn and I'll be taking care of you today. Any questions about our menu?"

As one of the men told Finn what he wanted, Finn's eyes fell on the other one. He could tell that this man looked familiar, but he wasn't sure where he'd seen him before... at first.

Finn looked at the man more carefully than he should look at any customer. This man looked just like his father... but it couldn't be. His father was dead. This had to be a doppleganger... at the same time, could it be a long lost relative? But his dad had no siblings, his grandparents on his dad's side were gone...

"Are you okay, sir?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Finn said. The man seemed unfazed by Finn, so maybe it was just a look alike of some sort. If it was someone related to him and his family somehow, wouldn't the man notice the resemblance? Be able to tell who Finn was? "Anyway, what would you like?"

"I want the Spotlight Diner burger," the man said. "With a diet coke."

"Okay," Finn said. "I'll get that to you." He did his best to appear unfazed. After all, his nametag said Finn. He was pretty sure his dad would have told relatives what his son's name was... if this man was a relative, wouldn't he at least say hi to Finn?

Finn brought the order to the kitchen, wanting to call Rachel. He knew that this was one of her weeks to play Fanny, so she probably wouldn't be able to answer the phone. Anyway, his break wasn't for a while. He took some more orders and bussed some tables, watching the table the man who looked so much like his dad was at out of the corner of his eye. The man was engaged in a conversation with his friend, not once glancing over at Finn.

Still, Finn had a feeling that this man was a relative. If his father wasn't dead, he would be sure that this man was his father. Finn had looked at the photos his mom had constantly, memorizing every detail of his father's face...

Finn heard a call on his walkie that the food for that table was ready. He went back to the kitchen and got the food, returning to the table. "Here you go. And here's your check."

"Thank you," the man said, once again not acknowledging Finn. Both men at the table handed Finn their credit cards with the bills, and as Finn left with the cards, he glanced at the name on the card that went with the order the familiar looking man had placed.

Christopher Hudson.

Finn's heart skipped a beat.. a few beats. Christopher Hudson? This man was his father?

He'd spent the past (almost) twenty one years thinking that his father was dead... and he was alive?

His mom had lied to him about his father dying in the army - but now it looked like she'd lied about his father being dead... unless she didn't know he was alive... or this man was just another Christopher Hudson who looked just like his father...

As Finn charged the cards, he noticed Christopher's card had a "See ID" note on the back. This could help Finn. He went back to the table and faced Christopher. "Sir, I see you have a See ID note on your card. May I see an ID?"

Christopher got out his driver's license. "Of course."

Finn looked at the ID. It had the same date his mother had told him was his father's birthdate... this man might be his father...

"So, you're here from New Jersey?" Finn asked, wondering if Christopher would say anything that could give him hints.

"Yeah, just here for business meetings," the other man said.

"I see," Finn said, taking a note of the city Christopher lived in. Ridgefield, New Jersey. "How do you guys like New York?"

"We've been here for business before, since it's not too far," Christopher said. "It's nice here."

"Yeah, it is," Finn said. Christopher appeared completely unfazed by Finn, so maybe Finn was getting worked up over nothing. After all, if he really was Finn's father, wouldn't he at all be surprised to see the son who he hadn't seen in over 20 years?

Finn went back to another table, still unable to get the man out of his mind. His father was dead, wasn't he?

x

Walking home from work, Finn couldn't get the man out of his head. He'd been out of focus during the rest of his shift, to be honest. This man looked just like his father, his name was Christopher Hudson, he had the same birthday...

Finn took out his phone and called his mom. He didn't want to think that his mom would lie to him... but she had lied to him about his dad dying?

Carole picked up the phone quickly. "Hey honey."

"Hi Mom," Finn said.

"Are you okay, honey? You sound upset..." Carole said.

She could tell. "Mom, did you tell me the truth about Dad?"

"I told you what I was told..." Carole began.

What she was told? What did that mean? "What do you mean?"

"Your dad had a very bad drug problem," Carole said. "He would disappear for weekends at a time... he eventually did check into a treatment facility, but I got a call from them saying that he'd died of an overdose..."

So his dad had gone to a treatment facility... still, why would Carole have gotten a call? "Is there something you don't know?" Finn asked.

"I don't know why they had him cremated without letting me see him first..." Carole began. "I'm sorry, Finn. I never told you that part because I just didn't understand... it upset me so much..."

Finn felt sick. "Are you sure you're telling me the truth, Mom?"

"Finn, what's going on?" Carole asked. "I felt bad enough for lying to you before... of course I'm telling the truth."

Finn tried to find the right words. "Today a man named Christopher Hudson came into my diner... he looked a lot like the photo of me and Dad... his driver's license had the same birthday you told me..."

"What?" Carole asked.

"Mom, do you have any idea if this man is Dad?" Finn asked. "That story you just told me... it sounded insane..."

"I thought it was insane at the time, too," Carole said. "The whole thing confused me so much... but when I drove to the treatment facility with you, they showed me the papers, and gave me the ashes..."

Finn felt his head spinning around. "Mom... please, if you lied to me about my dad being dead, tell me. I think I might have met him today."

"I always had my suspicions the treatment facility wasn't telling me the whole truth," Carole said. "But I spoke to everyone who worked there... noboby denied that he was dead... for a while I tried to figure out if he was out there somewhere but didn't have any luck..."

Finn wanted to throw up. "Mom..."

"I loved your father, I really did," Carole told Finn. "But after he came back... his life fell apart... I tried to be there for him. I did. He just took off..."

"I think that man at the diner today was my father," Finn said. "There were just too many coincidences..."

"I don't know what to tell you," Carole said. "I wanted to believe your father was out there and all this was a trick of some sort. But everything I tried to do to find out he was still alive, I didn't find any proof. Are you saying you think he ran away or something?"

"Yeah," Finn said. "That's what I'm saying. He lives in New Jersey... and today at the diner, I was sure it was him, but he didn't seem to even have any idea who I was."

"It must have been a different Christopher Hudson," Carole said. "Anybody would recognize their own child. I wanted to believe that your father was still alive, and I'm sure this was triggering for you, but I've accepted that he's gone. I know you wanted to believe that he was alive..."

Carole sounded sincere... but Finn still wasn't entirely sure. There had to be some way he could find out if this man he'd met today was his father.

Finn arrived back at the apartment. He'd been the only one on the schedule at the diner today, and that was just about the worst case scenario. He just wished he could talk to someone about what happened.

When Finn arrived at the apartment, he saw Blaine, Sam and Artie playing on the Wii. "Hey guys," Finn said, sitting down.

"Hey Finn," Blaine said.

"So, ready for your 21st next week?" Sam asked. "Between you, Rachel, Kurt, Santana and Mercedes, us young ones are going to be outnumbered!"

Finn forced a smile. "Yeah." Maybe some talk with his friends would distract him. He turned to Artie. "Ready for Kitty to get here?"

"I've been ready," Artie said. "I don't think anyone's more ready than she is. She's trying to get the dorms to open early so she can just come."

"Yeah, every day she posts how many days until she can get to New York on Facebook," Blaine added.

"It'll be fun having her here," Sam said. "And Ryder and Marley too, of course."

Finn decided he might feel better if he told the guys what was going on. "Hey, can I tell you guys something?"

"Yeah, of course," Blaine said.

"Today at the diner... there was a man named Christopher Hudson who looked exactly like the photos my mom showed me of my dad, and his driver's license had the same birthdate my mom told me my dad had..."

"What?" Sam asked. "Are you saying you think your dad might still be alive?"

"Yeah," Finn said. "There were just so many coincidences..."

"So you think your mom lied to you even more?" Artie asked.

"That's the thing," Finn admitted. "I called her up and asked her if she had any idea about this, and she said that the weekend my dad disappeared, he went to a treatment facility, and then the treatment facility called her to say he'd died. Apparently he'd asked to be cremated if something happened, so they gave her the ashes without letting her see him."

All three of the guys had confused looks on their faces. "That story's insane," Blaine said.

"I know," Finn said. "My mom told me that she had her supsicions when it first happened, but looking around, she couldn't find any proof that my dad was still alive, so she figured she may as well believe it... she did have the ashes..."

"I'm sorry, Finn," Sam said. "This must be confusing."

"Yeah," Finn said. "I just can't stop thinking about it..."

"Did the man seem to know who you were?" Artie asked.

"No," Finn admitted. "You would have thought if he was my dad, he'd be surprised to see the son he hadn't seen in years..."

"Maybe he wasn't, if he didn't seem to know who you were," Blaine commented.

"But how many Christopher Hudsons are there who look just like my dad and have the same birthday as my dad?" Finn asked.

"You have a point," Blaine admitted. "Maybe you should do some research."

"Yeah," Finn said. "It's all so strange..." He got out his laptop and typed "Christopher Hudson, Ridgefield New Jersey" into google. The first thing that came up was a list of employees at a PR firm. So that must be what the mysterious Christopher Hudson was doing in New York.

There was also a link to a Facebook profile, but when Finn clicked on it, there were not many features accessible to non-friends. There was something that appeared to be the case in the profile photo - Christopher was with another woman. "I can't have any hints, but it looks like he's with someone." What if he'd had other children to replace Finn with? Finn was happy with his mom, Burt and Kurt, but he did feel some loyalty to the man who'd provided the sperm that brought him to life...

"Well, if he did fake his death, then to the best of your mom's knowledge, he is dead," Artie pointed out.

"I know," Finn said. "What if he has other kids?"

"I doubt they'd be as cool as you," Sam said.

Finn smiled to himself. "Thanks, but this is all so weird..." He was going to find out if that was his father. He had to.

x

Rachel loved getting to play Fanny Brice on Broadway. The one drawback, of course, was that she wasn't home very much during the weeks that she performed. At first she thought sharing the role wasn't ideal, but now she thought that was probably the best case scenario. She had time to relax during her weeks off, and of course to be with Finn and her friends.

Rachel opened the door of the apartment, where Kurt and Santana were watching TV. "Hey guys."

"Hey, how was the show?" Kurt asked.

"It was good," Rachel said. "How was your day?"

"It was fine," Kurt said. "Can you believe we're going to be seniors this year?"

"I can't," Rachel said. "It's crazy."

"I'm thinking I might go to community college this year," Santana said. "I do like working at the diner, but it would be good to get a degree."

"That would be great," Kurt said.

"Yeah, my parents think that's a good idea too," Santana said. "A degree would be helpful."

"Definitely," Kurt agreed. "It's not common to get jobs like I have with Vogue without having your degree yet."

"Hey, don't brag!" Santana said.

"We are proud of you," Rachel told Kurt. "Where are Blaine and Finn?"

"Blaine went to the fitness center and Finn's in the shower," Kurt said.

Finn came out into the living room. "Well, I guess he's not in the shower anymore," Rachel said. "Hey baby."

"Hey," Finn said, giving Rachel a hug. "How was your day?"

"Good, how was yours?" Rachel asked.

"It was fine," Finn said. "Want to come snuggle with me?"

"Yeah, of course," Rachel said, following Finn into their bedroom. "So, how was the diner?"

"Rach, I think my father was there today," Finn said.

This didn't make sense. "But Finn, your father's dead."

"That's what I thought," Finn rambled. "But there was a man who came in today who looked exactly like my dad, and when he gave me his credit card, it said Christopher Hudson, and it had a See ID note on it, and the driver's license had the same birthdate my mom told me was my dad's..."

"Oh my gosh," Rachel said. "Did you talk to your mom?"

"I did," Finn said. "She told me the story of how she found out about my dad's death, and I have to say, it did sound a little sketchy, and she thought it was a little sketchy at the time, but when she couldn't find any evidence of him, she came to the conclusion that it was true..."

"What was the story?" Rachel asked.

"She got a call from a treatment facility saying that he'd checked in, but he still died of an overdose," Finn explained. "They had him cremated and gave my mom the ashes. She had her suspicions..."

Rachel would have had her suspicions, too. "That sounds really weird."

"My mom and I thought so, too," Finn said. "That made me even more suspicious that guy was my dad. Maybe he ran away or something."

"Did he seem to have a drug problem at all?" Rachel asked.

"He seemed fine," Finn said. "And he was completely unfazed by seeing me..."

"Then maybe he wasn't your dad," Rachel said. Finn's name wasn't very common... but still, there were so many coincidences.

"Yeah, but still," Finn said. "He lives in New Jersey, Rach. If he's that close... I would like to meet him. I do love my mom and Burt and Kurt, but I always have wondered about my dad..."

Rachel knew that before she and Shelby got close, Shelby had hurt her, and she'd also hurt Kylie. What if that happened if that man really was Finn's dad? After all, if it was, he'd faked his death clearly so Carole wouldn't come looking for him. Would he want to see Finn? Rachel didn't want Finn to get hurt...

Of course, there was also the possiblity that this man was not Finn's father, that it was just a coincidence. Rachel knew if that was the case, Finn was going to be disappointed. He'd had a connection with his father his whole life, and now he thought he'd found his father. She knew Finn would be upset if his dad really was dead. "We'll figure out if that really was him," Rachel said, giving Finn a hug. "I promise."

 _Chapter 2 preview: Finn tries to figure out if the man at the diner really was his dad. Marley, Ryder and Kitty come to New York._

 _10 reviews unlock Chapter 2!_


	2. Chapter 2: Twenty Years Later

_Hi. Thank you so much for the reviews on the first chapter. I really enjoyed reading them. I know it's late, but a late happy birthday to Cory. We miss you so much, Cory! Anyway, thanks again for the reviews on the first chapter. Enjoy this one and review if I should keep going!_

Chapter 2: Twenty Years Later

"I can't stop thinking about him," Finn told Rachel as they sat in their bedroom. He'd talked to his mom and now that he knew the story behind his dad's death, he could see why his mom didn't believe it. "Rachel - after talking to my mom, I'm practically sure that man was my father..."

"Well, that story your mom was told does seem off," Rachel said.

"Yeah," Finn said. "When you first heard the tape of Shelby, did you wonder who your mom was?"

"Yeah," Rachel said. "That made me even more determined to find her."

"What do you think I should do?" Finn asked Rachel.

"Well, maybe you could send him a message on Facebook or something," Rachel suggested.

"I want to meet him," Finn said.

"I wanted to meet Shelby when I first found out, too," Rachel said. "But you remember what happened to me and Kylie at first."

"Yeah," Finn said. Would something like that happen with his dad?

"I know this is big for you," Rachel told Finn. "If you do decide to meet up with him, I hope it works out."

"Me too," Finn said. He looked at Rachel. "Why do you think he never just told my mom and me the truth?"

Rachel sighed. "I don't know. I'm sure he had his reasons, but that doesn't mean it doesn't upset you."

"Yeah," Finn said. He gave Rachel a hug. If this really was his dad, his dad had missed so much of his life.

x

Finn drove down the highway to Ridgefield, New Jersey. He wasn't able to get his dad out of his mind and decided he'd just go find out for himself. He'd asked Shelby if he could borrow her car, but said he needed to pick up some things for school. He'd found Christopher's address online and figured if he went to meet Christopher, he'd be able to find out.

As he pulled down the street the address was on, Finn began feeling VERY nervous. He gulped and went up the walkway to ring the bell. What if this was the wrong person? But he was here now; there was no turning back.

After Finn rang the bell, a young boy, maybe middle school aged, came to the door. This boy had the same eyes and nose as Finn. Could he possibly be – well, if this boy was Christopher's son, this was Finn's brother.

"Hi, can I help you?" the boy asked, making Finn realize that he had been silent for a few moments.

Finn didn't know what to say. "Uh, hi, I'm Finn." He held out his hand.

The boy looked confused as he shook hands with Finn. "Hi Finn. I'm Nathan."

"Can you get Christopher Hudson for me?" Finn asked. "I'm, uh, I'm here to see him." What else was he supposed to say?

"Sure," Nathan said, walking away and leaving Finn there to wonder. Was his father married to the guy married to another woman now? Another woman who he'd married and not ran away from and faked his death to?

Finally, the man from the diner the other day came to the door. This was him. Finn had a feeling the man was his father at the diner... and now he had an even stronger feeling. "Christopher Hudson?" Finn managed to say.

"Yes," Christopher said. "May I help you, sir?"

Once again, Christopher didn't know who Finn was? Then maybe this wasn't him... "I'm Finn," Finn said.

Christopher looked confused. "Didn't you wait on me in New York the other day?"

Finn figured he might as well say it. "I'm Finn Hudson. I'm your son." He noticed the surprised look on Christopher's face, and then again mentioned he wasn't sure. "At least I think I am..." He didn't want to go into detail about what he'd heard for so many years...

Christopher stared at Finn for a few moments. Finn didn't know what to expect. He knew from Rachel's meeting with Shelby that it had been awkward. Christopher looked more shocked than anything. Finally, he spoke. "Oh my God… how did you know?"

"Well, like you said, I waited on you when you came to New York the other day," Finn said. "I saw you and I recognized you from the photos my mom showed me, so I looked you up online..."

"I see," Christopher said. "Finn, you can't just show up at strangers' houses..."

Finn gulped. He knew he couldn't do that. "I know, I'm sorry. I just wanted to meet you... my mom told me you were dead..." He was feeling even worse and worse. Sure, it wasn't the best idea to seek out his birth father when his father clearly didn't even know where he was. But he'd been wondering his whole life. He had to meet his father.

"Well, Finn – would you like to come in?" Christopher asked.

Finn nodded and followed Christopher into the house. He looked around the living room. There were photos of Nathan, and also of a high school aged boy and a girl who looked like she was about nine or ten. Did Christopher have children? That's what it looked like...

Nathan was in the living room, playing xbox. He looked over at Finn and Christopher. "Wow, Finn, you look like Dad in the photos from when he was like in college..."

Yes. So this was Christopher's son. Christopher looked at Nathan. "Nathan, could you go upstairs? Finn and I need to talk about some grown up stuff."

Nathan looked confused. "Okay. Should I tell Riley to stay upstairs, too?"

"Yeah," Christopher said.

Now Finn had another question. "Who's Riley?"

"My ten-year-old daughter," Christopher said.

So Christopher didn't just have one child. He had two. Probably three, since there was this high school boy in the photos. And yet, he'd let Finn live a lie for his whole life. Finn had so many questions. "Dad, if you have children, then why? Why didn't you want me? Mom was told me that you were dead, and when I thought I met you at the diner... she told me that she thought you were dead..."

"Finn..." Christopher began. "I dated your mom for a while in college and I really thought that she was the one. We got married, but everything changed when I went away to war. I developed a drug problem, and your mom wasn't happy with me... she got angry when I did drugs and threatened to kick me out of the house. Then she got pregnant with you..."

This didn't explain anything. Well, some things, but why had he been given the impression his dad was dead? "My mom told me you died..." Finn began.

"I know," Christopher admitted. "As far as your mom knows, I am dead."

Finn's stomach hurt. So his mom wasn't lying to him. She actually believed Christopher was dead. Finn didn't know what to say. He wanted to be mad at Christopher. But at the same time - he couldn't be mad at the man who had helped to bring him into the world. "What do you mean?"

"Your mom told me that she wanted me to get clean," Christopher continued. "Ever since I got back from the war, things weren't going well with me and your mom. We were arguing all the time... we hoped that having you would make things better, but it didn't. When your mom told me that she wanted me to go to rehab, I decided to just get away and start over... so I told someone at the treatment facility to tell your mother I'd died."

Finn felt like he was going to throw up. What type of treatment facility would go along with something like that? "Why?"

"So I could start over," Christopher repeated. "I went to a different treatment facility in Philadelphia and was there for a few years. Going back to Ohio would just make my habits come back..."

Finn didn't know what to say. His father had festered a lie and gotten people to go along with it. Why had he done this to Finn and to Carole? "What about my mom?" Finn asked. "You married her, you had a son with her! My whole life, I could tell that she was grieving for you. I didn't really see her happy again until she married my stepdad..."

"I think your mom and I were just a fling," Christopher said. "This is where I'm meant to be, here, with my wife and my children, with all of that in my past. Your mom is with someone else now, anyway. Everyone's where they need to be now. You shouldn't have done this."

Finn wanted to cry. "I'm your son! Did you not want to get to know me at all? You've missed almost twenty one years of my life!"

"Finn..." Christopher began. "I'm sorry. This is why I didn't let you and your mom know I was alive. I knew she'd come looking for me, or you'd come looking for me."

Finn was fighting back tears. "Well, you're my dad. You weren't there for my first football game or my high school graduation or my wedding... don't you think that was hard for me?"

"I didn't even know you lived near here," Christopher said. "Like I said, I've distanced myself from that part of my past."

"I do, I live in New York," Finn said, able to tell that his father wasn't happy to have been found. Maybe letting his father know some things about him would make things better. "I got married last summer, and I go to Columbia. I coach a glee club at a local high school. I was in the glee club in high school, I was the male lead singer, and my wife was the female lead, and I played the drums for our songs a lot, too. I also played football, basketball and baseball in high school. I was in Lima the first year after graduation at University of Lima, and then I moved to New York. My stepbrother lives here too and so do some of my friends from high school."

Christopher was staring at Finn. Maybe that was a good sign. Was he interested in Finn? "I thought that if you thought I was dead and your mom thought I was dead that it would be better." He looked at Finn. "Are you okay?"

Of course Finn wasn't okay. He couldn't tell Christopher how upset he was though. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"I'm so sorry, Finn," Christopher said. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, having a bad feeling that this meant he was right and Christopher hadn't wanted to be found. "You're my dad and... why? Why did you not want to be my father? Why did you have the people from the rehab facility lie to my mom? Clearly you're fine with being a father to these kids..."

"Are you saying you're not happy with your life?" Christopher asked. "It sounds like you have a nice life."

"Yeah, I'm happy, but there've always been times when I wanted my dad," Finn declared. "Why didn't you want me? Is it because I was born in a dark time of your life?"

"I wanted to start a new life after what happened," Christopher said. "My wife and my kids don't even know about you and your mom..."

They didn't even know? Finn now felt even more confused. He tried to think of what to say when the girl from the pictures on the wall came downstairs. "Dad, can you give me a ride to Cassidy's house?" the girl asked. "Mom's at work and Jason's at football practice..."

"Well..." Christopher began.

Finn decided he may as well leave. "Yeah, I'd better get going now." He took a piece of paper and wrote down his number. "Here's my number if you ever want to talk with me." He didn't think he'd get a call. He didn't think that Christopher would have any interest in him. Still, he could hope. He knew his father was alive now, but there were still questions, and he didn't think he'd get any answers. Christopher Hudson sounded almost as if he didn't care about Finn. He had married another woman and had children with her.

Finn got in the car and called his mom. He knew that she had questions as well. Sure enough, Carole picked up the phone. "Hey honey."

"Mom, that was my dad," Finn said. "That man I saw at the diner the other day - he was my dad."

"What?" Carole asked.

"Yeah," Finn said. "He had the treatment facility tell you that he'd died so he could get away from Ohio and get clean and start a new life... and now he's married to another woman and has three kids."

"Finn, how do you know all this?" Carole asked. "I had a feeling that this wasn't real... but how do you know?"

"I looked him up online and went to his house," Finn said. "Please Mom, don't tell me about how it's wrong to go to people's houses... I had to meet him... but he didn't seem to want to meet me..."

"Finn..." Carole began. "So he's still alive? And he had the treatment facility fake his death?"

"Yeah," Finn said. "He sounded almost as if he's sorry he married you and had me. He's got a family with this other woman now... and he lied to us. He could have started over with us."

"Oh, Finn," Carole began. "I'm just so shocked. How could he do this to us?"

"I don't know," Finn said. He honestly wanted to cry right now. "For twenty years, he forced you and me to live a lie... if he wanted a divorce, why didn't he just ask for one?"

"I don't know," Carole said. "What he did wasn't right, and I don't want you to feel bad, Finn... I really wanted him to change, I was hoping that he would get over his drug problem..."

"Well, it definitely seems like he did, but he wanted to forget us in the process," Finn snapped.

"Honey, I'm so sorry," Carole said. "That's why I didn't tell you the story the treatment facility told me... I knew something was off... but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find him..."

"Don't apologize," Finn said. "You didn't know either..." He didn't know how to feel right now. He'd wanted his dad his whole life... now he'd found his dad, and his dad clearly didn't want him.

x

"Where's Finn?" Artie asked. Rachel had just gotten home from rehearsal, and everyone was gathered at the three bedroom apartment, waiting for Kitty, Marley and Ryder to arrive. The three recent graduates would be spending a week with the graduates who were already in New York before moving into their dorms. They were due in later today, but Finn wasn't here yet.

"I don't know," Kurt said. "He had some school stuff he had to do today... so maybe that's where he is."

"I'll text him," Rachel said. She wouldn't be able to be here very long since this was one of her performance nights. Still, she wanted to be here when the new arrivals arrived.

The doorbell rang, and Blaine went to buzz the three new graduates in. A few minutes later, Ryder, Marley and Kitty came into the apartment. Kitty came running to Artie's lap, while Ryder and Marley greeted everyone else.

"Hey guys!" Rachel said. "How's it feel to be in New York?"

"We're excited," Ryder said. "It's big."

"Yeah it is, but you'll get used to it," Sam said. "It can be crazy."

"Hey, where's Finn?" Marley asked.

"He had some stuff to do, he'll be back soon," Rachel said. The truth was, she wasn't even sure where Finn was. She just hoped he was okay.

A few minutes later, Finn came into the apartment. He forced a smile as he greeted Ryder, Marley and Kitty, but Rachel could tell that he was upset about something. Had something happened?

"So, we were thinking tomorrow we'd show you guys around New York," Tina said, interrupting Rachel's thoughts. "A ferry ride to the Statue of Liberty, a walk through Central Park, dinner and shopping in Times Square..."

"That sounds great," Marley said.

"Well, not the shopping part," Ryder said.

"You can hang out with the guys while the girls do that," Blaine said. "Sometime soon, you, me, Sam, Artie and Finn can go to a Mets game."

"Yeah, that would be fun," Finn said, trying to smile.

Now Rachel was even more sure something was wrong with Finn. But everyone else was talking, and Finn wasn't saying anything. She could tell that he didn't want to spoil the mood of the new New Yorkers, but still...

"And we can go to Broadway shows while the guys go to sports games," Marley said. "Rachel, do you think you could get us discounted tickets to shows?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I could," Rachel said.

"She always gets us tickets to shows," Mercedes announced. "You guys will love New York."

"I already do," Kitty said, hugging Artie tightly. "Two years without getting to see this guy every day was too many."

"Now I know I made the right choice by sleeping in Mercedes's room while you're here," Sam laughed.

"You can crash in my room while they share," Santana said to Tina.

"Good," Tina laughed.

"I wish I could stay longer, but I do have to get to a show," Rachel said to Marley, Kitty and Ryder. "But I'll hang out with you guys tomorrow."

"Okay, have a good show," Kitty said.

"Thanks," Rachel said, turning to Finn. "Finn, I have a few things that I wanted to ask you about. Mind walking out of the building with me?"

"Sure," Finn said. He turned to their friends. "I'll be back soon."

As Rachel and Finn began walking outside, Rachel turned to Finn. "Honey, are you okay?"

Finn shook his head. "Rachel - that man really was my dad. Today I went to his house... he's married and has three kids... and he had the treatment facility lie to my mom so he could just get away and start a new life... I feel sick, Rach. I can't believe he did that to me, and to my mom... it feels like he doesn't love me..."

Rachel didn't know what to say. At least there weren't lies involved with Shelby. She pulled Finn in for a hug. "I'm so sorry, baby..." She didn't know what to say. She wished she could call off tonight. It was clear Finn was shaken up.

"It hurts, Rach," Finn said. "I just want to know why he did this."

"It doesn't make sense," Rachel admitted.

"No," Finn agreed. "It really doesn't."

 _Chapter 3 preview: Rachel faces some issues at Funny Girl and the alumni get ready for school to start while helping the three newcomers adjust to New York. But will things get better or worse for Finn and his dad?_

 _10 reviews unlock Chapter 3!_


	3. Chapter 3: New School Year

_Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews on the last chapter. I appreciate them. Fun fact: I realized while I was writing this, there's twelve former ND members in New York now, and if I could create an ideal twelve-person ND, it would be these twelve people! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review if I should keep going!  
_

Chapter 3: New School Year

It was the night before classes started at Columbia, and Finn was in his room, getting his bag packed. His phone rang, and he didn't recognize the number. Still, something told him to answer it. He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Finn..." the voice on the other end said. Finn now knew this was Christopher.

"Hi," Finn said.

"Do you think that we could maybe meet up and talk?" Christopher asked.

"Sure," Finn said. "When works for you?" Maybe Christopher regretted what happened before and wanted some father-son bonding time.

"How about next weekend sometime?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah, how about we meet for lunch at my diner on Saturday?" Finn asked.

"We can do that," Christopher said. "I'll see you then."

"Okay," Finn said, hanging up the phone. He felt somewhat better now. His dad wasn't completely giving up on him.

Rachel came into the bedroom. "Ready to go?"

"Go where?" Finn asked.

"Remember?" Rachel asked. "Tonight we were going to take Marley, Ryder and Kitty to Callbacks to help them get excited for their first day of college in New York."

"Yeah," Finn said. "Rachel, that was my dad on the phone."

"Really?" Rachel asked. "What did he say?"

"He wants to meet me for lunch this weekend," Finn said.

"That's great," Rachel said. "I know your first meeting was a bit awkward, but maybe this one will go better."

"I hope so," Finn said.

Rachel took Finn's hand. "Let's get to Callbacks."

Finn smiled as he and Rachel walked to Callbacks. By the time they arrived, everyone else was there. "So, are you guys ready for college in New York?" Rachel asked.

"I hope so," Ryder said.

"You got in," Marley pointed out. "That should say something."

"Yeah," Finn said. "Once you start college, it's not too hard."

"Can you guys believe Rachel and Kurt are entering their last year of college?" Sam asked.

"It's crazy," Blaine said, looking at his husband.

"I can't believe it either," Rachel said. "Well, next year, we'll have five graduations."

"I know," Finn said. "I'm hoping after I graduate, I can get a job teaching at the high school where I coach the glee club." He turned to Marley. "Speaking of the glee club, how's rooming with Caitlin going?"

"Oh, I like rooming with her," Marley said. "She plays Broadway music a lot, but she's fun to talk to. She thinks that Ryder and I should go on a double date with her and her boyfriend."

"Well, I'll be seeing him at Columbia," Finn said.

"And I managed to switch out of Cassandra July's class," Marley said.

"Good," Rachel said. "I wouldn't want you to have to go through that."

"That woman is a psycho," Kurt said. "Although she does have nice abs."

Blaine gave Kurt a playful slap. "Hey!"

"He said that when he first met her," Rachel said.

"Wow, Kurt, aren't you supposed to think that about guys?" Artie asked.

"Blaine's are better," Kurt said.

"I remember when I loved those," Tina said.

"Yeah, you sang that song to ask him out in glee club," Ryder pointed out. "And we all knew you were asking him out, and he was totally oblivious."

"Yeah, Brittany told me about that," Santana said.

"We've all made mistakes," Rachel said.

"Speaking of glee club, we should go up to the karaoke stand and sing a song while we wait for our food," Mercedes said.

"Yeah, it can be your first time singing at Callbacks," Tina said. "And we spend lots of time here."

Everyone agreed and went up to the karaoke stand before selecting a song. The group of alumni was growing, but this was a way for New Directions to keep singing with each other.

 _Alumni: Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Rachel: Talking away  
I don't know what I'm to say, I'll  
Mercedes: Say it anyway  
Today isn't my day to find you  
Santana: Shying away  
I'll be coming for your love, okay  
Finn: Take on me (Alumni: Take on me)  
Sam: Take me on (Alumni: Take on me)  
Artie: I'll be gone  
Kurt: In a day or two  
Tina: So (and Sam: needless to say)  
Of odds and ends  
But I'll be (and Sam: stumbling away)  
Kitty: Slowly learning that life is okay  
Kitty and Artie: Say after me  
It's no better to be safe than sorry  
Finn: Take on me (Alumni: Take on me)  
Sam: Take me on (Alumni: Take on me)  
Santana and Artie: I'll be gone  
Kurt and Blaine: In a day or two  
Alumni: Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Artie: Oh, things that you say, yeah  
Is it a life or (Artie and Mercedes: just to play my worries away)  
Sam: You're all the things I've got to remember  
Blaine: You're shying away  
I'll be coming for you anyway  
Finn: Take on me (Alumni: Take on me)  
Sam: Take me on (Alumni: Take on me)  
Tina: I'll be gone  
Marley: In a  
Alumni: Take on me (Marley: Day) (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah) (Ryder: Take on me)  
Ryder: Take me on (Marley: Oh, take me on) (Take on me)  
Alumni: I'll be gone  
In a day_

At the end of the song, the Callbacks patrons applauded. "See, New Directions are a hit here," Rachel said.

x

Rachel arrived at rehearsal after finishing up her day of classes. This week, Paolo San Pablo had officially left Funny Girl, and Jean Baptiste was taking over the role. However, they needed to have Rachel do chemistry readings with understudies. Rachel wasn't as nervous this time as she was before. Since Jesse and Brody both weren't allowed near her, she didn't have to worry about them showing up.

Rachel went through a few potential understudies before the last one arrived. As he came in, Rachel was looking at the script when Rupert's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Rachel, this is Sebastian Smythe."

Rachel practically dropped her script as she looked up. What? Why was he here?

Sebastian smirked. "We've met before."

"Yeah, Sebastian told me he goes to NYADA," Rupert said. "Is that how you know each other?"

Rachel almost said something about their high school years. Sebastian thought that he could just show up like this after he'd hurt Kurt and Blaine? "Yeah, Rachel and I actually go way back," Sebastian sneered. "I hung out with her good friends Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson a lot in high school, and I got her an engagement gift that she loved."

The photo of Finn naked in weird shoes. Yes, Rachel remembered that. What was she supposed to say though? She already did have a bit of a shaky relationship with Funny Girl and Rupert. She'd gotten fired once before. "I have known Sebastian since high school," Rachel said. That was true.

"You should have told me about him!" Rupert said. "He's so talented!"

Rachel didn't know what to say. "Well, maybe we should do our chemistry reading." What would Kurt and Blaine say if Sebastian got the understudy in Funny Girl? What would Finn say? He'd definitely caused trouble at NYADA.

"Yeah, we should," Sebastian said. "My roommate Harmony used to live with Rachel. She said Rachel's really talented."

Sebastian was clearly faking being nice to get points with Rupert. Rachel picked up her script and began reading with Sebastian, feeling very uncomfortable.

x

Rachel arrived home from the show, hoping that Sebastian hadn't been chosen to be the understudy. She probably hadn't even been at her best in the show tonight because she was thinking so much about the understudy. What would Finn think if she had to spend time with a guy who'd posted that photo online? What would Kurt and Blaine think about her spending time with a guy who tried to break them up?

When Rachel went into her apartment, Santana, Mercedes, Tina, Kitty and Marley were watching a movie in the living room. "Hey guys."

"Hey Rachel," Tina said. "How was your show tonight?"

"It was good," Rachel said. "Where are the guys?"

"They're working," Mercedes said.

Rachel turned to Kitty and Marley. "How was your first day of classes?"

"It was good," Marley said. "Well, I saw you at NYADA, but only briefly."

"Yeah, I'm just glad you don't need to deal with Cassandra July," Rachel said.

"Yeah, and my classes were pretty good," Kitty said. "The people there are cool."

"That's good," Rachel said. "So, guess who wants to be the understudy for the male lead in Funny Girl?"

"Tell us," Tina said.

"Sebastian," Rachel groaned.

Mercedes jumped up. "Oh, hell to the no!"

"Do I need to go Lima Heights on his ass?" Santana asked.

"I don't know if he'll get the part," Rachel said. "Hopefully not."

"What will Kurt and Blaine think?" Tina asked.

"I don't know," Rachel said. "I hope not."

"I remember him from competitions," Kitty said. "He's nuts."

"Yes he is," Rachel said.

x

"What do you mean he tried out for the understudy?" Kurt asked as he, Rachel and Blaine sat in the student lounge at NYADA.

"He tried out," Rachel said.

"He's going to try to get close to you, I guarantee it," Kurt said to Blaine.

"He knows I'm married," Blaine said. "I don't understand - why is he trying out? He wants to be in a boyband, not on Broadway."

"I don't know," Rachel said. "He pretended to be nice to me in front of Rupert, but I don't know if I can trust him."

"Trust who?" a voice said. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine turned to see Sebastian. "I just wanted to let you know I'll be seeing you at rehearsals, Rachel. I'm the new understudy for Nick Arnstein." He smirked at Rachel, making her think that he had an ulterior motive.

"You know I'm married, right?" Blaine asked Sebastian.

"That's not why I tried out for Funny Girl," Sebastian said. "The more exposure I get, the more likely it is that my band will get its big break. I'll see you at rehearsals." He walked away, still smirking.

"He's up to something," Kurt said to Rachel.

"Oh, I know he is," Rachel said.

x

Finn drove to the restaurant he and his father had decided to meet for lunch. Originally they were going to meet at the Spotlight Diner, but then Christopher asked to meet somewhere else. When Finn arrived, he saw Christopher already sitting at a table and went up to the table. "Hi."

"Hi," Christopher said. "Finn, we really need to talk..."

This already didn't sound good. "What's going on?" Finn asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this," Christopher began. "I told you the other day about what happened with me and your mom... it just didn't work out. You have your life here, and I have my life. I guess I can see why you came looking for me but I don't think that it was a good idea."

So Christopher was giving up on Finn, just like this? After meeting him only once? "I really wanted this to work," Finn said, his eyes filling with tears.

"I can tell you did," Christopher admitted. "But you are a man now. You aren't the baby I left twenty one years ago. The parent role has been filled for you by your mother and her husband and my father responsibilities are to the children I have with my wife. Seeing you is just a reminder of bad memories from my past – the war, the drug problems, being married to a woman who it wasn't working out with, having a child when I wasn't ready or didn't want kids yet."

Finn didn't know what to say now. Now it sounded like Christopher regretted that Finn was born. "Why are you saying these things to me and about me? You're my dad!" Finn managed to say.

Christopher didn't even seem to be trying to make it easy on Finn anymore. "Finn, I'm your biological father, but I'm not your dad. You and I are never going to have what you have with your mom, or the father-son relationship that I have with Jason and Nathan. I helped to create you, yes, but fate didn't mean for us to be together."

Finn didn't know what to say to that. I'm not your dad... fate didn't mean for us to be together... "So you expect me to act like I don't know who you are?"

"I'm not going to lie, that's what I'm going to do," Christopher admitted. "Finn, I know this is going to hurt you, but I don't feel a connection to you. Not a positive one anyway. Like I said, you are a living reminder of my bad past. If you care about me, you need to do it from a distance. You and I were never meant to be part of each other's lives."

Finn didn't want to cry now. He wanted to scream. "So you don't love me?" he asked, feeling that was what Christopher was telling him.

"I don't," Christopher admitted. "I'm sorry, Finn, but you're a complete stranger to me. I have a biological connection to you, but not a legal one, and not an emotional one. I have three children, and they are the ones who live with me. You're not my son and I'm not your dad. It takes a lot more than sperm to be a father. We don't have any of those things."

"I thought we could," Finn said.

"We can't," Christopher declared. "It's too late for us. If you really do care about me, you'll go live your life and let me live mine."

Finn had heard enough. "I should go now."

"You probably should," Christopher said. "This is why I didn't want you to know."

"Okay," Finn said. He didn't know what else to say. Christopher didn't want him in his life. Finn walked out of the restaurant, and to his surprise, he saw Rachel waiting outside. "Hey..." he said, giving his wife a hug.

"Hi," Rachel said, hugging Finn gently. "Are you okay?"

"He doesn't want me, Rachel," Finn said. "He told me he doesn't love me."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Finn said. "He told me that I was a mistake."

Rachel looked horrified. "Finn, you are not a mistake."

"He thinks I am," Finn said.

"What?" Rachel asked. "Finn, you can't let him tell you that."

"He said that I'm basically just a reminder of his drug problems," Finn said.

"I'm going to go in there and talk to him," Rachel snapped.

"Rachel, don't," Finn said. "I already know he doesn't love me."

"What he did was wrong," Rachel rambled. "He broke laws by lying to your mom about his death and marrying another woman..."

"His wife and other kids don't even know about me and my mom," Finn said.

Before Rachel had a chance to speak, Christopher came outside, not even looking at Finn. "That's him," Finn whispered to Rachel.

"He just walked out of there and ignored you?" Rachel asked.

"He likes pretending I don't exist," Finn said. "Don't bother, Rachel." Finn honestly didn't want to argue with his father. The things his father had said to him had hurt more than anything anyone had ever said to him before. He watched as Christopher drove away.

"I'm not going to let him get away with him treating like you like this," Rachel said. "You deserve better."

Finn knew that when Rachel had her mind made up about something, there was no stopping her.

 _SONG: Take On Me by A-Ha (performed by New Directions New York alumni)_

 _Chapter 4 preview: Before the high schools in New York start, Finn and Rachel go to Lima for the weekend, along with other New Yorkers, to visit with New Directions and so Finn can talk to Carole and Burt about his situation._

 _10 reviews unlock Chapter 4!_


	4. Chapter 4: Homecoming

_Hi everyone. Hope you're all having a nice Memorial Day weekend. First, let me say I'm so sorry for taking so long. One of my best friends is getting married next weekend, so I've been getting ready for that and helping her with the details. After the wedding, I should get more regular with updates. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. We get to see lots of characters we don't see as much :) Enjoy and review if I should keep going!  
_

Chapter 4: Homecoming

Since it was a long weekend for the colleges in New York and the high school hadn't started yet, the New Yorkers were going to Lima for a weekend to visit with their families and the glee club for the weekend. Rachel was looking forward to seeing her dads, her sister and Finn's parents, but at the same time, she was dreading having to discuss what had been going on with Finn's dad. She was angry that Finn had been treated this way, and she knew Carole would be upset as well. After all, Carole had been living a lie as well for 21 years.

"What do you think I should tell my mom?" Finn asked, interrupting Rachel's thoughts.

"Tell her ALL the details," Rachel said. It made her angry thinking about what Finn's dad had done for the past twenty one years and what he was doing to Finn now. Shelby may have told Rachel she didn't feel like she was ready for a relationship, but at least she didn't regret that Rachel was born.

"I will," Finn sighed. "I always would fantasize about meeting my dad again, if he was alive - and now I have and he tells me that I'm not his son and he's not my dad..."

"I know," Rachel said. "And I'm so sorry he said that."

"He has a new family," Finn sighed. "He has three kids with another woman... my siblings... siblings who've been lied about my existence."

Rachel thought back to when she first found out about Kylie. She and Kylie had bonded as sisters right away, maybe because they had already spent some time together. Her whole life she'd wanted a sister to talk about girl things with and to stand next to her as maid of honor at her wedding. She'd gotten that. But for Finn, it wasn't going to be that way with these siblings. Their father didn't even want them to know about Finn.

"I'm probably never going to have what I have with Kurt and what you have with Kylie with them," Finn continued. "I met one of my brothers and my sister very briefly, and I've never met the other brother..."

Rachel put her arm around Finn. "I'm so sorry you're going through this. Remember though, you aren't alone. You have me, your mom, Burt, Kurt, all our friends..."

Finn managed a smile. "How did it feel when all this first happened with Shelby?"

"I was hurt," Rachel admitted. "But at least she didn't reject me like Christopher rejected you..."

"Yeah," Finn said.

The train pulled up to the train station, and Rachel just hoped this weekend would help Finn unwind. He needed it.

x

When the other alumni were visiting with their families, Finn decided to talk to his mom and Burt about what had happened. He asked Kurt and Rachel to talk to them with him, mainly because he didn't want to do it alone. Finn, Rachel and Kurt went into the living room, where Burt and Carole were sitting. "Can we talk to you guys?" Finn asked.

"Of course," Carole said. "What's going on?"

Finn took a deep breath and told the story of the past few weeks and his meetings with his biological father. Carole and Burt both looked horrified. They were shocked enough to find that Christopher was still alive, but Finn could tell that they weren't happy at all with his treatment of Finn. "I just feel so hurt and angry," Finn said. "Why did he do this to me? Why does he hate me so much?"

"I hope he realizes what a mess he's created," Burt said. "Your mother and I have been meeting with lawyers ever since we found out about what happened. Since she believed he was dead, technically our marriage isn't legal right now."

Finn gasped. He couldn't believe it. This hadn't just created a mess for him, it was a mess for his family as well. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I'm the one who sought him out after I saw him at the diner..."

"You do not need to apologize," Carole interrupted. "He does. I could tell our relationship was on the rocks during the last few years. When we had you, I was hoping that would make things better, but he only became more distant... after he went to war, he wasn't the man I fell in love with anymore."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Finn said. "You don't think I'm a mistake though, right?"

"Of course not!" Carole said. "You are the best thing that ever happeend to me. Don't think that way."

"He thinks I'm a mistake," Finn admitted.

"Oh, we're going to have our lawyer contact him," Burt said. "He broke laws by faking his death and running away and marrying another woman. We aren't going to let him get away with it."

"Why did the treatment facility allow him to do that?" Kurt asked.

"We're in contact with the facility as well," Carole said. "I'm so sorry for what he's caused..."

"I just hate being rejected by the man who helped create me," Finn said.

"Finn, I was wrong about him," Carole said. "I thought he was a good person, and it's true that I got you out of that relationship, but he isn't a good person. He's probably going to be in trouble with the law..."

"Then he'll hate me even more," Finn groaned.

"I doubt he hates you," Burt said.

"I don't even know what to think of him," Finn sighed. "He obviously doesn't care about me."

"There are lots of people who do care about you, though," Carole said. "Of course I know you're still hurt that he doesn't, but that doesn't change how much we all love you."

"Thanks, Mom," Finn said. "I'm so sorry..."

"You shouldn't be apologizing," Burt interrupted. "He should be."

x

Finn and Rachel walked around the halls of McKinley, hoping to take Finn's mind off things. Rachel knew that the conversation with Burt and Carole had been emotionally draining for Finn last night, so she hoped that visiting with the glee club would help him feel better. The glee club would be performing at the football team's Labor Day weekend game, so they would be at the school today.

"Hey guys," a voice said. Finn and Rachel turned and saw Mr. Schue.

"Hey!" Rachel said, giving her former teacher a hug. "How's it feel to be back?"

"It feels great," Mr. Schue said. "I'm back where I belong. And it's like I never left."

"Well, I'm glad you're back," Finn said. "Even though I will be competing against you at Nationals in Minneapolis this year."

"Well, maybe we'll get lucky and we'll be first, and you'll be second," Mr. Schue said.

"You mean the other way around," Finn laughed. Rachel smiled to herself to see Finn happy after last night.

"So, how's my sister doing as captain?" Rachel asked.

"She's a great captain," Mr. Schue said. "She and Jack are both great captains. And the new kids seem great."

"That's good," Rachel said. "I'm excited to hear them perform."

"When do you think the others will get here?" Finn asked.

"Oh, they're already in the choir room with the glee club members," Mr. Schue said. "I'm just glad all twelve of you who are in New York were able to come back to Lima for this weekend."

"There's enough of us there to start a glee club," Finn said.

"Next year there might be even more," Rachel said. "I know Kylie wants to go to school in New York."

"Well, it would be fun having her there," Finn said.

"You guys ready to go see the glee club?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yeah," Finn said as he took Rachel's hand and they walked to the choir room.

"There they are!" Holly exclaimed as Finn and Rachel came in.

"Wow, you guys have quite a turnout this year," Rachel said, looking around the room.

"Yeah, luckily it seems like the days of throwing slushies at the glee club are over," Roderick commented.

"We had lots of people at auditions," Spencer added.

"That's great," Rachel said.

"And now that you guys are all here, we wanted to ask you something," Kylie said. "We were hoping you guys would sing a song with us at the football game tomorrow. It could be a combined performance of alumni and the current glee club."

The alumni shared excited looks. "Yeah, that would be great!" Rachel said.

"Great," Jack said. "We'll still do one with just us, but we do want to sing with the New Yorkers."

"Although sorry Sarah, Kurt's still gay," Santana said, eyeing Puck's sister.

"Hey, it was a spin the bottle game!" Sarah blurted out.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mason asked.

"Oh, at Sarah's brother's wedding, we played spin the bottle," Tina said. "When Sarah spun it, it landed on Kurt, and she loved kissing him!"

The group laughed. "Although this group doesn't go around dating in circles like you guys did," Mr. Schue said.

"Well, everyone's with who they should be with now," Artie announced.

"I agree," Marley said. "It's just too bad the other alumni couldn't come this weekend."

"I'm sure they'll come for Thanksgiving," Mr. Schue said. "So, would the current glee club like to give the alumni the song for the football game?"

x

"You really seem to have taken on a leadership role in the glee club," Rachel told Kylie as they left the practice.

"I can see why you liked being captain," Kylie said. "It is fun."

"Yeah, I loved it," Rachel said. "And thanks for inviting us to sing with you guys."

"We love performing with you," Kylie said. "And it's really nice to have Mr. Schue back. April and Holly are fun, but Mr. Schue knows so much about the glee club."

"I agree," Rachel said. "So, college visits are probably starting soon for you."

"Yeah," Kylie said. "I'm looking at NYU, and Marymount, and Parsons, and Pratt... they all do have good photography programs..."

"Well, I am glad you're looking at schools in New York," Rachel said.

"Speaking of New York, how's Finn doing?" Kylie asked.

"He's hanging in there," Rachel admitted. "He feels hurt by his father, of course... I was worried it would turn out like our original meetings with Shelby, and it ended up being worse."

"Do you think he wants a relationship with his father after that?" Kylie asked.

"He's torn," Rachel said. "I mean, it is his father, but he's hurt, and his father lied to him and his mom for 21 years."

"At least I always knew I was adopted," Kylie said.

Finn came up to the girls, making Rachel decide to stop the conversation. She'd decided that when it came to Finn and his dad, Finn should be the one to bring it up. "So, what musical are you guys doing this year?" Finn asked Kylie.

"We're doing Phantom of the Opera," Kylie said. "What about your glee club? What musical are you doing?"

"I was thinking The Wizard of Oz this year," Finn said. He turned to Rachel. "What would you think of that?"

"Well, McKinley did Wicked, so I think that would be good," Rachel said. She was glad Finn was doing well enough to think of ideas for the glee club.

x

"Back at Breadstix!" Marley declared as the alumni sat at their table at Breadstix.

"Now that we get to eat at real restaurants in New York, this food isn't going to taste as good to you guys," Santana warned.

"Please, I always knew real Italian food was better than this," Kitty said.

"Still, it's fun to come back for sentimental reasons," Tina said. "This is where Mike and I had our first date."

"I think all of us came here on a date at least once," Kurt said.

"May I join you guys?" a voice asked. The group turned and saw Brittany.

"Brittany!" Santana exclaimed as everyone hugged Brittany.

"Hey guys," Brittany said, sitting at the end of the table.

"So, how's University of Lima?" Rachel asked Brittany.

"Better than MIT," Brittany said. "They don't force me to do all sorts of crazy math stuff all the time."

"That's good," Sam said. "And how are Lord Tubbington The Second and Lady Tubbington?"

"I'm sure they'd like visits from all of you while you're here," Brittany said. She turned to Kitty, Marley and Ryder. "How do you guys like New York?"

"We love it," Ryder said.

"And we love having them there," Blaine added. "You should come visit us in New York sometime, Brittany."

"I have always wanted to shoot an episode of Fondue for Two there," Brittany said. "So, what's new in New York?"

"Well, the Meerkat is Rachel's male lead's understudy in Funny Girl now," Santana said, making a face.

"Sebastian?" Brittany asked. "The one who you caught confessing on that tape on your underboob?"

"That's the one," Rachel sighed. "Luckily he hasn't caused much trouble at rehearsals, but I'm sure he will eventually."

"They shouldn't have even hired him," Finn said. "He has taken performance enhancers..."

"That's true," Sam said. "But they were drug testing the Warblers after they got caught taking them, so he probably won't take them again..."

"And he's probably not going to take them since he'd get kicked out if he did," Blaine added.

"I just hope he doesn't cause trouble," Rachel admitted.

x

The day of the football game arrived, and Finn was excited to be back at the football field. He noticed as the team took the field that the quarterback of the team was #5, just as he had been. The New Directions performed their first song as the team entered the field, and then the alumni went on stage to perform with the current glee club right before the game began.

 _New Directions and Alumni: Hey!  
Rachel: Alabama, Arkansas  
I do love my Ma and Pa  
Finn and Rachel: Not the way that I do love you  
New Directions and Alumni: Hey!  
Kurt: Well, holy moly, me, oh, my  
You're the apple of my eye  
Blaine and Kurt: Boy, I've never loved one like you  
New Directions and Alumni: Ho!  
Santana: Man, oh, man, you're my best friend  
I'll scream it to the nothingness  
Tina: There ain't nothing that I need  
New Directions and Alumni: Ho!  
Artie and Kitty: Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie  
Chocolate candy, my, oh, my  
Sam and Mercedes: There ain't nothing please me more than you  
Finn and Rachel: Home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Kurt and Blaine: Home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Alumni: Ho, ho, ho, ho  
Marley and Ryder: La, la, la, la  
Take me home  
(Marley: Daddy) (Ryder: Momma)  
Marley and Ryder: I'm coming home  
New Directions: Ho!  
Mason: I'll follow you into the park  
Through the jungle, through the dark  
Girl, I've never loved one like you  
New Directions: Hey!  
Madison: Moats and boats and waterfalls  
Alleyways and payphone calls  
I've been everywhere with you (Mason: Hey, that's true)  
New Directions: Hey!  
Spencer: Laugh until we think we'll die  
Barefoot on a summer night  
Never could be sweeter than with you  
New Directions: Hey!  
Jane: And in the streets we run afree  
Like it's only  
Jane and Roderick: You and me  
Geez, you're something to see  
Alumni and New Directions: Hey, hey  
Hey, home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Hey, home, let me come home  
Home is when I'm alone with you  
Alabama, Arkansas  
I do love my Ma and Pa  
Moats and boats and waterfalls  
Home is when I'm alone with you_

At the end of the song, the current and former glee club members got in a group hug, and Finn realized that he always had a home not only in New York, but here as well.

 _SONG: Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros (performed by New Directions and New York alumni)_

 _Chapter 5 preview: School starts in New York and Finn gets his glee club ready for a new year. Rachel has to perform with Sebastian. More issues for Finn and his family._

 _10 reviews unlock Chapter 5!_


	5. Chapter 5: Trip

_Okay, a certain someone took too long to update. I am SO sorry about that. As I mentioned before, one of my best friends got married over the weekend, so last week I didn't have much free time. Additionally, I missed a week of work because the wedding was out of town, so I had to do some catching up there this week. Again, I am so, so sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just a warning for those of you who don't like it when this happens, it is pretty much all Finchel, but other characters will have more of a role in upcoming chapters. Enjoy and review if I should keep going. Once again, I am SO sorry._

Chapter 5: Trip

After all the drama with Christopher, Finn was glad to get back to work. He loved the glee club, the work he did with them and the kids on the team. He thought he was pretty good at it, too. After all, he had gotten them to third place in his first season leading the glee club. This year, he hoped to do even better.

Being at McKinley and working with their glee club had made Finn excited for the glee club to start in New York. New York schools started a little later than Ohio schools, so Finn was getting the glee club started a little late. He was happy to see the kids come into the classroom for their first after school practice.

"Welcome to the 2015-2016 glee club!" Finn declared as the kids cheered.

"Finn, guess what?" Brandon asked. "Since we did so well at Nationals last year, lots of kids are saying in my classes that they want to be in the glee club this year."

"Really?" Finn asked. "That's great."

"Yeah!" Eva added. "I don't know if you'll be able to stick with your old whoever wants in gets in thing."

"I know," Hayley said. "Some of them probably aren't even interested in trying out because they like performing, they just want to go to Nationals."

Well, this was a different situation than what Finn was used to. "Well, when the kids try out, we'll see what we can do."

"Lots of kids want in though," Paul said. "It would be hard for you to choreograph numbers for a group that big."

"Especially since you can't dance," Ariana snarked.

Well, some people hadn't changed. "We'll see what the kids who try out are like," Finn said. "I'm sure we'll get some good auditions for the club. We probably don't need to do a recruiting number if there's already people interested in trying out." He had to let those words sink in. A lot of people wanted to try out. That wasn't something he was used to.

x

"Rachel, change of plans for tonight's show!"

Rachel looked up from her table in the dressing room to see Rupert coming in. "What's going on?"

"Jean called in," Rupert said. "He has a sore throat. You're going to be performing with Sebastian tonight."

Sebastian? Rachel tried to hold in her disgust. She knew that she'd already done some things that the Funny Girl production staff wasn't happy with in the past, so she couldn't complain. But Sebastian... she didn't feel entirely comfortable with this. "Are you sure that my chemistry with him is okay?" Rachel asked, not knowing what else to say.

"He passed his chemistry test, remember?" Rupert asked. "I know you're not as good friends with him as you are with Jean, but he's a very talented young man, and I know he thinks highly of you."

Rachel knew that Sebastian didn't think highly of her. He was probably trying to get himself points so he could get Harmony a part in the show. "Okay," Rachel managed to say.

After Rupert left, Rachel heard a knock on her dressing room door. "Come in," she called, hoping it wasn't Sebastian.

It wasn't Sebastian. It was Finn, dressed in his Spotlight Diner uniform. "Hey babe," Finn said, coming in and giving Rachel a hug. "Since I had glee club today, I didn't get to see you after classes, so I thought I'd come visit before my shift starts."

Rachel gave Finn a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"You too," Finn said. "Ready for tonight?"

"I'll be performing with Sebastian," Rachel groaned.

"What?" Finn gasped.

"I don't feel comfortable with this," Rachel sighed. "He lives with Harmony. I have a bad feeling he's going to try to sabotage me somehow so she get the part... I don't know why he tried out in the first place. He thinks Broadway is dumb, he said he's only doing this to get publicity for his boy band."

"You should have told Rupert," Finn said.

"I don't want to get on Rupert's bad side," Rachel admitted. "I've already done some things that have gotten the production staff annoyed with me. I said I didn't think I had good chemistry with Sebastian, but then Rupert said he thought I did at the chemistry reading..."

"Do you want me to talk to Sebastian?" Finn asked.

"Don't bother," Rachel sighed. "We both know Sebastian. He thinks he's indestructable."

"Well, I'm sorry," Finn said.

Rachel tried to get her mind off the performance. "So how was glee club today?"

"The kids say that lots of people want to try out," Finn said.

Rachel smiled at her husband. "That's great."

"The thing is, I don't know how many of these kids want to try out because they genuinely like performing, and who's trying out because they want to be part of a winning team," Finn said.

"I'm sure at tryouts you'll be able to tell," Rachel said.

"I hope," Finn said. "I really want to go to Nationals again this year..."

"I have a feeling you'll go back to Nationals and tie with New Directions again, only for first this time," Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's my hope," Finn said. "I could never want us to defeat our team. So I want a tie."

"That sounds good," Rachel said.

"I do miss last year's seniors, especially Josh and Caitlin," Finn said. "But I do see Josh at Columbia sometimes, and since Caitlin's rooming with Marley at NYADA, we see her, too."

"She's awesome," Rachel said.

"She is!" Finn agreed. "I have to get to the diner now, babe, but I'll see you tonight. Good luck dealing with Sebastian."

Rachel groaned. "Thanks, I need it."

After Finn left, Rachel began to head to the stage. The beginning of the show went well, but during You Are Woman, I Am Man, Sebastian tripped Rachel.

Rachel was mortified. What was she supposed to do or say? There were thousands of people in the audience and she had to get on with the show.

Rachel knew she wasn't at her best as she continued. But she made it through the show.

At the end of the show, Rachel went up to Sebastian. "What the hell was that for?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sebastian said with a smirk.

Rupert came over to Rachel and Sebastian. "Rachel, you don't normally trip..."

Rachel looked at Sebastian. "You might want to ask him about that."

"What?" Rupert asked.

"I know, isn't it odd?" Sebastian asked. "That wasn't like Rachel."

"Are you sure you didn't trip me, Sebastian?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, why would he trip you?" Rupert asked. "He's your friend."

Rachel didn't speak. She wanted to stay on Rupert's good side, but she had a feeling things weren't going to get better with Sebastian.

x

"He tripped you?" Finn asked Rachel. Today, Finn was going to have auditions for the glee club, and Rachel had stopped at the school to visit with him before the auditions started.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "I just hope Jean doesn't get sick again anytime soon..."

"What an ass," Finn said. "Did you talk to Rupert?"

"I was about to, and Sebastian decided to keep pretending he liked me," Rachel rambled. "What's he going to do next? Post a manipulated photo of me naked in weird shoes on the internet?"

Finn didn't like thinking about that. "Can we pretend that didn't happen?"

"Sorry," Rachel said. "Luckily I won't have to perform with him tonight... but I'm sure I will again at some point. I'd sabotage him but I don't want to lose my part..."

"Maybe you can send him to an inactive crackhouse," Finn teased.

"For the millionth time, I didn't know that's what it was, I just found a random address online!" Rachel said.

"I know," Finn said. "Speaking of new auditions, the kids should be here soon."

"I'll head to the theatre then," Rachel said. "Hope you get some great auditions."

"Thanks," Finn said. Shortly after Rachel left, the glee club members arrived, and auditions took much longer than Finn expected. Over 50 students tried out. Finn didn't really know what to do.

He remembered what he'd talked about earlier - some of the kids hadn't really put much effort into their performances. Some of them had poor pitch or rhythm. Still, Finn did feel bad for knowing he'd ultimately have to turn some of these kids down. He took a deep breath as he turned to the kids. "Well, I took some notes. How about at our next meeting, we talk about it?"

x

When Finn woke up the next morning, he found himself glad that it was the weekend. He'd have some time to consider which kids to take in the glee club. He did feel bad that he'd inevitably disappoint some kids, but it was still good to have a distraction from everything that was going on with his father.

When Finn went into the living room, he was surprised to see Rachel, his mom and Burt there, along with a man he didn't recognize. "Hi," Finn said. "I didn't know that you were coming to New York..."

"We do need to deal with some things," Carole sighed. "Like I told you, the situation with your father creates some legal complications. This is Beau Hunter, the attorney Burt and I hired."

This was really happening. His parents had hired an attorney to try to get this sorted out. And Finn did feel a bit bad. If he hadn't gone looking for his father, his parents' marriage could exist in peace.

"Hi, Finn," Beau said, interrupting Finn's thoughts. "Can you please tell me about what's happened with your father?"

Finn gulped as he recapped the whole story while holding on to Rachel's hand, still feeling bad. "I'm sorry, Mom..."

"You shouldn't be apologizing," Beau told Finn. "It was your father who lied for 21 years." He turned to Burt and Carole. "I think we do need to speak to Finn's father though."

When Finn knew his parents had hired an attorney, he knew his mom would ultimately have to face her ex-husband, but he felt bad that now she had to. "I know where he lives..." He gulped, having a feeling what his parents and their attorney wanted him to do. "I can take you there."

A little while later, the Hudson-Hummel family and their attorney knocked on the door, waiting to see if Christopher came to the door. Burt knocked on the door and Christopher opened it. He gave Finn a disgusted look first, but then his look turned to surprise when he looked at Carole.

"Hello, Christopher," Carole said. "It's been a while."

"Carole," Christopher began, looking at Carole in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you really asking that?" Carole asked. "I'm here because of what you did to our son..."

"He's not our son," Christopher interrupted. "He's your son. I didn't want a child. Our marriage was falling apart and you thought that when he came it would fix everything..."

Rachel gripped Finn's hand. She had to hold back from slapping Christopher. How could he be talking this way?

"Do you realize what a mess you've created?" Burt asked. "Now that Finn knows the truth, there are legal complications in Carole's and my marriage, and in yours, too."

"My wife doesn't even know about this," Christopher said. "If Finn hadn't come looking for me, none of this would have happened."

"I wanted my dad," Finn said.

"We talked about this, I'm not your dad," Christopher snapped at Finn.

A woman came to the door. "Chris, what's going on?" She looked at Burt, Carole, Finn and Rachel, looking confused. Looking at Finn, Rachel could tell by the look on this woman's face that she suspected something - and this was probably the first time that she was realizing that Christopher had a child from another woman. "Who is this?" the woman asked, looking at Finn. "He looks a lot like you and our sons..."

Rachel couldn't hold it in any longer. "That's because he's their half brother," Rachel told the woman. She might as well know that her husband had been lying to her. "Your husband has been lying to you all these years. This is his son. He was married to this woman, but then he faked his death and ran away."

The woman looked confused. "That can't be true... he'd never been married before..."

"He was," Carole said. "He was married to me. He and I had Finn together."

"Look what you've done," Christopher said, lunging toward Finn. "Now you're going to probably ruin my marriage, you spoiled brat!"

Rachel lunged in front of Christopher. "Do not put your hands on my husband."

"So it's true?" Christopher's wife asked. "You were married to this woman? And this is your son?"

"Yes, I was married to this woman," Christopher said. "But this is not my son. My sperm created him with her, but he is not my son. He was a mistake."

"Finn was not a mistake!" Rachel snapped.

"He's much more of a man than you'll ever be," Burt said. "And I may not be his biological father, but I consider him my son, and I do not approve of the way you've been treating him."

"The way I've been treating him?" Christopher asked. "He's the one who came to my house!"

"Well, I wanted to find out if you really were my father," Finn explained. "I couldn't help but wonder. I didn't think you'd do this..."

"You could have just kept wondering," Christopher said.

"I'm glad Finn found out, because now you and I both have to go to court to get our marriages legalized," Carole said. "I thought that you were dead when I married my husband."

"And I'm the Hudson-Hummel family's attorney," Beau added. "They are taking you to court because neither your marriage nor theirs is legal, thanks to your lies."

"You could have told me this man was an attorney!" Christopher snapped. "Now I'm probably in trouble with the law!"

Before anyone could say anything else, a girl who looked about ten came to the door. Rachel just knew upon seeing her that this was Christopher's daughter. "What's going on... oh, it's that man who looks like Daddy!"

"Honey, go back inside," Christopher's wife said to the girl. "We're talking about some grown-up things..."

The girl looked at Finn again. "Okay." She went back inside.

"See what you've done?" Christopher asked Finn. "I have a family. You have a family. You didn't need to come looking for me. Now you've probably ruined my marriage and the relationships I have with my children who I had when I was ready and wanted children!"

"You dug this hole yourself," Finn snapped. "If you didn't love my mom anymore, why didn't you just ask for a divorce and let her have custody instead of making her and me live a lie for 21 years?"

"Watch your tone, young man," Christopher snapped. "That's no way to talk to your father."

"I thought you said you weren't my father," Finn said. "So which is it?"

Christopher's wife looked at the Hudson-Hummels. "I'm so sorry about this..."

"Thank you," Rachel said. At least his wife clearly had some sense of empathy.

"Like you said, we are going to need to go to court to work this out," Christopher's wife continued. "If you don't mind, I think I need some time to talk with my husband."

Rachel had to admit, she felt sorry for Christopher's wife and children as well. They'd been part of this lie, too.

"We're so sorry," Carole said.

Beau handed Christopher's wife his card. "If you want to hire an attorney, you can have your attorney contact me to talk about this case. Please do not contact Finn or either of his parents, you can contact me if you have any questions."

Christopher glared at Finn before closing the door. When the door was closed, Rachel gave Finn a big hug. "I'm so sorry, honey..."

"I hate this," Finn said.

"Of course you do," Carole said. "I hate it too."

Finn looked at Burt and Carole as they walked to the car. "I'm sorry. If I hadn't gone looking for him, you wouldn't need to go to court with him and his wife to legalize your marriage..."

"It's for the better that you found out the truth," Carole said. "It wasn't right of him to lie to his wife and children all those years."

"Did you ever think something like this would happen when you were married to him?" Finn asked his mom.

"I could feel him drifting away during his drug problem," Carole admitted. "But I never imagined this... I'm so, so sorry, Finn."

"You don't need to apologize," Finn said. "He's the one who lied to us... and the way he was talking to me really hurt."

"It made me hurt for you," Rachel told her husband. "At least when Shelby initially rejected Kylie and me, she wasn't as cold about it."

"She never sounded like she was sorry you exist," Finn sighed. "He clearly wishes I didn't exist."

"There are lots of people who are glad you exist," Carole said.

"I know," Finn said. "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't want to cause trouble for you and Burt..."

"It's natural to want to meet your dad," Carole said. "I really hoped things would get better after you were born, but he just became more and more distant."

"I just feel so angry," Finn admitted. "The worst part is, I can't force him to love me. We can go to court and get the marriage things worked out, but he told me that he doesn't consider me his son. Actually, maybe the worst part is, as much as he's hurt me, I still wish he and I were close."

"It's normal," Rachel said. "I remember when I first met Shelby, even though I knew I should be mad, I just wanted my mom. It was always hard seeing everyone else with their moms and not having that."

"Everything will work out, Finn," Burt said. "We'll find a way."

 _Chapter 6 preview: Dealing with the fact that the issues with his father now have legal complications, Finn throws himself into the glee club, but what will happen when he rejects students who tried out? Rachel deals with the aftermath of tripping._

 _10 reviews unlock Chapter 6!_


	6. Chapter 6: Two Glee Clubs

_Hi everyone! See, I told you I wouldn't take too long to update. Again, I'm sorry it took so long before. Several of you have said you want a Finchel baby, and I'm definitely considering it! I really appreciated all the reviews on the last chapter and I'm glad you didn't give up on me :) Hope you enjoy this one and review if I should keep going!  
_

Chapter 6: Two Glee Clubs

Finn sat in his bedroom, trying to decide what to do about the glee club. There had been so many kids trying out and he knew he couldn't handle choreographing numbers for that many kids. He was used to glee being near the bottom of the social pyramid and was glad that wouldn't be the case now. Still, it wouldn't be easy making decisions. He picked up his phone and dialed Mr. Schue's number, hoping the man who inspired him to become a glee club director would have some advice.

Mr. Schue picked up the phone quickly. "Finn!"

"Hey Will," Finn said, reminding himself that Mr. Schue no longer wanted to be called that, even though that was how he'd always think of him. "How's McKinley?"

"McKinley is McKinley," Mr. Schue said. "I know the administration isn't the best, but it's good to be back. Even Sue seems to be glad I'm back, though she hasn't admitted it."

Finn laughed. "You had an impressive group of kids trying out."

"Yeah, I'm happy with this year's group, and Emma and the boys are doing well, too," Mr. Schue said.

"I'll visit the boys next time I come home," Finn said.

"Daniel is your godchild," Mr. Schue said. "So, how's New York?"

"It's good," Finn said. "Dealing with all the drama with my dad, but other than that, it's good. I had tryouts for my glee club, and there were so many kids trying out, I know I can't take all of them..."

"Well, that's happened to me once," Mr. Schue said. "The year after you graduated, there were lots of kids trying out, but it was clear that some of them only wanted to join because we won Nationals."

"I have a feeling some of these kids only want to join because they want to be on a winning team," Finn admitted.

"You shouldn't be afraid to say no to the kids who aren't serious about this," Mr. Schue continued. "You want to do well at Nationals, right?"

"Yes," Finn said.

"Well, you need to choose kids who will help you do that," Mr. Schue said.

"Do you think I'll get in trouble with the school if I don't let kids in?" Finn asked. "I told you about the other teacher who wanted the glee club back..."

"Finn, you lead that glee club to a third place finish at Nationals," Mr. Schue said. "If that school doesn't appreciate it, that's their problem."

"Thanks," Finn said. He began looking at the list, crossing off names of kids who hadn't seemed as devoted.

"You'll get the right people, I know you will," Mr. Schue told Finn.

"I hope," Finn said. As he turned off his phone, he began looking over the list before making final selections. As he printed the list of kids he'd selected, the phone rang, and Finn looked at the Caller ID. He didn't recognize the number, but since it had a New York area code, he figured he'd answer it. "Hello?"

"Finn, this is Beau Hunter, the attorney your parents hired," the voice on the other end said.

"Hi," Finn said, still feeling a bit bad that it had come down to his parents needing to hire a lawyer.

"Finn, I wanted to tell you, your biological father's family did get a lawyer, and the lawyer contacted me..." the attorney began.

Finn gulped. He should have guessed that his father would get an attorney. Since his family had one, it was only fair that his father hire one. "Did they say anything about me?"  
"They did," Beau told Finn. "I don't expect for it to be held against you in court, but you should know..."

"I thought this case wasn't about me," Finn sighed. "As much as what he did to me hurt, it wasn't illegal, right? I thought this was about legalizing my parents' marriage... and his too..."

"It is," Beau confirmed. "But that doesn't mean he's not going to try to use things against you in court."

"What did he say?" Finn asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Well, his attorney said they aren't happy with how you showed up at the house uninvited," Beau continued. "Christopher keeps insisting that all of this is your fault and that you instigated it."

Finn didn't know what to say. "You have to understand! I wasn't trying to cause trouble. I met him at the diner and I was wondering if he was my father, and I'd thought he was dead for all of my life. If he really was my dad, I just wanted to meet him and find out why he lied. I'd spent 21 years thinking my father was dead and I needed closure. Instead I found out he was my father, he faked his death, he didn't love me and my mom, and he thinks I'm a mistake. I didn't want to cause trouble for my family... I really didn't..."

"I believe you," Beau interrupted. "And I'm not saying that this is your fault in any way. As a father myself, I know that there is a bond that only a father and a son can have. You were missing that."

"Yeah," Finn said. "I'm happy with my mom and my stepdad, don't get me wrong, but I was always wondering about the man who helped to create me... and to find out he didn't want to be my father, but wants to be the father of three other kids hurts."

"I'm sure it does," Beau said. "I wish that I could give you answers to these questions you have. I can't do that, but what I can do is tell you that I promise I'm going to make sure your parents get their marriage legalized."

Your parents. Even though Burt wasn't the man who gave birth to him, in a way, Burt was Finn's father. "Thank you. I feel really bad about everything... I didn't want to cause trouble."

"I know you didn't," Beau said. "I don't like to make promises in my line of work, but I'm going to make sure that everything works out for you and your family. I just wanted you to know in advance what he was going to try to do... but I don't think it'll be used against you in court. I just want you to be prepared for what he might say."

"I don't know why he hates me so much," Finn sighed. "Maybe what he said was right. He's my father, but he's not my dad."

"I wish I could give you answers to those questions," Beau repeated. "Like I told you before, I'm sure that no matter what his lawyer says, the judge isn't going to be impressed by what he did. He's probably just trying to make you and your family look bad so he doesn't get in too much trouble."

"You don't think that the judge will use that against my family?" Finn asked.

"I don't," Beau said. "And remember, Finn, I told your biological father not to contact you. I know that what he did to you wasn't illegal, but I'm sure it hurt. If he does try to contact you, I want you to call me."

"Okay, thank you," Finn said. "Keep me updated if anything else happens."

"I will," Beau said. "Bye Finn."

Finn hung up the phone before going into the living room, where Blaine, Sam, Artie and Ryder were hanging out. "Hey guys."

"Hey Finn," Ryder said. "Made a final decision on who gets in glee club yet?"

"Yeah," Finn said. "I just hope that woman doesn't use it against me..."

"She shouldn't," Sam said. "It's your glee club."

"Well, I'm in charge of it, but technically it is the school's glee club," Finn sighed. "I want to do well at Nationals, I'm not afraid to say it. And I'm still starting. I can't choreograph numbers for 50 kids."

"People need to try out for sports teams all the time," Sam said. "Coach Beiste would cut people."

"It hurt when I got kicked off the football team, but..." Finn began.

"Guess who's going to have one of his pieces on the front page of ?" Finn turned as Kurt was coming in.

"You did?" Blaine asked, running to hug his husband. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah!" Kurt said.

"Maybe you can help Vogue help Kitty find a wedding dress," Artie said.

The guys looked at Artie. "Is there something you're not telling us?" Sam asked.

Artie looked surprised to have said that. "Well, I want to marry her one day."

Finn knew that feeling. "Well, I'm sure she'd like to marry you one day, too."

"So, what were you looking stressed about, Finn?" Kurt asked.

Finn sighed. He could tell his brother and his friends. "My parents' attorney called. My dad's going to try to make me look bad in court!"

"What?" Blaine asked. "What did you do that was wrong?"

"Nothing, that's what," Finn rambled. "He's just trying to cause trouble. He hates me..."

"So your parents actually had to go through with it and hire a lawyer?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah, thanks to my biological father's lies, neither my parents' marriage nor his current one are legal," Finn said.

x

Finn had sent the list of kids accepted to Choral Inspiration to Mr. Williams to post so he wouldn't have to post it. Today, Rachel had decided to come along today since she had no shows, and Finn was fine with that. He knew Rachel needed some distractions as well, especially after Sebastian tripped her.

"You took as many people as you could," Rachel told Finn. "I know people will be upset, but everyone faces rejection."

"You know how high school kids can be," Finn sighed. "What were you like when you didn't get solos?"

Rachel made a face. "I hope these kids aren't like that. I'm surprised you're keeping Ariana."

In all honesty, Finn was, too. "You know what she's like..."

"Yeah, I do," Rachel said. As she and Finn waited for the glee club members to arrive, they began looking over sheet music. Finally, all the kids had arrived, and Finn started speaking.

"Hey everyone!" Finn said. "Welcome to a new school year!"

The kids cheered. "Now, for those of you who haven't met her yet, this is my wife, Rachel Berry. She plays Fanny Brice on Broadway, and from time to time, she's going to come to hang out with us."

"Fanny Brice on Broadway?" a voice said. Finn turned and saw Ariana. "You mean the girl who fell while playing Fanny Brice on Broadway?"

Finn looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Rachel looking upset. Still, he tried to stay professional. "Oh, there you are. We were waiting for you..."

"Don't bother," Ariana said. "I'm not in this glee club anymore."

"I thought you wanted to be a star?" Rachel asked.

"I do, a star unlike someone who falls on a Broadway stage," Ariana said. "But I can't get to be a star from you."

Finn didn't know what to say to this disrespect. "All right. Well, I'm not forcing you to be here."

Ariana left before Finn turned back to the glee kids. "Well, glee club's going to be more fun without her," said Hayley.

"Guys, don't be that way," Finn said. "This year, we have expectations attached to us. Last year, we were just starting. We're going to have a lot of people with their eyes on us..."

"But you guys can do this," Rachel interrupted. "It's not going to be easy, but you can do it."

"I thought I'd start us off with practicing for the homecoming assembly," Finn said, making a mental note to clarify with the principal that they could perform at the assembly. He began handing out sheet music to the kids, glad to be back in his element.

x

"Don't forget, you do need to make sure it's okay for you to perform at the homecoming assembly," Rachel told Finn as they left the classroom.

"Yeah," Finn said. "Anyway, what do you think of them?"

"They're really talented," Rachel said. "I think you made the right choices."

"They seem like a good group of kids, too," Finn said as he and Rachel arrived at Mr. Williams's office.

"Welcome back, Mr. Hudson," Mr. Williams said as Finn came in.

"It's great," Finn said. "You remember my wife, Rachel."

"Good to see you again," Rachel told the administrator.

"You too," Mr. Williams said.

"Now, I was just making sure it's okay for the glee club to perform at the homecoming assembly?" Finn asked.

"Well, of course, but the other glee club might want to perform too," Mr. Williams began.

Other glee club? Finn had never mentioned another glee club to Rachel... "What?" Finn asked.

"Oh, Ms. Goulde was going to tell you," Mr. Williams said. "Ariana approached her about starting another glee club, since she wasn't happy in yours, and since so many kids tried out and you couldn't take all of them..."

Ariana and Collette were starting another glee club? Rachel didn't know what to say. "Is the school allowed to have two glee clubs?"

"We can have as many as there is a need for at the school, Mrs. Hudson," Mr. Williams said.

"What are we going to do about competitions?" Finn asked.

"Well, you'll both be able to compete," Mr. Williams said.

Rachel could tell Finn was looking more and more agitated. "You'll be able to keep running your glee club, Mr. Hudson," Mr. Williams added. "Don't worry. And of course you can perform at the assembly."

"Thank you," Finn said as he and Rachel left the office. As they went outside, Finn turned to Rachel. "I can not believe Ariana and Collette!"

"Me either," Rachel said.

"Now I feel like such a jerk for rejecting some of the kids," Finn said. "If I'd just taken everyone, Ariana and Collette wouldn't have been able to start that new glee club."

Rachel tried not to upset Finn. "It's like you said, it would have been too hard to choreograph numbers with that many kids."

"I wasn't expecting this," Finn sighed.

"You took all the best singers," Rachel reminded Finn. "Even if you compete against the other glee club, your club would win for sure."

Finn sighed. "Yeah. Sometimes it just feels like the world is competing against me."

Rachel gave Finn a hug. "I know it feels like that right now, but it's not going to be like this forever. Your glee club is going to go to Nationals and do well, and your father is going to be put in his place."

"I hope so," Finn said as he hugged Rachel.

x

Rachel didn't really want to go to the diner this evening. She knew that the start of the glee club, something Finn had been looking forward to, hadn't gone at all like he'd hoped. The glee club was supposed to be Finn's distraction from everything, and instead it was creating more stress.

"Rachel!" Rachel heard her name called and turned to see Kitty, Marley and Caitlin sitting at a table. She went over to hug the three girls.

"Hey!" Rachel said to Caitlin. "How are you liking NYADA?"

"She's an awesome roommate," Caitlin said, pointing to Marley.

"That's great," Rachel said. "So, you can come over to our apartment any time."

"The two of them had me come check out the dance classes at NYADA today," Kitty said. "I'm a better dancer than any of them."

"Well, you are a good dancer," Rachel told Kitty. "I'm just glad you guys don't need to deal with Cassandra July..."

"She smells like alcohol," Marley pointed out. "We see her in the halls sometimes..."

"So, Josh said Finn told him that the glee club was starting up again today?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, it did," Rachel said. She considered telling the girls about what happened. "Well, unfortunately, it's not off to a good start."

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked. "Artie said Finn told him lots of people tried out..."

"Almost too many people tried out," Rachel admitted. "Finn couldn't take all of them and the people who he didn't take are starting a new club with Collette and Ariana..."

"That psycho?" Caitlin asked.

"Can people actually do that?" Marley asked.

"You guys didn't know, but that happened at McKinley my senior year," Rachel said. "I just feel bad for Finn. With everything that's going on, he doesn't deserve this..."

"What's going on?" a voice asked. Rachel turned and saw Santana.

"Oh, someone at Finn's school is trying to start their own version of the Troubletones," Rachel said, not sure if she should bring this up. Santana had been in the Troubletones, after all.

"What?" Santana asked. "Is that crazy woman running it?"

"Yup," Rachel said. "And Ariana was the mastermind."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Santana asked.

"It shouldn't," Rachel said. She knew that Finn's glee club would more than likely beat this new one, but she also couldn't help but feel bad for her husband.

"Hey, nice trip the other day!" a voice called, interrupting Rachel's thoughts.

Rachel looked at the diner patron. "Do I know you?"

"No," the patron said. "But I know who you are! I saw you trip in Funny Girl."

Rachel groaned. Hopefully this wouldn't keep defining her.

 _Chapter 7 preview: Find out what some of the other alumni have been up to in New York. But will their friends' successes make Finn and Rachel feel bad about recent failures?_

 _10 reviews unlock Chapter 7!_


	7. Chapter 7: Success vs Failure

_Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I appreciate them. This chapter features more of other characters besides Finchel, but don't worry, Finchel still are the main focus! I have been asked to broaden my horizons, and I wanted to give the others some more time. Also, the characters perform some songs written by their portrayers! Hope you enjoy this chapter and review if I should keep going!_

Chapter 7: Success vs. Failure

With everything that was going on with his father and the second glee club at the school, Finn was doing his best to distract himself these days. He'd taken extra shifts at the diner when he could, been studying more, and started the kids with auditions and preparation for the fall musical. He'd just watched some of the kids audition, and he had to admit, they'd done pretty well. As he began taking notes about who would be good for which part, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he called.

When he saw who it was, Finn had to resist rolling his eyes. He tried to be as polite as he could. "Hello, Ms. Goulde."

"Hello, Mr. Hudson," Collette said. "I'm surprised you have had anything to say about my glee club.

Finn held in his annoyance. "Well, I don't have control over what extracurricular activities there are at the school."

"Well, I wanted to make sure we don't do the same musical," Collette said. "I already ordered a yellow brick road to do the Wizard of Oz, and Ariana is so excited to play Dorothy..."

Finn didn't know what to say. Somehow, she'd found out about what he was doing. "Well, we'll do something different." Now he had to find another musical to do. He really wanted to ask her if she'd somehow found out what he was doing, but he couldn't say it.

"Well, thank you, Finn," Collette said as she left the room. "Have a nice day."

Finn packed up his bag. After all, he did have to be at the diner soon. How had she found out what musical he was planning to do with his kids? He'd just given them music, and now they'd have to find all new songs to try out with.

Finn arrived at the diner, where Kurt, Blaine and Sam were talking. "Finn, guess what!" Sam declared.

"Tell me," Finn said, still trying to block out his annoyance.

"I'm going to be on the side of a bus!" Sam announced. "I was part of a photoshoot for one of the on campus magazines at my school, and a male modeling agency saw it and wants me to be part of their shoot."

"Maybe I could get him to model for Vogue," Kurt said.

"Yeah, that too," Sam continued. "This is so awesome! I've always wanted to be on a bus!"

Finn couldn't talk about his problems now. Not when Sam was so happy. He forced a smile. "I'm happy for you. So, what does Mercedes think of this?"

"Oh, she's just going to make sure everyone knows that I'm her boyfriend," Sam said. "After all, she's been performing at bars and clubs here more often, so she's going to try to work me into it."

"You did love those abs at one point, didn't you, Blaine?" Finn teased.

"I hope you like mine more," Kurt added.

"Much more," Blaine told his husband. "Anyway, the three of us are off now. We'll see you at the apartment tonight, Finn."

"Okay, bye guys," Finn said. He kind of wished that his friends were working tonight so he could have a distraction. Soon Rachel came in, and Finn smiled to himself. He'd forgotten that Rachel was working today. "Hey babe."

"Hey honey," Rachel said. "How was glee club?"

"Well, the other glee club is doing the musical I was planning to have the kids do," Finn complained.

Rachel looked annoyed. "What?"

"Yeah, with Ariana as the star," Finn added. "I don't have proof, but I'm sure somehow Collette or Ariana found out."

"They can't do that!" Rachel said. "Your glee club was there first."

"Well, she got approved to do this specific musical by the school and to get supplies," Finn sighed. "So now I have to find a new one to do, get the kids to audition with new songs..."

"You'll find one," Rachel said. "How about Funny Girl?"

"I don't think I can ever watch it with anyone other than you playing Fanny," Finn admitted. "Don't tell Taylor I said that, though."

"I won't," Rachel said. "This Collette woman reminds me of Sue..."

"Me too," Finn said. "Although at least Sue could be a good person at times. She had the decency to wear a white tracksuit instead of a white dress to our wedding, and she helped us with Nationals senior year. Collette doesn't even have a good side."

"She apparently sent complaints to Rupert about me falling on stage," Rachel said.

"What?" Finn gasped. "She can say what she wants about me, but when she hurts you, it's going too far."

"No, don't worry about me," Rachel sighed. "I just don't want her destroying your glee club."

"I'm sure we'll find a new musical," Finn said. "I do live with you and Kurt..."

"Yeah, that's true," Rachel said. "Did you hear about Sam's modeling deal?"

"Isn't it exciting?" Finn asked.

"Mercedes is going to make sure everyone knows he's hers," Rachel said.

"That's what he told me," Finn said.

x

Rachel was trying to think of a musical to suggest to Finn to do now that his original idea had been taken. But today she had to focus on something else - today, there would be a contest in her songwriting class for the best original song. She'd been struggling with writing the perfect song for weeks. The instructor had told them that they could pair up for the assignment. Kurt and Blaine had paired up, but there couldn't be a trio, leaving Rachel on her own. She wasn't sure how good her song had turned out, and she was feeling more and more nervous as she listened to everyone else's songs. Whoever won the vote for the best original song would get to perform the first number at the winter showcase, and as a senior, she really wanted that spot. Even though it was only mid September, Carmen was handing out invites already, and Rachel still hadn't gotten one.

Rachel sat back as she listened to Kurt and Blaine's performance. This was definitely the best song so far. How was she going to follow up on this?

 _Kurt: I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be_

 _I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see_

 _Blaine: Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

 _Kurt: Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Blaine: Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me_

 _Kurt and Blaine: Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

 _Blaine: I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize_

 _Baby I'm not alone  
Kurt and Blaine: Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

 _Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

Rachel clapped hard for Kurt and Blaine at the end of the song, knowing that would be hard to beat. Then Carmen called Rachel's name, and Rachel went up to the room. "Is your song about tripping in the middle of a Broadway show?" one of the kids in the class asked.

"Is anyone ever going to let that go?" Rachel thought out loud. "Well, my song is called Louder..." She began her song, knowing there was no way she could beat Kurt and Blaine.

 _Rachel: Come out of the shadow  
Step into the light  
This could be the moment  
Are you ready to fight?  
Don't you know, you know  
You're not the only one  
Why so low, so low  
What are you waiting for  
All I ever hear are whispers  
All I ever hear are whispers_

 _But I just wanna hear your voice  
Don't be afraid  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Turn it up  
I know you can  
Come on and scream a little louder_

 _Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder_

 _Wanna be remembered?  
Stand out of the crowd  
Don't choke on the fire  
It's tryin' to burn you out  
Why so low, so low  
What are you waiting for  
All I ever hear are whispers  
All I ever hear are whispers_

 _But I just wanna hear your voice  
Don't be afraid  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Turn it up  
I know you can  
Come on and scream a little louder_

 _Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder_

 _Come out of the shadow  
Step into the light  
This could be the moment  
It could change your life  
All I ever hear are whispers_

 _But I just wanna hear your voice  
Don't be afraid  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Turn it up  
I know you can  
Come on and scream a little louder_

 _Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder_

 _Turn it up  
I know you can  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder_

x

Kurt and Blaine won the songwriting contest. Rachel had voted for them. She knew their song was better than her song. Still, she did feel a little jealous. She really had wanted that opening act at the winter showcase. It could have been a good redemption for tripping at a Broadway show...

"Your song was good too, Rachel," Kurt said, interrupting Rachel's thoughts.

"Thanks, guys," Rachel said. "Don't get me wrong, I think you deserved to win."

"That means a lot coming from you, Rachel," Blaine said.

Marley came running over to Kurt, Rachel and Blaine. "Guys, I got an invitation! I'll be performing at the winter showcase!"

Rachel gave Marley a hug. "That's so exciting! It's a big deal to be asked as a freshman."

"Well, they must like freshmen from McKinley, because we all performed as freshmen," Blaine said.

"Yeah, we did," Rachel said.

"I'll have to call Ryder and my mom!" Marley exclaimed.

"Well, Blaine and I will be doing the opening number at the showcase," Kurt said proudly. "We won the songwriting contest in our class."

"So McKinley will be well-represented," Marley said. "What about you, Rachel?"

"I don't know if I'm going to be invited yet," Rachel admitted. There was a possiblity she'd get in - right? Still, she wanted to focus on her friends for now.

x

Finn sat in the living room at the two-bedroom apartment, watching a student film Artie had made in one of his classes. He had to admit, this was some of Artie's best work both as a scriptwriter and as a director. The plot and dialogue were well-written, and the student actors were very strong. Artie had written a short mystery film about a college campus being rocked by crimes - and finding out that one among the main group of students was the culprit. At the end of the film, Kitty announced, "And that was the first place film in the midterm contest!"

"Kitty!" Artie told his girlfriend. "I was going to wait to tell them."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Kitty said. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, baby," Artie said.

"Well, you did get a good start with your directing when we were in high school," Ryder said. "With Finn's help once!"

Finn managed to smile. "Yeah." He didn't feel like much of a success right now though. Kurt and Blaine had gotten the opening act for the winter showcase. Marley was invited to perform in it. Sam was going to be on a bus. Everyone was accomplishing things - and Finn had gotten his fall musical idea stolen and was dealing with trouble from his birth father.

x

Tonight Mercedes was performing at a local club with Santana, Kitty, Marley and Tina as backup singers. Rachel wished she could have performed with the other girls, but she knew that it would have been too hard to take a break from Funny Girl to commit to the performances. Mercedes sang a few songs she'd written and then some covers, and then she announced, "And now, I'm going to sing a song by my biggest inspiration in music, Beyonce, a song from my favorite movie, Dreamgirls!"

 _Mercedes: Ev'ry man has his own special dream  
And your dream's just about to come true.  
Life's not as bad as it may seem  
If you open your eyes to what's in front of you!_

 _Mercedes with Santana, Marley, Kitty and Tina: We're your Dreamgirls, boys!  
We'll make you happy.  
Yeah...  
We're your Dreamgirls, boys!  
We'll always care.  
We're your Dreamgirls...  
Dreamgirls will never leave you!  
No, no...  
And all you have to do is dream, baby,  
We'll be there!_

 _Dream...  
Dreamgirls will help you through the night!  
Dream...  
Dreamgirls will make you feel alright!  
Dreamgirls keep you dreamin' your whole life through...  
Yeah, Dreamgirls can make your dreams come true!_

 _We're your Dreamgirls, boys..._

As the second verse began, someone else walked toward the stage. Rachel looked shocked when she saw who it was. Mercedes looked even more shocked, but Santana looked thrilled - Beyonce herself was there.

"Mind if I join in?" Beyonce asked.

"Oh my God!" Mercedes gasped. "Yes! Yes!"

 _Beyonce: We'll make you happy.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah...  
We're your Dreamgirls, boys...  
Mercedes: We'll always care.  
We're your Dreamgirls...  
Dreamgirls will never leave you!  
No, no...  
Beyonce and Mercedes: All all you've got to do is dream, baby,  
We'll be there!_

 _Dream...  
Dreamgirls will help you to survive!  
Dream...  
Dreamgirls keep your fantasies alive!  
Dreamgirls always love you and they'll be true...  
Your Dreamgirl can only belong to you!_

 _I'm not the dream that you've had before.  
I'm the dream that'll give you more and more..._

 _Beyonce and Mercedes with Marley, Kitty, Santana and Tina: We're your Dreamgirls, boys...  
We'll make you happy.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah...  
We're your Dreamgirls, boys...  
We'll always care.  
We're your Dreamgirls...  
Dreamgirls...  
Dreamgirls will never leave you!  
And all you've got to do is dream...  
All you've got to do is dream...  
All you've got to do is dream...  
Baby,  
We'll be there!  
We're your Dreamgirls...ooh ooh ooh,  
Dreamgirls.  
Yeah, yeah..._

 _All you've got to do is dream...  
All you've got to do is dream...  
All you've got to do is dream!  
Just dream and baby,  
We'll be there!  
We'll be there!  
We'll be there!_

Rachel was happy that Mercedes had gotten to sing with her idol - but at the same time, she was a little jealous. Would she ever get to sing with Barbra?

x

"Mercedes got to sing with Beyonce tonight," Rachel told Finn as they got ready for bed.

"Wow," Finn said. "That's exciting."

"Yeah," Rachel said. "All our friends are having such great things happen lately..." She took a breath, worried Finn would think she was selfish. "And then there's me, who fell down in the middle of the show and didn't get invited to perform in the showcase..."

"And me," Finn sighed. "Who got his musical stolen and is getting tortured by his birth father."

"Is it bad that I'm jealous of our friends' successes?" Rachel asked.

"I am a little, too," Finn admitted. "It's kind of hard, when I'm struggling and they're accomplishing things."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them," Rachel said.

"Me too, but I wish that could be us," Finn said.

"I know you're going to get better, Finn," Rachel said. "You'll get a musical, and things will work out with your dad."

Finn smiled. "And your performances will be so good that everyone will forget you tripped."

Rachel gave Finn a kiss. "Want to join me in the bed?"

Finn winked at Rachel. "I'd love to."

They climbed into the bed together. As Rachel took off Finn's shirt, he undid her bra. Then she pulled unzipped his pants as he pulled down her skirt, then entering each other's bodies.

 _SONGS: Not Alone by Darren Criss (performed by Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson), Louder by Lea Michele (performed by Rachel Hudson), Dreamgirls by Beyonce (performed by Mercedes Jones and Beyonce Knowles with Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen-Chang, Marley Rose and Kitty Wilde)_

 _Chapter 8 preview: Finn picks out a new musical for his glee club and the ND alumni help with auditions. Someone from Christopher's family tries to contact Finn and Rachel._

 _10 reviews unlock Chapter 8!_


	8. Chapter 8: Looking Up

_Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciated them. I'm glad you guys liked the other gleeks' roles. Even though Finchel will always be the first priority in this story, I definitely want to give others their due. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter (even though plans changed slightly) and review if I should keep going!_

Chapter 8: Looking Up

As Finn worked on his homework, he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in!" he called.

Finn looked up and saw Ryder coming in. "Hey. When did you get here?"

"Blaine let me in," Ryder said. "I wanted to show you something."

"Can I see?" Finn asked.

Ryder handed Finn an exam with an A written on it. "I got an A on my college exam," Ryder said. "This means I have all As and Bs during my first semester of college."

Finn smiled at Ryder. "That's awesome. I'm happy for you."

"I wanted to thank you," Ryder said. "You and Jake were the ones who helped me find out that I had a learning disability. If I hadn't started my IEP, I never would have gotten into college, let alone have all As and Bs."

Finn had to admit, it felt good to know that he had made a difference. "Hey, I always knew you were smart. Aren't you proud of Marley for getting a spot in the winter showcase?"

"Yeah, I am," Ryder said. "I bet you're proud of Kurt and Blaine for getting the opening spot."

"Of course, they are my brothers," Finn said.

"What about Rachel?" Ryder asked. "I'm sure she'll get to perform too."

Finn paused. Rachel still hadn't heard about the showcase, and Finn knew that had been hard for her. "I'm sure she will."

Blaine, Sam and Artie came into Finn's room. "So, he told you the good news?" Artie asked.

"Yeah," Finn said. "All of you guys are really making names for yourselves in New York..."

"Hey, you are too!" Sam said.

"Finn, I know it's been a rough few weeks for you, but you shouldn't let all the drama with your father and Collette make you feel bad about yourself," Blaine said.

"I don't feel bad about myself," Finn lied.

"Yeah, you do, and we can all tell," Artie said. "And the four of us are going to help you find a new musical to do."

Finn didn't bother trying to lie to his friends anymore. After all, they knew him well. "She feels like Sue Sylvester 2.0."

"Well, your musical will be better than hers," Sam said. "You have a group made up of talented kids who went to Nationals last year, and she has that spoiled brat and some kids who weren't good enough for yours."

"You know we'll all be happy to help with the musical, like last year," Blaine said. "And I'm going to be your co-director, if you let me," Artie added.

"I'd love that," Finn said. "We just need to find a musical."

x

"So, guess what?" Santana asked Rachel as they wiped tables at the diner.

"Tell me," Rachel said.

"I got a commercial!" Santana exclaimed. "Someone from Yeast-I-Stat was at the diner during my shift, and they want me to be in their new commercial!"

"Really?" Rachel asked, feeling a stinge of jealousy.

"Yeah!" Santana exclaimed. She got out her phone and showed a video of the commercial to Rachel. "It's going to be airing all over the country!"

"Wow," Rachel said, trying to hide her jealousy. "This is amazing! I'm so happy for you."

"And if you ever get a yeast infection, I can get free yeast-i-stat for you," Santana said.

"Hey, aren't you the girl who fell down in the middle of Funny Girl?" a voice asked as Rachel and Santana turned.

That had been a while ago. Why was everyone still talking about it? "Yes, but she's also pretty damn amazing at that part," Santana said. "And if you think she's such a flop, I'd like to see you try to get a part on a Broadway show."

The guest looked at Santana. "Oh my God, are you that hot girl from the yeast-i-stat commercials?"

Since Santana had taken up for her, Rachel decided to return the favor. "Yeah, she is. Sorry though, she's taken."

The guest pouted and handed Rachel his camera. "Well, can you take a photo of me with her?"

"Yeah, of course," Rachel said. Santana had just gotten that commercial, and already people wanted pictures with her. No one who'd seen Funny Girl wanted photos with her. Instead, they wanted to talk about her falling down.

As the patron left, Kurt came in. "Ladies, guess who's directing a photo shoot for the new issue of Vogue?"

"You?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah!" Kurt said. "The model from my photoshoot is going to be on the cover in a dress I designed."

"Wow," Rachel said. "That's amazing."

"Sorry Kurt, now that I'm in a commercial, I can't be your cover model," Santana said.

"No worries," a voice said. "He got someone."

Rachel and Santana turned and saw Kitty following Kurt in. "You're going to be on the cover of Vogue?" Rachel asked.

"Hell yeah I am," Kitty said. "Artie's going to make sure I mention him in at least one of the quotes about the outfits and that everyone knows that I'm not available, but other than that, he's so excited. And so am I, of course!"

"Wow," Rachel said. "You've definitely found a place for yourself in New York."

"You've come a long way from talking about sticking fingers down throats," Santana said.

"Hey!" Kitty protested. "I helped make sure Marley got better."

"You did," Kurt said.

"I'm so proud of all three of you," Rachel said, hugging her friends, but hoping that she'd find a way to come back from her recent failure. Everyone was succeeding these days but her.

x

As Rachel was leaving her shift at the diner, her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number, but since it was a New Jersey area code, she figured it could have something to do with school, work or the show, so she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi," a voice on the other end said. "Is this Rachel Hudson, Finn's wife?"

"Yes," Rachel said, not recognizing this woman's voice.

"Rachel, this is Amy Hudson, Christopher Hudson's wife," the woman said. "Finn's stepmother."

Christopher's wife? How had Christopher's wife gotten Rachel's phone number. "Ma'am, how did you get my number?"

"I did some online research," Amy said. "The family's lawyer said not to contact Finn..."

Rachel didn't know what to say. "Your husband has caused my husband a great deal of pain."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Amy said. "But is it necessary to go to court? It wasn't uncovered for twenty one years, and we could live with just how we were..."

Rachel couldn't believe what this woman was saying. "Your husband owes my mother-in-law eighteen years worth of child support, for one thing..."

"It seems like your mother-in-law did fine raising Finn on her own, and she's remarried anyway," Amy said. "I don't want my kids to know about this. They like their life. If they find out their father has another child, it'll change things for them and it could damage their relationship with him."

Was she not willing to see anything from Finn's point of view? "My husband was really hurt by what your husband did..."

"I'm sorry, but I feel like going to court is only going to complicate things," Amy said.

This wasn't something that could just be brushed off. "This is a very real issue. Are you telling me you were okay aith your husband lying to you about the fact that he was married before and had another child?" Rachel asked.

"I was disappointed, sure," Amy admitted. "But I think this is just Finn's way of getting revenge on my husband for not wanting to be in his life."

Revenge? That was all she thought this was? "Believe it or not, your marriage is not legal right now, and we're doing this so we can have your marriage, and Finn's mother and stepfather's marriage, become legal," Rachel said. "And I don't think it's a good idea to hide this from the kids. Sooner or later, they are going to find out, and I won't be surprised if they want to meet Finn..."

"Well, Christopher doesn't want them to meet Finn or even know who he is," Amy said.

"Finn's an amazing man, and I'm sure he could have a great relationship with his half siblings," Rachel said. "My half sister was adopted by another family than the family I was adopted by when our birth mother gave us up, and the two of us are just as close now as if we grew up together."

"Well, I don't think Christopher wants his kids to have a relationship with the man who's caused quite a ruckus in our lives," Amy said.

Rachel was tired of this. "I'm sorry, Amy, but some laws were broken here. We have no options but to take this to court. I'll see you there." She hung up the phone and groaned as Finn came in.

"Who was that?" Finn asked.

"That was your birth father's wife," Rachel said. "She's trying to get me to talk you out of taking this to court."

"What?" Finn asked. "Is she as crazy as he is?"

"Well, some of the things she said sounded like that, though I'll admit, she does seem to know what he did was wrong," Rachel said.

Finn looked annoyed. "How did she even get your number?"

"She somehow managed to find it online," Rachel sighed.

"Well, the lawyer said not to contact anyone in my family, and that includes you," Finn said. "He gave me his cell phone number, so I'm calling him to tell him about what happened..."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Rachel said. "How will Christopher react?"

Finn got out his phone. "Well, his wife broke the rule by calling you." He dialed a number and seemed to be leaving a message. "Hello, Mr. Hunter. This is Finn Hudson. Earlier today, my biological father's wife called my wife and tried to convince my wife that it wasn't a good idea to go to court. Not only does she not seem to understand that several laws have been broken, but you already told him that he is not to contact me or people linked to me, and I have a feeling she was contacting me through her husband. Please call them and remind them of the rules we set. Thank you." Finn hung up the phone and turned to Rachel. "Want to go home?"

"Yeah, let's go home," Rachel said.

x

"So, we still need to pick a musical for you," Rachel told Finn as the whole group of alumni sat around for their weekly dinner. "Maybe you should do Evita."

"Evita?" Santana asked. "Please, you'll be talking about how you should be singing the songs as we sit in the audience. I think you should do Once."

"There's not enough roles for all the kids," Kurt said. "Maybe you should do Les Mis."

"Everyone dies in that one," Sam said. "How about Into The Woods? Anna Kendrick was a hot Cinderella."

"The school's already doing one musical with fairytale type characters," Kitty said. "I think you should do Moulin Rouge."

"No, Come What May is for me and Kurt," Blaine interrupted. "What about Footloose?"

"With Finn's bad dancing?" Santana snarked.

"Well, I have to do something," Finn said. "It'll be the kids' big debut this year."

The door of the apartment opened, and Tina came in. "Guess who got the lead in Juilliard's fall musical!"

"You did?" Mercedes asked Tina. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah," Tina said. "We're doing The King and I. They were also thinking of doing Hairspray, and Oklahoma, and Rent..."

Then Finn was feeling inspired. "I should do Rent with the kids."

"You know, that's a good idea," Rachel said. "The songs in that show are amazing."

"And it's got all sorts of representation," Kurt said.

Finn felt better now that he had a musical in mind. "Thanks Tina. Now we don't have to spend all evening arguing over what musical the kids and I can do."

"They couldn't agree on anything," Marley said. "Every time someone suggested something, someone else would come up with a reason why that he shouldn't do it."

"Well, what matters is he has one now," Rachel said, hugging her husband.

x

The principal had approved of Finn's idea for the musical, and talking with the kids, he could tell that they liked the idea, too. As he led them to the auditorium to go over audition songs, he saw the other glee club was there, practicing. "Look who's here!" Ariana sneered. "What musical are you guys using as your sloppy seconds?"

"We're doing Rent," Eva said.

"Rent?" Ariana asked. "Oh my God. That musical is so offensive. Drag queens and gays and lesbians, the last thing this school needs to do is send a message that gay is okay."

"We got approval from the principal," Finn said. "We're doing Rent for our musical. If you don't like it, you're free to not attend."

"Well, I think she might have a point," Collette said. "Homosexuality is wrong, and I am a bit disappointed that you chose to do a musical that promotes it, Mr. Hudson."

Finn didn't know what to say. Off the top of his head, he could think of two or three kids in the glee club who he suspected were gay or bisexual. And of course, there was also Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Unique, Rachel's dads, Elliott and Dani - all LGBT people who were special to him. Rachel had also mentioned to him that Jean Baptiste and Taylor from Funny Girl were both bisexual, and he knew how much Rachel loved working with them. "There is nothing wrong with being gay. There is something wrong with being homophobic. I didn't come here to have a political debate. I came here to go through some songs from the musical with the kids. Your auditorium time is up for today, anyhow."

Collette and Ariana both glared at Finn as they left, but the kids in Finn's glee club did look pretty impressed with him standing up to her. Finn sat down at the drums after handing the kids the sheet music. "Okay, let's go through some songs."

x

Rachel couldn't believe that Finn's biological father's wife had called her yesterday. She knew that things had been a rocky start for her and Shelby, but it was more that they felt overwhelmed rather than flat out rejection like Finn was getting from Christopher. In a way, she was glad that this was her week off from Funny Girl. The shows were getting stressful after the tripping, and she could be here for Finn. She knew that they'd hear back about a court date any day now and that Finn was not looking forward to facing his biological father again.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, looking up from the Vogue work he was doing on his computer.

"Yeah, just thinking," Rachel said.

"What about?" Kurt asked.

"Christopher's wife called me yesterday," Rachel said. "Finn called your family's lawyer and asked him to call her and remind her that they have to contact us through him, but I still feel bad for Finn. She was basically trying to get me to tell Finn that they shouldn't go to court."

"That's ridiculous," Kurt said. "She just doesn't want attention brought to the fact that she and Christopher are in an illegal marriage."

"And the kids don't even know about what's going on," Rachel said.

Kurt looked shocked. "Wow. They're going to find out sooner or later. And they're going to get hurt."

"I know," Rachel said. "They're part of this lie, too. And I'm really hoping Carole gets that child support money back. Maybe that's why Christopher's wife doesn't want to go to court. They'll lose a lot of money with this."

Finn came in, interrupting Rachel and Kurt's conversation. He looked the happiest he'd looked in days. "Hey!" Rachel said to her husband. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" Finn said. "I stood up to Collette and Ariana and it felt so good. The kids love the idea of the musical. They're so excited."

"That's great," Rachel said. "Have you decided who will play which parts yet?"

"Not yet," Finn said. "I have time to decide. They'll be great though. I know it."

"I'm glad you and I both have off tonight," Rachel said. Between glee club, the diner and Funny Girl, Finn and Rachel very rarely had a whole evening off, just the two of them.

"And Blaine and Santana and I all work tonight," Kurt said. "So you two have the apartment all to yourselves."

Rachel liked the sound of that. "Oh, I know what Finn and I should do tonight!"

"Can't you two keep your conversations PG?" Kurt asked.

"Well, our conversations, sure," Finn said. "But don't tell me you and Blaine wouldn't do that if you had the apartment to yourselves."

Kurt looked embarrassed. "Who says we don't?"

"Then you can't judge me and Finn," Rachel said. "Have fun at the diner tonight."

"Oh, you two have fun here," Kurt shot back.

"We will," Finn said. "We will."

 _Chapter 9 preview: A court date is set and Finn deals with the growing tension about the lawsuit. Rachel reaches a milestone with Funny Girl, and another couple is close to making a big step._

 _10 reviews unlock Chapter 9!_


	9. Chapter 9: Nominated

_Hi guys. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. First, let me say that this is primarily a Finchel fic, but there will be bits for other couples as well. My friends Ping (Gleek888) and Tim (WildeAbrams) are having a Wildebrams ficathon, and I wanted to participate in some way, so this chapter is part of an arc involving them. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to keep going!_

Chapter 9: Nominated

Rachel nervously walked into Funny Girl rehearsal. Rupert had wanted all the stars to come in today so they could talk about something coming up for the show, and Rachel was definitely concerned. Did this have to do with her tripping? Was she going to get fired?

When Rachel arrived, Sebastian was already there. She sat with Jean and Taylor, not wanting to be near Sebastian. Before Sebastian had a chance to say anything, Rupert came in. "I have some big news!"

Rachel gulped. Big good news or big bad news?

Rupert continued, "As you all know, there is a Tony awarded to notable replacements in shows that are not new. I'm very excited to say, before the official nominations come out, that I have been informed that Jean Baptiste is a nominee for Best Replacement for a Lead Actor in a Musical, and that Rachel Berry and Taylor Wilkinson are both nominated for Best Replacement for a Lead Actress in a Musical."

Rachel couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She was nominated for a Tony Award? In the very first show that she was ever in? "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Rupert said. "And we have more people nominated than any other musical. So, congratulations. Whether you guys win or not, I want you to know that you're getting recognized."

Rachel hugged Jean and Taylor and then began hugging some of the ensemble players. Her thoughts were interrupted when he heard Sebastian speak. "Where's my nomination?"

"There isn't a Tony for understudies, Sebastian," Rupert said. "Though, I wouldn't be surprised if you do become a Tony nominee one day."

Sebastian scoffed. "Please. Rachel got a nomination? She fell down on stage the night she performed with me!"

Rachel was tired of letting Sebastian get away with this. "Sebastian, I think you tripped me ON PURPOSE to make me look bad because your roommate is after my part."

Rupert looked at Sebastian. "Is that true, Sebastian? You are always talking about how much your roommate would like to be playing Fanny..."

"Uh..." Sebastian began.

"There is no place for pettiness here," Rupert said. "If you do want to be on a big stage one day, then you need to act like you're an adult. I hope it's true that you didn't trip Rachel. Anyway, you can either celebrate with your castmates for their nominations, or you can think about whether this is something you really want to be doing."

Sebastian went silent before Rupert began pouring some champagne for everyone. "To our Tony nominations!"

x

"Okay, why did you ask us all to meet here?" Finn asked Artie. Artie had asked Finn, Blaine, Kurt, Sam and Ryder to meet up at his apartment so he could talk to them.

"Yeah, Mercedes said that you told her and Tina to stay out of the apartment," Sam said. "What's going on?"

Artie looked nervous. "I want to ask Kitty to marry me."

Finn was surprised he hadn't guessed that was why Artie had asked them to meet up. Artie had a similar look on his face to what Finn had when he first told people he wanted to marry Rachel.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Artie said. "I missed her so much during the two years she was in Lima and I was here, and every time she came to see me, I didn't want her to go. Now that we live in the same city again and practically live together, I know that she's the one for me."

"Well, I knew she was the one for you," Sam said. "She really started to grow as a person when she started dating you. Now I can't imagine her trying to manipulate someone. And you were happier with her than I've ever seen you with any girl."

"Yeah," Blaine added. "I knew that you two were going to last even when we were in high school."

"Great," Artie told the guys. "So, I want to do something special and unique for her, and that's where you guys come in. Finn, Blaine, you've proposed before. What were some other things you had in mind?"

"I have an idea," Kurt said. "Now that Kitty's a model for Vogue, we can find a way to work the proposal into one of the photoshoots. That way we can have it on camera."  
"That would be great," Finn said. He felt his phone vibrating and looked at it, seeing that it was his mom. He decided to answer the call later. "I wish my proposal to Rachel had been captured on camera."

"Working it into a photoshoot sounds good," Ryder said. "You wanted it to be unique. No one's done that of our friends who are engaged."

Finn's phone vibrated again. He looked at it and saw a text from his mom. "Please call me, it's important." He wanted to stick with the guys, especially since he had an idea he knew what his mom was calling about. "I'll be right back, guys. I'm sorry, apparently my mom can't wait to talk to me."

"All right, see you soon," Kurt said.

Finn went down the hall to his apartment and called his mom. "Mom, I was in the middle of something with the guys..."

"Finn, our lawyer called today," Carole said. "A court date has been set."

Finn sighed. He wanted this to be over, of course. He wanted the pain from his father's rejection to go away. But he'd have to face his father in court. And he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. "When is it?"

"The first Monday of December," Carole said. "Our lawyer said we will most likely win the case, but I told him I wanted to call you and talk to you about it, just to make sure you're okay. I know his wife called Rachel..."

"Don't you think that's inappropriate, Mom?" Finn asked.

"Very inappropriate, and our lawyer has communicated to her that she is not to do that again," Carole said. "He's been communicating with Christopher's lawyer, and Christopher's trying to make us look bad..."

"What's he doing now?" Finn sighed.

"He's still trying to act like this is your fault," Carole said.

"This isn't my fault!" Finn protested. "I'm not the one who lied for 21 years!"

"I'm surprised Christopher could find a lawyer who agrees with him," Carole admitted.

"His wife told Rachel that their kids don't even know about this," Finn said. Their kids... Finn's half siblings.

"Well, they should know," Carole said. "Finn, I'm so, so sorry... when I married your father, I never imagined he'd do this..."

"Hey, it's okay," Finn said. "He did bring you and me together."

"The one good thing he did was bringing you into the world," Carole said. "And if he's not going to acknowledge what an amazing man you are, that's his loss."

"I am sorry, Mom, I really am," Finn repeated.

"You don't need to apologize, honey," Carole repeated. "Burt and I will be in New York for Thanksgiving anyway, so we'll just stay until after the hearing."

This was going to cut into the holiday season. "This timing sucks," Finn sighed.

"I agree, and our attorney was sympathetic about that," Carole said. "But there isn't much we can do. The best we can do is just enjoy the holidays."

"Okay," Finn said. "Thanks, Mom."

"I'll talk to you soon," Carole said. "Our lawyer said he thinks the judge will rule in our favor. He thinks that Burt and I will be able to have our marriage made legal and that I'll get the money for child support that Christopher owes me."

"You deserve that," Finn told his mom. "All of it. I didn't want to mess up your marriage, Mom."

"For the hundredth time, you didn't mess anything up," Carole told Finn. "I love you, Finn."

"I love you too, Mom." Finn sighed as he hung up the phone. He wanted to enjoy time with his friends right now. Instead he had to deal with the mess his father had created.

His parents, Rachel, Kurt, his friends and the attorney had kept assuring him that this wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. He was the one who'd seen his father's photo ID at the restaurant and then done some online research to see if this man really was his father. He was the one who'd gone to his father's house. He did feel bad that his mom and Burt would need to get their marriage legalized.

He'd spent his whole life longing for his dad. He loved his mom and had a great relationship with her, but she didn't know what it was like to deal with girl issues or much about sports. The father role had been filled for him by Burt ever since his mom married him. It was true that Burt pretty much was his dad in every way but birth. At the same time, Burt hadn't helped to create him, and Finn had felt some longing for the man who helped to create him.

When he first found out Christopher was alive, he hoped that things would be different than what they were like when Rachel had first met Shelby. He'd hoped that he and Christopher could form a father-son relationship like the mother-daughter relationship Rachel and Shelby were now able to have. Instead, Christopher had been cruel to him. Shelby had been cold to Rachel at first, but not really cruel... and now his family was caught up in a legal struggle, all because of what he'd done.

Finn heard the door open and saw Rachel come in. She had a big smile on her face, but when she saw the look on Finn's face, her smile faded away. "Finn, what's wrong?"

"A court date's been set," Finn told Rachel. "It's the first Monday of December."

"Oh gosh," Rachel said. "At least I'm finding out from you instead of Christopher's wife calling to tell me..."

"I'm sorry she did that," Finn told Rachel.

"It's fine," Rachel said. "So, what did they say about court?"

"My mom said our lawyer thinks things will work out for us," Finn said. "He told her and Burt that he thinks that they can get things worked out with their marriage and that my mom will get the child support money."

"Maybe once they get the money for child support, your mom and Burt can take the honeymoon they never got to take," Rachel said.

"They'll probably be able to," Finn groaned. "Christopher owes my mom a lot of money..."

"Christopher also owed you, and your mom, and his wife and kids, and everyone the truth," Rachel said.

"His kids still don't know about any of this," Finn said.

"That shows a lot about Christopher," Rachel said. "He thinks that by avoiding the truth, it won't come out, but he's wrong. The truth always comes out eventually. His kids are going to find out, and their lives will never be the same."

"I can't believe his wife is okay with all of this," Finn said. "He was married to another woman, had a child with her and never told his wife... and she's defending him!"

"Look, the fact that she called me says a lot about her," Rachel said.

"True," Finn admitted before the door opened and Kurt and Blaine came in.

"Finn, what's going on?" Blaine asked. "You just left and didn't come back."

"We have some pretty awesome things planned for Kitty," Kurt said. "We're going to work it into one of her Vogue photoshoots and I'll get all of you involved, if it's okay with Isabelle."

Finn felt bad for bailing on the guys. "I'm sorry. My mom was just calling about court. But tell me more." He needed a distraction.

Kurt turned to Rachel. "Artie's going to ask Kitty to marry him!"

Rachel looked thrilled. "Kitty's going to be so happy!"

"She is," Blaine said. "He did say he'll need you and the girls to help pick out a ring."

"And me," Kurt interrupted.

"And you," Blaine told his husband. "I'm surprised you didn't pick out your own ring for me to use to propose to you..."

"Well, maybe I would have wanted to propose to you," Kurt shot back.

"Oh, take that, Blaine!" Finn teased. "Anyway, he beat you to it, Kurt."

"What matters is that you guys are married," Rachel said.

"Exactly," Kurt said.

"So, what are we going to do for Kitty?" Rachel asked.

"What I'm thinking is staging a photoshoot in lots of different locations, and at each location, someone can come in and give her a flower. Then in the last one, Artie gives her the ring. He loved that idea," Kurt said.

"Oh, she'll love that!" Rachel said.

"You can't give her any hints about it, Rachel," Blaine said. "He wants it to be a surprise."

"I won't, I promise," Rachel said.

"Anyway, what did Carole say about court?" Blaine asked Finn.

Finn groaned. He didn't want to talk about court. "Just that it's going to be the first Monday in December, and that our lawyer thinks that things will work out for me and my mom."

"They will," Kurt said. "That father of yours is nuts. His wife too."

"Yeah," Finn said. "I just hope I don't turn out like him."

"You're already nothing like him," Rachel said, patting Finn's back.

Finn remembered - Rachel looked pretty happy when she got home. Had something happened today? "So, how was your day, babe? When you first got home, you looked pretty happy..."

Rachel smiled wide. "I got a Tony nomination for Best Replacement for a Lead Actress in a Musical!"

Finn felt so proud of Rachel, and so bad for bringing up the court. "You did? Baby, that's amazing!" He gave Rachel a big hug right before Kurt and Blaine hugged her, too.

"Yeah!" Rachel said. "I didn't think that I would get one after tripping. I guess even though some people made it into a big deal, it really wasn't."

"Yeah, it wasn't," Kurt said.

"How did Sebastian react?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, he was Sebastian," Rachel said. "He acted all innocent, but this time I called him out for tripping me and told him I knew that he was just trying to make me look bad so Harmony could get my spot."

"You go!" Kurt exclaimed.

x

"Okay, guys, today, we have some special visitors," Finn told the glee club. He'd asked his friends to come help with rehearsal for the musical today. The musical was going to be held in January this year because the band was going to be performing with a band from a school in Germany the week the musical would have normally been held. Finn didn't mind though. This gave them more time to practice. The kids would get a chance to debut their songs from Rent at Sectionals. "Those of you who were in glee club last year know that when I was in high school, I was on a national championship winning glee club, and that many of my teammates live here in New York with me. So they're going to help us out with the songs today - including my wife, Rachel, who just found out that she's nominated for a Tony!"

The kids cheered, and the other New Directions looked surprised as they hugged and congratulated Rachel. "Finn!" Rachel managed to say in between congratulations. "It's not officially announced yet."

"Oh well, we can keep it in this room," Santana said.

"Yeah, let's not tell people since it hasn't been announced yet," Rachel said. "Anyway, you guys excited for your show?"

The kids started cheering as Finn applauded them. "Okay, this is not only going to be our big performance this year, but it's going to be songs from this musical that we debut with at Sectionals. With two glee clubs at the school, there's more pressure than ever." He knew that these guys would most likely win Sectionals - still, he had to be cautious. He knew what Ariana and Collette were like. "So, part of why I brought my friends was because I know the seniors were pretty prominent last year, and it'll be the first time many of you will have major featured roles. So, Rachel and I are going to demonstrate one of the romantic duets from the show." He wanted an excuse to sing with Rachel - and if this was what he could do, he would.

Blaine and Kurt began playing the song on the piano as Finn and Rachel began the song.

 _Finn: What'd you forget?  
Rachel: Got a light?  
Finn: I know you? You're  
You're shivering  
Rachel: It's nothing  
They turned off my heat  
And I'm just a little  
Weak on my feet  
Would you light my candle?  
What are you staring at?  
Finn: Nothing  
Your hair in the moonlight  
You look familiar  
Can you make it?  
Rachel: Just haven't eaten much today  
At least the room stopped spinning.  
Anyway. What?  
Finn: Nothing  
Your smile reminded me of  
Rachel: I always remind people of who is she?  
Finn: She died. Her name was April  
Rachel: It's out again  
Sorry about your friend  
Would you light my candle?  
Finn: Well  
Rachel: Yeah. Ow!  
Finn: Oh, the wax it's  
Rachel: It's dripping! I like it between my  
Finn: Fingers. I figured...  
Oh, well. Goodnight.  
It blew out again?  
Rachel: No I think that I dropped my stash  
Finn: I know I've seen you out and about  
When I used to go out  
Your candle's out  
Rachel: I'm illin'  
I had it when I walked in the door  
It was pure  
Is it on the floor?  
Finn: The floor?  
Rachel: They say I have the best ass below 14th street  
Is it true?  
Finn: What?  
Rachel: You're staring again.  
Finn: Oh no.  
I mean you do have a nice  
I mean You look familiar  
Rachel: Like your dead girlfriend?  
Finn: Only when you smile.  
But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else  
Rachel: Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?  
That's where I work I dance  
Finn: Yes!  
They used to tie you up  
Rachel: It's a living  
Finn: I didn't recognize you  
Without the handcuffs  
Rachel: We could light the candle  
Oh won't you light the candle?  
Finn: Why don't you forget that stuff  
You look like you're sixteen  
Rachel: I'm nineteen but I'm old for my age  
I'm just born to be bad  
Finn: I once was born to be bad  
I used to shiver like that  
Rachel: I have no heat I told you  
Finn: I used to sweat  
Rachel: I got a cold  
Finn: Uh huh  
I used to be a junkie  
Rachel: But now and then I like to  
Finn: Uh huh  
Rachel: Feel good  
Finn: Here it um  
Rachel: What's that?  
Finn: It's a candy bar wrapper  
Rachel: We could light the candle  
What'd you do with my candle?  
Finn: That was my last match  
Rachel: Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon  
Finn: Maybe it's not the moon at all  
I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street  
Rachel: Bah humbug... Bah humbug  
Finn: Cold hands  
Rachel: Yours too.  
Big. Like my father's  
Do you wanna dance?  
Finn: With you?  
Rachel: No with my father  
Finn: I'm Roger  
Rachel: They call me  
They call me Mimi_

Finn and Rachel didn't sing duets as often as they used to, but whenever they did, it felt like they were doing them every week again. As the kids and their friends applauded, Finn looked at Garrett and Eva, who were playing Roger and Mimi. "You guys better do better than that in the show!"

"We'll try," Eva said.

"Oh, you will," Rachel said. "Let's see all of you guys do the opening number now."

 _Chapter 10 preview: Finn throws himself into the musical and Sectionals to keep his mind off his father and the news about Rachel's nomination comes out. Big things are coming for two other couples._

 _10 reviews unlock Chapter 10!_


	10. Chapter 10: Sighting

_Hi everyone. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I really appreciate them. However, I do need to say something else: while I'm glad you guys like my stories, please do not say mean things about other peoples' stories, especially not my friends' stories. I received a mean comment on my last chapter and people work hard on their stories. But thanks to the rest of you for the support and enjoy if I should keep going!_

Chapter 10: Sighting

"And the final nominee for Best Replacement for a Lead Actress in a Musical - Rachel Berry from Funny Girl!"

It was true that she knew this was coming, but Rachel had to smile as she heard the official announcement. She was nominated for a Tony Award. She hugged Kurt, Santana, Mercedes, Tina, Kitty and Marley as the announcement came on. The girls and Kurt were having a girls' night at the three-bedroom apartment, while Finn and Blaine went to the two bedroom apartment for a guys' night with Sam, Artie and Ryder.

"Okay, I'm nominated," Rachel said. "It's official!" She didn't expect to get a Tony nomination in her first ever production. Even if she didn't get the award, this was a victory in itself. She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "Let's not focus on me now that it's been announced."

"Well, you've come pretty far from the days when you wanted everything to be all about you," Tina said.

"Those days are over," Rachel said.

"So, can I tell you girls something?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Rachel said.

"With me graduating this year, I'm going to be working full time at Vogue starting this summer," Kurt said. "And Blaine and I have begun talking... about kids."

Kids? That definitely hit a chord with Rachel. It had been months and she didn't talk about it, but every day, she thought about her miscarriage and the child who she'd lost. She and Finn hadn't known what they would have done if the child was born, but now that the child was gone, she found herself wishing that the child was living here with them. Funny Girl was bringing in a pretty good amount of money for someone who wasn't even done with college, and she was sure Finn would get a teaching position at the high school after he graduated.

"You are?" Marley asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "We both always knew that we wanted to have kids... we might wait until after Blaine graduates though."

Well, that would give Rachel more time to get used to the idea. Maybe it was dumb that the thought of her friends having kids would upset her. She and Finn probably would have more kids, eventually. Their time would come. She couldn't bring being upset out on everyone else. She managed to force a smile. "I think you guys would be really great dads, but it might be a good idea to wait until after Blaine graduates."

"We probably will," Kurt said. "Is it bad that I'm talking about having kids with him?"

"You are married men," Mercedes said. "Married couples have children."

"Finn and Rachel almost did last year," Tina said before covering her mouth. "Sorry, Rachel."

"Don't worry," Rachel sighed. "I'm sure we'll have them in the future."

"There's nothing like being young and married in the most amazing city on Earth," Kurt said. "Even before marriage was legal in all 50 states, it was legal here. Here, we can have a family legally recognized."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to take the next step," Kitty said. "Living here with Artie makes me really want to spend my life with him, and I'm already asking if you girls will be my bridesmaids. Well, Kurt, I'm sure you'll be a groomsman."

"You're definitely excited to get married, and you're not even engaged yet," Rachel teased.

"Yeah, but I want you girls as my bridesmaids," Kitty said. "Along with Unique and Brittany and my sister."

"Weddings are fun, of course we will be," Tina said.

"And I want you as maid of honor," Kitty told Marley.

"You're taking a headstart on your planning," Marley said. "But whenever it is, of course I'll be maid of honor."

"It's normal to want to marry the person you love, and want kids with them," Rachel told the girls and Kurt. "If I'm being honest... Finn and I have been talking about kids, too."

"Are you trying for another baby?" Santana asked.

"No, but we just know that we want to have one," Rachel said. "Just like Kurt and Blaine know."

"Just because you lost one baby doesn't mean you'd lose another," Kurt said. "I'm glad you guys aren't letting it stop you."

x

Finn had promised himself he'd let himself unwind tonight. He knew that he was stressed about everything with his father. He'd been staying extra late at the school to work with the kids for the musical, often to the point where the administration would ask them to leave. He had a feeling the guys had asked him to hang out because they could see how stressed out he was about everything. They'd ordered pizza for dinner and decided to go walking around New York for some fun. Artie, Blaine, Sam and Ryder were talking about plans for the proposal. Finn tried to help when he could, but he couldn't stop thinking about his father.

Then Blaine turned to Finn. "You're being pretty quiet."

"Just kind of tired," Finn admitted.

"Finn, you need to take your mind off things," Artie said as the guys approached Callbacks. "Come on, let's go in here and try out that mashup you were thinking you might have the glee club do for Sectionals."

"Yeah, you won't know what sounds like until you actually hear it," Ryder said.

"Okay," Finn agreed. He couldn't think about his dad all the time. He wasn't even sure if the mashup was ideal for Sectionals, but it was worth a try, and he did always enjoy performing with his guy friends.

The guys went inside and sat down for some drinks before they were called up to the karaoke stand.

 _Sam: Don't Breathe Too Deep  
Don't Think All Day  
Dive Into Work  
Drive The Other Way  
Blaine: That Drip Of Hurt  
That Pint Of Shame  
Goes Away  
Just Play The Game  
Finn: You're Living In America  
At The End Of The Millennium  
You're Living In America  
Leave Your Conscience At The Tone  
And When You're Living In America  
At The End Of The Millennium  
You're What You Own  
Artie: One song glory, one song before I go  
Glory, one song to leave behind  
Find one song, one last refrain  
Glory, from the pretty boy front man_

 _Who wasted opportunity  
Ryder: One song, he had the world at his feet  
Glory, in the eyes of a young girl  
A young girl, find glory  
Finn: Just Tighten Those Shoulders  
Sam: Just Clench Your Jaw Til You Frown  
Ryder: Just Don't Let Go  
All: Or You May Drown  
You're Living In America  
At The End Of The Millennium  
You're Living In America  
Where It's Like The Twilight Zone  
And When You're Living In America  
At The End Of The Millennium  
You're What You Own  
Artie: So I Own Not A Notion  
Ryder: I Escape And Ape Content  
I Don't Own Emotion - I Rent  
Artie: What Was It About That Night  
Ryder: What Was It About That Night  
Artie: Connection In An Isolating Age  
Blaine: For Once The Shadows Gave Way To Light  
Sam: For Once The Shadows Gave Way To Light  
Ryder: For Once I Didn't Disengage  
Sam: Beyond the cheap colored lights  
Blaine: One song, before the sun sets  
Sam: Glory, on another empty life_

 _Blaine and Sam: Time flies, time dies  
Glory, one blaze of glory  
One blaze of glory, glory  
All: Dying In America  
At The End Of The Millennium  
We're Dying In America  
To Come Into Our Own  
And When You're Dying In America  
At The End Of The Millennium  
You're Not Alone  
I'm Not Alone  
I'm Not Alone_

"That was a good mashup," Ryder told Finn as the Callbacks patrons applauded.

Finn smiled. "Thanks. I thought maybe the glee club could do a Rent mashup at Sectionals so they'd still be practicing for the musical, but it would be something different."

"Yeah, you're good at mashups," Sam added.

"Thanks," Finn said. "Sorry I was being so quiet at first..."

"It's fine," Blaine said. "I know this isn't an easy time for you."

"Thanks for understanding," Finn said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a teenage boy, about high school aged, who looked so much like Finn did when he was in high school. As if the boy noticed Finn was looking at him, he turned and looked at Finn as well. Finn held his glance on the boy for a few more moments, the boy doing the same thing, before the boy and his friends left the restaurant.

Christopher and his family lived in New Jersey. New York was certainly close enough for Christopher's high school aged son to come here and hang out with his friends on the weekends. And this boy looked so much like Finn... he almost had to be Finn's half brother.

"Are you okay, Finn?" Blaine asked.

"I think that might have been Christopher's son... my brother... who was just here," Finn said. There was no getting away from this. Reminders of Christopher were following him everywhere.

x

"Did you have fun with Kurt and the girls tonight?" Finn asked Rachel as they got in bed together.

"Yeah, I did," Rachel said. "We had the TV on when they announced my Tony nomination."

"I wish I could have been there for it," Finn told Rachel. "So, the guys and I tried out the mashup I have in mind for Sectionals."

"And?" Rachel asked.

"I think it'll sound good," Finn said. "But Rachel... I think Christopher's son might have been at the bar."

"What?" Rachel asked. "But Christopher lives in New Jersey..."

"I know," Finn said. "But his son could have come to New York with his friends to hang out... New Jersey's close to New York. And he looked so much like me, it was too much of a coincidence."

"Is Christopher sending his son up here looking for you?" Rachel asked. "That is not okay!"

"I don't know," Finn said.

"You need to call the lawyer," Rachel said. "And you need to call your mom, too."

"Okay," Finn sighed. He knew Rachel was right, although he didn't want to upset his mom. He dialed the attorney's number first in hopes that he'd pass the message on to Burt and Carole. Unfortunately, the attorney didn't pick up his phone, so Finn left a message before dialing his mom's number.

Carole picked up almost right away. "Hi Finn."

"Hi Mom," Finn said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, honey, how are you?" Carole asked.

"I'm fine," Finn said. "Mom..."

"Oh, tell Rachel congratulations on her Tony nomination," Carole said. "Her dads texted me and Burt to tell us."

Finn felt bad for making the mood worse. "I will. Mom, I think one of Christopher's sons was at the restaurant I went to with the guys tonight."

"What?" Carole gasped.

"I don't know if it was, but it was a teenage boy who looked a lot like me," Finn said. "He was looking at me for a few minutes and then he left with his friends."

"What is Christopher doing?" Carole asked. "He says he doesn't want you in his life, and now he's using his wife and his son as pawns..."

"Well, maybe it was a coincidence," Finn said.

"Still, I want you to call our lawyer," Carole said.

"I called him and left a message," Finn said.

"Good," Carole said. "I'm so sorry, Finn..."

"I just wanted to tell you," Finn said.

"Thank you for letting me know," Carole said. "Call me if anything happens again, okay?"

"Okay," Finn said before hanging up the phone and turning to Rachel. "My mom isn't happy..."  
"Well, since Christopher says his kids don't know, there's no way of knowing if he was doing this on purpose," Rachel said.

"The way he was looking at me... he looked shocked that I looked so much like him," Finn said. "I doubt he knows who I am."

"Well, Christopher and his wife need to tell the kids the truth," Rachel said. "It's going to come out eventually."

"I just wish that things were easier," Finn sighed. "Like what you and Shelby and Kylie have."

"I know this sucks," Rachel said. "It sucked for me at first, too. But we're going to fix things."

Finn heard a knock on his door. "Hello?"

Kurt and Blaine came in. "Is everything okay?" Blaine asked. "Kurt's dad called and said to keep an eye on you. Did Christopher try calling or something?"

"Well, we don't know if his son even knew who I was," Finn said.

"Our parents aren't very happy about it," Kurt said.

"We can't really blame his son," Rachel said. "He probably doesn't even know who Finn is."

"Yeah, that's true," Kurt said.

"Part of what being a parent is not trying to make your kids take responsibility for your mistakes," Rachel said. "If you two really do want a kid, then you'll need to remember that."

Finn looked surprised, wondering what Rachel had said. "Wait, you two want a kid?"

"In the future," Blaine said.

"You two would be great dads," Finn said.

"Thanks Finn," Kurt said. "I think you and Rachel would be, too."

x

The next day, Finn's phone was ringing and he looked at the Caller ID, noticing that it was the attorney. Not sure if he wanted to know what was going on with Christopher, Finn picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Finn," Beau said.

"Hello Mr. Hunter," Finn said. "You got my message last night?"

"Yeah," Beau said. "I did call Christopher's attorney."

"And?" Finn asked.

"Well, he still says that his son doesn't know who you are, but he is a bit suspicious," Beau admitted. "He said he saw a man who looked a lot like him and that he's wondering if you're related somehow."

"Well, Christopher and his wife will have a lot of explaining to do," Finn said.

"They do," Beau said. "Christopher's attorney said Christopher was complaining about how you shouldn't have been there..."

Finn felt himself getting annoyed. "I live here! I can go and do whatever I want!"

"Of course you can," Beau said. "Christopher's attorney said he wanted to call you, but I reminded him he can't."

"Good," Finn snapped. Was there any way to get Christopher to see his side? Probably not.

 _Chapter 11 preview: The New Yorkers go back to Lima to see the fall musical and spend time with the New Directions._

 _10 reviews unlock Chapter 11!_


	11. Chapter 11: For Sale

_Hi everyone. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I really enjoyed reading them. This time of year is always tough, with the anniversary of Cory's passing coming up. I hope that by writing fanfics, I can help keep his memory and character alive, though I wish he were still here. Anyway, hope everyone has a nice holiday weekend. Enjoy this chapter and review if I should keep going!_

Chapter 11: For Sale

Finn was glad to be going back to Lima for a few days. He loved New York, but there was lots of stress there right now, with the upcoming trial and with the drama with the glee club. Going to Lima would be a nice break from all of that and it would also be great to see his parents, Mr. Schue and the glee club. Rachel's sister would be playing the lead in the musical, so Finn knew Rachel was excited for that.

The New Yorkers sat in the waiting area at the airport, waiting for the announcement for their plane back to Toledo. Finn's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey!"

Finn looked up and saw Puck and Quinn. "Hey guys!" Finn said.

"So you're going to see the musical, too?" Quinn asked.

"Of course we are," Rachel said. "I can't miss seeing my sister playing Christine."

"Sorry we haven't been able to come out to New York yet this fall," Quinn said.

"Hey, I know how busy being a senior in college is," Rachel admitted.

"It is," Quinn agreed.

"So, this is what I have to look forward to next year?" Finn asked.

"Yup," Rachel told her husband.

"It's crazy to think you guys and Kurt and Mike are graduating college in the spring," Santana said. "It feels like we all just graduated high school."

"I know," Kurt said. "I'm just glad that I have a position with Vogue already so I don't have to worry about job searching after graduation."

"Yeah, that's something I'm not looking forward to," Quinn admitted.

"I'm hoping I can get a job at the high school that I direct the glee club at after I graduate," Finn said.

"You will," Puck said. "I know you will." He looked at Finn. "I'm actually thinking of transferring from the community college to a four-year college."

"That's great," Finn said.

"How's Jake liking University of Lima?" Marley asked Puck.

"Oh, I think he likes it," Puck said. "Unfortunately, it sounds like he's making the same mistakes Finn and I made during our first few weeks there..."

"Yeah, that's what I've heard," Ryder said. "He's always telling me about all the hot girls there. At least he's not trying to break up me and Marley anymore."

"I can ask Brittany to keep an eye on him," Santana offered. "Well, Brittany and Lord Tubbington The Second."

"That would be good," Puck said.

"Is Brittany coming to the musical, Santana?" Quinn asked.

"She is," Santana said. "She's pretty excited to see all of us."

"And Mike's coming too," Tina added. "So it's going to be the first time all the graduates from the first two years will be together since Puck and Quinn's wedding."

"Yeah, that doesn't happen often enough," Rachel said. "I miss seeing everyone who doesn't live in New York."

"Unique's coming in from LA to see it, since she's on fall break," Marley added.

"Our love child," Kurt joked, looking at Mercedes.

"Do you guys think any of this year's seniors will be in New York next year?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I know that Kylie wants to go to school here," Kitty said.

"She's planning to come stay with us for Thanksgiving to visit some schools," Rachel said. "She said that Jack is looking at schools in New York, too."

The announcement came over the loudspeaker that the flight to Toledo was boarding, alerting everyone it was time to get on the plane.

x

The plane landed in Ohio, and Rachel had to admit, it was nice to be home. The Tony nomination was a nice surprise, but she was almost always on the go back in New York. The weeks she was performing, that took up much of her time, and when she wasn't performing, she was working on things for school. She was working even more at the diner during her weeks off, and she'd also been helping Finn out a lot with the musical. With the stress with Christopher and at the school, she thought that it would be good for Finn to get home, too. It would be nice to see the members of the glee club and the alumni she hadn't seen in a while as well.

As Rachel walked into the terminal, she saw her dads waiting for her. She ran up to them, feeling so happy to see them again. She didn't know if they'd be able to go to New York for Thanksgiving, so she was glad to see them now. "I missed you guys!"

"It's our Tony nominee!" Hiram declared.

"You always said you'd win a Tony by 25," LeRoy said.

"We don't know if I won it yet," Rachel said.

"You'll win it," LeRoy said.

"I've read great things about the other actresses who are nominated, and the other Fanny is amazing, too," Rachel told her dads.

Hiram looked over at Finn. "Aren't you proud of her?"

"I am," Finn said, putting his arm around Rachel. "I hope you're already planning your trip to New York for the Tony Awards."

"We are," LeRoy said.

Finn turned to his parents. "Do you think you'll come for the awards, too?"

"I hope so," Carole said. "It depends on Burt's schedule for Congress."

"Well, we have dinner reservations, so we'd better get back to Lima with the boys," Burt told Hiram and LeRoy. "But we can have another Hudson-Hummel-Berry dinner again soon."

"I'd love that!" Rachel said, turning to Kurt. "Maybe you can come, too."

"Yeah, but I'd want to bring Blaine, too," Kurt said, looking over at his husband.

"You can," Rachel said. "Have a good family dinner."

Rachel and her dads got in their car and begun to drive back to Lima. "Rachel, now that you're home, your dad and I wanted to tell you something that we wanted to tell you in person," Hiram began.

Rachel wasn't sure if she liked the sound of that. "Okay..."

"We're moving," LeRoy said. "I got a promotion with the ACLU, but it's not here in Ohio."

"What?" Rachel asked. Her dads were going to be moving away from the house she'd spent her life living in?

"I'm sure your dad will be able to help find me a new position," Hiram said. "So don't worry about that. New York is a much more liberal state than Lima, so we'll probably get accepted more..."

"Wait, you're moving to New York?" Rachel asked. She was happy for her dads for getting the promotion and it would be nice to see them more, but she still felt a very strong connection to Lima. She loved getting to come back here and sleep in the room she'd slept in as a child and be in the house she'd grown up in.

"We thought you'd be happy," Hiram said. "You always talk about how much you miss us. We'll get to see you so much here..."

"But I like getting to come home here," Rachel said, feeling close to tears.

"We didn't think it would bother you," LeRoy said. "You always talked about how you wanted to just go to New York after graduation and not come back."

"I like living in New York," Rachel admitted. "But it's nice to have my hometown to come back to..."

"Your in-laws are still here," Hiram said. "I'm sure they'd let you and Finn stay with them if you ever come back to visit..."

"I know they're here, but their house isn't the house I grew up in!" Rachel protested. "Why didn't you talk to me before you decided to move?"

"We thought you wouldn't be upset," LeRoy said.

Rachel didn't want to make her dads feel bad, but she felt horrible right now. She considered texting Finn to tell him, but she knew that he probably wanted time with his parents right now. She sat quietly in the car, not wanting to say much.

x

"Are you sure you're doing okay?" Carole asked Finn.

"I'm okay," Finn sighed. Well, he was doing as okay as he could be doing. "I think it's going to be good for me to be home. All of us who live in New York came, and Puck and Quinn are here too. Mike's in from Chicago and Unique's in from LA, and Jake and Brittany go to University of Lima anyway, so it'll be like a big glee reunion."

"That's nice," Burt said. "I really hope you know that things look good for us in court. Your mom is going to most likely get her child support money back and your mom and I can get remarried legally."

"Good," Finn said.

"I hope Christopher's son said something to him about seeing a guy who looks like he could be his brother," Kurt said. "If that boy was Christopher's son. Because he deserves the truth. So does his other son and his daughter."

"They do deserve the truth," Carole said. "But there is a possibility Christopher sent his son looking for Finn."

"I don't think so," Finn said. "He looked so shocked... there was no way he knew who I was." He paused to think. "I do feel a bit bad for him and his siblings. Every kid deserves good parents... even though Christopher wasn't a father to me, that role was filled by Burt, but those kids are living a lie, just like I did for 21 years."

"I find it pretty shocking that his wife is okay with all this, to be honest," Burt said. "The other congressmen have pretty much seen it all, and they're pretty shocked by everything Christopher's doing."

"So now Christopher has a bad reputation in congress," Kurt smirked. "Not a place where you want that."

"I just hope in court he apologizes," Finn admitted. "But I don't think he will."

"He should apologize," Carole agreed.

x

Rachel lay on her bed in her bedroom at her dads' house. Her dad's new position would take effect in the spring, but with her show schedule, she didn't know if she'd be able to come back here again. There were so many memories in this room. This was where she used to make her myspace videos. This was where she would listen to her Broadway recordings. This was where she and Finn would have their early makeout sessions. This was where she'd had sleepovers with Kurt and Mercedes in high school. Even though she had wanted to move to New York, she would always love Ohio and this house, and she would always want to have it to come home to.

Rachel heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she called, not sure if she wanted to talk to her dads.

But it wasn't her dads. It was Finn. "Hey," Rachel said, smiling up at her husband.

"Hey," Finn said. "Is it nice to see your dads?"

"Yeah," Rachel said.

Finn looked at Rachel. "Are you okay?"

"My dads are moving to New York," Rachel told Finn.

"Really?" Finn asked. "That's great! You'll be able to see them more."

"They're selling my childhood home," Rachel said sadly. "This is the house that I grew up in. I have so many memories here. I know I always wanted to go to New York, but this house is special to me... and now it's going to be someone else's. I won't have it to come back to. Is it dumb that I'm upset?"

"No, of course not," Finn said. "I was sad when my mom and I moved out of the house we lived in when I was little so we could get a bigger place with Burt and Kurt."

"I was worried it was dumb," Rachel admitted.

"It's not dumb at all," Finn assured Rachel.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I'll get to see my dads more, but I'm sad to be losing my childhood home," Rachel sighed. "This house means everything to me... and this might be the last time I'm here. My dad got a new job in New York, and they're going to be starting up there in the spring."

Finn put his arm around Rachel. "Well, we can plan some more visits here before they move."

"I'd like that," Rachel said softly.

"I can even ask my parents if it's okay if we come here for Christmas, even though they were planning to come to New York originally," Finn offered.

"I love you," Rachel whispered. She really did have the best husband ever.

x

Rachel was glad to be going to McKinley today to visit with everyone before the show. It had been an emotional evening for her, and getting to be at McKinley would take her mind off things. As she arrived, she went up to Kylie. "Excited to be playing the lead in the musical?"

"Yeah!" Kylie said. "Especially since it means getting to sing romantic duets with my boyfriend."

"Those are always good," Rachel said.

"Mr. Schue's really happy that you guys all came back," Kylie said.

"I'm glad he's back," Rachel said. "So, you're still planning on coming to New York to visit schools here, right?"

"Of course!" Kylie said. "Shelby said I can stay with her while I visit."

"Well, you can stay with me, too," Rachel said. "It's really great to have so many of our friends here, but I definitely wish you and I lived in the same city."

"We will next year," Kylie said. "How's Finn doing?"

"He's doing as well as he can," Rachel admitted. "His birth father is still acting like none of this is his fault and trying to get out of court."

"Well, he's probably going to get his ass handed to him in court," Kylie said.

Rachel laughed. "That's what we're all hoping."

Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Finn holding a baby. "Oh my gosh, is this Mr. and Mrs. Schuester's baby!"

"Yeah," Finn said. "This is little Caleb Schuester."

"He's so cute," Rachel said, noticing her former glee club teacher and counselor standing a few feet away. "It's so nice to finally get to see him in person."

"And both your boys have red hair, despite it being a recessive gene," Finn pointed out.

"My parents are thrilled about that," Mrs. Schuester said.

x

The musical was great that weekend. Finn could tell that Kylie was Rachel's sister while watching the show because her voice reminded him so much of Rachel's. The glee club members who'd joined after graduation were very talented, especially Roderick, Spencer, Jane, Mason and Madsion. After the show, there was a cast party at the twins' house, which the alumni were invited to as well.

"So, what do you think of this year's crop of glee kids?" Puck asked as some of the alumni watched some of the new kids perform on karaoke.

"They're good," Finn said. "Your sister was good tonight."

"She was excited to hear that the New Yorkers were coming," Puck said.

"Oh gosh," Finn groaned. "She's still got a crush on Kurt, doesn't she?"

"Yeah," Puck said.

"Wonder what Blaine thinks of that?" Artie asked. "After all, he does know all about that." He smirked at Tina.

"Hey!" Tina said. "I was really missing Mike, okay?"

"Well, now we realize a long distance relationship isn't that hard," Mike said, hugging Tina. "Daily skype chats are a good thing."

"You should come dance in New York sometime soon," Sam said to Mike.

"I'd love that," Mike said. "Plus it would be nice to see everyone."

"Yeah, we're staying in New York for Thanskgiving this year," Finn said.

"But you'll get to see us at Christmas," Artie told Mike. "And at the wedding..."

"Wedding?" Tina asked. "Are you asking Kitty..."

"Good job, Artie," Sam interrupted. "You know how she is at keeping secrets."

"I'll keep this one," Tina declared.

"You'd better," Artie said.

Spencer, Roderick and Mason came over to the group of alumni as Kurt and Blaine took over the karaoke machine. "So, how did this compare to musicals when you were here?" Mason asked.

"It was good, though it wasn't directed by Artie Abrams," Artie said.

"Please, you wished that you'd directed this one," Spencer said.

"So how do you guys like Mr. Schue?" Sam asked.

"He's great," Roderick said. "I can see why you all like him so much.

"Yeah, he is pretty great," Finn agreed.

x

"How did you like your sister as Christine?" Kitty asked Rachel as some of the girls watched hung out at the refreshment table.

"She was pretty good," Rachel said, smiling at Kylie. "If you were applying to performing arts schools, that would definitely look good."

"Our mom got her performer with you," Kylie said. "But I'll photograph your shows."

"This was a lot better than University of Lima's fall production," Brittany said.

"Were you in it?" Santana asked Brittany.

"Yeah, I was the best part of it!" Brittany said.

"Tina's going to be the lead in the musical at Juilliard," Mercedes announced.

"Oh, she finally got a solo," Brittany said.

"Hey, she got a pretty good amount her senior year," Kitty said.

"At least none of you have to share the spotlight with me in LA," Unique said. "I'm going to be playing Angel in my college's production of Rent."

"Finn's glee club is doing Rent, too!" Rachel said.

"LA is nice, but at least New York has all four seasons," Mercedes admitted.

"Oh, and Rachel, before you leave, I'll have to have you on Fondue for Two to talk about that award you might win," Brittany said.

"That would be cool," Rachel said. Looking around the basement, she was reminded of the party she'd thrown in her basement with the glee club five years ago. She could go home to Lima still, but she might not get to return to the home she'd loved so much.

"Are you okay?" Kylie asked Rachel.

"Yeah, just kind of tired," Rachel said. She didn't want to talk about her dads selling the house right now. She wanted the attention to be on the glee club.

 _Chapter 12 preview: Finn takes his glee club to Sectionals as the drama at the school worsens. The other gleeks try to help while some of the others have a huge moment of their own._

 _10 reviews unlock Chapter 12!_


	12. Chapter 12: Tabloids

_Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry it took so long. Like I said, the approaching anniversary has been hard on me. I promise that I'll keep writing more regularly as soon as I can.  
_

 _Anyway, this chapter is for my good friends Gleek888 and WildeAbrams :) Hope you guys like it! None of the couples I like except Klaine got happy endings on Glee and I'm determined to fix it in my fanfic. This is only the first of the engagements this season :) Enjoy and review if I should keep going!_

Chapter 12: Tabloids

Sectionals were this weekend, which was nice, since Finn was trying to get his mind off everything. He'd decided against using the mashup he'd tried out with the guys, mainly because his Sectionals setlist had already heavily featured the boys and he felt like the girls should be featured more. He'd decided to put together a new mashup for the girls. The kids had just left, and the door opened. Finn looked up and saw Ariana.

"Hi," Finn said, trying to sound as neutral as possible.

"Hey, Finn," Ariana sneered. "So, are you ready for the Choral Inspiration to get crushed by the Treblemakers at Sectionals?"

Finn didn't even know that was their name. He had to remind himself that he was an authority figure and that she was a student. He couldn't be disrespectful to her. "I'm ready for Sectionals, yes."

"It's got to suck," Ariana said. "I mean, you're going to lose Sectionals, and your own father doesn't want anything to do with you..."

How did Ariana know about Christopher? "My relationship with my father, whatever it may be, is my personal information."

"Please," Ariana said. "My parents read online that Congressman Hummel's stepson Finn Hudson recently discovered that his birth father faked his death and is still alive, and that the family is suing the birth father for his lies and child support and the fact that Congressman Hummel and his wife are now in an illegal marriage."

Finn paused. His parents and the attorney had warned him that the media might get ahold of this, but they'd do everything in their power to make sure this didn't get out. "That's irrelevant to Sectionals, and that's a private piece of information."

"It must hurt, knowing your own father doesn't love you," Ariana continued.

It hurt. It definitely hurt. Finn wasn't going to let some spoiled high school girl know though. "I think you should go."

"I don't blame him though," Ariana continued. "Come on, you refuse to recognize my talent, and you're having the glee club do a musical about gay people? It's bad enough that we live in a state that's always been overly gay friendly. Gay people are just looking for attention and need to find the right person of the opposite sex to straighten them out..."

"Stop with the prejudiced talk," Finn interrupted. "I need to get home now." He put his things in his bag and began to leave. Online? He had a bad feeling that Christopher had let the story get out online. He called his family's lawyer to leave a message that the story had gotten out online, and as he got on the bus, he opened his laptop to try to find the story Ariana had been talking about.

The story was on a Tabloid website. Finn felt sick to his stomach as he read the headline "Congressman's family sues biological father of stepson." The article was filled with quotes from Christopher's attorney blaming Finn for what had happened.

Finn felt so angry right now. How could Christopher do this? The quotes may have been from Christopher's attorney, but he knew Christopher himself had sold the story to the tabloid site...

Finn's phone rang, and he saw that it was Burt. He picked up the phone. "Hey. Did you hear what happened?"

Burt sounded furious. "Who does that father of yours think he is?"

"I don't know," Finn said.

"I have our attorney putting together a statement, and he's also contacting Christopher's attorney," Burt said.

"One of the kids at the school came up to me and started talking about it," Finn told Burt.

"What?" Burt asked. "That's completely irrelevant. This is your private life."

"Apparently it isn't private if it's in the news," Finn groaned.

"Oh, you can bet we'll bring this up in court as well," Burt said. "And if kids at your school are seeing this, maybe now Christopher's kids are finally going to find out that their father is a complete fraud."

"Oh, they probably will," Finn said. "I wouldn't be surprised if CPS takes them away from him. He doesn't deserve kids."

"Don't say that in court, Finn," Burt said. "I do agree with that statement, but we don't want to say anything that Christopher could use against you."

"Yeah," Finn said quietly. "I just don't understand why the man who helped create me hates me so much."

"I'm so sorry," Burt said.

x

When Finn got home, he still couldn't stop thinking about his story being leaked to a tabloid. He knew who Ariana was. She was going to probably tell the other kids about it. This was not something he was happy about, not something he wanted people to know.

As Finn came inside his apartment, he saw Kurt and Blaine sitting in the living room. "There you are, Finn," Blaine said. "Kurt keeps insisting that these outfits he has in mind for a Vogue photoshoot all look different, but I think they all look the same..."

"They are all different, Blaine!" Kurt reprimanded his husband. "If you can't see very basic differences, how can I trust you to buy things for me, and in the future, our children, or our own apartment?"

Maybe this would be a nice distraction. "Well, can I see the outfits you had in mind, Kurt?"

Kurt showed Finn the photoshop images on his computer. Finn had to admit, he agreed with Blaine. He couldn't see much of a difference. "They all look the same to me, too."

Kurt groaned. "Too bad Rachel has a show tonight and Santana's at the diner. They'd give me good advice."

"Finn, what's up with some tabloid finding out about your family situation?" Blaine asked.

"You guys know too?" Finn groaned.

"I think I have a right to know about petty tabloid gossip about my own brother," Kurt said.

"It's all Christopher's fault," Finn said. "He told the tabloids and said all sorts of crap about me."

"Our parents aren't happy," Kurt said.

"Well, neither am I," Finn said. "This is a personal matter."

"Does Rachel know?" Blaine asked.

"No," Finn said. "But that crazy Ariana's parents saw something online."

"What?" Blaine asked. "The kids shouldn't know about this."

"They shouldn't," Finn said.

"Are you okay, Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Finn sighed. "I just hate this." His phone was ringing, and he looked at it. "It's Rachel."

"You should talk to her, Finn," Kurt said. "Let her find out from you before Sebastian sees it."

Finn hoped Rachel hadn't found out from Sebastian. He picked up the phone. "Hey Rachel."

"Hey babe!" Rachel said. "So, how was your day?"

It didn't sound like she'd found out. "Rachel, Christopher told some tabloids about what's going on..."

"WHAT?!" Rachel snapped. "That's completely unacceptable!"

"I know," Finn said. "And Ariana saw something online."

"That little bitch," Rachel snapped.

"I know," Finn said. "And with Sectionals so close, I have a feeling she'll tell the kids in my glee club."

"That's not relevant," Rachel said. "You're still going to win Sectionals and you're going to go to Regionals."

"I hope," Finn sighed.

"You will," Rachel said. "I need to get in costume now, but we'll talk when I get home, okay?"

"All right," Finn sighed. "Have a nice show."

x

Finn didn't want to go to school the next day. He had a feeling the kids would know about the issues with his father, and he really didn't want them to know. He just wanted them to focus on Sectionals.

"Finn, is it true?" Andy asked as Finn came into the room.

"Is what true?" Finn asked, knowing what.

"Ariana told us that you're being sued by your bio dad," Rebecca said.

Finn sighed. "Yes, there are some issues going on with my biological father. It's something I would prefer not to talk about, but what I will say is that he faked his death and abandoned my mom and met. Now my mom 's marriage is illegal and he owes my mom child support money. I guess that you guys have the right to know about this because it's in the news, but it's my personal life, and I would prefer to keep it personal."

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked.

"I'm fine," Finn said. He didn't want the kids to get involved in this. He was their leader, an authority figure. He was the one who was supposed to be there for them, not the other way around. "Let's get ready for Sectionals."

"But what if Ariana and Ms. Goulde keep talking about this?" Garrett asked.

"I'll deal with it," Finn sighed.

x

The day of Sectionals arrived. Luckily for Finn, Rachel wouldn't have to perform tonight, so she was able to come to Sectionals. Blaine, Sam and Santana all had off work and were able to come too. As they began to arrive, Finn heard a voice. "Oh, you brought the undeserving Tony nominee with you."

Finn looked at Collette. "You can say what you want about me, but not about my wife."

"And Rachel is going to get that Tony and Finn is going to win Sectionals," Santana snapped. "So why don't you get to your glee club before I go Lima Heights..."

"She's not being serious," Finn said as Blaine and Sam began to lead Santana away. Finn then followed her. "Santana, this is a job... this could be a career for me... we can't talk like that here."

"Yeah, but I wish I could go Lima Heights on her ass," Santana snapped.

"We can metaphorically when Finn's glee club beats hers," Rachel sighed.

"Okay," Santana admitted.

"At least she didn't say anything about your dad," Sam said.

"Yeah, maybe she even knows boundaries," Finn admitted.

"That's an interesting solution," Blaine said. "So, you think we'll be done in time to get to Vogue for the Photoshoot?"

Finn had almost forgotten - today was also the day that Artie had planned the proposal. Finn had even picked a song for them - one from the musical his glee kids were doing, nonetheless. Part of why Kurt and Kitty weren't here today was they were preparing the photoshoot. Marley, Ryder, Tina and Mercedes were all working during Sectionals, but they'd meet up with them in time for the photoshoot.

"Are you nervous?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Finn admitted.

"Well, I don't think you need to be nervous, because you have some talent," a voice said.

Finn turned and saw Caitlin walking over with Josh. "Oh my God! Josh, I see you all the time at Columbia... why didn't you tell me that you guys were coming?"

"We thought we'd surprise you and the glee club," Caitlin said.

"Thanks for coming!" Finn said.

"Yeah, you didn't tell me at NYADA that you were coming," Rachel told Caitlin.

"We said, we wanted it to be a surprise!" Josh repeated.

"Come on, let's go see them," Finn said, leading everyone into the room where the glee club members were waiting. When the current glee club members saw Josh and Caitlin, they cheered and ran to hug their former teammates. Finn let them catch up before he talked to the kids. "Okay, guys, here it is: Sectionals. I know we're not the only team from our school, but you guys sound great on those songs, and I can guarantee - you'll sound great out there. I'm so proud of all of you and I know you can do this."

The group brought it in for a show circle as they watched the first group perform. After the first group, Collette's group went on stage, and Finn noticed that their songs sounded like the originals.

A little too much like the originals.

"Finn!" Rachel hissed. "They're lipsynching!"

"Oh my God," Finn gasped. Rachel was right.

"IF they win, we can open an investigation," Sam said. "We did catch the Warblers and their steroids."

"Blam!" Blaine declared. "They better not win."

"This is not okay," Caitlin groaned. As the performance finished, the audience applauded, and Collette smirked at Finn before his glee club took the stage. Finn just hoped the judges would see through it.

The music began, and Finn watched his students perform.

 _Paul: How do you document real life  
When real life's getting more like fiction each day?  
Headlines, bread-lines blow my mind  
And now this deadline, eviction or pay rent_

 _Garrett: How do you write a song when the chords sound wrong  
Though they once sounded right and rare?  
When the notes are sour  
Where is the power you once had to ignite the air?_

 _We're hungry and frozen, some life that we've chosen  
Choral Inspiration: How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay?  
How we gonna pay? Last year's rent?_

 _Garrett: How do you start a fire when there's nothing to burn  
And it feels like something's stuck in your flue?  
Paul: How can you generate heat when you can't feel your feet?  
And they're turning blue_

 _You light up a mean blaze with posters and screenplays  
Choral Inspiration: How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay?  
How we gonna pay? Last year's rent?_

 _Brandon: How do you stay on your feet when on every street?  
It's trick or treat and tonight it's trick  
Welcome back to town I should lie down  
Everything's brown and uh-oh, I feel sick_

 _Where is he? (Paul: Getting dizzy)  
Choral Inspiration: How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay?  
How we gonna pay? Last year's rent?_

 _Paul: The music ignites the night with passionate fire  
Garrett: The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit  
Choral Inspiration: Zoom in as they burn the past to the ground  
And feel the heat of the future's glow_

 _How do you leave the past behind  
When it keeps finding ways to get to your heart?  
It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out  
'Til you're torn apart, rent_

 _How can you connect in an age  
Where strangers, landlords, lovers  
Your own blood cells betray?_

 _What binds the fabric together  
When the raging, shifting winds of change  
Keep ripping away_

 _Draw a line in the sand and then make a stand  
Use your camera to spar, use your guitar  
When they act tough, you call their bluff_

 _We're not gonna pay, we're not gonna pay  
We're not gonna pay, last year's rent  
This year's rent, next year's rent_

 _Rent, rent, rent, rent, rent  
We're not gonna pay rent  
'Cause everything is rent_

The audience seemed to have a good reaction to the first number. That was a good thing, right? It was now time for the mashup - something Finn was nervous about. After all, he'd just put it together... but he knew the girls would do well with it.

 _ _Eva:__ _ _What's the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It says, Time for danger__

 _It says, I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
I wanna put on a tight skirt  
And flirt with a stranger_

 _Hayley: Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby  
Or leave me_

 _Eva: We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me_

 _Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play? Let's run away  
We won't be back before it's New Year's Day  
Take me out tonight, meow_

 _Carley: take me for what I am  
Hayley: a control freak  
Carley: who I was meant to be  
Hayley: a snob yet over attentive  
Carley: and if you give a damn  
Hayley: a loveable droll geek  
Carley: ake me baby or leave me  
Hayley: a anal retentave_

 _Eva: Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl, be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight_

 _Choral Inspiration: In the evening I've got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels too damn much like home  
When the Spanish babies cry_

 _So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
Where all the scars  
From the nevers and maybes die_

 _Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You're sweet, wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?  
Just take me out tonight_

 _Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me, out tonight  
I'll let you make me out tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight_

"See, that was good!" Rachel whispered to Finn.

"You knew I was nervous, didn't you?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Rachel whispered. "But they were good." She squeezed Finn's hand as the last number began.

 _Choral Inspiration: Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?_

 _In daylights, in sunsets  
In midnights, in cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife  
In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, a year in the life?_

 _How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love?  
Measure in love_

 _Seasons of love  
Seasons of love_

 _Carley: Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?_

 _Brandon: In truths that she learned  
Or in times that he cried  
In bridges he burned  
Or the way that she died_

 _Choral Inspiration: It's time now, to sing out  
Though the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends_

 _Remember the love  
(Carley: Oh, you got to, you got to remember the love)  
Remember the love  
(You know that life is a gift from up above)  
Remember the love  
(Carley: Share love, give love, spread love)  
Measure in love  
(Carley: Measure, measure your life in love)_

 _Seasons of love  
Seasons of love  
(Carley: Measure your life, measure your life in love)_

Finn knew his kids had done the best they could, and that he could only hope the judges would recognize what the other group had done.

A little while later, Finn stood on stage with the glee kids waiting for the results as Rachel, Santana, Blaine, Sam, Josh and Caitlin sat in the audience. Choral Inspiration was announced as the winner, and Finn felt so proud of his kids. His happy moment was taken away when Ariana shouted to the head judge, "What about us?"

"We think you had some help with your voices," the judge told Ariana. "Maybe too much help."

Finn winked at Rachel in the audience. He was glad they were caught - but he had a feeling he hadn't seen the last of Ariana and Collette.

x

"That bitch got her ass handed to her," Santana said as the group entered the Vogue office.

"Yeah, which is a good thing," Finn said.

Artie wheeled up to them. "Hey, good thing you guys are here."

"Is everyone else already here?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Artie said. "Thanks so much for doing this." He looked at Finn. "You did pick the song... how did Sectionals go?"

"They won!" Rachel exclaimed.

"That's great," Artie said. "So, everyone else is already here."

"Does she have any idea what's going on?" Blaine asked as they went inside.

"She doesn't even know we're all here," Artie said as he let the group into the room where Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Marley and Ryder were waiting. "They won Sectionals!" Santana announced.

"Let's use another Rent song for another victory!" Sam exclaimed.

"Okay," Kurt said. "I did tell her that there's going to be music in this shoot and that props will be involved, so when you hear your part of the song, you'll go out and give her the flowers. Then we all know how it ends!"

"This is so exciting!" Marley cheered. She looked at Ryder. "You now have a lot to live up to."

"Well, when that day comes, I'll come up with something good, I promise," Ryder said.

"Again, thank you all so much for helping me with this," Artie said.

"She's just about ready," Kurt said. "Let's do this."

The alumni cheered as the music began. The couples went out first during their verses, handing Kitty flowers at the end of their verse, followed by Santana and Tina, whose significant others weren't present. Kitty looked surprised, happy and confused as she was handed flowers during the photoshoot. Kurt had said that it would involve music and props, but she probably didn't know exactly what it was going to be. After everyone else had sang, Artie came out, with the other glee alumni singing backup.

 _Kurt: Live in my house, I'll be your shelter  
Blaine: Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Kurt and Blaine: Be my lover, I'll cover you_

 _Ryder: Open your door, I'll be your tenant  
Marley: Don't got much baggage, to lay at your feet  
Ryder and Marley: But sweet kisses, I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you_

 _Finn: I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Rachel: Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love  
Finn and Rachel: On life, be my life_

 _Sam: Just slip me on, I'll be your blanket  
Mercedes: Wherever, whatever I'll be your coat  
You'll be my king, and I'll be your castle  
Sam: No, you be my queen, and I'll be your moat_

 _Santana: I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
Tina: A new lease you are my love  
On life, oh my life_

 _I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is  
Artie: So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you  
(New Directions alumni: If you're cold and you're lonely)  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you  
(New Directions alumni: You've got one nickel only)_

 _With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you  
(New Directions alumni: When you're worn out and tired)  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you  
(New Directions: When your heart has expired)_

 _Oh lover, I'll cover you, yeah  
Oh lover, I'll cover you_

"Okay, that was very sweet," Kitty said. "I wasn't expecting you guys..."

"This is more than just a photoshoot," Artie told Kitty. "I mean, Vogue is using it, but this is something special for you."

"Well, I'm very surprised," Kitty said.

"This is more!" Tina said as Mercedes elbowed Tina.

"I love you Kitty," Artie said. "I've been happier with you than I've ever been with any girl. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here pursuing my dreams. The best part of getting to be here pursuing my dreams is to have you here with me. And we made it through two years away from each other, but if we can make it through that and then live together as if we hadn't lived apart for two years, I think anything's possible."

Kitty was giggling and looking confused. "I think so too."

"Me too," Artie said. He motioned for Finn and Ryder to help him get down on one knee. "I may need help doing this, but think of it as if I'm doing it myself... Kitty, will you marry me?"

Kitty started giggling and gave Artie a big hug. "Yes! Yes!"

The alumni began cheering for their friends. Between the Sectionals victory and their friends' engagement, Finn was reminded that good things always happened, even when bad things were going on.

 _SONGS: Rent, Out Tonight/ Take Me Or Leave Me and Seasons of Love from Rent (performed by Choral Inspiration) and I'll Cover You from Rent (performed by New York New Directions Alumni)_

 _Chapter 13 preview: It's Thanksgiving and the New Directions go to Sectionals. Finn deals with the impending court date._

 _15 reviews unlock Chapter 13!_


	13. Chapter 13: Thanksgiving

_Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciated them. I'm so sorry for the slow updates. I promise I'll do my best to get them more frequent again soon. I just have been sad about the anniversary. This time of year is always hard for me. Again, I'm so sorry. Thanks so much again and review if I should keep going._

Chapter 13: Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving in New York was always a special time and Finn always enjoyed it. However, it seemed like this year, it was overshadowed by the upcoming court trial. Everything was overshadowed by the approaching trial. Not getting to see his mom and Burt definitely made things harder. Finn knew that about an hour away, Christopher was spending Thanksgiving with his kids. The children he'd chosen over Finn. The children who had no idea Finn existed.

Finn could tell that everyone else was excited for the upcoming holiday. Since the dorms at the colleges were closed for the week of the holiday, Marley and Ryder were sleeping on the couches in the three-bedroom apartment, and Kitty was staying in Artie's room.

However, the girls were at the three bedroom apartment right now. Finn was cooking his dinner as he listened to the girls talk. "Okay, it's our first New York black Friday, so I expect to go out as soon as the stores open," Kitty told the other girls. "We can start looking at dresses for my wedding. If I find something good enough, maybe I can get a Black Friday deal on it."

"Good luck with finding a wedding dress that doesn't cost too much," Rachel sighed. "It took me forever."

"Why am I not getting married yet?" Tina pouted.

"Hey, your time will come," Mercedes said.

"Maybe we could get Kitty a well-priced dress on Black Friday," Kurt said. "I know I want to get the new Louis Vuitton purse..."

"I just wish I could stick with you guys longer," Rachel sighed. "It is my week to perform..."

"Why do you guys go shopping early the day after Thanksgiving?" Finn asked. "I hate getting up early."

"Because that's when all the good sales are, Finn!" Marley exclaimed.

"I'll just buy all my gifts online, like last year," Finn said.

"What do you want this year, by the way, Finn?" Rachel asked. "You can make me a list, like I did for you once..."

"Get me anything," Finn sighed. "And whoever has me for Secret Santa can get me anything, too." This year, all the alumni in New York had drawn names for a Secret Santa exchange. Shopping was always difficult for Finn, especially this year. He'd hoped that he'd draw Rachel or Kurt's name since he'd be buying for them both anyway...

Finn walked into the bedroom and lay down just as Rachel came in. "Finn, what's wrong?"

"I just don't want to have to go to court," Finn sighed.

"I know you don't," Rachel said. "No one does. Is that why you've been so withdrawn?"

"Yeah," Finn admitted.

"Finn, don't let this ruin the holidays for you," Rachel said. "This is your favorite time of year."

"I know," Finn sighed.

"We have a fun week planned," Rachel said. "We are having our big Thanksgiving dinner together, and we can watch the parade from our apartment. You and the other guys can watch the games, and I promise I'll get you a great gift when I go shopping with Kurt and the girls."

Finn managed to smile. "Maybe I shouldn't think too much about the trial."

"Yeah, you shouldn't," Rachel said. "I know it sucks. I'm not going to say I know what it's like because I've never been in a situation like this, but I know that one of the most important things in bad times is to distract yourself."

"Okay," Finn sighed.

x

Thanksgiving was here, and Finn hadn't mentioned the upcoming trial yet. Rachel hoped that Finn would be okay today. She was watching the parade with the group right now, and they'd taken Beth with them while Shelby prepared dinner at her townhouse.

"That's a nice balloon, isn't it, Beth?" Rachel asked. When she didn't hear a response, she looked down. "Where's Beth?"

Finn looked down. "Oh gosh!"

Rachel began to feel a surge of guilt. She and her friends had promised to keep a close eye on Beth today. Shelby might not trust her with Beth if she was lost. "Oh no!" She began to look around. "Beth!"

"You lost your sister, Berry?" Santana asked. "Wait until Puck and Quinn find out!"

"Oh no!" Rachel said. "I thought she'd just be standing there..."

"She's little, Rachel," Sam said. "You know I've got little siblings... kids can get distracted easily."

"I need to find her," Rachel said. She began looking around, followed by her siblings and friends. "Beth! Beth!"

"We'll find her," Finn told his wife.

"We live in New York, all sorts of people are here for this!" Rachel panicked. "What if someone took her?"

"Rachel, don't panic," Kurt said.

"You don't have little siblings to lose!" Rachel said. "Beth!"

"Rachel?" a voice called.

Rachel looked down. "Beth! Did you walk away?"

"Look who I saw!" Beth declared, pointing to Puck and Quinn.

"You almost lost our daughter!" Puck said.

"I looked away for a minute!" Rachel said tearfully. "Are you okay, Beth?"

"I thought I saw them," Beth said. "I'm sorry, Rachel."

"You should have told me before you left," Rachel said. "I would have gone with you. You're only five. You don't know New York as well as I do."

"Sorry Rachel," Beth said. "I was happy to see my other mommy and daddy."

"We're happy to see them, too," Finn said.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us you were coming to New York?" Finn asked.

"It was a pretty last minute decision," Puck said. "Otherwise we would have."

"Want to spend dinner at Shelby's?" Rachel asked. "I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"Yeah, that would be great!" Quinn said.

x

"How was the parade?" Shelby asked as the group got in her townhouse.

Rachel sniffed the air. "It was good, and dinner smells good."

"Mommy!" Beth exclaimed. "Look who's here!"

"I didn't know you'd be joining us," Shelby said as Puck and Quinn came in.

"Well, we hope it's okay," Quinn said. "We thought we'd come to the parade and we ran into them."

"Actually, Beth wandered away from Frankenteen and Berry because she saw them," Santana began.

"Beth! You can't wander off like that!" Shelby said before looking at Rachel. "I thought you could keep an eye on her..."

"I'm sorry," Rachel sighed. "We told her to stick by us... next time we'll be more careful."

"You found her, that's what matters," Shelby said. "Just keep a close eye on her next time, okay?"

"I'm really sorry," Rachel repeated, feeling guilty.

"We found her," Finn said, hugging Rachel.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"I'm hungry," Finn admitted. "Do you think the food's ready soon?"

"Yeah, it should be," Shelby said.

x

"How are you holding up?" Puck asked Finn as they headed back to the apartment. The girls had invited Quinn to join them for Black Friday shopping, so Puck and Quinn would be spending the night.

"I'm holding up okay," Finn admitted. "Rachel told me to keep my mind off things this week, so that's what I've been trying to do."

"That's good," Puck said. "But if you do want to talk, I'm here. I am an expert on crappy dads."

"Yeah," Finn admitted. "Your dad walked out on you, too. It sucks that they don't love us, doesn't it?"

"It does," Puck agreed. "If your dad ever shows up and asks you for money, I'll throw him in a dumpster for you."

Finn managed to laugh. "Thanks."

"Seriously Finn," Puck continued. "Once the court case is over, I have a feeling he's going to get a big taste of his own medicine, and hopefully you'll never hear from him again. The only reason I gave my dad that money is because I never wanted to see or hear from him again."

Finn thought about what Puck was saying. "The bad thing is, I wish my dad did love me."

"I know you do," Puck said. "But you should respect yourself more than that. You don't need someone who doesn't love you in your life."

x

Finn had to work an early shift at the diner on Black Friday, but even though he had to work early, Kurt and the girls had already left for shopping. Throughout his shift, Finn couldn't stop thinking about what Puck had said to him. Did he not have enough self-respect? He hoped Rachel would be home when he finished his shift so he could talk to her. When he opened the door, he saw Blaine and Sam watching TV. "Where's Rachel?"

"Kurt and the girls are still out," Blaine sighed.

"They do always go all out," Finn said. "Did Puck and Quinn leave?"

"Yeah, they said they felt bad they couldn't say goodbye before you left for work," Blaine said.

"You okay, Finn?" Sam asked.

Finn looked at his friends. "Do you guys think I have enough self respect?"

"What?" Blaine asked.

Finn figured he'd tell them about his conversation with Puck. "Puck was saying he thinks I don't have much self respect because I want my dad to love me even though he doesn't..."

"Finn... I'm sorry," Blaine said. "There was a phase when I was worried Cooper didn't love me..."

"Yeah, but at least he does and you know it," Finn sighed.

"Finn, it's okay to be upset about it," Sam said. "You only get one set of parents and it sucks that this is how things are with your dad."

"I just feel bad that I'm want my dad to love me and Puck is fine with how things are," Finn admitted.

"Puck's probably just saying that as a defense mechanism," Blaine said. "He's probably using that to cover up how he really feels."

"Maybe you're right," Finn said.

"Yeah," Sam said. "Finn, you can always talk to us."

Finn smiled. "Thanks."

x

"Are you excited for your duet?" Rachel asked Kylie on the phone.

"Yeah," Kylie said. "I'm glad you got to see it in person in the show."

"Me too," Rachel said. "How was your Thanksgiving?"

"It was nice," Kylie said. "How was yours?"

"Well, we lost Beth at the parade briefly, but other than that, it was good," Rachel said. "It was nice to see Beth and our mom, but we missed you."

"I missed you too," Rachel said.

"Did Kitty find a wedding dress yet?" Kylie asked.

"She decided to look over winter break instead, so that all the bridesmaids can look together," Rachel said. "Plus the bridal shop was too crowded."

"That's good, because that'll give me an excuse to see all of you!" Kylie said. "Mr. Schue's calling for me, get your livestream ready!"

"Okay, good luck!" Rachel said as she hung up and went to join the other alumni to watch the New Directions perform.

"Is she excited?" Finn asked Rachel.

"Yeah," Rachel said. A few minutes later, the livestream announced that it was time for the New Directions, and Rachel saw Kylie and Jack step on stage.

 _Kylie: In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind_

 _Jack: Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind._

 _Kylie: Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear_

 _Jack: It's me they hear..._

 _Jack and Kylie: Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there/here  
Inside my/your mind_

 _New Directions: He's there, the phantom of the opera!  
Beware, the phantom of the opera!  
He's there, the phantom of the opera!  
Beware the phantom of the opera!_

 _Jack: In all your fantasies, you always knew  
that man and mystery_

 _Kylie: Were both in you_

 _Jack and Kylie: And in this labyrinth  
where night is blind  
the Phantom of the Opera is there/here,  
inside my/your mind_

 _Kylie: He's there, the phantom of the opera_

 _Jack: The angel of music!  
Sing, my Angel of Music  
Sing, my Angel  
Sing for me  
Sing, my Angel!  
Sing for me!_

"Well, what did you guys think?" Rachel asked the alumni.

"Sounded even better than when we saw it live," Marley said.

"Yeah, they should win," Ryder said as the whole group came on stage for the second number.

 _New Directions: Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face, so the world will never find you!  
Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Look around - there's another mask behind you!  
Flash of mauve . . . Splash of puce . . .  
Fool and king . . . Ghoul and goose . . .  
Green and black . . . Queen and priest . . .  
Trace of rouge . . . Face of beast . . .  
Faces . . .  
Take your turn, take a ride  
on the merry-go-round . . .  
in an inhuman race . . .  
Eye of gold . . . Thigh of blue . . .  
True is false . . . Who is who . . .  
Curl of lip . . . Swirl of gown . . .  
Ace of hearts . . . Face of clown . . .  
Faces . . . Drink it in, drink it up,  
till you've drowned in the light . . . in the sound . . .  
Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows, spinning reds . . .  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle astound you!  
Masquerade!  
Burning glances, turning heads . . .  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!  
Masquerade!  
Seething shadows breathing lies . . .  
Masquerade!  
You can fool any friend who ever knew you!  
Masquerade!  
Leering satyrs, peering eyes . . .  
Masquerade!  
Run and hide - but a face will still pursue you!  
Jane: What a night  
Madison: What a crowd!  
Mason: Makes you glad!  
Spencer: Makes you proud!  
All the creme de la creme!  
Sara: Watching us watching them!  
Jane and Madison: And all our fears are in the past!  
Spencer: Six months...  
Roderick: Of relief!  
Sara: Of delight!  
Mason and Spencer: Of Elysian peace!  
Jane and Madison: And we can breathe at last!  
Sara: No more notes!  
Mason: No more ghost!  
Jane: Here's a health!  
Spencer: Here's a toast:  
to a prosperous year!  
Roderick: To the new chandelier!  
Ben and Sara: And may its splendour never fade!  
Mason: Six months!  
Jane: What a joy!  
Madison: What a change!  
Ben and Spencer: What a blessed release!  
Spencer: And what a masquerade!  
New Directions: Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade!  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face, so the world will never find you!  
Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade!  
Masquerade!  
Look around - there's another mask behind you!  
Masquerade!  
Burning glances, turning heads . . .  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!  
Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows, spinning reds . . .  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill - let the spectacle astound you!_

There was only one number left, but none of the alumni were concerned. "They have this in the bag," Kitty said.

"Please," Santana said right before the final number began. "Now that they have Mr. Schue back, they're unstoppable."

 _New Directions: Track down this murderer -  
he must be found!  
Hunt out this animal,  
who runs to ground!  
Too long he's preyed on us -  
but now we know:  
the Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below . .  
Who is this monster, this murdering beast?  
Revenge for Piangi!  
Revenge for Buquet!  
This creature must never go free . . .  
Jack: Take her - forget me - forget all of this . . .  
Leave me alone - forget all you've seen . . .  
Go now - don't let them find you!  
Take the boat - swear to me never to tell - the secrets you know of the angel in hell . . .  
Go now - go now and leave me!  
New Directions: Masquerade . . .  
Paper faces on parade . . .  
Masquerade . . .  
Hide your face  
so the world will  
never find you . . .  
Jack: Christine, I love you . . .  
Kylie: Say you'll share with  
me, one love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word and I will follow you . .  
Roderick: Share each day with me . . .  
Kylie: . . . each night . . .  
Kylie and Roderick: . . . each morning . . .  
Jack: You alone can make my song take flight -  
it's over now, the music of the night _

The alumni couldn't help but applaud at the end of the number. When the New Directions were announced as the winners, Finn and Rachel decided to go buy champagne for the group. "I'm glad they won," Rachel said to Finn. "I do have a soft spot for Sectionals since that was our first victory, and you saved it." She paused. "Well, I love Regionals too since that was when you said you loved me for the first time, and Nationals since that was when we got back together and were in New York for the first time together. What can I say, I love glee competitions."

"Me too," Finn said.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to be with you much lately," Rachel sighed. "How are you doing?"

"It depends," Finn said. "But I'm feeling pretty good right now."

"Good," Rachel said. She gave Finn a hug. "I'm so thankful you're my husband."

"And I'm thankful you're my wife," Finn said.

 _SONGS: Phantom of the Opera, Masquerade and Track Down the Murderer from Phantom of the Opera (performed by New Directions)_

 _Chapter 14 preview: Finn's family heads to court - will justice be served?_

 _15 reviews unlock Chapter 14!_


	14. Chapter 14: Court

_Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I appreciate them. And thank you for your patience during the slow updates. I'm sure this is a hard time for many of you as well, so hopefully you understand, or at least respect it. This chapter is one of my favorites so far. I got to write the Hudson-Hummel family, and some of my favorite friendships to write (Kurt/Santana/Rachel and Finn/Blaine/Sam) I hope you enjoy it and review if I should keep going!_

 _PS: My birthday's coming up on the 28th and if you guys would tweet Lea and ask her to wish me a happy birthday, that would mean so much to me! My twitter is FinchelFan728. Also you can get my Facebook by PM or by Tumblr (finchelfan728 or finchelseason5) so you can ask her on there too! I really want her to wish me a happy birthday!_

Chapter 14: Court

The court date was getting closer and closer, and Finn was feeling more and more nervous. With the tabloids finding out, it was definitely public knowledge. Luckily, very few people had said much of anything.

Burt and Carole had come to New York to meet with the attorney before the trial. Burt had told Finn that several congressmen had recommended their attorney and that he was doing everything he could. Finn was trying to keep his mind off things by hanging out with the guys tonight, but at the same time, he couldn't stop thinking about the upcoming trial. What would Christopher do or say?

"Finn, do you even know who's winning the game?" Sam asked.

"Nets?" Finn asked.

"Celtics," Blaine said. "I remember when I first spent Christmas here in New York, Burt and I made a bet as to how long Kurt would watch a game, and the Celtics were winning that one, too."

"Who won the bet?" Sam asked.

"Burt," Blaine admitted.

"Finn, you should just relax with us tonight," Sam said. "I know you've been stressed lately, but too much stress will hurt you."

"I guess," Finn said.

"Yeah," Blaine said.

Finn's phone started ringing. He looked at it and saw that it was Beau. "It's our lawyer."

"Okay, you can take this call, but then we're taking your phone," Blaine said. "If Rachel wants to call you, she can reach one of us."

Finn picked up the phone. "Hi Mr. Hunter."

"Hi Finn," Beau said. "And I've told you to call me Beau. I just wanted to tell you that I've been consulting and things are looking really good."

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" Finn asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Well, if we lose the case, Christopher won't be giving your mom the money, and your parents would need to find a way to get married," Beau said. "But I don't think we'll lose..."

Now Finn really knew he needed to win this case, more for his mom than for him. "What will happen to me if we lose?"

"I don't see your day to day life being changed much if we lose, but of course it will be upsetting," Beau admitted. "You'll still have your job, and school, and I don't think that they can use that against you. Anything else you want to know?"

Finn figured the guys were right. He needed to take his mind off this. "I think that's it for now." He said goodbye to his attorney and hung up the phone, going back to the living room, where he saw that Artie and Ryder had arrived. He handed his phone to Sam. "Hold on to this for me."

"Good choice," Artie said. "And for the record, Finn, the Nets are winning NOW."

"You told them?" Finn asked Blaine and Sam.

"Hey, at least it has you smiling," Ryder said.

"Let's hope the Nets win," Finn said, sitting down on the couch.

x

Rachel was worried about Finn. She knew she couldn't be with him every minute of every day, but this was definitely taking its toll and she could never stop thinking about him.

"Are you okay?" Rachel turned and saw Santana. Last night, Rachel had gotten home from the show late, and she, Kurt and Santana were working the breakfast shift at the diner this morning, so she couldn't see him before she went to work.

"Yeah, just worried about Finn," Rachel said.

"Come on, Finn has all of us on his side," Santana said. "He'll have a courtroom full of people and Burt got a congress endorsed attorney. I don't see how he wouldn't win this..."

"I just hate the way Christopher's been treating him," Rachel sighed. "I know that this case isn't going to be the end of Christopher..."

"It might be," Kurt said, coming over. "Anyway, Rachel, you are clearly upset about this. You haven't even complained about not getting asked to be in the showcase yet."

"Hey, I have Funny Girl," Rachel said. "You and Blaine and Marley are going to be amazing in the showcase. I just want Finn to be okay."

"I'm worried, too," Kurt sighed. "We all are."

"He's wanted his dad his whole life and then this happens," Rachel sighed. "It isn't fair."

"Life can be unfair, can't it?" Santana asked.

"Yes!" Kurt declared.

x

"Thank you for coming for this," Finn told Burt and Carole. It was the night before the trial, and Finn was out to dinner with his parents and brother.

"Of course we're here," Burt said. "We care too much about you to not be here."

"I'm so sorry," Finn said. "It's my fault you have to go through a process to get your marriage legalized."

"Finn, you need to stop apologizing," Kurt said. "You know Rachel's worried like crazy about you."

"Oh, I know," Finn said. "She's always doting on me at home, getting me snacks and drinks."

"She loves you, what can I say?" Carole asked.

"I love her too," Finn said. "I just wish my birth father loved me."

"We all might not be your birth father, but you have a lot of people who love you," Burt said.

"He better not take things too far tomorrow," Finn sighed.

"Just don't kick any chairs tomorrow, Finn," Kurt laughed. "I know that you do that when you're mad, but wait until we get home."

Finn managed to laugh. "Blaine said he was laughing the other night when he was with the guys," Kurt added. "Even if it's in small moments, we're glad to see him happy."

"Good," Carole said. "Because I hate seeing my son unhappy."

x

Rachel rubbed Finn's back as they lay in their bed together. She wanted him to be as relaxed as possible before the trial tomorrow. "That feels really good," Finn said finally.

"Good," Rachel said. "Sorry I haven't been around this week."

"It's your week for Funny Girl," Finn said. "And I'm so proud of you for getting that part."

"I couldn't have done it without you," Rachel said. "You were the one who suggested the song I sing for my first audition."

"Yeah," Finn said softly. "Baby, I don't want to go tomorrow."

"I know you don't," Rachel sighed. "I wish you didn't have to. But the judge does need your statements."

Finn sighed. "I hate this all so much." He gave Rachel a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel said, hugging Finn close. "I just wish I could make everything right for you."

"I know you do," Finn said. "And I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," Rachel said. "Even if he is an ass, he did one thing right: he brought you into the world."

"That's why I could never fully hate him," Finn admitted.

"I get it," Rachel said, kissing Finn.

Finn tugged at Rachel's pajama bottoms, and Rachel tugged at Finn's boxers. Things couldn't be completely right all the time, but there was a way things could be right for them right here, right now.

x

Finn sat nervously in the courtroom, between Rachel and his mom. Burt was on Carole's other side, and on Burt's other side was the family attorney. Kurt sat on Rachel's other side. On the bench behind the family were Blaine, Sam, Artie, Ryder, Marley, Kitty, Santana, Mercedes and Tina.

Finn looked across the room. Christopher wasn't there yet, but a man who Finn assumed was Christopher's attorney was. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar voice and felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey."

Finn turned and saw Puck and Quinn. "Thanks for coming," Finn said.

"Oh, of course," Puck said. "I'm not letting you go through this without me."

Finn managed to smile. "Well, I need all the support I can get."

"You've got lots of it," Puck said. That was true. All the alumni living in New York had requested off work today so they could come. Finn had gotten texts from Mr. Schue, Mrs. Schuester, Coach Beiste, Mike, Jake, Rory, even some of the current New Directions members.

A little while later, the judge entered the room. Finn looked across the room and saw that Christopher had arrived, along with his wife. The judge stood up. "The trial for the Hudson-Hummel family, represented by Beau Hunter, vs. Christopher Hudson, represented by Jonathan Graffman, is set to begin. Are both parties ready to proceed?"

Finn gulped. This was it. He could barely listen to the testimonies from his family and friends, as well as some of Christopher's family members and friends. Then he felt his mom nudge him. "The court calls Finnegan Hudson," the judge said.

Finn stood up and walked up, his prepared statement in hand. "Your honor, I've spent my whole life wondering about my father. My mom and I believed that he was dead since that was what we had been told. So imagine my shock when a man named Christopher Hudson who looked like my father came into the diner I work at. I couldn't help but wonder. So I tried to look him up online and figure out who he was. I went to the address I found. Maybe that was the wrong thing to do, but I was just wondering... and finding out that he faked his death and never loved me really hurt. Then I talked to my parents and discovered that he'd broken several laws. He owes my mom eighteen years worth of child support. My mom and her husband deserve a legal marriage. All I wanted was my dad, but he didn't want me. I know he was going through a dark time when I was a baby, but he didn't have to completely disappear to get over it. And I didn't have to spend twenty one years living a lie."

"Mr. Graffman, would you or your client like to address the court?" the judge asked.

Christopher's lawyer stood up. "Yes. I would like to make some requests. I know Finnegan is making himself look like the victim, but that's far from the case. Finnegan is the instigator of this. He is the one who showed up on his biological father's porch, demanding a relationship with him when Christopher did not want Finnegan in his life. Although Christopher helped to create Finnegan, he made it clear to Carole that he was not in the right place at the time of Finnegan's birth to have children, nor did he want children. He knew that if Carole believed that he was alive, she would try to get him to be involved in Finnegan's life. Finnegan is not Christopher's son in any way but blood. This trial could have been avoided altogether if Finnegan had never tracked Christopher down."

Finn wanted to throw up. Did Christopher REALLY think that he had done nothing wrong? He wanted to jump up and yell at his biological father for not telling the truth from the beginning and for lying for so many years. He knew not to though. He couldn't make himself look bad.

"Mr. Hunter, your defense?" the judge asked the Hudson-Hummel family's lawyer.

Beau stood up. "Finn said in his statement that he might not have made the best decision by going to Christopher's house, but he didn't have very many options. He'd spent his whole life wondering. Children only get two people to give birth to them. Instead of his father being the role model that Finn deserved, he's unwanted. Despite what Mr. Graffman said, I think it's clear which side has the victims, and which side owes the other side justice. There is no excuse for faking a death, getting in an illegal marriage, failing to pay child support, and rejecting your child."

A few minutes later, the judge spoke. "Having received all the information, I have determined that Christopher Hudson owes Carole Hudson-Hummel eighteen years worth of child support," the judge said. "The money must be sent to her attorney within thirty days, and if it is not, a wage garnishment will be filed. We also must take into consideration the fact that because of Christopher Hudson's lies, he and Carole Hudson-Hummel are both involved in marriages that are currently illegal. Since Carole Hudson-Hummel and Burt Hummel were not aware of any of this, I will be willing to give them paperwork to legalize their marriage. However, Christopher and Amy Hudson will need to go through a legal process to make their marriage legal again. Due to these events, I also must take the three children living with Christopher and Amy into consideration. I am unsure if they are currently in the right type of environment to grow up in, seeing what their father has done in the past. I will be placing the children in a foster home so Christopher and Amy can take time to prove that they are fit parents."

Christopher began charging toward Finn. "You living piece of trash!"

"Mr. Hudson, if you want to keep your children, I would discourage that sort of behavior," the judge said.

Christopher ignored the judge and glared at Finn. "You... this is YOUR fault. You think that if you can't have me as your father, no one can."

"I never intended to have your children taken away," Finn said. It was true. This was about the child support money, the marriages and the lies. It wasn't about Christopher's children.

"The kids don't even know about this!" Amy protested.

"Don't know about what?" a voice asked. Finn turned and saw the boy from the bar from a few weeks ago and the boy and girl he'd seen at Christopher's house when he went. His half siblings.

"What are you three doing here?" Amy asked. "How did you find out about this?"

"Please, we heard all those phone conversations about court," the younger boy said. "We looked it up online. What's going on, and who is this Finnegan Hudson?"

"That's the guy who I saw in New York a few weeks ago," the older boy said, looking at Finn. "I told you I saw a guy who looked like he could be my brother when my friends and I went up to the city... and Dad, you said you had no idea who this man was!"

"Yeah, I think he came to our house once," the girl added.

"You see what you've done?" Christopher asked Finn.

"Order!" the judge said. He turned to Christopher. "So your kids don't know about this?"

"They weren't supposed to!" Christopher said. "Even when it got in the news, we made sure they stayed away from newsstands and talked to their friends' parents..."

"Will you just tell us what's going on?" the older boy asked.

Finn looked directly at Christopher for the first time all day. "Tell them. Tell them or I will."

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

Christopher looked at the kids. "I was married once before I married your mother. I was in a bad place in life, and I managed to get my first wife pregnant. I didn't want to be reminded of that period of my life, so I faked my death and ran away..."

"What?!" the younger boy gasped. "So we have another sibling?"

"Yes," the judge said. "This man right here."

The kids looked stunned as Christopher kept talking. "Over the summer I went to lunch at the restaurant that my first wife's son works at and he checked me out. He thought it would be a good idea to track me down and that's why we're here."

Finn was tempted to say more. The fact that Christopher had broken so many laws.

"And I'm sorry you have to find out about your brother like this," the judge said. "I'm also sorry you have to find out here that due to your father's parenting being brought into question, the three of you are going to be placed in foster care."

"Foster care?" the girl gasped.

"Because of your supposed brother!" Christopher snapped.

"I did not intend to have your kids taken away," Finn said. "The last thing I want is for any kid to go through what I went through..."

The judge banged the gavel. "I have come to a decision. Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, if you want to get your children back, you can arrange for a custody hearing. In the meantime, they will be placed in a foster home, and Mr. Hudson, you do need to get that money to Mrs. Hudson-Hummel."

Finn felt sick to his stomach. His mom was getting her money. His mom and Burt had the judge on their side for making their marriage legal. But he was sure that Christopher hated him more than ever now.

"Let's go," Rachel said quietly, taking Finn's hand.

As Rachel and Finn left the courtroom, Christopher came running over to Finn and slapped him across the face. "I regret that you were ever born," he snapped. "I hate you and you are not my son."

Finn put his hand on his face, not knowing what to say. Christopher's lawyer followed close behind. "That's not the type of thing that you should let the judge see if you want to get the kids back."

"You probably had this planned," Christopher continued. "You and your Democrat congressman father and his expensive government provided attorney..."

Christopher's lawyer looked at Finn. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Please remind your client that he is not to contact my client," Beau told Christopher's attorney. "If he continues to act this way, he may find another case on his hands."

"Let's go," Christopher's attorney said.

"Oh my God," Rachel said, taking Finn's face in her hands. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Finn began.

"I just wish I could toss that sperm provider of yours into a dumpster," Puck told Finn.

"I just want to go home," Finn said.

"Let's get you home," Rachel said, taking Finn's hand.

As Burt and Carole talked with Beau and the judge, Finn and Rachel left with their friends. While leaving, Finn saw Christopher's children being led away by a police officer. Finn did feel bad, but he didn't know what to say or do. He didn't want innocent children to get hurt by this. He wanted to apologize to them. But he knew that they'd most likely be on the side of the man who'd raised them and taken care of them instead of a man whose existence they'd been unaware of.

"I didn't want to hurt them," Finn told Rachel quietly.

"I know you didn't," Rachel said. "I hope it works out for them."

"This is my fault," Finn grumbled.

"It's not your fault," Kurt said. "It's that liar's fault."

 _Chapter 15: It's Christmas time in New York - despite everything, will Finchel have a Merry Christmas?_

 _15 reviews unlock Chapter 15!_


	15. Chapter 15: Christmas

_Hi everyone! First, thanks to all of you for your birthday wishes - and for helping make my birthday wish come true. Getting that DM meant the world to me and made me so happy. So thank you so much everyone! Thanks also to everyone for all your reviews on the previous chapter. I really appreciated them. I always love writing holiday chapters, so this was a fun one. Hope you enjoy and review if I should keep going :)  
_

Chapter 15: Christmas

Finn sat in his computer, working on his letter to Christopher's children. He didn't know if they would see it. He didn't even know where they were. He was just going to ask Burt and Carole's attorney to give it to Christopher's attorney in hopes that he'd pass it on to the kids. He did feel bad that they'd been sent to foster care just before Christmas, especially since he'd never wanted the kids to get hurt. He knew what it was like to be without a father, but he didn't know what it was like to be without a mother, too.

Rachel came into the room. "Hey, ready to go to the tree lighting?"

"Almost," Finn said. "Can you read over my letter?"

"Sure," Rachel said, sitting down next to Finn. As Rachel read the letter, Finn read along, hoping it was okay.

 **Dear Jason, Nathan and Riley,**

 **My name is Finn Hudson, and I am the child who your father had when he was married before you. I'm sure you already don't like me, knowing that this letter is from me. It was probably a shock to learn that your father was married before he married your mother and that he had a child from that woman. Until I met your father at the diner, I didn't even know that he was still alive.**

 **Like I said, I know you don't like me. And if you don't like me, I understand that. I just wanted to write you this letter to let you know that I did not want you to get hurt when my parents and I sued your father. They say that your intent is meaningless with what the result is, but I feel horrible about what happened. I did not want you to be taken away from your parents. I was seeking closure from the father who I'd been wondering about my whole life, and I also wanted my parents' marriage legalized and my mom to get back the child support money she was owed.**

 **I'm sure this doesn't mean much, but I am so, so sorry. I'd spent my whole life wondering things about my father, but my mom and I believed that he was dead. I went to him after I met him at the restaurant, hoping to find out what had happened all those years ago and get to know him.**

 **If you can't forgive me for what happened, I understand, but I wanted to wish you all the very best and hope that things get better soon. I know you probably don't want to meet me, but if you do, my phone number and e-mail address are below. I'm so sorry again, and I wish you the best.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Finn Hudson**

"That's a really nice letter," Rachel said to Finn.

"You think?" Finn asked. "I do feel bad about it all..."

"Hey, at least you're doing your part to make things right," Rachel said. "They're young. They might not know the gravity of the situation."

"Okay," Finn said. He sighed and sent his letter to the attorney. "Let's get to the tree lighting." Finn's glee club was performing at the tree lighting at the New York board of education office, and he was excited for that.

As Finn and Rachel began walking to the lighting, Rachel leaned over. "So, are you excited to go to Ohio for Christmas?"

"Yeah, I am," Rachel said. "Kind of sad too, since it might be the last time I go back to the house I grew up in."

"I bet," Finn said. "It'll be nice to have your dads in New York, though."

"It will," Rachel said. "If Kylie goes to college here, I'll have all my parents and siblings here."

"That'll be nice," Finn said. "I bet she will go to college in New York. McKinley alumni have a good track record of getting into colleges here."

"They do," Rachel said. "Finn, I meant to tell you - I'll be in the Winter Showcase!"

"You are?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "And in addition to all our individual performances, I'm doing a group number with Kurt, Blaine, Marley and Caitlin."

"That's awesome," Finn said. "I'm so glad all of you made the showcase."

"Me too," Rachel said. "And I was hoping, since we're all off tomorrow night, we should cut down our tree again then."

"I like that idea," Finn said. He and Rachel arrived at the board of education building. To his surprise, Kurt and Blaine were there. "I thought you guys were working."

Kurt blew a whistle and the glee kids came out dressed in outfits Finn hadn't seen before. They were singing a song about Santa's workshop - and they were dressed like elves in Santa's workshop. "Oh my gosh!" Finn said.

"You like?" Kurt asked. "I designed them with Vogue."

"Kurt, why didn't you ask me about the budget?" Finn asked.

"Oh, Rachel came to me and suggested it, and I figured it would be a good practice project for our interns."

"Well, this is great," Finn said. "You guys look like real elves."

"Yes we do!" a familiar voice said. Finn turned and saw the seniors from last year.

"What are you guys doing here?" Finn asked.

"I called them and asked if they wanted to be part of the performance," Rachel said. "Thought you'd like another surprise."

"These are such great surprises," Finn said. He was even more excited for the performance now. After the ceremony began, Finn watched as the glee kids performed with the alumni, and it definitely felt good to see all of them performing together.

 _Choral Inspiration: It's Christmas Town, Christmas Town  
We're up here in the North  
Making toys for you until December 24th  
We're the elves of Christmas Town  
We fill up Santa's sleigh  
Making sure that everyone has toys on Christmas day  
Making sure that everyone has toys on Christmas day  
Garrett: Tap tap tap the hammer  
Ring ring ring the bell  
Andy: With lots of noise and clamour  
For Santa's clientele  
Paul: A talking doll that dances  
A puppet that has strings  
Brandon: A rocking horse that prances  
A music box that sings  
Choral Inspiration: Oh, It's Christmas Town, Christmas Town  
We're up here in the North  
Making toys for you until December 24th  
We're the elves of Christmas Town  
We fill up Santa's sleigh  
Making sure that everyone has toys on Christmas day  
Making sure that everyone has toys on Christmas day  
Eva: Pick pick pick the candy  
Pack pack pack the train  
Rebecca: As elves we're pretty handy  
With a car or boat or plane  
Hayley: We've got the list and counting  
And checking everyday  
Leah: And though the gifts are mounting  
No two will be the same  
Choral Inspiration: Oh, It's Christmas Town, Christmas Town  
We're up here in the North  
Making toys for you until December 24th  
We're the elves of Christmas Town  
We fill up Santa's sleigh  
Making sure that everyone has toys on Christmas day  
Making sure that everyone has toys on Christmas day_

Finn and Rachel both applauded at the end of the performance. Already, this was a great Christmas.

x

The New Yorkers would be going for Ohio for Christmas, but they still wanted to do some Christmas celebrations in New York. They'd gone to the tree farm to get trees for both apartments, and Ryder, Marley and Kitty had loved the tree farms.

"So, what's everyone want for Christmas?" Sam asked as the group decorated the tree. "And don't say you don't want stuff, because no matter how old you get, there's stuff you want."

"I want the complete new Marc Jacobs collection," Kurt said.

"I want front row tickets to see Beyonce's concert," Mercedes said. "Will you get me that?"

"I want tickets to see OSU play in the National Championship," Ryder said.

"Yeah, I'll go with you," Blaine said.

"I think you girls will need to get those for ALL of us guys," Finn said.

"You too, Kurt," Blaine said. "And you also need to get me the Flash DVDs."

"I want that too!" Sam declared.

"I just want Mike to transfer to Juilliard or Alvin Ailley," Tina said.

"Does Brittany still believe in Santa?" Marley asked Santana.

"Yeah, of course she does," Santana said.

"Some things don't change," Rachel laughed.

"Remember when she had us all go sit on Santa's lap?" Artie asked.

"That wasn't our best Christmas," Finn admitted.

"No, it wasn't," Rachel said.

"Hey, at least everyone's with who they should be with now," Ryder said.

"Yeah, just about all of us have been with the wrong person at Christmas at some point," Sam said.

"Well, you guys always do your Christmas duets," Tina said to Kurt and Blaine.

"And you'll see it at the Winter Showcase," Kurt declared.

Rachel turned on the radio. "In the meantime, let's get some Christmas music going on in here?" With Christmas music on all the time, there was sure to be a song for them all to sing... and there was.

 _Artie: Rockin' around the Christmas Tree  
At the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Every couple tries to stop  
Finn: Rockin' around the Christmas Tree  
Let the Christmas spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
And we'll do some caroling  
Blaine: You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear  
Voices singing "Let's be jolly"  
New Directions alumni: "Deck the halls with boughs of holly"  
Sam: Rockin' around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Ryder: Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way  
Kitty: You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear  
Voices singing "Let's be jolly"  
"Deck the halls with boughs of holly"  
Marley: Rockin' around the Christmas Tree  
At the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Every couple tries to stop  
Rachel: Rockin' around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone dancing merrily  
In the new-old-fa-shioned (New Directions alumni: New-old-fa-shioned)  
Way (New Directions alumni: Rockin', rockin', rockin', rockin' around the Christmas Tree)_

x

The NYADA winter showcase was the day before the New Yorkers left for Ohio. Rachel had sung Merry Christmas Darling again, and she was glad that this time Finn seemed to appreciate it. Marley had performed The First Noel, and now Kurt and Blaine were taking the stage. This would be Kurt's final Winter Showcase as well, and Rachel sat and listened to their song.

 _Kurt: Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,  
Ring-ting-tingling too,  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you,  
Blaine: Outside the snow is falling  
And friends are calling, "YOO HOO !",  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you._

 _Kurt and Blaine: Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,  
Let's go...let's look at the show,  
We're riding in a wonderland of snow.  
Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,  
It's grand... just holding your hand,  
We're riding along with a song  
Of a wintry fairy land._

 _Our cheeks are nice and rosy,  
And comfy cozy are we,  
We're snuggled up together  
Like two birds of a feather would be,  
Let's take that road before us,  
And sing a chorus or two,  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you._

 _Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,  
Ring-ting-tingling too,  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you,  
Outside the snow is falling  
And friends are calling, "Yoo hoo",  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you._

 _Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,  
Let's go...let's look at the show,  
We're riding in a wonderland of snow.  
Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,  
It's grand...just holding your hand,  
We're riding along with a song  
Of a wintry fairy land._

 _Our cheeks are nice and rosy,  
And comfy cozy are we,  
We're snuggled up together  
Like two birds of a feather would be,  
Let's take that road before us  
And sing a chorus or two,  
Come on it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you.  
It's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you._

At the end of Kurt and Blaine's song, Rachel, Marley and Caitlin joined Kurt and Blaine on stage for the final performance they had put together.

 _Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Marley and Caitlin: Christmas is here again.  
Stand up and cheer again.  
Let's leave our heart ages and sorrows behind.  
Kurt: All that I want is to be here beside you.  
All that I need is right here in my arms.  
All that I want is to know that you love me  
And this will be my finest Christmas time.  
Blaine: Holly and mistletoe, small faces all a glow.  
Stockings for Santa to fill with his toys.  
Bright shining Christmas trees,  
Small people on there knees.  
Tell Santa, they have been good girls and boys.  
Rachel: All that I want is to be here beside you.  
All that I need is right here in my arms.  
All that I want is to know that you love me  
And this will be my finest Christmas time.  
Marley: Grownups in paper haps, turkey in Bradley snaps,  
Chestnuts to roast in the coals of a fire.  
Caitlin: The joy of giving things - the blessings Christmas brings.  
Just to be near you is all I desire.  
Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Marley and Caitlin: All that I want is to be here beside you.  
All that I need is right here in my arms.  
All that I want is to know that you love me  
And this will be my finest Christmas time.  
All that I want is to be here beside you.  
All that I need is right here in my arms.  
All that I want is to know that you love me  
And this will be my finest Christmas time._

Rachel relished the applause as they finished their number. No matter what the results were, she knew her final winter showcase had been a success. She barely noticed as Carmen came on stage. "Well, that's definitely the loudest applause of the night. So I think it's clear - this is a first - this group is the winner of the winter showcase."

Rachel had won her first winter showcase and her last winter showcase. She couldn't have asked for better bookends.

x

"We're so glad to have you boys home," Burt told Kurt and Finn as they came into the house. Rachel was going to the dress fitting for Kitty's wedding, so Finn was getting some time with his parents and Kurt - something that didn't happen enough since he moved to New York.

"It's nice to be home," Kurt said, looking around the house.

"Yeah, we usually end up there," Carole said.

"With Rachel in Funny Girl, it's hard to come home," Finn admitted.

"We're so proud of her," Burt said. "Do you think she's got a good shot at that Tony?"

"She's a shoo-in," Kurt interrupted.

"Yeah, I think she'll win it," Finn said, smiling.

"Another big victory," Carole said. "Finn, Christopher hasn't been bothering you lately, right?"

"No," Finn said. "I wrote a letter to his kids and gave it to Beau to pass on to Christopher's lawyer. I do feel bad about what happened..."

"We all do," Carole said. "But I can tell you, the bank sent me some of that child support money..."

"Good," Finn said. Though he felt bad for Christopher's kids, he didn't feel bad for Christopher. "I didn't say anything bad about Christopher in my letter. I'm not expecting to have a relationship with them like what I have with Kurt, or what Rachel has with Kylie. But if they want to meet me... I'd like to meet them."

"We'll see if you hear from them," Burt said. "I still can't believe he slapped you."

"At least you didn't slap back," Kurt teased Finn. "Remember the time you got in a fight with Jesse St. James over Rachel at prom?"

"Oh yeah," Finn laughed. "That wasn't the easiest year for me and Rachel. Back in New York, we were talking about what a bad place we were in that Christmas."

"I remember that Christmas," Burt said. "Kurt couldn't stop talking about his duet with Blaine..."

"We'll do this year's duet on Christmas," Kurt said.

"We look forward to it," Burt said. "Will we get a duet from you and Rachel, too?"

"Yeah, you will," Finn said. There was a romantic duet in the movie Finn had used for his glee club's performance at the tree lighting, and he and Rachel had decided that would be perfect for this year's Christmas duet.

x

"Was it stressful for you to wait for your college letters?" Kylie asked Rachel as they drove to the bridal shop. Since all of Kitty's bridesmaids were in town for Christmas, Kitty had decided that they should do the dress fitting at the Davids Bridal in Lima.

"Yeah, it was," Rachel admitted. "Especially since Kurt got his letter from NYADA before I got mine. I thought that meant I didn't get in."

"I already got into some Ohio public universities, but I really do want to go to New York," Kylie admitted. "I think it could go either way with getting in or not getting in, since I only got a 1400 on all three sections of my SAT... most selective colleges want that in two combined sections."

"Hey, tests aren't everyone's strength," Rachel admitted. "If you submit your photography portfolio or videos of your glee performances, I'm sure you can get into some schools."

"I hope," Kylie sighed. "How's Finn?"

"He's doing as well as he can be," Rachel admitted. "I think coming home will be good for him. He feels bad about Christopher's kids being taken away."

The girls pulled into the bridal shop and saw that Marley was arriving and that everyone else was already there - Kitty, Unique, Mercedes, Santana, Tina, Brittany, Quinn and Kitty's sister Maggie. "Good, everyone's here!" Kitty said. "Marley, you'll be okay with walking down the aisle with Jake's brother Puck, right? Because the best man and the maid of honor usually walk down the aisle together, and I could make my sister walk with Puck..."

"It's fine," Marley interrupted.

"So, what color were you thinking for the bridesmaid dresses?" Unique asked.

"I was thinking yellow," Kitty said.

"That would be cute," Rachel said. She'd considered yellow, too. As she watched Kitty try on dresses, she remembered the last visit to a bridal shop. It had been during her pregnancy. She hadn't bought a dress for Puck and Quinn's wedding because she'd worried that she wouldn't fit into the dress by the time of the wedding. Of course, she ended up losing the baby.

Now that she had money from Funny Girl and was close to being done with school and Finn pretty much had a teaching position guaranteed after he graduated, there weren't as many financial woes as there were at this time last year. In fact, Rachel did want to try for a baby when Finn was ready...

"I think this is the one!" Kitty declared.

"Yeah, I like that one," Rachel said, letting herself stop thinking about a potential pregnancy. There would be no issues with this dress being too small, and she followed the other girls to go try on their bridesmaid dresses.

x

"There's lots of memories in this house, aren't there?" Finn asked Rachel as they snuggled by the fire on Christmas Eve.

"Yeah," Rachel said, looking at her dads' Christmas tree. "I'm definitely going to miss having this place to come home to."

"Can I tell you a little secret?" Finn asked. "Sometimes I still miss the house my mom and I lived in before she got married."

Rachel snuggled to Finn. "At least we could come home for Christmas this year."

Rachel's dads came into the living room. "How are you two doing?"

"I like the tree this year," Finn said.

"Next year you'll have to take us to the New York tree farm you guys go to," LeRoy said.

"We will," Rachel said.

"I hope you got Rachel a good Christmas present," Hiram teased Finn.

"Finn IS my present," Rachel said.

"It's hard," Finn said. "I mean, she's Tony nominated, she just won another winter showcase, we're already married... hard to top all that."

"It's like I said, you are my present," Rachel told Finn.

x

Christmas was here, and it was being celebrated at the Berrys' house this year. Kurt and Blaine had just performed their duet and now Finn and Rachel were going to do theirs. Finn looked for just about any excuse to sing with Rachel, so this was definitely a good one. Even though they'd had one rough Christmas, it was special to them now - they had gotten engaged then, after all. Finn listened to Kurt play the piano as he started their duet.

 _Finn: I'm out here on my own  
To face the day alone  
I need you  
To get me through the night  
I'm lost out in the cold  
I want someone to hold  
I feel you're near  
Though you're out of sight  
Rachel: I'm reachin' for a star  
Wonderin' where you are  
Where is the love  
Searchin' for me too?  
Oh beyond the mountaintop  
The dream will never stop  
Give me a sign  
I'm runnin' out of time  
Finn and Rachel: Show me the light  
When I fear the dark  
Finn: Ray of sunshine  
Rachel: A rainbow's arc  
Finn and Rachel: Show me the light  
Show me the light_

At the end of the duet, Finn pulled Rachel in for a kiss as their families applauded. Then Carole came up to them. "Finn, I think now would be a good time to give you a present."

"We opened presents earlier," Finn said.

"Yes, but this one is in a way for you and Rachel," Carole said, handing Finn an envelope.

Finn opened the envelope and saw a check. A check worth more than he thought he deserved. "Mom..."

"I want to give half the money Christopher owes me to you," Carole said. "I'm so proud of you, Finn. I'm proud of the man you've become, of the life you're building, of the husband you are. You and Rachel deserve this to do something nice for yourselves."

Finn stared at it. "Mom, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Carole said. "You deserve it."

"I hope you share some with us," Kurt teased Finn.

"Yeah, you can take me and the guys to the OSU game," Blaine added.

Finn laughed. "We'll see." He turned back to his mom. "Thanks so much. I love you."

 _SONGS: Christmas Time from Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer (performed by Choral Inspiration and alumni), Rocking Around The Christmas Tree (performed by New Directions New Yorkers), Sleigh Ride by Lena Horne (performed by Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson), Christmas Time is Here Again by The Beatles (performed by Kurt Hummel-Anderson, Blaine Hummel-Anderson, Rachel Hudson, Marley Rose and Caitlin Eastfield), and Show Me The Light from Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer (perfomred by Finn and Rachel Hudson)_

 _Chapter 16: School starts up again and Finchel get some news they didn't expect. Drama for Finchel at both their jobs - and Finn gets a call._

 _15 reviews unlock Chapter 16!_


	16. Chapter 16: Second Time

_Hi guys. Thanks so much for all your nice reviews on the last chapter. And again, thanks for being patient with the slow updates this summer. Between taking on a new position at work, getting ready to go back to college, having someone new moving in with me, and dealing with the seasonal depression that creeps in every year around Cory's anniversary, it has been a VERY stressful summer. I really appreciate those of you who've stuck it out. Enjoy this chapter and review if I should keep going :)  
_

Chapter 16: Second Time

Rachel's period was over a week late.

At first she hadn't noticed. Being in Funny Girl was definitely time consuming, and during her weeks off, she was working at the diner during most of her free time. She'd always wanted to be in a Broadway show, but lately she was tired all the time.

And she was beginning to wonder - could she possibly be pregnant?

She'd be graduating from college this spring and Funny Girl was bringing in a good amount of money. Finn was also getting money from leading the glee club and the schol would be offering him a teaching position after he graduated. After losing one baby, she knew that she wanted to have another. She and Finn also had some extra money from the child support money Carole had given Finn.

But what would their families think? Last time around, her dads and Finn's parents had been pretty adamant that they wanted them to give the baby up for adoption. It had only been one year. Although things could change in a year, things could also stay pretty similar.

Still, there was no way to know unless she got a pregnancy test. She went into the living room, where Kurt and Santana were watching TV. Finn was at the diner now, so she could wait to tell him. She just needed to tell someone now. "Guys... I think I might be pregnant."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"My period is late," Rachel said.

"Are you having any of the signs you had at the beginning of your last pregnancy?" Santana asked.

"I'm tired all the time," Rachel admitted. "My breasts are tender and I have been feeling weird in the morning."

"That does sound like another pregnancy," Kurt said.

"I know," Rachel said. "Maybe I didn't notice that I had a late period because I've been so busy with work and the show, but this could be it."

"Does Finn know?" Santana asked.

"I don't want to worry him if I'm not pregnant," Rachel said. "I'll need to go buy a pregnancy test..."

"We'll go with you," Kurt said.

"Thanks," Rachel sighed. Already she was panicking. Her parents and Finn's parents might not be happy if she was, in fact, pregnant. And with her being the lead in Funny Girl, this would definitely complicate things. After everything that had happened already, would Rupert let her go on maternity leave?

Rachel walked with Kurt and Santana to Walgreens in silence. She let her two best friends select three different kinds of pregnancy tests before going back to the apartment. "You remember how they work?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "I don't get it... Finn and I use birth control, and for the second time, I might have a pregnancy?"

"You're married, it's not like you really have to worry about brith control," Kurt said.

"That's easy to say when you and your husband don't have to worry about anyone ever getting pregnant," Rachel groaned.

"You could take a break from having sex," Kurt suggested.

"Oh, of course she doesn't want to take a break from sex!" Santana said.

"We might be worrying for nothing," Kurt said.

"I have a feeling..." Rachel began.

"Well, you'll be okay," Kurt said. "No matter what happens."

x

Finn had noticed that Rachel had been acting a bit weird lately. She always wanted to rest during her free time, and he'd heard her coughing in the bathroom a lot. He hoped she wasn't coming down with anything. However, he had some things on his mind. It was now the third semester of his junior year of college, and he heard a knock on his door as he set up for glee club. "Hello?"

Ariana came in with some other kids. "Hey Finn."

Finn sighed. "May I help you guys?"

"We want to go to Regionals," one of the boys said.

Finn looked around. He recognized these kids. They were from the other glee club. "I'm really sorry that you guys didn't qualify..."

"We want to join Choral Inspiration," one of the girls demanded.

Finn didn't know what to say to this. Ariana had been a nightmare to work with last year. And lots of these kids were people he wasn't sure if they really cared about the glee club, or if they wanted to be on a winning team.

"Well... we've already started working on our Regionals setlist," Finn said.

"You can cut one song and put in a new one for us," one of the boys said.

"It would be a lot of people," Finn said.

"You came in third at Nationals with a big group," Ariana said. "Come on, Finn."

Finn held out a piece of paper. "Just write down your names and e-mail addresses on here. I'll talk to the kids and the administration." Was Collette aware of what the kids were doing? Was this a plot of hers to make him look bad so she could get the glee club for herself?

Finn put the thoughts out of his mind as the kids came in. "Finn, guess what!" Garrett declared.

"What?" Finn asked, wondering if the kids knew.

"Ms. Goulde got fired!" Andy said.

"What?" Finn asked. This explained why the kids were asking.

"Well, we don't know for sure," Paul admitted. "But she wasn't in class the other day and the sub said 'Ms. Goulde doesn't work here anymore, and that's all I'm going to tell you guys.'"

"My mom said that's what managers always say when someone gets fired," Carley said. "So I guess that means she got fired."

Finn wouldn't be surprised if Collette had been fired. Unlike Figgins, the principal of this school seemed to care about the school's students and staff and that the school was doing well academically and in terms of extracurricular activities. "Guys, don't start any rumors."

"We're not starting rumors," Eva said. "But come on Finn, don't you think she should have been fired YEARS ago?"

Finn tried not to laugh. "Guys, we shouldn't talk this way. But before we get started on our setlist for Regionals, I want to talk to you guys about something. Some of the kids from the Treblemakers came in earlier. They want to perform with us at Regionals."

"WHAT?!" Jim shouted. "Never gonna happen!"

"Yeah, we qualified for Regionals," said Chad. "We shouldn't let other people just tag along."

"When I was in high school, people sometimes would join after a competition," Finn began.

"Well, I don't want Ariana in this club again," Hayley snapped.

Finn sighed. "I'll talk to the administration." He didn't want Ariana in the club again and he wasn't sure if he trusted the other kids. But would the school consider that a valid reason for not letting the kids in?

x

"Rachel, you'll be okay," Santana said as she, Rachel and Kurt waited for Finn to come home.

"I just... I didn't think I'd get pregnant again so soon," Rachel sighed. All the tests had been positive. There was no way around it. She'd been devastated when she lost the baby before and knew she wanted one in the future... but this was so soon.

"You'll be okay," Kurt repeated. "Finn was fine the first time around."

"It's our parents I'm worried about," Rachel sighed. "It nearly damaged my relationship with my dads and Finn's parents and I don't want that to happen."

"I was pretty surprised," Kurt said. "Your parents and my parents have always been so supportive in the past."

Finn came into the apartment. "Hey guys."

"Hey Finnocence," Santana said. "How was work?"

"Well, Collette got fired and now the Treblemakers want to join Choral Inspiration," Finn announced.

"Not gonna happen," Santana said.

"I hope not," Finn said.

"Finn, can we go to our room?" Rachel asked.

"Sure babe," Finn said.

Rachel closed the door when she and Finn got to her room. "Finn, I'm pregnant." She figured she'd come out and say it.

Finn gave Rachel a shocked look. "What? But we've been using birth control..."

"I know," Rachel said. "But it doesn't always work... this is it. We've been talking about wanting another baby and now I'm pregnant."

"Yeah," Finn said with a half smile. "I just hope we don't lose this one."

"Me too," Rachel said, taking Finn's hand. "I am getting money from Funny Girl so I can have more money... and I know your school will give you a position after you graduate..."

"I just hope our parents don't get mad," Finn sighed.

"Me too," Rachel said. "But ever since we lost the baby, it's been in the back of my mind that I want to have another..."

"Me too," Finn said. "I always wanted kids with you. We're in a good place and we have jobs and we're almost done with school. We can do this."

"Yeah," Rachel said, kissing Finn. "Only Kurt and Santana know... because of what happened before, I don't want to start telling people yet..."

"You know this means you'll need to get a new dress for Kitty's wedding," Finn said, laughing.

"Deja vu," Rachel giggled.

x

Rachel went to Funny Girl the next day, hoping that no one would figure out what was going on. Almost every morning, she'd be throwing up, and she had a feeling today wouldn't be an exception. There was a noon show today since it was MLK day and people were off of school and work.

Normally Rachel was able to hide things in the evening, but she was feeling queasy before the performance began and had thrown up several times. To make matters worse, she had to perform with Sebastian since Jean was visiting his family in Canada.

Rachel struggled through her performance, and she could tell Sebastian knew it. Intermission didn't come soon enough, and she ran to the bathroom, where she threw up possibly the most she'd thrown up recently.

"Are you okay in there?" Sebastian sneered.

Rachel knew Sebastian wasn't someone to be trusted. She flushed the toilet and came out of the bathroom. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You sounded pretty sick," Sebastian said.

"I'm fine, Sebastian," Rachel snapped.

"Really?" Sebastian asked. "Because you were throwing up this morning, too."

"What makes you think that?" Rachel asked.

"I heard coughing coming from the bathroom," Sebastian said. "Are you sure you're not sick?"

"I'm fine," Rachel said. If Sebastian found out she was pregnant, he would definitely tell Rupert. And she wanted to be the one to do that... when she was ready.

x

"So you're saying I do need to let them in?" Finn asked the school principal. He didn't want to let the kids in. For one thing, choreographing routines for that many kids would be an absolute nightmare. And he knew how difficult Ariana was. But he couldn't get on the bad side with this school. Not with a baby on the way. He needed to be able to provide for his family.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," the principal said. "When students get displaced from an extracurricular, we want them to find a new one..."

"It's going to be hard for me to choreograph and put together routines for that many kids," Finn sighed.

"Don't you have a bunch of friends who were in show choir with you?" the principal asked.

"Well, yeah," Finn admitted.

"I'm sure they'd be happy to help," the principal said. "You've proven to us that you're a good director. I'm sure you can manage."

"Okay," Finn sighed. He got out his iPad and sent a message, telling the kids from the Treblemakers to be at the next Choral Inspiration practice. Then he went to the choir room, ready to break the news to his kids.

"Okay, I have an announcement, guys," Finn told the kids. "I talked to the administration. The Treblemakers will be joining us for Regionals."

The kids groaned and started calling out protests. Finn didn't like this any more than they did. But he couldn't let them know about it.

x

"How are you feeling?" Finn asked as he got home from school. He was sure his school was the only school in New York open on MLK day, thanks a power outage that closed the school for a week earlier this month.

"I think Sebastian might know," Rachel said.

"What?" Finn asked. "How could he know?"

"He was hanging out by the bathroom when I was in there," Rachel said. "Then he was asking me if I was okay."

"Well, only Kurt, Santana and I know, right?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Rachel sighed. "Maybe we should tell our other friends when they come over for dinner tonight... I mean, Kurt will probably tell Blaine before long..."

"Is that what you think we should do?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "They've been supportive in the past. I'm sure they'll be supportive now."

"When should we tell our parents?" Finn asked.

"Not yet," Rachel said. "When we're ready. So, how was your day?"

"Well, the administration is making me let Collette's kids join my glee club," Finn groaned.

"Oh no," Rachel sighed.

"Yeah," Finn said. "I'm going to have like fifty kids to put together numbers for, and I'll be stuck with Ariana again..."

"That sucks," Rachel said.

"It does," Finn said. "Come on, let's go join our friends."

"Finn," Rachel began before they went to the living room.

"Yeah?" Finn asked.

"Maybe next week we can tell them," Rachel said. "After what happened last time... I really don't want to just yet..."

"Okay," Finn said. "We'll find a time when we're both ready."

Rachel followed Finn into the living room. Blaine, Kurt and Santana had been home, and Sam, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Ryder, Marley and Kitty were already there. Finn had to admit - the weekly dinner the gang all had together was always the highlight of his week. As Finn started to leave his room, his phone rang, and Finn noticed it was Burt. He stepped back in and picked up the phone, in case it was something important. "Hello?"

"Hey Finn," Burt said.

"Hey, what's up?" Finn asked.

"Our lawyer just called me," Burt said. "He talked to Christopher's lawyer earlier today..."

"Oh God," Finn sighed. He had a feeling that Christopher had objected to the letter he'd written to the kids. "What's going on now? Did the kids get my letter and Christopher thought I said something wrong?"

"Christopher didn't want it given to them," Burt said. "His daughter needs a bone marrow transplant. Christopher and his wife both weren't matches, and neither were either of the boys."

Finn had a feeling he knew where this was going. "Well, maybe I would be..."

"The foster parents asked Mr. Graffman to call our attorney to see if you'd be willing to be tested," Burt said. "I know that you don't like Christopher, and I don't either, but this is about her, not him..."

Finn felt bad. Of course he'd want to be tested to help his half sister. "Yeah, of course I'll be tested. What's wrong with her?"

"I don't think our attorney was even told the whole story," Burt said. "Just that she needs a transplant and the foster parents were wondering if you might be a match."

"So they're still in foster care?" Finn asked.

"They are," Burt said. "I'm not sure for how long. Like I said..."

"I don't even know if I'll be a match," Finn said. "But of course they can test me. It's about her, not about me or Christopher." He did feel bad. Riley was only ten. He felt bad for Jason and Nathan too. Finding out their father was a fraud, being sent to foster care... and now she needed a bone marrow transplant, meaning she was having health issues of some kind.

"Are you okay?" Burt asked.

"Yeah," Finn said. "It's just a lot to take in, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Burt said. "If you don't want to be tested, I get it. But remember, this is about her, not him."

"Okay," Finn said. He hung up the phone and went to the living room.

"Finn, what's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Burt just called," Finn said. "Christopher's lawyer contacted our family's lawyer... his daughter needs a bone marrow transplant and they want me to be tested."

"Oh my God," Sam said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll be tested," Finn said. "I do care about his kids, even if I don't like him. They are my siblings..."

"Do you think this might make Christopher hate you less?" Ryder asked.

"I don't know," Finn said. "I really don't want to face him again..."

"Do you think you'll get to meet his kids because of this?" Artie asked.

"I don't know," Finn said. "I don't even know what they think of me. They could hate me because I'm the reason they don't live with their parents anymore..." Between this and the pregnancy, it felt like life was moving at a whirlwind, and Finn just felt so overwhelmed.

 _Chapter 17 preview: Finn gets tested to see if he's a match and Finchel tell some people their news._

 _15 reviews unlock Chapter 17!_


	17. Chapter 17: The Transplant

_Hi everyone. Thanks so much for all your reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciated them. Just so you guys know, I have begun considering doing a Season 8 as well, so if you're interested, PLEASE let me know. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review if I should keep going!_

Chapter 17: Transplant

Finn sat in the hospital, waiting for the test results to come back. He didn't know if he was going to be a match. He hoped he would be, but there was no way of knowing. He and Rachel sat with the doctor when another couple came into the room. "Hi, you're Finn?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Finn said.

"I'm Mark Cunningham, this is my wife Jennifer," the man continued. "We're the foster parents of Riley, Jason and Nathan..."

Finn gulped. Did the foster parents know that he was basically the reason that Christopher's kids had been taken away? He nodded, letting them continue to talk. He didn't know what they would think of him.

"We were told that she had leukemia when she was younger," Mark continued. "Her blood has been acting up lately, but the doctors think that if she has a bone marrow transplant, a relapse can be avoided. The doctors tested her brothers and her parents... and then we remembered hearing about a half brother, so we contacted the family's attorney to see about contacting you."

"Well, I hope I can be a match," Finn said. Not only did he not know about his half siblings for so long, but his half sister had cancer at one point?"

"We really appreciate you coming out here," Jennifer said. "I know you and your birth father don't have a good relationship, but if she has this transplant, the doctors don't even think she'd need more treatment..."

Finn managed a smile. "Where is she?"

"She's downstairs with her brothers," Mark said.

"Please tell them... if they'd be willing to meet me... I'd like to meet them," Finn managed to say.

The doctor came in. "Good news, Finn. You're a match."

Finn sighed with relief. "Good."

The doctor turned to the foster parents. "Whenever it works for Finn, we can arrange for a transplant..."

"How about a week from today?" Finn asked.

"That works for us," Jennifer said. "Thank you, Finn. We'll see if we can have you meet them that day, okay?"

"Okay," Finn said.

x

"It's good that you were a match," Rachel told Finn as they left the hospital.

"Yeah," Finn said.

Rachel looked down at her flat stomach that wouldn't be flat much longer. "I'm sorry for giving you so much to deal with at once..."

"Hey, don't worry," Finn said.

"Apparently birth control doesn't have a 100% success rate for us," Rachel said. She couldn't believe she was pregnant again.

"Yeah, I guess the universe wants us to have a baby," Finn laughed.

"I just hope the universe doesn't take this one from us," Rachel sighed. She'd already lost one baby, and she had to admit she was a bit afraid to get pregnant again because she lost one baby already.

"We should tell our friends soon," Finn said. "They do live with us..."

"You know, I'm having dinner with my mom tonight," Rachel said. "Since Kylie's in town visiting some colleges. Want to come with me and we can tell my mom and sisters?"

"Yeah," Finn said. "That can prepare us for telling your dads and my parents..."

"I am nervous for that," Rachel admitted. "And for telling Rupert."

"When do you think you'll tell him?" Finn asked.

"I do want to tell our families and friends first," Rachel said. "But not too long after. I have a feeling Sebastian might figure it out and tell him."

"I hope he doesn't," Finn said.

"So do I," Rachel said. "But like I said, I want to tell our family members and friends first." She wanted to avoid any possibility of the people they were closest to finding out from other people - but she knew she wanted to tell Rupert early, too. Hopefully she wouldn't get in trouble...

x

"So this is it," Rachel said as she and Finn went to Shelby's house. "We're going to tell..."

"Yeah," Finn said.

"At least my mom was more supportive than my dads and your parents last time," Rachel sighed.

"Yeah, since she was in this situation with you and Kylie, she knows what it's like," Finn said.

Rachel rang the bell and Shelby came to the door. "Hi Rachel!"

"Hi Mom," Rachel said. "Is Kylie here yet?"

"Yeah, she's playing with Beth," Shelby said. "Finn, I wasn't expecting you."

Rachel gulped. "It's okay for Finn to join us tonight, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Shelby said. "He's part of the family too."

The family that would soon be growing. Rachel and Finn went inside, where they saw Beth and Kylie playing a game. "Hey!" Rachel told her sisters.

"Rachel!" Kylie exclaimed, coming to hug Rachel.

"Hey you," Rachel said. "So how are the college visits going?"

"They're good," Kylie said. "I wanted to go to Columbia, but with my SAT and ACT scores, it was a bit of reach. I really like Pace and NYU though."

"That's why I'm glad NYADA didn't require the SAT or the ACT," Rachel said.

"Please," Finn told his wife. "You got a 35 on the ACT and a 2300 on the ACT. The only person in our class who got higher scores than you was Mike."

"Yeah, I got a 20 on the ACT and a 1550 on the SAT," Kylie groaned. "I got like, the worst scores out of all my friends at McKinley."

"Hey, you still got into Pace and NYU," Rachel told her sister. "That's a good thing."

"What are the SAT and the ACT?" Beth asked.

"They're tests you take right before you go to college," Rachel told Beth.

"Oh," Beth said. "I'm excited for Kylie to go to college, Rachel, because she'll be here like you and me!"

"I'm excited, too," Rachel said. "So, how's kindergarten, Beth?"

"I can read books now!" Beth announced proudly.

"I think she inherited her other mom's intelligence," Shelby said. "She loves reading to me."

"Well that's great," Rachel said.

"Dinner's ready if you guys are," Shelby said.

"Yeah, let's go," Finn said, eagerly heading to the dinner table as Rachel giggled.

After eating for a little bit, Rachel glanced at Finn, letting him know that she thought they should share their news. Finn seemed to understand what Rachel was thinking and nodded. "Finn and I have some news for you guys..."

"Are you having a baby, Rachel?" Beth asked.

"Beth!" Shelby reprimanded.

Beth's question caught Rachel off guard. They didn't expect that. Finn and Rachel explained looks, not knowing what to say to that.

"Holy crap, are you having a baby?" Kylie asked.

"Yes," Rachel said. "We weren't expecting it, and we were using birth conrol, but it happened. I guess the universe wants us to have a baby. I have money from Funny Girl and we also have money that Finn got from the court case. After Finn graduates, he has a job offer at the school he directs the glee club at."

"You were supportive of us last time, and I hope you can be again," Finn added. "Rachel and I have always wanted kids together. This might not be the ideal time to have it, since I'll still be in college when the baby's born, but this is what the universe had planned for us."

"Are you two okay?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah we are," Finn said. "We just hope we don't lose this one."

"Are you nervous about telling your parents?" Kylie asked.

"We are," Rachel said. "You guys are the first ones we told."

"Have you been feeling okay?" Shelby asked Rachel.

"Well, the morning sickness is starting to kick in," Rachel admitted. And I'm tired a lot. But most of the time, yeah, I'm okay."

"So I'm going to be an auntie?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, you are," Rachel said.

"Hey, so am I," Kylie added. "Next year, I'll be more than happy to babysit anytime you guys want."

"And ou two know you can always ask me for help," Shelby added.

"Thank you for not getting mad at us," Rachel said. "We are nervous about telling my dads and Finn's parents..."

"You two have more money than you had last time," Shelby pointed out. "And with Finn almost guaranteed to have a job after he graduates, you two don't have as much to worry about as you did last time."

"Well, we are lucky to have a support system," Finn said. He and Rachel both hoped that their friends would take it well, too.

"I'm glad your mom and sisters were okay with it," Rachel told Finn as they left Shelby's.

"Well, tomorrow we should tell our friends," Finn said. "With them coming over for the weekly dinner, we can tell them all at once."

"Yeah," Rachel said, holding Finn's hand.

x

The weekly dinner was probably the one that Rachel was the most nervous for. It was true that things were different from the last time she'd been pregnant, but what would her friends think of the fact that she'd gotten pregnant while on birth control AGAIN? Would they think she and Finn were irresponsible?

"Are you ready to go?" Finn asked Rachel.

"Let's go," Rachel said as she went into the living room, where their friends were sitting around.

"So, do you think that crazy sperm provider of yours is going to show up when you go in?" Ryder asked Finn.

"I don't know," Finn said. "I just hope that he recognizes that since I'm helping his daughter, I'm not all bad."

"You're not a bad person at all," Sam said.

"I know," Finn said. "But I like to think he's not all bad."

"The kids are still in foster care," Rachel said. "So it was the foster parents who wanted to reach out to Finn..."

"Well, he'll find out sooner or later," Kitty pointed out.

"That's true," Finn said.

"Do you think it'll hurt?" Tina asked.

"I don't know, but it'll be worth it," Finn said. "Even if Christopher won't let me see my siblings, they are still my siblings..."

"That's understandable," Marley said. "I mean, I know I don't have siblings, but I'd do anything for them if I did..."

"Well, all of us are like a family, so even those of us who don't have siblings have them, in a way," Mercedes said.

"Yeah, that's true," Rachel said. "I never imagined that a bunch of kids from a small town Ohio would be taking over New York."

"Well, we do go back to Lima sometimes," Artie said. "Like for the wedding!"

"Yeah, the wedding," Kitty said proudly. "Kurt, we should see about putting photos of my dress and the bridesmaid dresses in Vogue."

"We could work that out," Kurt said.

"And maybe I could do some of my songs at the reception!" Mercedes suggested.

"Me too!" Marley added.

"That can be arranged," Artie said.

With everyone involved in a conversation, Rachel felt awkward bringing up her pregnancy. She knew people didn't like it when she made things about herself. "Can I tell you guys something?"

Finn gave Rachel a look, saying that he was ready, as the group looked at them. "Finn and I have a baby on the way," Rachel said.

The room went so silent, one could have heard a pin drop. Rachel wondered what her friends were thinking.

"We weren't planning this," Finn said. "We've been taking birth control. We do want to keep the baby. We have money from Funny Girl and the lawsuit and the diner and running the glee club... and I think I'll get a job at the school after I graduate college..."

Finally Kurt spoke, clearly pretending to be surprised. "Do our parents know?"

"We told my mom and sister, but we haven't told anyone else yet," Rachel said.

"How far along are you?" Santana asked Rachel, also doing a good job at pretending she didn't know.

"Maybe about two months or so, I'm not sure," Rachel admitted. "Finn and I are making an appointment for after he gets the bone marrow drawn."

"Are you guys okay?" Blaine asked.

"We're fine," Rachel said. "It's shocking, but we're a married couple. We've always wanted a family, and it'll be two years soon. We've already lost one baby and we don't want to lose another."

"Wait, are you worried about miscarrying?" Marley asked.

"A little," Rachel admitted. "I mean, we lost one before..."

"So I guess we will need to get your dress for the wedding resized after all," Kitty teased.

"Yeah," Rachel managed to giggle.

"What are you guys going to do once the baby's here?" Kurt asked.

"Well, we can arrange my work schedule and Finn's school schedule so someone's home all the time," Rachel said.

"You know, I'm sure we'd all be happy to babysit," Tina said as everyone else agreed.

"That's what Rachel's mom and Kylie said, too," Finn said.

"And of course we'll all take you baby shopping," Marley told Rachel.

"Good, because I'd be no good at that," Finn admitted.

"Do you think you'll get a new apartment?" Sam asked.

Rachel paused. She hadn't thought about that. She loved getting to live with all her closest friends. "I don't know."

"Well, I'd love to have my niece or nephew living with us," Kurt said.

"Me too," Blaine said.

"And I'm sure a Finchel baby would be pretty cute," Santana said. "Although it would be pretty loud."

"It's Rachel's baby, of course it'll be loud," Mercedes laughed.

"Hey!" Rachel said.

"My mom said I was a quiet baby," Finn said. "So maybe the baby will be quiet."

"I do wonder if it'll be tall like you or short like her," Sam said.

"I just hope it doesn't get my nose," Rachel sighed.

"I thought we already decided your nose is something to be embraced," Kurt said.

"Yeah, remember the Barbravention?" Artie asked.

"Oh yeah," Rachel laughed.

"Just don't give the baby a weird Broadway name," Santana said.

"Oh, I won't let her," Finn said.

"I want the baby to have a normal name, don't worry," Rachel said. "But we're not naming him or her Drizzle either."

"Drizzle?" Ryder asked.

"Finn wanted to name Quinn's baby Drizzle!" Tina blurted out.

"Finn!" Ryder exclaimed. "Where did you come up with that?"

"I was young and stupid, okay?" Finn laughed.

"You were young, but you could never be stupid!" Rachel said, hugging Finn. She hoped her dads would support her and Finn, but at least things had gone well so far.

x

Finn and Rachel had decided to wait until after Finn's procedure to tell their parents. This morning was the procedure, and Finn was very nervous. He'd talked to his mom this morning, and he had Rachel at his side, but he didn't think anything could help his nerves go away. He looked over at the doctor, who was preparing his equipment.

"How is she?" Finn asked.

"She knows she's getting it," the doctor said. "They're hoping that this means they won't need treatment."

"How's she feeling?" Rachel asked.

"As well as one can be doing," the doctor said. "She's comfortable. The family's optimistic."

"How badly do you think it will hurt?" Finn asked.

"We will have you on painkillers," the doctor said. "You'll be a little sore when you wake up, but you'll probably be able to go home a few hours after we take out your bone marrow."

Finn nodded. "Okay."

"I'll be right here," Rachel said. "Remember that, okay?"

Finn smiled. "Okay."

x

Finn opened his eyes, realizing that he must have had his bone marrow removed. He was feeling VERY sore, but that was to be expected. He looked at Rachel.

"You did great," Rachel said. "You didn't squirm or anything..."

Finn looked over at the doctor. "Do you think they'll be able to give it to her soon?"

"Yeah," the doctor said. "I'll leave you two alone. You'll probably be able to go home soon."

"I'd really like to meet her... and the boys," Finn said.

"Okay," the doctor said. "I didn't want to tell you before the bone marrow was drawn... but Christopher's here. He's at the hospital."

Finn gulped. "What?"

"CPS is letting him and his wife see the kids," the doctor said. "They are their parents, after all..."

Finn groaned. "Do you think they'll let me see the kids?"

"I don't know," the doctor sighed. "Just rest a little, and then when you're ready, you can go see her. She's in Room 250."

"Thanks," Finn said, rubbing his leg as the doctor left.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, it hurts," Finn sighed. "You'll be doing something that hurts a lot more in a few months."

Rachel giggled. "I guess you're right."

"I didn't think he was going to be here," Finn said. That changed everything. He was looking forward to meeting his half siblings, but what if Christopher didn't want him to?

"Finn, you gave your bone marrow to her," Rachel said. "That's got to make him less angry at you."

"I guess you're right," Finn said. He and Rachel sat quietly for a while in the room before he decided he should go. "Maybe we should go now."

"Okay, let's page the doctor," Rachel said.

Soon enough, the doctor came in, and Finn and Rachel told him that they were ready to get going. As they began to head downstairs, Finn saw Christopher, who glared at him.

"Why are you here?" Christopher snapped.

"In case you weren't told, I was a match for Riley," Finn said, trying to stay calm.

"Of course, out of everyone it had to be you," Christopher snapped.

Finn didn't know what to say. Christopher wasn't happy that they'd found someone who could give his daughter a bone marrow transplant? "Well... I'm glad I'm a match," Finn said.

"And you should be too," Rachel said. "She probably isn't going to have to go through treatment again... because Finn's a match."

"Who asked for you to be tested anyway?" Christopher asked. "The kids aren't supposed to know about you."

"Well, they know about me," Finn said. "Remember when they showed up in the courtroom? You could have told them about me, you know."

"I didn't want them to know about you," Christopher said. "And I'm not happy that those foster parents called about you!"

"If it wasn't for Finn, she probably would have had to go on a waiting list for a donor!" Rachel said.

"Some anonymous donor would be better than Finn," Christopher said, walking away. "It's his fault that she and her brothers are gone. I don't want you anywhere near my children."

"I don't believe him," Finn said to Rachel. "I mean, I donated bone marrow to her! If this doesn't warm him up to me, I don't know what will."

"He may have gotten over being a drug addict, but he clearly still has serious problems," Rachel said, snuggling up to Finn.

"Even if he doesn't like me, I thought he would at least be thankful," Finn groaned.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said.

Finn wanted to cry. Even this couldn't change how much his father seemed to hate him.

"Want to go sit down?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Finn said. "My leg hurts."

"Are you sure you're ready to go?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Finn said. His pain had gone down, and he was ready to go home, but he didn't feel like walking around now.

Rachel put her arms around Finn. "I wish there was something I could do..."

"You love me," Finn said. "That's enough."

Rachel gave Finn a kiss. "Just let me know if there's anything else."

After sitting for a little, Finn knew he wouldn't be meeting his half siblings today, so he figured he and Rachel should get home. "Let's go."

"Yeah, let's go," Rachel said. They continued walking through the hall out of the second floor when Finn noticed that the room his half sister was in had a window. He paused and looked in. Riley was in the bed, and she looked as well as someone who needed a bone marrow transplant could look. Jason and Nathan sat on the sides of her bed, and it looked like the three of them were watching a movie or something together. Finn managed a smile.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

Finn looked in the window, nudging Rachel. "It's them..."

Rachel looked in the window. "Wow, they look so much like you... want to go in?"

"I don't want Christopher mad at me..." Finn began.

"I get it," Rachel said, standing close to Finn.

As if Finn's siblings knew he was there, he saw Nathan glance out the window, then nudge Jason and Riley. All three of them were looking out the window at Finn. Finn didn't know what to do at first, but he smiled at them and waved. To his surprise, all three of them did the same.

"See, they don't seem to hate you," Rachel said to Finn.

"I know," Finn said. He could tell that the three of them had the type of relationship with each other that he had with Kurt, that Rachel had with Kylie... maybe he'd never be part of this with his siblings. But they knew who he was. And they seemed to not be mad at him.

 _Chapter 18 preview: Finchel tell their parents and Rachel tells Funny Girl. They also have their first doctor's appointment. With Valentine's Day approaching, another engagement may be coming soon._

 _15 reviews unlock Chapter 18!_


	18. Chapter 18: Ready

_Hey guys. Thanks so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciated them. I know there was criticism to how I handled the pregnancy storyline in my Season 6, so I'm trying to help make things right this time around. With TV shows starting again, I wish there was a Season 7 - a Season 7 to make things right. Anyway, enjoy and review if I should keep going!_

Chapter 18: Ready

"We're here again," Finn said as he and Rachel sat in the doctor's office. "Did you expect to be here again so soon?"

"I didn't," Rachel said. "I wonder what it's going to be..."

"Well, what do you think it is?" Finn asked. He himself had wondered if it was a boy or a girl, but he had a feeling Rachel would have more of a feeling.

"I don't really know," Rachel said. "What do you hope it is?"

"I'd love to have both," Finn said. "I have to admit though, if I had to pick I'd pick a little boy. I would love a little guy to play video games with and take to football games."

"I bet you'd like that," Rachel said. "A mini-Finn would be fun, but I'd like a girl to do some girl things with too."

"Yeah, I bet if we had a girl she'd be a mini you," Finn said.

"Well, we probably won't find out today," Rachel sighed.

A doctor came into the waiting room. "Rachel Hudson?"

"Let's go," Rachel said, taking Finn's hand and leading him to the doctor.

"Is this your husband?" the doctor asked Rachel.

"Yeah," Rachel said, squeezing Finn's hand.

"You two look pretty young," the nurse said as she, Finn and Rachel went into the room. Finn gulped, knowing what was coming. People who didn't know them were going to comment on their ages.

"He's 21, I'm 22," Rachel said. "We're married, and we've been married for about two years."

Finn could tell Rachel was getting defensive. He rubbed her hand, hoping she'd calm down. "Babe, it's okay."

"It's fine," the nurse said as they got into the examination room. "Most couples are nervous for their first ultrasound."

This wasn't the first. But maybe they shouldn't say that. Finn leaned over to Rachel. "Should we tell her?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Rachel whispered back. She turned to the nurse. "We lost a baby once before... in a car accident..."

The nurse looked uneasy. "Oh, I'm so sorry..."

Finn looked down. This was still an uneasy subject for him. He didn't really feel comfortable talking about it with anyone but Rachel, Kurt and some of his close guy friends, much less a doctor he and Rachel had never met before.

The doctor put the gel on Rachel's stomach and began waving the wand over her stomach. Finn looked up at the screen and saw the ultrasound. That was it. This was the baby. "Wow," he managed to say.

Rachel smiled and looked at Finn. "Our baby."

"Everything seems to be going okay," the nurse said.

Finn sighed with relief. "Great." He gave Rachel a kiss as he stared up at the screen, looking at his and Rachel's baby.

x

"I'm glad everything's okay," Rachel said as she and Finn left the appointment. She looked at the printout of the ultrasound. "This is him or her."

Finn smiled. "Yeah, we'll have to show it to our friends."

"You can show it to our roommates tonight," Rachel said. "I have a show tonight, remember?"

Finn pouted. "Oh yeah. Well, have a good show."

Rachel smiled as she gave Finn a hug. "I will. So, maybe tomorrow we can call our parents?"

"We can't keep putting it off," Finn admitted.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay," Finn said as he gave Rachel a hug. Rachel looked at the photo one more time before heading to the theatre. She knew today was the day she'd tell Rupert. And she had to admit - she was nervous.

The show was over before Rachel knew it, and when it was done, she went looking for Rupert. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. She didn't want Sebastian to say something before she could. She'd learned a lot from last year.

"Sure," Rupert said, leading Rachel into the office. "What's going on?"

Rachel decided to come out and say it. "I'm pregnant."

"Again?" Rupert asked.

Rachel already didn't like where this was going. "Yes. I know this probably won't make a difference, but it was completely unplanned. Finn and I were both taking birth control... but someone out there had other plans for us."

Rupert gave Rachel a blank stare. "So... you're asking for maternity leave, I'm guessing?"

Rachel had a bad feeling, but at least he hadn't fired her. "Fanny doesn't get pregnant in the show, and I'm going to need time to be with the baby."

"That's right, she doesn't get pregnant," Rupert said. "You can continue to perform as long as you aren't showing."

As long as she wasn't showing? "Okay, but what about after the baby's born? You know, it is illegal to fire a woman because she had a baby..." Rachel slightly regretted her word choice after saying it, but she felt like it needed to be said.

"When are you due?" Rupert asked.

"I'm due in August," Rachel said. "So I could probably continue to perform for a few more months..."

"Okay, but this isn't like other jobs," Rupert said. "I'd be happy to have you do other work for the musical, but like you said, Fanny doesn't get pregnant. I don't know if you and Finn realize the gravity of this. Being a parent is a full time job, and it might not be in the best interest of you and Finn - or your child - for you to continue being in these shows after the baby is born."

Rachel had a feeling Rupert had a point. "I just really love being in the shows... this has been my dream since I was little... but maybe you're right." She took a breath. She'd had her chance. She'd gotten to be on that stage. But it would be to be too much to be in a show and raise a baby at once. "I just want to be able to continue in this show for as long as I can, and I hope that I can be in another show one day."

"I will give you a good recommendation if you ever want to do another show," Rupert said.

Rachel smiled. "Thanks." At least this had gone better than last time... She wanted the part, but she had to make choices. She remembered how horrible she felt when she lost the baby before, and it was worse than she felt when she'd lost the part originally.

x

"Aww, my little niece or nephew!" Kurt said, looking at the photo Finn was showing him and Blaine of the ultrasound.

"It looks like you guys already!" Blaine teased.

Finn looked at the photo with a smile. "Thanks. This is our baby."

"I'll be the godfather, right?" Kurt asked.

"Rachel and I haven't talked about it yet, but you probably will be," Finn told his brother.

"What about me?" Blaine pouted.

"Rachel and I will have LOTS of kids, plenty to go around," Finn said.

"You guys are being the first for everything," Kurt commented. "The first to get married, the first to have kids..."

"Well, technically Puck and Quinn had a kid before us, but we will be the first to raise a kid," Finn said.

"Have you told our parents or Rachel's dads yet?" Kurt asked.

"We're planning to call our parents tomorrow," Finn said. "You guys know Rachel's mom and sister already know."

"After what happened last time, I hope they'll be okay with it this time," Blaine said. "You guys came so close before and now it's actually happening."

"Plus we're in a better situation financially than we were at this time last year," Finn said. He really hoped their parents would be more accepting - after all, this was their grandchild. Trying to take the focus off the uncertainty, Finn remembered what his brother and brother-in-law had said recently. "I know you guys want to have kids soon, too."

"Yeah, we definitely do, after he graduates," Kurt said. "I'm going to have my job at Vogue after graduation."

"The professors at NYADA say I'm really good at songwriting," Blaine added. "So maybe I could write songs for musicals or singers or something."

"That's great," Finn said. "So, would you adopt or use a surrogate?"

"We'd like to use a surrogate so that the kids could still be ours biologically," Kurt said. "If Rachel wasn't pregnant, we would have asked her."

"Well, Blaine isn't graduating for another year," Finn said. "You can always ask her after graduation."

"Yeah, do you think she'd be willing to do it?" Blaine asked. "And are you okay with it?"

"I have a feeling she'd be up for it," Finn said. "And of course I'm fine with it. I want you guys to get to have kids, and a baby from Rachel and one of you two would definitely be an awesome kid."

"It would, wouldn't it?" Kurt asked.

Before the boys had a chance to say anything else, Finn heard a knock on the door. He went to the door and saw Sam. "Hey!" Finn said, opening the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" Sam asked.

"Of course," Finn said, leading Sam in.

"Hey!" Blaine said when he saw Sam.

"So," Sam began. "Since you guys have done this before, I wanted to ask you, and I'll ask Artie when he gets back from shooting his film and call Puck to ask him: what do you think is a good way to propose?"

Finn had a feeling he knew what this meant. "You want to ask Mercedes to marry you?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "I know we've broken up before, but living in the apartment together has taught me that I want to be with her forever..."

"Oh my God, she's going to be so excited!" Kurt cheered.

"When were you thinking of asking her?" Blaine asked.

"I want to ask her on Valentine's Day," Sam admitted. "I know you might think it's cheesy but..."

"That's not cheesy, that's romantic!" Finn said. "We all do special things for our lovers on Valentine's Day, so why not do that then?"

"If you're wondering how, I do like how Blaine proposed to me," Kurt said. "A big proposal number... and it was on tape, nonetheless!"

"You should do something personal, something you think she'd like," Finn said. "I know I'm the odd one out because I did a private proposal, but I was thinking - what would Rachel like? It just felt right."

"After getting to sing with Beyonce, I don't think anything can top that for her," Sam said.

"Trust me, getting a proposal from you will be the highlight of her life," Blaine said.

"I meant to tell you guys, I'm going to be featured in a billboard ad," Sam told the guys. "So maybe I could find a way to work it into a photoshoot, like what Artie did with Kitty..."

"You should put on the billboard ad 'Mercedes, will you marry me?'" Finn suggested, not entirely sure if that was the best idea.

"That's it!" Sam cheered. "Finn, you're brilliant!"

"You think she'd like that?" Finn asked.

"Totally," Kurt said.

"I'll think about that," Sam said.

Before Finn could say anything, Rachel came into the apartment. "Hey babe! How was the show?"

"It was good," Rachel said, giving Finn a hug. "So, they'll let me keep doing it until I start showing... and they'll give me a good recommendation for any shows I want to do in the future..."

This didn't sound bad. "Well, will they let you come back after maternity leave?"

"I don't know if I'll go back," Rachel admitted. "I think I want to focus on the baby for longer than the required maternity leave time... I'll still have the diner for money, and Finn's got money from coaching the glee club..."

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "I just hope that I can find something..."

Finn had a feeling that he shouldn't tell Rachel what Sam had told him, so he led Rachel to their room. "Are you sure you're okay with leaving the show after the baby's born?"

"I think so," Rachel said. "This is our baby... and after seeing him or her, I just want to spend every moment possible with him or her. We've lost one baby and I don't want to lose this one too."

"It felt so much more real after seeing the ultrasound, didn't it?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "I wonder what we'll name him or her... any ideas?"

"I always wanted to name a son Christopher, after my dad, but now... I don't know," Finn admitted.

"That's fine," Rachel said. "When I was little I thought I would give my daughters names like Barbra and Fanny but now I see how awful they are."

Finn laughed. "Yeah." Before he had a chance to say anything else, he heard his computer going off. He looked at it and saw a notification that he was getting a skype call from his parents. "Should I answer that?"

"We might as well tell them," Rachel admitted. "They'll find out sooner or later."

"I just hope this goes better than last time," Finn sighed as he turned on the skype call. "Hi!"

"Hi, Finn," Burt said. "It's been a few days."

"I'm sorry," Finn admitted. "I've just been busy. With Regionals coming up, I have a lot more kids, and I am at Columbia... it's not exactly a walk in the park."

"We do miss you," Carole said. "But I get it."

Finn looked at Rachel and sighed. "Rachel and I have something to tell you..."

"Is one of you sick?" Burt asked, sounding worried. "Because you know I have access to great healthcare in congress..."

"We're both in good health..." Finn began.

"I'm pregnant," Rachel said. "I know that you weren't happy when I got pregnant before... but Finn and I think we're in a good place. I have some money from Funny Girl... and I'm at the diner, and I'm sure I'll get a job once I graduate. Finn's got a job almost guaranteed after he graduates. We have the money you guys gave us..."

"Hold up," Burt interrupted. "You two have a baby on the way?"

"Yes," Finn said. "We lost a baby before... and we don't want to lose this one too. We're not children anymore. We're adults. We're married and starting our lives and we shouldn't be treated like high school kids who got knocked up from a one-night stand."

"Finn, Rachel... we've said it before, we're sorry about how we acted last year," Carole said. "You two have proven ever since you got to New York that you're responsible and you can handle anything life throws at you."

"We're so sorry about last year," Burt said.

Finn sighed with relief. "So you aren't mad..."

"You two are going to be amazing parents," Carole said. "I know you will. And with Burt possibly being in DC more for Senate, we'll be able to help out."

"Does Kurt know yet?" Burt asked. "He'll want to take Rachel baby shopping..."

"Yeah, he and Santana were the first ones we told," Rachel said.

"Do your parents know, Rachel?" Carole asked.

"My mom and sister know, my dads don't," Rachel said. "We'll probably tell them soon..." She looked at Finn, and Finn knew what Rachel was thinking. Since they were telling Finn's parents, they should tell Rachel's soon, too.

"Well, I think the past three years have taught us something," Burt said. "You two can handle anything... sexual assault, car crashes, rejection from your own family... you're so strong and you can do anything."

Finn smiled. "Thanks." It felt good to know his parents were on their side.

x

"Are you ready to do this?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Rachel admitted. "We called your parents already, we should talk to mine."

Finn held Rachel's hand. "Want me to dial?"

"Yeah," Rachel sighed, watching as Finn dialed.

After the skype call went through, Rachel's dads picked up almost right away. "Rachel!" Hiram said. "Finn, didn't expect you!"

"We have something to say," Rachel sighed.

"Well, we're excited to see you once we get to New York!" LeRoy said.

Rachel still felt uneasy about her house being sold. But now wasn't the time to talk about it. "I'm pregnant."

Rachel's dads shared a look as Rachel grabbed Finn's hand. "Please don't be hard on us. We're married, we have our careers underway... we're ready to have a baby. We learned a lot from last year, and it was hard to lose our baby... so we want to have the baby and raise him and her."

Hiram and LeRoy were silent for a few moments before Finn spoke. "If you have anything to say, say it. We've heard just about everything through the years."

"Is that what you think of us?" Hiram asked.

Neither Finn nor Rachel knew what to say. "Well... you're not mad?"

"I'm sorry about last year," Hiram said. "So, a baby?"

Rachel managed to smile. "Yeah, a grandbaby."

"We're happy for you two," LeRoy said.

"And sorry about last year," Hiram added.

"So you won't act like last year?" Finn asked.

"This time around, we're here for you," LeRoy said.

"Thank you," Rachel said, feeling her anxiety go away. "Thank you."

 _Chapter 19 preview: The couples celebrate Valentine's Day, and Finn gets a phone call regarding his half siblings._

 _15 reviews unlock Chapter 19!_


	19. Chapter 19: Meetings and Dates

_Hey everyone. Yes, I'm still here. Those of you who saw my update of my other story a few days ago have already heard, but in case you haven't, I was sick recently, had a family wedding, and have been dealing with getting used to being in school full time and working full time at the same time, but the good news is that I now have enough time set aside thanks to working out my schedule to give you weekly updates of both stories. I hope those of you who are still around enjoy this chapter and review if I should keep going!_

Chapter 19: Meetings and Dates

"Do you think I'll do well on this test?" Finn asked Rachel.

"I'm sure you will," Rachel said. "You've gotten every question I've asked you right."

"Yeah, but it can be unpredictable..." Finn began.

"Finn, you've been getting As ever since you started college," Rachel said. "Even if you can't predict, you seem to know how to do well."

"I'm trying," Finn admitted. His phone rang. He looked at the phone. He didn't recognize the number, but he picked it up anyway. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Finn Hudson?" a woman's voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Finn said.

"This is Jennifer Cunningham, the foster mom of Christopher Hudson's children," the woman said. "The kids have been talking with their foster dad and me, and they'd really like to meet you."

Finn gulped. The kids wanted to meet him? He didn't think that they would. He thought they'd hate him for getting them taken away from their parents... then again, they'd smiled and waved at him at the hospital...

"Finn, are you still there?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, I am," Finn said. "Yeah, that sounds good. When would the kids like to meet me?"

"We were thinking next Saturday, at the Olive Garden in Great Neck," Jennifer said. "Does that work for you?"

Finn felt himself getting overwhelmed. "Yeah, that works." He said goodbye and hung up the phone, turning to Rachel. "Rach... my half siblings want to meet me next weekend."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Finn said. "What if they hate me?"

"They wouldn't have asked to meet you if they hate you," Rachel said. "You gave bone marrow to your sister. And they smiled and waved at you at the hospital."

Finn nodded. "They could be just telling me in person what they think of what happened with our father..."

Rachel took Finn's hands. "Finn, I know Christopher was being really irrational, but the kids were happy to see you. Only a truly horrible person wouldn't be nice to someone who helped save them or their family member. I'll even come with you if you like."

"I'd really like that," Finn told Rachel.

"Of course I will," Rachel said, giving Finn a hug.

x

Valentine's Day. It had been around Valentine's Day their senior year that Finn and Rachel had gotten engaged. It was on Valentine's Day their first year after college that Finn and Rachel had spent all that time together at the wedding, slept together and discovered that no matter what they were doing or where they were, it was always going to be them in the end.

Ever since Finn and Rachel had gotten to New York, Finn had always planned over the top Valentine's Days for Rachel. And this year, Rachel wanted to return the favor and give Finn a perfect Valentine's Day. She'd asked the guys to keep things busy for Finn as it approached so he wouldn't make plans behind her back, as she was sure he would. Heck, she'd tried telling him that they didn't need to do anything this year, but he insisted that they would.

Desperate, Rachel had called the school Finn worked at, asking them to tell Finn he had to stay late for a meeting. Last night, Finn had told her and he'd been apologetic, telling her that he had to stay late for a meeting and that he was going to be interviewed for something the school district was doing. Rachel knew what that was - she'd told the school to try to think of a reason to try to get Finn to wear something nice.

Rachel had pretended to be disappointed, but she was also understanding. She knew what would be happening on Valentine's Day.

x

Finn hated that the school was having him stay late on Valentine's Day. Sure, he knew he'd been working hard with the kids for Regionals. Having so many kids definitely was a test - especially when many of them didn't have the skills he thought they needed to get to Nationals. He wasn't even having glee practice for the kids today so that they could enjoy their Valentine's Day. He'd been scheduled to work the breakfast shift at the diner, so he didn't even get to take Rachel out for breakfast. Sure, he'd gotten dinner reservations for next weekend, but that wouldn't be Valentine's Day.

The interview had been completed, and Finn was waiting for the meeting to start. The thing was, he didn't see any other faculty members around the school. Finn sat in the choir room when Rachel came in. She was wearing a purple dress and a green shrug, and she looked like she was ready for a date...

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"Come on," Rachel said. "I got the school to get you to stay late so I could surprise you. You've given me so many Valentine's Day, I thought I'd return the favor by planning one for you."

Finn didn't know what to say. "Rachel..."

"Come on," Rachel said, taking Finn's hand.

Finn smiled to himself. Rachel always knew how to surprise him. "Wow, Rachel..."

When Finn went outside, he saw a carriage waiting outside the school. "Is that for us?"

"It sure is," Rachel said proudly. "It's going to take us around."

"What?" Finn asked.

"A ride all over the city for Valentine's Day," Rachel told Finn.

"That's so sweet," Finn said. "I guess I'll buy you some flowers while we're out."

Rachel giggled. "I guess I can handle one gift from you."

"Well, I'll be getting you them," Finn said as he and Rachel got into the carriage. "You look beautiful."

"You look so handsome," Rachel said.

Finn looked over at Rachel's small bump. "Just think, on Valentine's Day next year, we'll need to find a babysitter."

"That'll be tough, seeing as all our close friends are in relationships," Rachel admitted.

"Or he or she could join us," Finn said.

"That's possible too," Rachel said.

The carriage began going around New York, and Finn snuggled up to Rachel. It was in the 40s today, but since it had been so cold lately, Finn and Rachel both had their coats off. After the carriage had been driving for a while, it pulled up in front of Sardi's. Finn made a dash for a flower stand and bought the biggest bouquet option and handed it to Rachel.

"These are lovely," Rachel said.

"Thanks," Finn said. "Rach, I insist on paying for dinner tonight..."

"Too bad," Rachel said. "I already gave them my card number."

"You sneak!" Finn said. He leaned and kissed Rachel. "I love you."

x

"Kurt, a package came for you," Isabelle said, coming into Kurt's office.

"A package?" Kurt asked. "I hope this isn't another secret admirer... I am married."

"Secret admirer?" Isabelle asked.

"When I was a senior in high school, a guy sent me gifts all week for Valentine's Day and signed them 'from a secret admirer,'" Kurt explained. "I thought it was just Blaine fooling around, but it was pretty awkward. This guy knew I had a boyfriend."

"Sounds awkward," Isabelle agreed. "Well, let's see what's in it."

Kurt opened the package. There were some bouttineres, two champagne glasses, some chocolates, and a note. Kurt opened the note. "If you want to spend Valentine's Day with me, you'll have to find me," Kurt read. "Well, at least I know this is Blaine's handwriting..."

"Sounds like he has a surprise for you," Isabelle commented. "Do you want to leave now?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Kurt said. "The question is, where is Blaine? New York is a big city..."

"You'll find him," Isabelle assured Kurt.

Kurt left the Vogue offices and began walking around. He had no idea where Blaine might possibly be. He wasn't at the apartment, he wasn't at NYADA, he wasn't at Vogue, he wasn't at the diner...

Kurt began walking around Times Square, wondering if Blaine was there, when he saw Blaine's face appear on a billboard. Kurt was confused, but then a message popped up, "You can find me at the top of the highest building in New York."

Kurt had a feeling what that was. The Empire State Building. Kurt walked to the Empire State Building, took the elevator to the top floor, and then walked to the dock.

Blaine was there. With a table set for two lit by candles in front of him.

"Surprise!" Blaine said.

"Did you really think I'd find you here?" Kurt asked.

"I would have called you if you hadn't come after a certain amount of time," Blaine admitted. "It's just always been one of my dreams to kiss you on top of the Empire State Building, so I figured why not on Valentine's Day?"

Kurt ran over and kissed Blaine. He'd wanted to kiss his husband on the Empire State deck too. And this was the perfect time to do it. "I love you," Kurt said. "I can't believe you managed to get us the top of the Empire State Building on Valentine's Day, all to ourselves."

"Sometimes it helps to have a famous brother," Blaine admitted. "He helped me book it."

"Well, let's have our Valentine's Day dinner," Kurt told Blaine.

x

Kitty came back from her last class of the day, looking forward to the night with Artie. The first year Artie was in New York, she'd come there to surprise him on Valentine's Day. Next year on Valentine's Day, they'd be married.

When Kitty opened the door, she saw her dorm room covered with streamers, balloons, flowers, hearts and other decorations. Since she knew her roommate was single...

"Artie!" Kitty giggled when she saw her fiance.

"Your roommate let me, Ryder and Marley in to decorate," Artie said. "And I must say, that look on your face is pretty priceless."

Kitty sat on Artie's lap. "Thank you so much, this is perfect. I love it, and you."

Artie gave Kitty a kiss. "It's my pleasure. Just think - we'll be married on Valentine's Day next year."

"Yeah," Kitty said proudly. "I'm so excited to get married. Although we might need our own apartment..."

"Well, what we were talking about in our apartment was maybe Sam moving into Mercedes's room, and then you could move into my room," Artie said. "Tina was thinking of maybe living with Ryder and Marley, since they'll be getting an apartment next year."

"I'd love that," Kitty told Artie. "I know this is going to seem like nothing after the surprise you gave me, but I have something for you, too."

"You do?" Artie asked.

Kitty reached into her pocket and handed Artie a giftwrapped present. She, Marley and Caitlin had just gone shopping for Valentine's Day presents for their boyfriends the other day, and there was no better place than New York to find gifts.

Artie opened the box and saw a tie with cats on it. "Get it?" Kitty asked.

"Of course," Artie laughed. "A kitty!"

"I'm glad you like it," Kitty said. "You gave me a pretty awesome gift too."

"Ready for dinner?" Artie asked.

"Yeah," Kitty said. "Let's go."

x

"Thanks for a great dinner," Marley told Ryder as they left the restaurant.

"Well, it's our first New York Valentine's Day," Ryder said. "You deserve the best."

"You've been giving me the best since before we were even together," Marley said. "Remember when I was with Jake and you got me the flowers and the necklace and put together that number?"

"Of course I do," Ryder said. "I wanted nothing more than to tell you that I wished that I was doing those things for me, and not for Jake."

"Hey, it's fine," Marley told Ryder. "We're together now. And I know you would never give me a hard time about not being ready for sex."

"Of course not," Ryder said. "I still can't believe that he did that to you."

"Well, Unique told me the two of them have started dating," Marley told Ryder. "Apparently he moved out to LA and wanted to crash at her apartment..."

"I hope he doesn't hurt her the way he hurt you," Ryder said.

"She told me that he seems to have grown up," Marley said. "Hey, want to go to my dorm together? Caitlin's parents are out of town, so she and Josh are spending the night at her house..." Once she and Ryder got back to the dorm, there was something that Marley wanted to do for Ryder... something she'd been thinking about for a long time.

"I'd love to," Ryder said. "Just think, at this time next year, we might be living together."

"We should get an apartment together," Marley said. "And Caitlin and I like living together so much, we were thinking if you and Josh were down for it, they could share an apartment with us, too."

"That'd be great," Ryder said.

When Ryder and Marley got back to the dorm, Marley closed the door and looked at her boyfriend. "Ryder... if you want to... I'm ready."

Ryder looked surprised. "What?"

"I've been thinking about this for a while," Marley explained. "I'm not just saying that to please you because I know you'd still want to be together even if I wanted to wait for marriage. If you're ready for sex, I am too."

"Are you sure?" Ryder asked. "Because I've said this before, it's okay..."

Marley reached into her drawer and got out some condoms Kitty had recommended. "I said it before, I'm ready. I picked up protection."

Ryder took the condoms. "Well, I think this would be great."

x

Tonight was the night.

Finn had done it. Blaine had done it. Puck had done it. Artie had done it. And tonight, Sam would do it for Mercedes.

He had the ring in his pocket. He'd gone with Blaine to the jewelers to pick it out the ring, and he was sure they'd picked the perfect one. The other guys had helped him to plan the proposal. He wanted something that was different from what the other guys had done, but something that was still special. And when he found out about an event that was being held in New York on Valentine's Day, he knew what would be perfect.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Sam asked Mercedes as they left the restaurant.

"Yes I did," Mercedes said. "Especially those tots that you gave me in the shape of a heart. Kurt's never going to let me forget about that, is he?"

"Hey, I thought it was cute," Sam protested.

"It was!" Mercedes said. "So, ready to go back to our apartment?"

"We're not going back to the apartment," Sam said. "Not yet anyway."

"Oh?" Mercedes asked. "Where are we going?"

"You will see!" Sam said.

"Okay, lead the way," Mercedes said.

Sam took Mercedes's hand as he led her to Times Square. There was a performance near there tonight, one Sam was sure Mercedes would love.

"Where are we going?" Mercedes asked.

"You'll see!" Sam repeated.

When Sam and Mercedes went into the arena, Mercedes figured it out. "Oh my God! How did you get tickets to Mariah's show?"

"Oh, Rachel helped me with her connections in the entertainment industry and got me dress circle tickets," Sam told Mercedes. "Are you surprised?"

"This is the best surprise ever!" Mercedes declared.

Sam hoped that later on that evening, Mercedes would think something else was the best surprise ever. Thanks to Rachel's connections, Sam had worked something else out. Throughout the concert, Sam kept his eye on Mercedes. She was singing along with all the songs, and Sam thought Mercedes sounded better than Mariah herself. After Mariah finished singing "We Belong Together," Sam knew this would be it. On the billboard, lights similar to the ones Sam had used to make Mercedes's name during Michael week flashed: "Mercedes, we belong together. Will you marry me? Love, Sam"

Mercedes laughed. "Sam, look. There's another Sam and Mercedes here!"

Sam had to smile. "Actually, that's for you."

Mercedes looked shocked. "Say what?"

Sam reached into his pocket and got out the ring. "Mercedes, I love you. I've always loved you, and to quote another one of your musical idols, I will always love you. I remember when we danced together at prom your junior year and I knew I wanted to keep doing that for the rest of my life. I remember when I was in Kentucky and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I remember watching every single video of you for the entire time you were in LA and wishing that I was there to see the videos being made. When you first came to New York, I was with someone, but being with you again only confirmed how much I loved you. I want to be with you forever." He knelt in front of her and got out the ring. "Mercedes, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God!" Mercedes cheered. "Yes! Yes!"

Sam put the ring on Mercedes's finger and gave her a big hug. He snapped a picture of the ring and sent it to the other guys with the caption "she said yes!"

x

"What if they get angry at me for having them taken away from their parents?" Finn asked. It was the day that Finn was going to meet his half siblings. To say that he was nervous was an understatement.

"Finn, they probably wouldn't have asked to meet you for that reason," Rachel said.

"You know how much Christopher hates me..." Finn sighed. He didn't know how much contact the kids had been in with Christopher while in foster care. But if Christopher still hated Finn even after donating the bone marrow, was there any hope for him coming around?

"It's going to be okay," Rachel said softly. "I know what it's like having a parent who didn't raise you and finding out you have siblings through them."

"Yeah, but Shelby never hated you," Finn rambled. "And Kylie found you first..."

"You'll be okay," Rachel said, kissing Finn. The two of them walked into the restaurant, where Finn immediately recognized the kids... his half siblings. Their foster parents were sitting with them.

"Hi," Finn managed to say.

"Guys, this is Finn," the kids' foster mom said.

"We know," Nathan said, as if his foster mom had said the sky was blue. "So, you're our brother?"

This sounded promising. "Yeah," Finn said.

"I thought you might be when I saw you when I went to New York with my friends," Jason said. "Well, maybe not a brother, but a cousin or something."

"Yeah," Finn said. He looked at Riley. "How are you feeling?"

"Great, now," Riley said. "Thanks for that. I really wouldn't want to have to go through chemo again."

Again? Finn felt sick. She'd gone through it before...

"Well, we'll leave you guys here," the kids' foster dad said. "We'll get our own table and you guys can get us when we're ready to go."

"I'd really like her to stay with us," Finn said, taking Rachel's hand.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Jason asked.

"My wife," Finn said, suddenly feeling bad that his half siblings weren't there on his wedding day.

"She's really pretty," Riley said.

"Thanks," Finn said. "I think so, too." He tried to make the kids comfortable. "So, tell me about yourselves."

"I'm a junior in high school, and I play football and basketball and baseball," Jason said. "I'm hoping to go to Rutgers for college and I'm hoping to go into premed. And I like to eat."

Finn managed to laugh. "I like to eat, too, and I played those sports in high school."

"He was the quarterback," Rachel said proudly.

"Yeah, I'm just a wide receiver," Jason said. "Maybe I'll be quarterback next year, after the quarterback graduates."

"I play baseball too, and soccer," Nathan added. "And I'm in seventh grade, and I also like xbox."

"Oh, so does Finn," Rachel said. "He and his friends are always hogging the living room playing on the xbox."

Finn had to admit, it was cool how his half brothers liked the same sorts of things he liked. "That's cool."

"I'm in fifth grade and I'm in Girl Scouts and I like Taylor Swift and doing arts and crafts," Riley added.

"Taylor Swift has really good music," Rachel commented.

"She does, even I can admit that," Finn said.

"Because it's true!" Riley declared.

"Yeah, she's always playing Taylor Swift CDs," Nathan said.

"I got to meet her when I did Make-A-Wish," Riley said proudly.

Finn was tempted to ask about his sister's illness. There were so many questions he had. But he wasn't sure if this was his place. "Well, hopefully you won't get sick again now that you have my bone marrow."

"Oh, I don't think she will," Jason said. "The doctors said if she got a transplant, that would mean there was barely any chance of it coming back."

"Good," Finn said, sighing with relief. Now he figured he might as well say what he'd been meaning to say for the whole time he'd been here. "I'm really sorry... I never wanted to have you taken away from your parents."

"That's what our foster parents told us," Jason said. "I don't know why our dad lied to us."

Finn wasn't sure how much he could get into talking about Christopher's past. "When I was born, our dad was in a bad place in his life... and I guess I was a reminder of all of that."

"He still could have told us about you though," Nathan protested.

"I would have liked to have known about you, trust me," Finn said. "He faked his death so that he could run away and my mom and I thought he was dead."

"What if he did that to us?" Riley asked.

Finn didn't know what to say. Even if Christopher didn't love Finn, it appeared that he loved these kids. "He probably won't. People don't make the same mistake twice..."

"So you were the quarterback?" Jason asked Finn, clearly not wanting to talk about Christopher. "And you're in college now?"

"Yeah, I go to Columbia," Finn said. "I coach a glee club and I'm hoping to become a teacher. I was in glee club in high school, that's actually how we met."

"So you two have been together since high school?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, we have," Rachel said.

"You guys are going to have a niece or nephew in a few months," Finn added.

"That's cool," Nathan said.

"Can we meet him or her?" Riley asked. "That is, if our parents let us if we're back with them by then..."

"Yeah, of course," Finn said. "What do you mean?"

"Our dad didn't want us to meet you because he said it's your fault we got taken away," Jason explained. "But we wanted to. Siblings should be in each other's life."

"I'm glad you guys were willing to meet me," Finn said. "I wanted to meet you as soon as I found out I had siblings..."

"Are you your mom's only kid?" Nathan asked.

"Well, my mom remarried and I have a brother through that marriage," Finn said. "Then I have two sisters-in-law through her."

"Well, at least Riley has a sister-in-law now," Nathan said. "It helps balance out having three brothers."

"Yeah," Finn laughed. He figured he'd go ahead and ask. "Are you guys okay?"

"Well, it's not fun being in an unfamiliar place, but at least we're together," Nathan admitted.

"I'm sorry," Finn repeated.

"You're not the one who lied for 21 years," Jason said. "We might be going home soon, I don't know. But our foster parents are nice, and we still get to see our other relatives and our friends."

Finn nodded. "I'm just glad you guys are okay." If his half siblings did go back to live with Christopher, he probably wouldn't get to see them again. At least he'd gotten to meet them and talk with them today though.

 _Chapter 20 preview: Finn struggles to get his glee club ready for Regionals with having twice as many kids as he's used to and enlists help from other gleeks. Meanwhile, an unexpected tragedy hits a New Yorker._

 _15 reviews unlock Chapter 20!_


	20. Chapter 20: To Go Or Not To Go

_Hey everyone. Thanks so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate them. For those of you who read my other story: as you may have noticed, the Tumblr for this series is locked for the present. I'm not sure when and if it will be unlocked, but in the meantime, I will post things about the fanfics on my main Tumblr. Thanks as always for being patient with me while I deal with work and school. Enjoy this chapter and review if I should keep going._

Chapter 20: To Go Or Not To Go

"Your ring is so beautiful, Mercedes," Tina said. It was the weekend after Valentine's Day, and Kurt and the girls had decided to have a girls night at the three bedroom apartment.

"You girls are all going to be my bridesmaids, right?" Mercedes asked.

"Of course!" Rachel said. This would be her fourth time being a bridesmaid, and she was very excited.

"Who's going to be the maid of honor?" Santana asked.

"I was hoping you would," Mercedes told Santana.

"Of course I will!" Santana said.

"It's crazy to think that at this time next year, half of you girls will be married," Kurt pointed out.

"It is," Rachel said.

"The question is, who's next?" Tina asked. "Marley, Santana or me?"

"I'm going to guess Marley, since she and Ryder have been together the longest," Kitty said. "And I saw them making googly eyes at each other in the choir room for the whole year before..."

"Well, I don't know if we'll get married just yet, but I do have news for you girls," Marley admitted.

"Oh, tell us!" Kurt said.

"On Valentine's Day night... Ryder and I did it," Marley whispered.

"Oh my gosh!" Tina squealed. "You're finally one of us."

"So, how was it?" Rachel asked.

"I was kind of nervous, but it was amazing," Marley admitted. "I'm really glad my first time was with him."

"I'm happy for you," Rachel said. She remembered having two boyfriends who'd pressured her about sex - but she knew she wanted her first time to be with Finn.

"I wonder if Unique will tell Jake," Santana said.

"Hey, at least he's being respectful of her, from what she's told me," Kitty said.

"So, Kitty, are you getting excited for your wedding, speaking of relationships?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "Even if Rachel's going to almost be ready to pop!"

Rachel laughed. "Hey, I'm sorry!"

"Just teasing," Kitty said. "Hey, I was going to pair you and Finn for the procession, so I'm being nice."

"Well, I guess I can forgive you for that comment then," Rachel said.

"You guys are all making me jealous," Tina said. "I wish that Mike had been here for a New York Valentine's Day."

Before anyone had a chance to respond, Santana's phone rang. A few minutes later, Santana came back, looking like she'd seen a ghost.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"That was my mom calling," Santana said. "My abuela died."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry..." Marley began.

"She said she never wanted to see me again," Santana said. "She never had to see me again."

"Are you okay though?" Kurt asked.

"My parents want me to go back to Lima for the funeral," Santana snapped. "No, I'm not going to the funeral for a woman who basically disowned me."

"Santana..." Mercedes began.

"I don't know why my mom even felt the need to call and tell me," Santana interrupted. "She knew that woman hated me. Come on, let's get back to our movie."

Rachel exchanged a look with Kurt. Regardless of what Santana was saying, she knew that her friend wasn't okay.

x

Finn watched as the kids left the school gym. With Regionals tomorrow, he wanted some extra time to practice, but he didn't feel anywhere near ready. This big group of kids was more than he could handle. Sure, he thought that the songs sounded pretty good, but he knew that this was going to be a challenge. The kids were complaining about not getting enough solo lines. He'd given some lines to kids from both groups, but not to Ariana. He still felt the pressure - if they lost at Regionals, Collette and Ariana would most definitely try to use this against him.

He'd needed to enlist the help of just about all his friends. He'd gotten Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina and Marley to help the kids with their vocals, and Santana and Kitty had helped him choreograph the dance numbers.

Of course, there weren't enough solos to give to everyone. He'd tried to spread the solos among both groups, but there wasn't enough for everyone to get one, and he needed moments for the whole group to sing. He'd decided to do a duet, a boys number and a girls number.

"Finn?" Finn looked over his shoulder and saw a group of the kids.

"Hey guys," Finn said. He was sure that the kids were going to talk to him about being nervous about Regionals. He was just glad that Ariana had skipped rehearsal today...

"Do you think we can do it?" Eva asked.

Finn wasn't sure. But he had to pretend he was. "Yeah, I think so. You guys sound amazing."

"There's so many of us," Paul continued. "It's hard for everyone to stay in sync."

Finn knew no one had more trouble with dancing than he did. Heck, that was why he never demonstrated dance moves for the kids. "We have the counts. Just stick with the counts and you guys will be fine."

"We lost most of our best singers after graduation," Brandon added.

"Don't talk down on yourselves," Finn said. "You guys are all very talented."

"Please, Caitlin's going to be on Broadway and we all know it," Hayley sighed.

"Nobody ever made it with a pessimistic attitude," Finn said.

"You really think we'll be okay?" Garrett asked.

Finn managed to smile. "Yeah, I think we will. You guys should get some rest tonight. We are going first..."

Finn thought about the competition as he rode the bus home. The kids were right: it was hard for everyone to stay in sync with so many people. But they could do it. Right?

When Finn got home, he went straight to Rachel's room. "Hey babe."

"Hey Finn," Rachel said. "How was rehearsal?"

"Well, I guess we're as ready as we can be," Finn admitted. "I think that we can just be thankful that the Boston Strong Singers are in a different Regional grouping this year."

"Finn..." Rachel began. "You guys won the Sectional. Your kids are so talented."

"I know, and they really want this, I can tell," Finn said, hugging Rachel. "Since they're under so much pressure, I hope that we can do it."

"I'm sure you can," Rachel said. "They sounded amazing when I gave them vocal coaching."

"Thanks," Finn said. "So, how was girls night?"

"Well, Santana's abuela died," Rachel said. "Her mom called to tell her."

"Is she okay?" Finn asked.

"She acted like it was no big deal," Rachel said.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Well, you know, she and her abuela haven't spoken since she came out to her abuela and her abuela said she never wanted to see her again," Rachel admitted.

"I know, but even if Christopher died... I'd be sad," Finn admitted. It was hard for him to think of. He knew he should dislike Christopher because of everything that happened, but he couldn't.

"Yeah, I know that if something had happened to Shelby when she and I weren't on good terms, I'd be upset," Rachel said.

The door opened and Santana came in. "Rachel, do you have any tampons or have you not bought them since you got knocked up?"

Finn was surprised by how casual Santana was being. "I'm sorry about your grandmother, Santana."

"Well, I'll pass that on to my parents," Santana said. "So, Rachel, do you have any?"

Rachel handed Santana some. "Here you go."

"Thanks Rachel," Santana said.

"You know, we're here if you need anyone to talk to," Rachel told Santana.

"Thanks guys, but why would I be upset about the death of a woman who said she never wanted to see me again and got her wish?" Santana asked.

Finn knew that was what Santana was telling herself. She was in denial. He was sure that deep down, she felt sad about her grandmother.

"Thanks again, Rachel," Santana said, leaving the bedroom.

x

A group from Brooklyn finished their number and the applause was over the top. Finn felt his nerves working up. As he led the glee club backstage, he reminded himself to not let the kids know he was nervous. He'd seen Collette in the audience, no doubt hoping that the kids would mess up.

"Okay guys, here we are," Finn told the kids. "We're going to win today and we're going to go to St. Louis for Nationals."

"And we'll be going with you!" a voice said. Finn turned and saw Josh and Caitlin coming in. He hugged his leads from last year before they greeted the current members of the glee club.

"Those kids who performed already have nothing on you guys!" Josh said. "Go out there and nail it."

Finn was glad to have someone who didn't know the behind the scenes stories around. It helped him feel better. "You heard him. You're better than all of those other groups. I know it, and so do you."

"Even those of us you rejected at the beginning of the year?" asked one of the former Treblemakers.

"Yes," Finn said. "We're a big machine. We're unstoppable."

The MC announced Choral Inspiration, and Finn watched as the first two members of the glee club stepped on stage for the duet. He looked out in the audience where Rachel was watching, and she gave him a thumbs up. The song he'd selected for the duet was one that he'd hoped to sing with Rachel one day - and Rachel had told him this was a song she'd like to sing with him as well.

 _Carley: Crazy but I'm relieved this time  
Begging for sweet relief of blessing in disguise  
Brandon: Dying behind these tired eyes  
Brandon and Carley: I've been losin' sleep, please come to me tonight  
Hands on a miracle, I got my hands on a miracle  
Leave it or not, hands on a miracle  
And there ain't no way, let you take it away  
Brandon: Everything that we survived  
It's gonna be alright, just lucky we're alive  
Carley: Got no vision I've been blind  
Searchin' everywhere, you're right here in my sights  
Brandon and Carley: Hands on a miracle, I got my hands on a miracle  
Leave it or not, hands on a miracle  
And there ain't no way, let you take it away  
Hands on a miracle, I got my hands on a miracle  
Leave it or not, hands on a miracle  
I got my hands on a miracle  
And there ain't no way, let you take it away  
Take it away, take it away_

Finn smiled to himself as the duet finished. But then he looked into the audience and saw Collette sitting there. He knew she would have wanted him to give a solo or the duet to Ariana. He let his face go blank as the rest of the group went on stage for the first big group number.

 _Paul: It's been a really really messed up week  
Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter  
Andy: And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her_

 _Choral Inspiration Boys: La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh, well, la la la_

 _Choral Inspiration: We're going at it tonight tonight_

 _There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_

 _Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

 _I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_

 _It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

 _Zach: I woke up with a strange tattoo_

 _Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket_

 _Chris: And it kinda looks just like you_

 _Mixed with Zach Galifianakis (Huh!)_

 _Choral Inspiration Girls: La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh, well, la la la_

 _Choral Inspiration: We're going at it tonight tonight_

 _There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_

 _Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

 _I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_

 _It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

 _You got me singing like, whoa,_

 _Garrett: Come on, oh,_

 _It doesn't matter, whoa,_

 _Everybody now, oh_

 _Ron: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

 _Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_

 _Tony: It's my party dance if I want to_

 _We can get crazy let it all out_

 _Billy: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

 _Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_

 _Noah: It's my party dance if I want to_

 _We can get crazy let it all out_

 _Michael: It's you and me and we're running this town_

 _And it's me and you and we're shaking the ground_

 _Jeremy: And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show_

 _Choral Inspiraation: Everybody, whoa,_

 _Come on, oh,_

 _All you animals, whoa,_

 _Let me hear you now, oh_

 _Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world_

 _Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

 _I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_

 _It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

 _It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

 _Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

 _Just singing like, whoa,_

 _Come on, oh,_

 _All you party people, whoa,_

 _All you singletons, oh_

 _Even the white kids_

 _Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

 _Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_

 _It's my party dance if I want to_

 _We can get crazy let it all out_

 _Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

 _Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_

 _It's my party dance if I want to_

 _We can get crazy let it all out_

The first group number had gone well. Finn breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently he had taught the kids who'd been in Collette's group that lipsynching wasn't okay - and they'd improved to some extent. Now the question was - would this be good enough to win?

 _Eva: Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby_

 _Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real_

 _Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you_

 _Rebecca: Why'd you turn away?_

 _Here's what I have to say  
Hayley: I was left to cry there,_

 _waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare_

 _Choral Inspiration Girls: That's when I decided_

 _Choral Inspiration: Why should I care_

 _Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

 _You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,_

 _I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

 _Michelle: Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place_

 _when you turn around can you recognize my face  
Alyssa: you used to love me, you used to hug me_

 _But that wasn't the case_

 _Everything wasn't ok  
Sydney: I was left to cry there_

 _waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare_

 _Choral Inspiration: That's when I decided_

 _Why should I care_

 _Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

 _You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,_

 _I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

 _McKenna: Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_

 _Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_

 _Isabelle: Open your eyes_

 _Open up wide_

 _Jess: Why should I care_

 _Cuz you weren't there_

 _when I was scared  
I was so alone  
Mia: Why should I care_

 _Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

 _Choral Inspiration: Why should I care_

 _If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere_

 _Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

 _Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere_

Finn breathed a big sigh of relief when the number finished. This had been the best they'd sounded, be it in rehearsal or live. The glee club members ran backstage to hug Finn, Josh and Caitlin, and Rachel quickly joined them. "Great job!" Rachel declared.

"You thought?" Finn asked his wife.

"I know," Rachel said.

"So, when do you guys find out the gender?" Josh asked.

"We have an appointment in a few weeks," Finn said, putting his arm around Rachel.

"And I will be going to St. Louis to see you guys at Nationals," Rachel told the glee club.

"You probably won't be able to fly at that point..." Caitlin began.

"I'll find a way to get there, even if I have to drive," Rachel said. "I'm not going to miss this."

A few minutes later, the glee clubs were called on stage for the winner to be announced. After all these years, being called on stage to wait for results still made Finn nervous. Finally, his glee club was announced as the winner, and he smiled wide as the trophy was handed to him. He looked back in the wings to see Rachel, Josh and Caitlin cheering before he began high fiving the glee club members. He didn't think they would, but they were going to St. Louis for Nationals.

x

Finn and Rachel got back to the apartment after taking the glee club out to pizza. When they got home, Kurt and Santana had just gotten home from a shift at the diner. Being at the diner was a nice distraction from everything for Santana. She knew that she shouldn't be upset about her abuela's death, but she was sad that she and her abuela had never reconciled. The service was in three days, and she still hadn't booked a ticket to Ohio. Her parents had told her that she didn't have to go if she didn't want to.

She'd told a few people. Well, the girls and Kurt obviously knew because they were at the apartment that night, and she knew they'd tell their boyfriends. Santana had told Dani, but no one else at the diner. She didn't even tell Quinn and Brittany. The way everyone was acting was making her more confused about how she should and shouldn't feel. Her friends were acting like it was okay to be sad, but she still didn't think she should be.

The door opened, and Kurt and Santana looked up from their Gossip Girl marathon to see Finn and Rachel coming in. "How was Regionals?" Kurt asked his brother.

"We won!" Finn announced, smiling wide. "We're going to Nationals!"

"The kids sounded great, even though I think Finn and I could have done the duet better," Rachel said.

"You would say that," Kurt said.

"I'm hungry," Rachel said.

"Of course you are," Santana said, trying to cover up her uneasiness with snark.

"Are you sure that you don't want to go to the funeral?" Rachel asked Santana.

Santana wasn't sure. She didn't have very positive feelings about her abuela. If this had happened before she came out, she would have been devastated. But she knew that Rachel knew her. After all, Rachel and Kurt knew her better than just about anyone. "I'm not going."

"I'll go with you if you want to go," Kurt said.

"Yeah, me too," Rachel added.

"I'll think about it," Santana said.

"Hey, it's okay to have mixed feelings," Finn said. "I know what it's like to have a family member who doesn't love you."

"Would you go to your sperm provider's funeral if he died?" Santana asked Finn.

"Yeah, I would," Finn said.

"We're not saying that you should go," Kurt said. "But you might regret it if you don't."

 _Chapter 21 preview: Santana decides what to do and the New Directions compete at Regionals. Finchel find out some news about Rachel's pregnancy._

 _15 reviews unlock Chapter 21!_


	21. Chapter 21: Discoveries

_Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate them. And thanks for your support of my other stories too - it's not easy being in school full time, working full time and writing three fanfics all at the same time, but you guys make it worth it :) Hope you enjoy this chapter and review if I should keep going!_

Chapter 21: Discoveries

The flight attendant announced that the plane was landing in Toledo. Rachel looked over at Kurt, both of them struggling to read Santana. Santana had been very reluctant to go back to Ohio for the funeral, but Rachel and Kurt had talked her into it. The three of them walked off the plane and saw Brittany waiting.

"Hey," Santana said, giving her friend a hug.

"Hi," Brittany said. "Your parents asked me to come pick you guys up. They're at the funeral home making plans, so it was easier for me to get here."

"Well, thank you for coming, Brittany," Santana said.

"Hi Britt," Rachel said as she and Kurt gave Brittany hugs.

"Hi guys," Brittany said. "So Rachel, would your baby like to come on Fondue for Two after he or she is born?"

"Sure," Rachel said. She leaned over to Brittany and whispered. "Santana's in denial about being upset about her abuela..."

"Well, I don't like the woman either," Brittany whispered back.

"Don't encourage this way of thinking," Kurt whispered to Brittany.

"Sorry," Brittany whispered.

"So, are my parents sad about the old bitch kicking the bucket?" Santana asked.

"They seem to be," Brittany said.

"I'm sure I'll be sad when that happens to my dads or my mom," Rachel said, trying to reason with Santana.

"Well, let me know what you think if that baby turns out to be gay and your dads or your mom say they never want to see your kid again," Santana snapped.

"Let's just get to Lima," Kurt said. "I'm sure seeing you will mean a lot to your parents, Santana."

The group went to Brittany's car and drove back to Lima. Rachel had wanted to spend some time at her dads' house before they moved to New York, so she went home, but she hoped Santana would acknowledge her feelings sometime this weekend. Being in denial probably wasn't helping.

x

"This is disgusting," Santana told Brittany as the girls stood around in the Lopez's living room. Santana's cousins had spent the day at the house putting together photo collages for the funeral home. To her surprise, she was actually in some of the photos. The photos she was in were old, but at least no one was erasing her as a member of the family.

"Totally," Brittany said.

Santana had to admit to herself, Brittany wasn't helping. She found herself almost hoping that Brittany would act like Rachel and Kurt had acted. Maybe if enough people said that it was okay to be upset, she'd be able to feel upset... she didn't even know how to feel.

Then again, Brittany had her own reasons to dislike Santana's abuela. They'd been together when Santana had come out to her abuela and gotten disowned. Santana remembered reading that it's often harder to forgive someone who hurts someone you care about than someone who hurt you.

Maybe she should come out and say it. "Brittany - do you think it's okay to be sad?"

Brittany looked confused. "What about?"

"About my abuela," Santana admitted. "I mean, I looked up to her my whole life, but then she didn't love me anymore. And now she's gone, and I'll never get her to love me again."

"You have lots of people who do love you," Brittany pointed out.

"I know," Santana said. "But I had so many good memories with her and it's sad to think that it all ended badly..."

Before Brittany had a chance to respond, Santana's parents came inside. "Oh, you're home," Maribel said, coming over to hug Santana. She looked over at Brittany. "Thanks for picking her up, Brittany."

"Of course," Brittany said. Santana was relieved that Brittany didn't say anything about Alma to Santana's parents. After all, this was her father's mother that they were talking about.

"I'm glad you decided to come," said Santana's father, Bernardo.

"Well, I'm here," Santana said.

"You know she really loved you deep down," Bernardo told Santana. "I know it didn't feel like it, but I know that she really loved you."

"You think?" Santana asked.

"We know she loved you," Maribel said. "She was always asking us about you. I think it made her uncomfortable, but she was wondering about you."

Santana had never known that before. "Wow." Knowing that made her feel even more conflicted. However, she did feel good knowing that her abuela had still been thinking about her.

x

Rachel and Kurt arrived at the church, where they saw Santana with her family and Brittany. "Hey," Rachel said as she gave Santana a hug.

"Hey," Santana whispered to Rachel. "Thanks again for coming."

"It's what friends do," Kurt said.

"My parents were telling me last night that she would ask about me," Santana said.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Santana said.

"Wow," Kurt said. "Maybe she still loved you, deep down."

"I like to think that," Santana said.

"It's hard not to love her," Brittany said.

Maribel came over to the group. "Guys, we should get inside now."

x

The day after the funeral was Regionals for the New Directions. Santana had remained quiet during the funeral, but at least Rachel, Kurt and Brittany had talked her into going to Regionals. Deciding that Santana might need some space, Rachel went backstage to talk to Mr. Schue and the glee club members.

"Hey!" Mr. Schuester said, giving Rachel a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Rachel said. She looked down at her stomach. "We'll be finding out the gender soon."

"Any idea of what it is?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"No idea," Rachel admitted. "One day I think it's a boy, the next I think it's a girl."

"I have some news for you," Mr. Schuester told Rachel. "We've got another one on the way."

"You do?" Rachel asked. "That's so exciting!"

Rachel felt a poke on her arm. She turned and saw Kylie. "Hey!" Rachel said, giving her sister a hug.

"Hey," Kylie said. "I'm so glad you're here for my last Regionals."

"Yeah, the circumstances could be better for being in Ohio, but at least I get to see you," Rachel said.

"How's Santana doing?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"As well as she can," Rachel admitted. "She and Kurt and Brittany are here today, too."

"You should have them come back and see us," Mr. Schue said.

"I bet they'll be happy to hear the news from you," Rachel said.

"So, speaking of babies, how's my niece or nephew?" Kylie asked.

"Doing well," Rachel said. "Getting big."

The MC announced that there were five minutes until the first competitors would perform, so Rachel said goodbye to Mr. Schue and Kylie before she went back to join Kurt, Santana and Brittany. The first two groups performed, and then the New Directions took the stage. Kylie had told Rachel that the setlist would open with a solo from Roderick with the rest of the glee club singing backup, and Rachel thought that he had a good voice, and that this should help New Directions get to Nationals.

 _Roderick: That's all I wanted_

 _Something special, something sacred in your eyes_

 _For just one moment_

 _To be bold and naked at your side_

 _Sometimes I think that you'll never_

 _Understand me_

 _New Directions: Understand me_

 _Understand me_

 _Understand me_

 _Roderick: Maybe this time is forever_

 _Say it can be, woah_

 _That's all you wanted_

 _Something special, someone sacred in your life_

 _Just for one moment_

 _To be warm and naked at my side_

 _Sometimes I think that you'll never_

 _Understand me_

 _New Directions: Understand me_

 _Understand me_

 _Understand me_

 _Roderick: But something tells me together_

 _We'd be happy, woah_

 _New Directions (Roderick): (Baby) I will be your father figure_

 _(Oh, baby) Put your tiny hand in mine_

 _(I'd love to) I will be your preacher teacher_

 _(Be your daddy) Anything you have in mind_

 _(It would make me) I will be your father figure_

 _(Very happy) I have had enough of crime_

 _(Please let me) I will be the one who loves you_

 _Until the end of time (Til the end of time)_

 _Roderick: That's all I wanted_

 _But sometimes love can be mistaken for a crime_

 _That's all I wanted_

 _Just to see my baby's blue eyed shine_

 _This time I think that my lover_

 _Understands me_

 _New Directions: Understand me_

 _Understand me_

 _Understand me_

 _Roderick: If we have faith in each other then we can be strong_

 _New Directions (Roderick): (Baby) I will be your father figure_

 _Put your tiny hand in mine_

 _(My baby) I will be your preacher teacher_

 _Anything you have in mind_

 _(Hee) I will be your father figure_

 _I have had enough of crime_

 _(Baby) I will be the one who loves you_

 _Until the end of time (Til the end of time)_

 _Roderick (with New Directions): If you are the desert, I'll be the sea_

 _If you ever hunger, hunger for me_

 _(Whatever you ask for), that's what I'll be_

 _New Directions: That's what I'll be_

 _That's what I'll be_

 _Roderick (with New Directions): So when you remember the ones who have lied_

 _Who said that they cared but then laughed as you cried_

 _Beautiful darling_

 _Don't think of me_

 _(Because all I ever) wanted_

 _New Directions (and Roderick): I will be your father figure_

 _(Put your tiny hand in mine)_

 _I will be your preacher teacher_

 _(Anything you have in mind)_

 _Will be your father figure_

 _Roderick with New Directions: And I have had enough of crime_

 _So I will be the one who loves you_

 _Until the end of time_

 _New Directions (Roderick): I will be your father (I will be your)_

 _I will be your preacher (Father)_

 _I will be your father (I will be your daddy)_

 _Roderick (with New Directions): (I will be the one who loves you)_

 _Til the (end of time)_

After Roderick's solo, it was time for the first group number. This had been a song that Finn had considered using for his glee club's Regionals as well, and the glee club had so much energy - Rachel was sure they were going to Nationals.

 _Mason: Oh don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said, "You're holding back, " she said_

 _Madison: "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _Mason: This woman is my destiny, she said_

 _Madison: "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me."_

 _Jack and Kylie: We were victims of the night,_

 _The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

 _Helpless to the bass and the fading light_

 _Oh, we were bound to get together,_

 _Bound to get together._

 _Jack: She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said,_

 _Kylie: "Oh, don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _Jack: I said, "You're holding back," she said,_

 _Kylie: "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _Jack: This woman is my destiny, she said_

 _Kylie: "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me."_

 _Mason: A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_

 _My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream._

 _I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._

 _I knew we were bound to be together,_

 _Bound to be together_

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said,_

 _Madison: Oh, don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _Mason: I said, "You're holding back," she said_

 _Mason: "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _Spencer: This woman is my destiny, she said_

 _Jane: "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me."_

 _Spencer: Oh, come on girl!_

 _Deep in her eyes,_

 _I think I see the future._

 _I realize this is my last chance._

 _New Directions: She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said,_

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said, "You're holding back, "_

 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance!"_

 _"Don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said, "You're holding back, "_

 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me."_

 _Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me_

 _Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me_

The audience was on their feet at the end of the first group number, but there was still one to go.

 _Madison: This kitten got your tongue tied in knots, I see_

 _Spit it out cause I'm dying for company_

 _I notice that you got it_

 _You notice that I want it_

 _You know that I can take it_

 _To the next level, baby_

 _Jane: If you want this good ish_

 _Sicker than the remix_

 _Baby, let me blow your mind_

 _Tonight_

 _New Directions: I can't take it, take it, take no more_

 _Never felt like, felt like this before_

 _Come on get me, get me on the floor_

 _DJ what you, what you waiting for?_

 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh.  
Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh.  
Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh.  
Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

 _Sara: Watch me move, when I lose, when I lose it hard_

 _Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark_

 _You notice what I'm wearing,_

 _I noticin' you're staring_

 _Aubrey: You know that I can take it,_

 _To the next level, baby_

 _Hotter than the A-list,_

 _Next one on my hit list_

 _New Directions: Baby, let me blow your mind_

 _Tonight_

 _I can't take it, take it, take no more_

 _Never felt like, felt like this before_

 _Come on get me, get me on the floor_

 _DJ what you, what you waiting for?_

 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

 _Ellie: See the sunlight, we ain't stopping_

 _Keep on dancing till the world ends_

 _If you feel it let it happen_

 _Samantha: Keep on dancing till the world ends_

 _Keep on dancing till the world ends_

 _Keep on dancing till the world ends_

 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

 _See the sunlight, we ain't stopping_

 _Keep on dancing till the world ends_

 _If you feel it let it happen_

 _Keep on dancing till the world ends_

At the end of the song, everyone seemed to know that New Directions had won Regionals. When it was announced after the last group that New Directions was the winner, the four alumni in the audience were probably cheering louder than anyone.

x

The next day, Rachel, Kurt and Santana were on their way back to New York. As they walked off the plane, Santana looked over at Rachel and Kurt. "Hey, I just wanted to say thank you. I think I would have regretted it if I didn't go."

"Well, we wanted to make sure that didn't happen," Kurt told Santana.

"I'm lucky to have you two," Santana said. "And it did feel good to know she still cared about me to an extent."

"It's okay to have mixed feelings," Rachel said.

"I just wish she and I had always been close, you know?" Santana asked.

"Of course," Kurt said.

Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned and saw Finn. "Hey!" she said, giving Finn a hug.

"Hey guys," Finn said. "How are you doing, Santana?"

"A little better, I guess," Santana said.

"Well, that's a good thing," Finn said.

"We went to Regionals to see the glee club perform," Santana said. "They won."

"That's great," Finn said. "So, Rachel, ready to get to our doctors' appointment?"

"Yeah," Rachel said. She turned to Santana and Kurt. "We'll see you at the apartment."

"Okay, see you then," Kurt said as he led Santana away.

"She does seem better," Finn told Rachel as they walked away.

"She is doing better," Rachel said. "I think it helped her feel good to see her family and know that her abuela still asked about her."

"It is sad that they were never able to repair their relationship," Finn said.

"I know," Rachel said. She hoped that one day, Finn and his father would make peace so Finn wouldn't be in this position one day down the road.

Finn and Rachel arrived at the doctor's office and checked in. Mr. Schuester and Kylie had both asked about the baby while she was in Lima, and now hopefully she'd have an answer. After the doctor looked over Rachel's scan a little, she turned to Finn and Rachel, delivering news neither of them expected.

"Well, it looks like you two are having twins."

 _SONGS IN LAST CHAPTER (since I forgot to list them): Miracle by Foo Fighters, Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae and Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne_

 _SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER: Father Figure by George Michael, Shut Up And Dance With Me by Walk The Moon and Till The World Ends by Britney Spears_

 _Chapter 22 preview: Finchel find out the genders of the twins and tell people. Rachel has her final Funny Girl performance before maternity leave. Big things happen for several other New Yorkers too!_

 _15 reviews unlock Chapter 22!_


	22. Chapter 22: Final Performance

_Hey guys. Thanks to all of you for your reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate them. I'm glad so many of you guys like this story and I'd also love to know what in particular it is you guys like! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review if I should keep going :)_

Chapter 22: Final Performance

"Twins?" Finn and Rachel both asked.

"Yeah," the doctor said. "Would you like to know the genders?"

Finn didn't know what to say. Twins. He hadn't been expecting this at all. "Yeah, of course we do."

"All right, it looks like this one's a boy," the doctor said. He examined the ultrasound more carefully. "And the other one's a girl."

"Wow," Rachel giggled. "A mini Finn and a mini Rachel."

"This works out, because this way Kurt and the girls have a little niece to go shopping with, and the guys have a nephew to take to football games," Finn said. He looked up at the doctor. "How are they doing, health wise?"

"They're doing great for this point in the pregnancy," the doctor said. "Want me to print some pictures?"

"Yes please," Finn said. "My mom will be so excited."

"Oh, she will," Rachel agreed.

After the doctor left, Finn looked down at Rachel's stomach. "Hey you guys. Keep each other company in there. Mommy and Daddy love you so much."

Rachel giggled. "So we will be thinking of names for both genders after all."

"And I'm telling you again, no bizarre Broadway names like Barbra and Fanny," Finn said.

"I know, and we're not naming them anything like Drizzle either," Rachel added.

"Right," Finn said, laughing at himself. "We'll need to pick two sets of godparents, too."

The doctor brought in the photos for Finn and Rachel. "Who should we tell first?" Finn asked.

"Well, our parents," Rachel said as she got out the phone. They both called their parents and spent the ride home on the phone before they got home. Tonight, the whole group would be having dinner together, so it was a perfect opportunity to tell their friends. "When should we tell them?" Rachel asked as they arrived at the building.

"Let's see if any of them remember that we had an appointment," Finn said. "We can let it creep up on them."

"Sounds good," Rachel giggled as she and Finn went inside.

The dinners the whole group had together were Finn's favorite part of the week. Next week, however, their dinner together wouldn't be at the apartment - it would be the post show party for Rachel's final show in Funny Girl. Since Rachel was starting to show, she would only be performing for one more week and had decided to step down before Rupert had a chance to say she was getting too big. Rachel hadn't talked much about it, but Finn had a feeling it wold be hard for her. This had been her dream role, and she'd been through a lot to get it.

When Finn and Rachel went into the apartment, they saw that everyone else was there. "Hey!" Artie greeted Finn and Rachel. "So, Kitty and I picked out our first duet for the wedding!"

"Really?" Rachel asked. "What is it?"

"It's Only Love by The Beatles," Kitty announced. "We knew we wanted to do a Beatles song, since it was Beatles week when we really fell in love and we had our first ever duet, You've Got To Hide Your Love Away."

"But Artie was my partner for the duet assignment!" Tina protested.

"Doesn't mean Kitty and I couldn't do one of our own during after hours," Artie said.

"Well, at least we have time to choose our first duet," Mercedes said to Sam.

"You should do a Mercedes Jones original song for your first duet," Marley said. "I mean, you're on your way to becoming a solo artist."

"We should!" Sam told his fiance.

"Speaking of Mercedes Jones original songs, I think I'm closer to my record deal coming out," Mercedes announced. "The producer wants another meeting!"

Sam hugged Mercedes. "I'm so proud of you!"

"And I can use your songs in a new Vogue shoot," Kurt said.

"You're so lucky you have a career set up right after graduation," Rachel said. Finn could tell that Rachel was sad about leaving Broadway, but he didn't say anything.

"You'll get another part on Broadway," Kurt said.

"Too bad you're leaving Funny Girl for maternity leave," Blaine said. "With Jean Baptiste leaving for the movie, I was thinking of trying out to be Nick Arnstein."

"You should!" Rachel said.

"Yeah, you'd be great," Kurt added. "Any idea who the new Fanny will be?"

"I'm not sure," Rachel said. "We do have understudies, so probably one of them."

Finn could tell Kurt also knew that Rachel was uneasy. "Speaking of performances, my dad was hoping we could perform at one of his rallies for Senate."

"How's he doing in the polls?" Ryder asked.

"He's been doing pretty well," Finn said. "I think he has a good shot."

"My dad's also thinking of running for board for McKinley," Ryder said. "We know that they need more learning disabilities services there..."

"That is true," Santana added. "And you should have him want to get rid of Sue Sylvester in his campaign."

"Wouldn't that be great?" Marley asked.

"Remember when Sue asked us all for our sperm, except Kurt and Artie?" Sam asked.

"Of course," Finn groaned.

"Speaking of babies, didn't you two have an appointment today?" Tina asked.

Finn was glad that they could finally say it. "We did!"

"Any news?" Santana asked.

"Well, it's a boy and a girl," Rachel announced proudly.

"Twins?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, twins," Finn said. "Sorry, you guys will need to deal with two Finchel babies instead of one."

"I'm planning the baby shower!" Kurt declared.

"We knew you would want to," Rachel said.

"Well, the rest of us will help," Tina said.

"So you guys aren't scared of two Finchel babies?" Rachel asked.

"This is exciting!" Blaine said.

x

Rachel knew tonight would be tough.

Tonight would be her last performance as Fanny Brice for the foreseeable future. Maybe her last performance ever. She hadn't talked much about when and if she would return, but she knew that when and if she did come back, she might have to redo the chemistry test process, since Jean (and Taylor) would be leaving in a month to make a movie.

It had always been Rachel's dream to star in Funny Girl on Broadway. This hadn't been like she'd imagined - starting out as an understudy, getting fired once - but she was glad to have done it. She did have that Tony nomination, even if she didn't know if she'd get the Tony.

She looked in the mirror. This was the last time she'd be wearing the Fanny Brice costume, the last time she'd sing on this stage. Even though nothing was official, she knew this was it. By the time she was done with maternity leave, who knew if the show would even still be on Broadway? It had already been here for over two years, some shows didn't make it to the five year mark.

Rachel heard a knock on her door. "Come in!"

Finn came in with some flowers, with Hiram, LeRoy, Shelby, Kylie and Beth following behind him. "Hey babe!"

"Thanks so much!" Rachel said, giving Finn a hug. She looked at her dads. "I'm so glad that you could come tonight."

"Too bad we didn't get to live here while you actually were in the show," LeRoy said.

"It will be nice to see you more," Hiram said.

Rachel turned to Kylie. "I'm glad you got to come up here."

"I wouldn't miss this," Kylie said.

"Well, I can't very well play Fanny once my bump gets much bigger," Rachel admitted.

"My little niece and nephew," Kylie giggled.

"Are you guys excited to be grandparents?" Rachel asked her parents.

"Of course," Hiram said.

Rupert came into the room. "Rachel, curtain soon."

Rachel hugged her family. "Thanks so much for being here today."

"We love you," Finn said as he hugged Rachel. "All our friends are here tonight too."

Rachel smiled to herself. Tonight, she was going to enjoy every moment on that stage.

x

Finn had seen Rachel in Funny Girl before, but he was sure that she had saved her best performance for last. He'd heard her sing all these songs, but never as good as they were tonight. He felt so proud watching her and knew that she deserved that Tony more than anyone.

At the end of the performance, Finn was on his feet when Rachel came on for the curtain call. When the entire cast was on stage, Rupert came on stage with flowers and with the other girl who played Fanny. "We would like to recognize Rachel Berry, tonight's Fanny Brice. Rachel has been with our production since the revival started, originally as an understudy and then as one of the two main Fanny Brices. Tonight is her last performance as she is going on maternity leave. We wanted to thank Rachel for making this show a success over the past two years. We will miss her and wish her nothing but the best!"

Finn cheered as loud as he could as Rupert gave Rachel the flowers and Rachel took the microphone. "Thank you," Rachel said. "I wanted to thank everyone so much for such an amazing experience. I'd like to thank Rupert of course for casting me and the cast for being so much fun to work with, especially Jean Baptiste and Taylor Wilkinson, the Nick to my Fanny and the other Fanny, you've become amazing friends to me. And I'd like to thank my dads for all the singing and dancing lessons they gave me as a child, and my mom for passing on the natural talent to me, and my sisters Kylie and Beth who I love so much. I'd like to thank Carmen Tibideaux and NYADA for taking a chance on me and teaching me more than I ever knew... and I want to thank Mr. Schuester from William McKinley High for really getting me started in the arts with the New Directions, I had the best time ever there, and I want to thank my best friends Kurt and Santana for being the best friends ever, and to the rest of my New York family... Mercedes, Tina, Marley and Kitty, you girls have become like my sisters, and Blaine, Sam, Artie and Ryder, you've become like my brothers... and I also want to thank everyone else from New Directions past and present for putting up with me and my demands for solos... but most of all, I want to thank my incredible husband, Finn. Finn, you're the reason I'm on this stage today. You support me and cheer me on like no one else does and you believe in me more than anyone. You've encouraged me when I'm down on myself and you always know how to make me feel good even if I think my career is over. I am so thankful to have you in my life and that you chose to let me love you. So, thank you everyone for the opportunity of a lifetime."

Finn had to fight back a tear when Rachel spoke about him. He had a feeling she would have saved him for last, but the things she said about him publicly were so sweet. He knew she could have done this without him (even though she said she couldn't have), but it still felt good that she was so thankful to him.

Kurt patted Finn on the back. "She had a pretty good speech, didn't she?"

"I especially liked the last part," Finn said.

"Of course you did," Kurt said. "Ready to get to the after party?"

"Yeah," Finn said.

x

Rachel's dads had booked an after party celebration at Sardi's. Rachel thought that her show tonight was the best she'd ever been, and she had to admit, it had been hard to leave the theatre. She'd had a great time up on that stage and hoped to do it again someday. Still, she felt special tonight.

"You having fun?" Finn asked Rachel.

"Yeah, does it feel good to be back at our restaurant?" Rachel asked.

"Of course it does," Finn said. "Do you think that's why your dads decided to have the party here?"

"Yeah, probably," Rachel said. She looked around the party room. "I'm so glad so many people came." Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Sam, Mercedes, Artie, Kitty, Ryder, Marley and Tina were all her tonight, and Rachel's parents and sisters were here as well, of course. But several of Rachel's friends from NYADA and the diner were here as well, and so were other friends, like Elliott, Dani, Josh and Caitlin. She'd also gotten flowers sent to her dressing room from Burt and Carole, Puck and Quinn, Mike, Brittany, Unique, Rory, Sugar, Joe, Lauren Zizes, the current New Directions and the Schuesters.

"You were really good," Hiram said as he and LeRoy came over to Rachel.

"Thanks," Rachel said.

"We always knew she was going to be on Broadway, didn't we, Finn?" LeRoy asked.

"We did," Finn said proudly.

"It's like I told you, it was my new dream to see my daughter sing those songs on that stage," Shelby said, coming over.

"Well, you got to," Rachel said proudly. She looked down at Beth. "Do you think you'll be a singer, too?"

"Maybe!" Beth giggled.

"Are you enjoying staying up late?" Kylie asked Beth as she joined the family.

"Yeah! Can I stay up this late tomorrow too, Mommy?" Shelby asked.

"No," Shelby said. "I wouldn't let you stay up so late tonight if it was a school night."

Beth pouted. "I like staying up late!"

"Well, I'm glad I could have all my parents and both my sisters here tonight," Rachel said. "It means a lot to me."

"Well, in the fall, all of us will be here," Kylie said.

"That's right," Rachel said.

"My mom and Burt would have come if they didn't have to do stuff for Burt's Senate campaign," Finn said.

"Hey, I get it," Rachel said. "And it will be fun to perform at the rally."

"Yeah," Finn said. He turned to Kylie. "Do you think Mr. Schue would be willing to have New Directions perform at a rally?"

"I bet he would," Kylie said.

Kurt and Blaine came over to Rachel. "Rachel! Guess who's here?"

Rachel had no idea. Then she saw Barbra Streisand coming in, not knowing what to say. "Finn... look who's here!"

Barbra came over to Rachel. "Hi, I heard that Rachel Berry's post show party was being held here."

Rachel didn't know what to say. "Hi, I loved you in Funny Girl..."

"Well, I saw you in Funny Girl tonight, and you were even better than I was," Barbra said.

Rachel managed to giggle. "No way! No one's better than you! I can't believe you're here! You're my idol..." She turned to Finn. "Finn, did you know this was going to happen?"

"I didn't, I swear!" Finn said.

"I was wondering if you'd like to sing together," Barbra said.

Rachel couldn't believe this was happening. "Yes! I'd love to!"

"Come with me," Barbra said, leading Rachel over to the DJ. "I think I know the song." Barbra said something to the DJ, and when the music began, Rachel completely agreed with her idol's choice.

 _Barbra: Don't tell me not to live,_

 _Just sit and putter,_

 _Life's candy and the sun's_

 _A ball of butter._

 _Don't bring around a cloud_

 _To rain on my parade._

 _Rachel: Don't tell me not to fly-_

 _I've simply got to._

 _If someone takes a spill,_

 _It's me and not you._

 _Who told you you're allowed_

 _To rain on my parade!_

 _Barbra: I'll march my band out,_

 _I'll beat my drum,_

 _And if I'm fanned out,_

 _Rachel: Your turn at bat, sir._

 _At least I didn't fake it._

 _Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!_

 _Barbra: But whether I'm the rose_

 _Of sheer perfection,_

 _Rachel: Or freckle on the nose_

 _Of life's complexion,_

 _The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,_

 _Barbra: I gotta fly once,_

 _Rachel: I gotta try once,_

 _Barbra and Rachel: Only can die once, right, sir?_

 _Barbra: Ooh, life is juicy,_

 _Juicy, and you'll see_

 _I'm gonna have my bite, sir!_

 _Rachel: Get ready for me, love,_

 _'Cause I'm a "comer,"_

 _I simply gotta march,_

 _My heart's a drummer._

 _Barbra and Rachel: Don't bring around a cloud_

 _To rain on my parade!_

 _Barbra: I'm gonna live and live now,_

 _Rachel: Get what I want-I know how,_

 _Barbra: One roll for the whole shebang,_

 _Rachel: One throw, that bell will go clang,_

 _Barbra: Eye on the target-and wham-_

 _Rachel: One shot, one gun shot, and bam-_

 _Barbra and Rachel: Hey, Mister Arnstein, here I am!_

 _I'll march my band out,_

 _I will beat my drum,_

 _And if I'm fanned out,_

 _Your turn at bat, sir,_

 _At least I didn't fake it._

 _Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it._

 _Get ready for me, love,_

 _'Cause I'm a "comer,"_

 _I simply gotta march,_

 _My heart's a drummer._

 _Nobody, no, nobody_

 _Is gonna rain on my parade!_

At the end of the song, everyone cheered, and Rachel couldn't believe how amazing this night had gone. Dreams really did come true.

 _SONG: Don't Rain On My Parade from Funny Girl (performed by Barbra Streisand and Rachel Berry)_

 _Chapter 23 preview: Rachel adjusts to life after her first big Broadway show. Meanwhile, Finn finds out news about his biological father._

 _15 reviews unlock Chapter 23!_


	23. Chapter 23: Blocked

_Hey everyone. Thanks so much for all your reviews on the last chapter. I really enjoyed reading them. And thanks to all of you who've stuck around. Not only have I been noticing less reviews on my fics lately, but there have been less and less Finchel fics on this site, and that makes me sad. It's up to the fanfic writers to keep Finchel going and I wish there were more fics... anyway, enough rambling. enjoy this chapter and review if I should keep going!_

Chapter 23: Blocked

"This is our son, and this is our daughter," Rachel said as she showed her ultrasound photo to Nathan and Riley. "Your niece and your nephew." Finn and Rachel had taken Nathan and Riley to Jason's first baseball game of the season, and right now was a break between innings.

"What are their names going to be?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Finn said. "We have ideas we're kicking around."

"We'll get to meet them, right?" Riley asked.

"Of course you will," Finn said. "I'll call you guys as soon as they're born." He made a mental note that he hoped that his siblings were still with their foster parents when the babies were born - it had been a while. The foster parents seemed like better people than Christopher and Amy, though that didn't take much.

"Does Rachel throw up a lot, Finn?" Riley asked. "Jason said Mom was throwing up a lot right before I was born..."

"I do sometimes," Rachel said. Finn felt a bit uneasy at the mention of the kids' mother. He had to admit, he wasn't surprised that the kids still had some sort of affection for their parents. They were the people who gave birth to them...

"Are you going to have other kids too?" Nathan asked.

"Hey, we're focusing on these two right now," Finn said. "Two babies is going to be a lot to deal with."

"Well, the boy will want a brother, and the girl will want a sister," Nathan said.

"Yeah, all I got was brothers, unless you count Rachel," Riley said.

Jason came over to the group. "Hey!" Finn said. "This brings back memories of my days of high school baseball."

"I wish they'd let me pitch," Jason complained.

"Hey, you'll get there," Finn said. "I was shortstop."

"So the coach trusted you to catch, huh?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Finn said. "I guess so."

"He looked good in a baseball uniform!" Rachel giggled.

Finn gave his wife a look. "Rachel!"

"So, now that it's a break, can I see the photo?" Jason asked.

"Of course," Finn said, handing his brother the ultrasound photo.

"They already look like you!" Jason teased.

"I just hope they don't get my nose," Rachel giggled.

"Oh, stop!" Finn said.

x

This would have been one of Rachel's weeks in Funny Girl.

But she wasn't in Funny Girl. Instead she was at home, studying for her finals. It was hard to believe her finals were coming up and that soon she'd be a graduate of NYADA. She'd picked up more hours at the diner lately as well so that she'd have a good amount of money once the babies got here. It was good to keep busy, right?

"Rachel, come on!" Rachel heard a knock on her door and looked up to see Kurt and Santana.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Don't you remember?" Santana asked. "We've got to go to the bridal shop for our final fittings for Kitty's wedding."

Rachel felt horrible for forgetting about the dress fittings for two of her best friends. She thought that now was the right time to leave Funny Girl, but she didn't expect her life to feel so empty without it. "It's not like I'm going to fit into a dress I try on today for the actual wedding."

"You should at least come with us," Kurt said.

"Okay, let's go," Rachel said. It would be good to have a break from studying.

"So, how's it feel to not be going to the theatre tonight?" Kurt asked as they walked to the bridal shop.

"It's weird," Rachel said. "I'm going to miss being on that stage tonight."

"You didn't have to leave so soon if you didn't want to," Santana said.

"Fanny Brice doesn't get pregnant," Rachel sighed. "I'll be showing more soon..."

"There will be other shows, Rachel," Kurt said. "But hey, you had a pretty good ending. You got to sing with Barbra Streisand!"

Rachel smiled. "That was pretty awesome."

"Yeah, you sounded good with her," Santana said.

Rachel tried to get her thoughts off Funny Girl. "We showed the ultrasound photos to Finn's siblings."

"Are they excited to get a niece and nephew?" Kurt asked.

"They are," Rachel said.

"Just don't name your daughter Fanny or Barbra, this isn't the 1900s," Santana said.

"I know," Rachel laughed. "Finn and I do have a few ideas for names..."

Rachel, Kurt and Santana arrived at the bridal shop, where Kitty, Marley, Mercedes and Tina already were. "Finally!" Kitty declared.

"Sorry, we had diner shifts, and Rachel had homework," Santana said.

"It's fine," Kitty said as the bridal shop associate came in with the dress.

"Are you excited to wear that for real?" Rachel asked.

"Of course!" Kitty said. "Do you guys think Artie will like it?"

"He'll love it," Mercedes said.

"Remember when I dated Artie?" Tina asked.

"Of course I do," Rachel said. "That first year in glee club, there were some odd dating combinations..."

"Yeah, like me and Puck, you and Puck, Finn and Quinn, Finn and Santana, Finn and Brittana threesome, Mike and Brittany, Santana and that Matt guy who disappeared, Kurt and Brittany, Kurt and me..." Mercedes rambled.

"Wow!" Marley interrupted. "I can't picture most of those."

"Well, luckily everyone's with who they belong with now," Rachel said.

The bridal shop clerk came in. "Kitty, do you think your dress fits okay?"

"Yeah, it's great," Kitty said.

"Would the bridesmaids like to check on theirs?" the clerk asked.

"I'll need to wait," Rachel said.

"What if the babies are out by the wedding?" Kitty asked.

"Unless they come REALLY early, I don't think they will be," Rachel admitted.

"I can have them be the mini ring bearer and flower girl at my wedding!" Mercedes said.

Rachel watched as the other girls went to try on their dresses. She had liked the dress when they picked it out a few months ago, and she was excited to wear it. It also felt good that her girlfriends were so excited for her babies to come.

x

Finn's phone rang and he looked at the Caller ID. When he saw it was his mom, he picked up the phone. "Hey Mom."

"Hi honey," Carole said. "Beau called earlier today."

Finn had a feeling he knew what this meant. Christopher was trying to cause more trouble. "What did he say?"

"He got a call from Christopher's attorney saying that the kids are back with Christopher and Amy," Carole said.

Finn did not want his siblings with Christopher. "What? When?"

"They just went back yesterday," Carole said.

"Why?" Finn asked. If there was one thing he'd learned from all of this, it was that Christopher was an unfit father.

"Finn, whether we like it or not, they are his children..." Carole began.

"Well, we saw what he did to you and me!" Finn said. "Who's to say he won't do that to them? I don't want him doing that to them!"

"Neither do I," Carole said. "We may not like it, but he's been taking care of them since they were born and does have legal rights to them. And I know you're not going to like this, but he doesn't want you to contact them again."

Finn had a feeling that was coming, but it still hurt. "He can't do that! They're my siblings!"

"I know this is upsetting for you..." Carole began.

"Of course it's upsetting! The only good things that man has done was bring me into this world and create a connection between me and them. They wanted to meet the babies..." Finn felt ready to cry.

"If you want, you can give Beau a call and see what we can do," Carole said.

"Christopher can't do this!" Finn repeated. "He can't!"

"As upset as you are, Finn, you need to remember that they are under 18, and that Christopher and his wife have rights to them in the law," Carole sighed. "He may not be a good person, but those kids have been fed and clothed and given shelter for their whole lives, which is more than we can say for other kids in foster care..."

"Yeah, but he might abandon them one day, just like he abandoned you and me," Finn snapped. "How could the court let him have them back?"

"I don't know," Carole admitted. "I only know what Beau told us when he called after talking to Christopher's lawyer."

"I looked up Christopher's lawyer online, he's one of the most expensive lawyers in New Jersey," Finn rambled. "I bet the judge was just afraid of him."

"We may never know the full story," Carole said. "I know you and your siblings were just starting to get to know each other..."

"I'm not going to let Christopher stand in the way," Finn declared. "I don't want my siblings with that horrible man."

"Well, you can try, but I don't know if you'll have good luck..." Carole began.

"I can try," Finn admitted. Feeling angry, he said goodbye to his mom and then dialed Jason's number. He got a message saying that his call couldn't be completed. He then tried calling Nathan's number and got the same message.

Then it came to him. Christopher had blocked his number from calling his brothers. God, he felt sick.

Finn went into the living room, where Blaine and Sam were watching an Islanders game. "Christopher blocked my number from calling my brothers!"

"Wait, what?" Sam asked. "He got them back?"

"Yeah," Finn said. "I don't know why. He's an unfit parent. There's no guarantee he won't do the same thing he did to me and my mom to them."

"He shouldn't have blocked your number," Blaine said.

"I know he blames me for them being taken away," Finn said. "But I didn't think he'd take things that far..."

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Finn said. "I might call up my family's attorney and have him talk to Christopher's attorney..."

"Just don't do what Quinn did when you guys were seniors," Blaine said.

"I wouldn't do that," Finn said. He didn't want to get in more trouble with Christopher, but he was tempted to tell child protective services about what Christopher had done.

Kurt came into the living room in his uniform for the diner. "What's going on?"

"Christopher got the kids back and blocked my number from calling them," Finn told his brother.

"That's so stupid," Kurt said.

"Isn't it?" Finn asked. "I've formed a bond with them lately... they were looking forward to meeting the babies..."

"Do you think there's anything you can do?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know," Finn admitted. "He has the rights to them, even though I don't like that..."

"Still, there has to be something you can do," Kurt said.

"I hope there is," Finn said. "But what?"

x

Rachel sat in her bedroom, working on potential songs for graduation. One of the advantages to being done with Funny Girl was that she would have the opportunity to sing a bigger variety of songs when she sang publicly. She was having trouble finding just the right song though.

The door opened, and Finn came in. "Hey," Rachel said. "How was your shift at the diner?"

"It was alright," Finn said. "What are you up to?"

"I'm trying to find the right song for graduation," Rachel said. "Want to hear the one I just wrote?"

"Sure," Finn said.

Rachel began singing the song she'd written, but now that she heard it out loud, she wasn't as sure as she was before that this was the right one. Would she be able to write the perfect song?

 _Waves are breaking in a storm_

 _Tornado sweep me off the floor_

 _See only darker skies in sight_

 _You wanna know what that's like_

 _Like thousand needles in my heart_

 _Whenever time sets us apart_

 _And now my world is crashing down_

 _Now that I can't have you around_

 _Oh, why you wanna break away?_

 _I'm bleeding_

 _I can see you now in shades of grey_

 _Our memory's fading_

 _Oh, why you wanna break away?_

 _I'm bleeding_

 _I can see you now in shades of grey_

 _Our memory fading_

 _Running fast in hail and rain_

 _Did someone tell me I'm insane?_

 _Throw a reason out the door_

 _Will make a difference no more_

 _A thousand needles in my heart_

 _Show me the painful from the start_

 _You wasted love back in our day_

 _The day before you walked away_

 _Oh, why you wanna break away?_

 _I'm bleeding_

 _I can see you now in shades of grey_

 _Our memory's fading_

 _Oh, why you wanna break away?_

 _I'm bleeding_

 _I can see you now in shades of grey_

 _Our memory fading_

 _(a thousand needles in my heart)_

 _(a thousand needles in my heart)_

 _(a thousand needles in my heart)_

 _Oh, why you wanna break away?_

 _I'm bleeding_

 _I can see you now in shades of grey_

 _Our memory's fading_

 _I can see you wanna break away_

 _I'm bleeding_

 _I can see you now in shades of grey_

 _Our memory fading_

"I like this song," Rachel admitted. "But it's not right for graduation. It just doesn't feel like a graduation song I just really want to get to perform at graduation and I don't think I'll get to if I submit this one... it's not right."

"I'm sure you'll be able to come up with something," Finn said.

Rachel noticed Finn seemed kind of down. "Are you okay?"

"Christopher got the kids back," Finn said. "He blocked my number from calling them..."

Rachel felt so horrible for Finn. "What? That's not cool!"

"I know," Finn said. "They should be able to make their own choices..."

"I'm so tired of Christopher acting like I'm the bad guy when he was the one who faked his death and abandoned me and my mom and didn't pay child support for eighteen years," Finn rambled. "Not to mention he lied to Jason and Nathan and Riley. But yeah, I'm the bad guy for wanting to know the truth."

"Do you think they'd possibly contact you on their own?" Rachel asked.

"I hope so, but if my number's blocked from calling their phones, their numbers probably can't call mine," Finn said. "I wanted them to meet our kids..."

"They will," Rachel said. "I'll make sure of it." She didn't know what to do, but she just wanted to be here for Finn while he was upset.

"I don't know, Rachel," Finn sighed. "Christopher hates me..."

Rachel gave Finn a hug. She didn't know what to say. She didn't understand how anyone couldn't love Finn. He was the sweetest, kindest, most genuine person she'd ever known. If the children she was about to give birth to turned out to be like Finn, she would consider herself so lucky. "Even if it's not right now, I'm sure you and your siblings will find a way."

"Getting them taken away was not the goal in that lawsuit!" Finn repeated. "The goal was to get the child support money he owed my mom back. He shouldn't be bringing it out on me that the kids were taken away."

"He's not a good person," Rachel said.

"I'd never do anything like that to you and our kids," Finn said. "You know that, right?"

Rachel hated that Finn thought Rachel might not know that. "Of course I do. I know you're nothing like that. And I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Finn said.

 _SONG: A Thousand Needles by Lea Michele_

 _Chapter 24 preview: Finn and Kurt go to Ohio to help with Burt's campaign for Senate (and so Finn can get away with the drama with Christopher). Kurt and the girls throw Rachel a baby shower._

 _15 reviews unlock Chapter 24!_


	24. Chapter 24: Hummel For Senate

_Hi guys. Thanks so much for all your reviews on the last chapter. Sorry it was a bit longer of a wait for this one - there were some things going on this week that got in the way. Before anyone says anything, I know that I'm writing another fic dealing with political campaigns, but I wanted to cover Burt's campaign for Senate in this fic, and I always love writing the Hudson-Hummel family. (Plus I always wanted a Finn/Kurt duet... so I figured this would be an occasion!) And for those of you who read 2016 - Obama is president in this universe. And yes, they're having the same kids from the fics I wrote about their kids :) Hope you enjoy this chapter - let me know what you like and review if I should keep going!_

Chapter 24: Hummel For Senate

"Thanks for coming to help with the campaign," Carole said as Finn, Kurt and Blaine got off the airplane.

"Of course," Finn said. "Rachel would have come too, but I don't want her to have to do much traveling with the babies..."

"I understand," Carole said. "How's she doing?"

"She's doing well," Finn said. "Kurt and the girls are having a baby shower for her after we get back, so I bet she'll like that."

"It's hard to believe we'll be uncles in a few months," Blaine said.

"Oh, it's hard for me to believe I'm going to have grandchildren," Carole said. "Did you think of names yet, Finn?"

"We're still deciding," Finn admitted.

"So, where's my dad?" Kurt asked.

"He has a press conference, but he'll see you at the rally," Carole said. "Did you guys decide what song you'll sing?"

"We picked one out," Kurt said, turning to Blaine. "You can join us if you want." Burt had asked Finn and Kurt to perform and speak at the rally.

"You're his sons, it should be for you two," Blaine said.

"Apparently there's also going to be a surprise guest at the rally," Carole said.

"Really?" Blaine asked. "Who?"

"Burt won't even tell me," Carole admitted. "Probably a former US Senator from Ohio coming to endorse him."

"I wonder who it is," Finn said. He knew Burt was the obvious choice for the Senate seat, but there were probably lots of people in Ohio on the other side. Burt would need all the help he could get.

Carole drove Finn, Kurt and Blaine to OSU, where the rally was being held. Finn and Kurt quickly changed out of the clothes from the plane and went to see Burt. "Thanks for coming," Burt said.

"Of course we're here," Finn said.. "We want you as a Senator."

"And with the presidential election this year, the Senate election's probably not going to get as much attention," Kurt added.

"That is true," Burt said. "How's Rachel?"

"She's good, she would have come, but it's hard for her to travel at this point," Finn said.

A campaign staff member came over. "Congressman Hummel, it's about time for your sons to go on stage."

Finn felt his nerves acting up. Other than glee competitions, he'd never sang and spoke in front of this many people. But if he hadn't been nervous until now, that was a good thing. He and Kurt went on the stage as the music began.

 _Finn: I been knocking on the door that holds the throne_

 _I been looking for the map that leads me home_

 _I been stumbling on good hearts turned to stone_

 _The road of good intentions has gone dry as a bone_

 _Kurt: We take care of our own_

 _We take care of our own_

 _Wherever this flag's flown_

 _We take care of our own_

 _Finn: From Chicago to New Orleans_

 _From the muscle to the bone_

 _From the shotgun shack to the Superdome_

 _Kurt: There ain't no help, the cavalry stayed home_

 _There ain't no one hearing the bugle blowin'_

 _Finn and Kurt: We take care of our own_

 _We take care of our own_

 _Wherever this flag's flown_

 _We take care of our own_

 _Finn: Where're the eyes, the eyes with the will to see_

 _Kurt: Where're the hearts that run over with mercy_

 _Finn: Where's the love that has not forsaken me_

 _Kurt: Where's the work that'll set my hands, my soul free_

 _Finn: Where's the spirit that'll reign over me_

 _Kurt: Where's the promise from sea to shining sea_

 _Finn and Kurt: Where's the promise from sea to shining sea_

 _Wherever this flag is flown_

 _Wherever this flag is flown_

 _Wherever this flag is flown_

 _We take care of our own_

 _We take care of our own_

 _Wherever this flag's flown_

 _We take care of our own_

 _We take care of our own_

 _We take care of our own_

 _Wherever this flag's flown_

 _We take care of our own_

"Hello, Ohio!" Finn said at the end of the song. "How's everyone doing today?"

The crowd cheered. "Sounds like you're having fun," Kurt said. "We wanted to say a few words about our dad, and the next US Senator from Ohio, Burt Hummel."

The crowd cheered again and Kurt took the microphone. "As you know, we don't come from a traditional family. I was in the closet for so long, afraid he wouldn't love me anymore if I told him I was gay. But when I came out, he hugged me and told me he loved me anyway. He went to my school to fight for me to get a solo sung traditionally by a girl, he went to the school when I was being bullied to confront the bully, he danced to Single Ladies as my graduation present... I just can't ask for a better dad. After my mom's death, I felt distant from him, but he was always trying to get close to me. Then I introduced him to Finn's mom, and we became a family. He's going to fight for everyone in Ohio as the next Senator in the same way he fought for me."

"My biological dad was never in the picture and I didn't know him growing up," Finn said. "For the longest time it was just me and my mom. As much as I loved my mom, something was missing. I needed a father who knew about being a young man. When my mom met Burt, I got that. Burt may not be my biological father, but he's my dad. He took me to my first ever MLB game and talked to me when I was considering proposing. I can talk to him about anything and he's really shown me how to be a man. I know he's going to fight for the middle and lower class people of Ohio and push for marriage equality and care for the state as much as he's cared for me and Kurt."

The crowd applauded as Finn and Kurt took in the applause. "Ohio, we can do better," Kurt said. "We can do better than our low employment rate, than our high taxes, than the high student debt students graduate with, than not everyone having health care. And our dad is going to fix that!"

"So, please join us in welcoming our dad and the next Senator from Ohio - Burt Hummel!" Finn said.

The crowd applauded as Burt came on stage. "Thank you Kurt. Thank you Finn. I'm so proud of you," Burt said. "I'm so proud of the men you've become, the husbands you are, the father Finn's about to be."

The crowd started cheering again as Kurt patted Finn's back. "Some of you may remember my first campaign for Congress," Burt said. "I was inspired because my opponent was threatening to suspend arts funding for public schools, and studies show that kids involved in the arts are more likely to do well and get into top colleges than those who aren't. I'm still campaigning for the arts, but for education in general. I feel like education has been neglected a lot by the government. Why is there always money for unnecessary wars, but the students must graduate with large amounts of debt? If you elect me as your Senator, I plan to start a bill to make college more affordable..."

Finn thought about how lucky he was to not be graduating with debt. The truth was, had his grades not improved and Burt not had a congressman, he probably would have been taking out significant debt.

Burt continued speaking. "While the supreme court has made gay marriage legal, we still have loopholes we need to overcome. Why are some students not allowed to bring the person they love to prom? Why do some people make faces when people walk down the street with a lover of the same sex? Love is love! Why is it bad?"

Finn turned to Kurt and smiled. He knew that Kurt had been worried about Burt running for Senate because he had a gay son, but as Burt continued talking, Finn didn't think Kurt had anything to worry about.

Finally, Burt finished his speech and made an announcement. "And now, I'm proud to welcome today's special surprise guest!"

"I wonder who it is," Finn whispered to Kurt.

"Holy crap!" Kurt whispered as music began and President Obama himself came walking on the stage.

"Oh my gosh," Finn whispered. The crowd, too, seemed surprised as they cheered. Obama came up to Finn and Kurt. "So you're Burt's sons?"

"Yeah," Finn managed to say. "It's so nice to meet you, Mr. President."

"You too," Obama said, shaking hands with Finn and Kurt. "I can see why your dad's so proud of you guys."

Finn smiled. "Thanks."

"I wish we could give you a third term," Kurt told Obama.

"Hey, there's great people in the primaries," Obama said before turning to the crowd. "Hello, Ohio!"

The crowd cheered again. "Now you see why I want Burt Hummel in the Senate," Obama said. "He's a man of the people. He knows what it's like to have a small business and to struggle to pay the bills. He knows what it's like to have two kids in college. He cares about each and every one of you, and as I'm sure you just saw, he's an incredible father."

Finn looked at Kurt. He couldn't believe the president was here. He looked over at Blaine and Carole in the front row, who looked just as surprised. "My term as president is up this year," Obama continued. "And we don't know yet who my successor will be. No matter who it is though, we do have a strong Congress. And if we add people like Burt Hummel to the Senate, we'll be fine no matter who's in the White House. Since Burt was elected to Congress, his district now has the lowest unemployment rate out of any of Ohio's Congressional districts..."

The crowd applauded again, and it was hard for Finn to really listen to much else. He was just shocked that the President of the United States was campaigning for Burt.

x

At the end of the rally, Carole and Blaine joined Burt, Finn and Kurt on the stage, where Burt was still talking with Obama. "Mr. President, you remember my wife, Carole, right?" Burt asked.

"Of course," Obama said. "Great to see you again."

"You too," Carole said.

"This is my husband, Blaine," Kurt said to Obama.

"Nice to meet you too, sir," Obama said to Blaine.

"Too bad my wife couldn't be here," Finn said. "She's a big fan."

"If you want, I can talk to her on the phone," Obama offered.

"I bet she'd like that," Finn said. "She's pregnant, so it's harder for her to travel." He got out his phone and dialed Rachel's number.

Rachel picked up the phone almost right away. "Hey Finn."

"Hey Rach," Finn said. "Guess who the surprise guest at the rally turned out to be?"

"Tell me, I finally just finished my homework," Rachel said.

"Obama!" Finn declared.

"Very funny," Rachel laughed.

"No, I'm serious!" Finn said. "He wants to say hi to you."

"Oh really?" Rachel asked.

"Yes really!" Finn said.

Rachel started laughing again as Finn handed the phone to Obama. "Hello?" Obama said. "Yes, I swear, it's really me. We can switch to facetime if you want proof..."

Finn, Kurt and Blaine continued laughing as Obama switch to facetime. Not only did Rachel talk to Obama, but lots of their other friends wanted to say hi as well. At the end of the phone call, Obama handed Finn his phone back.

"As you can see, you have lots of fans in us," Blaine said. "I just wish I'd been old enough to vote for you."

"Make sure you vote this time," Obama said. "Part of why I came to Ohio is because I know it's a very important state. It can go either way. Like I said, I don't know who's going to be in the White House, but if we have a good Congress and Senate, we'll be fine no matter who's there."

x

After staying in Ohio for a little bit to do some canvassing for Burt, Finn, Kurt and Blaine returned to New York. It had been fun to campaign for Burt and to meet the president, but Finn was glad to be home with Rachel and the babies. As soon as Finn, Kurt and Blaine walked into the apartment, Finn noticed pink and blue balloons and streamers hanging from the ceiling, as well as cutouts of diapers, bottles, baby toys, blankets, pacifiers and carriages. "You girls decorated without me?" Kurt asked.

"Hey, we wanted to have it all ready for tomorrow," Mercedes said.

"We helped out too!" Sam added.

"It looks good," Finn said. He walked over to Rachel and rubbed her stomach. "Hey guys. Daddy missed you so much."

"You realize how corny you look," Santana snarked.

"It is kind of cute," Marley said.

"Well, the babies did miss Daddy," Rachel said.

"Do you think they'll have names any time soon?" Ryder asked.

"They will," Finn said.

"So, tell us now: how was it meeting the president?" Tina asked.

After some talking about the time in Ohio, Finn and Rachel went back to their room. "I'm glad you're home," Rachel told Finn. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Finn said. "You know, I have been thinking of names for these two."

"Really?" Rachel asked. "So have I."

"People are going to ask at the shower," Finn said.

"I've told you before, you don't have to come if you don't want to," Rachel said. "You can just hang out with the guys if you want."

"I want to be there," Finn said. "So, what are some of the names you have in mind? And please don't tell me you want to name the girl Barbra..."

Rachel giggled. "Actually, I kind of like Emma for her."

"Emma," Finn repeated. He had to admit, he liked that name. "Yeah, I like that too."

"What about you, any girls' names you like?" Rachel asked. "I finally got you to say yes to one..."

Finn laughed. They had had a few arguments about names. "Well, lately I've been liking Grace, but when I think about it, Emma Grace Hudson sounds pretty nice."

Rachel smiled. "Wow, babe, that's absolutely perfect."

"What about our son?" Finn asked.

"I picked her first name, so you should pick his," Rachel said. "Any ideas?"

Finn thought about names he'd liked. "Well, I do like Ryan a lot these days."

"I like that," Rachel said with a smile. "I'd actually been liking Nicholas for a boy, but now that I think about it, I like the sound of Ryan Nicholas Hudson, and that way we can choose names for both of them."

"Ryan Nicholas Hudson and Emma Grace Hudson," Finn said. "Our little babies." He had to admit, it felt a lot more real now that the kids had names.

x

"Are you sure you're not going to be bored?" Rachel asked Finn as she set up the food for the shower with the girls and Kurt.

"I'll be fine," Finn said. He turned to Kurt and the girls. "What sort of activities do you have planned?"

"Well, we were planning to do the baby food game," Kitty said. "You'll probably like that one, Finn."

"The baby food game?" Finn asked.

"It's where we put different flavors of baby food on the palette and everyone has to guess which one is which," Marley explained.

"That sounds fun," Finn said.

"Of course you think so," Santana said.

Rachel heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. She saw her mom on the other side. "Hi Mom, thanks for coming."

"Of course I'm here," Shelby said, giving Rachel a hug.

"We have a present for you," Beth told Rachel. "It's from me and Mommy."

"Well, I bet the babies will love it," Rachel said, hugging her mom and Beth.

"You've already gotten presents in the mail, from my mom and from Kylie and from Mrs. Schuester and Brittany..." Finn told Rachel, looking at the table.

"Well, that's what happens when we have people who live far away," Rachel said.

Some girls from NYADA, Funny Girl and the diner began arriving, and when it was time for the games to begin, Rachel heard another knock on the door and went to answer it. When she opened the door, she saw Quinn on the other side. "Quinn!"

"Hey," Quinn said, hugging Rachel.

"Quinn!" Beth squealed, running to Quinn.

"Now that everyone's here, maybe you can see what people got for our babies," Finn told Rachel.

"Yeah," Rachel said. She and Finn opened their gifts. Carole and Burt would be sending them two cribs and had sent them photos of the cribs, Rachel's dads were sending a changing table and Shelby had given them two high chairs. Kurt and Blaine had gotten them a car seat, Sam and Mercedes had gotten baby bedding, Tina and Mike had gotten baby clothes, Kitty and Artie got bibs, Quinn and Puck had bought a diaper bag, Ryder and Marley got them some plates and spoons and Brittany had sent in some toys. The Schuesters had sent a double stroller and some of Rachel's other friends had given them diapers, lotion, wipes and bottles.

When Rachel finished opening the gifts, Beth looked at Rachel. "Rachel, what are the babies' names?"

Rachel looked at Finn. "Should we tell them?"

"Yeah, maybe we should," Finn said.

"You finally picked names?" Tina asked.

"Yeah," Rachel announced. "Their names are Ryan Nicholas Hudson and Emma Grace Hudson."

Their family and friends cheered as Rachel smiled at Finn. It was like Finn and Rachel had said last night - now that the kids had names, it was so much more real. And neither Finn nor Rachel could wait for them to get there.

 _SONG: Take Care Of Our Own by Bruce Springsteen_

 _Chapter 25 preview: Rachel's dads move to New York, but the move doesn't go as well as Rachel hoped. Rachel and Kurt also prepare for the upcoming NYADA graduation and the glee clubs prepare for Nationals._

 _15 reviews unlock Chapter 25!_


	25. Chapter 25: NYADA Graduation

_Hey everyone. I'm sorry it took longer to update. As some of you may know, this time of year (and this day in particular) are always tough for me, as November 3 is the anniversary of my other big blow as a fan, and for some reason it hit me harder than usual this year. I also wanted to tell you guys something: I do want to do a Season 8, but writing three stories at once can be tough, especially when being in school full time AND working full time, so I might wait until I finish one of my other stories to do the Season 8. Would you still read it if I waited? Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to keep going - let me know what you like!_

 _Also - special thanks to my reader A-LionGleek for picking out the setlist for Choral Inspiration (and New Directions) for Nationals for me! If any of you ever have song suggestions for this or any of my other fics let me know - I've already used most songs I know..._

Chapter 25: NYADA Graduation

"Hey," Finn said, coming into his and Rachel's room. "What are you up to?"

"Just getting my graduation stuff ready," Rachel said. She'd found out today: her song had been selected as one of the songs for graduation.

"You aren't even going to show me the song you wrote?" Finn asked.

"I told you, I want it to be a surprise!" Rachel said.

"Okay, okay," Finn said. "Well, I'd tell you that I wanted my songs for Nationals to be a surprise, but I want your input."

"Okay, I'd love to see them," Rachel said.

"So, this year, for the three numbers, there has to be a boys number, a girls number and a number with everyone," Finn said. "So, I was thinking Warriors by Imagine Dragons as the boys number, Love Myself by Hailee Steinfeld as the girls number and Superheroes by The Script as the number with everyone."

"Those are really good choices," Rachel said.

"Thanks," Finn said.

"You know, this'll be you in another year, graduating college," Rachel said. "And Emma and Ryan and I are going to be watching."

"I get them here for my graduation and you don't get them here for yours," Finn teased.

"I'm so jealous," Rachel said.

"Are you excited to meet them?" Finn asked.

"I am," Rachel said. "So, how's Burt's campaign for Senate going?"

"He's taken the lead in the polls," Finn said proudly. "I think Obama's endorsement made a difference."

"And the great performance of his talented sons at the rally," Rachel giggled.

"Awww," Finn said, kissing Rachel. "Obama said that he thinks I'm talented."

"He's the president, I hope he's smart," Rachel said. "I do wish we could get him a third term."

"One of Burt's friends from congress is also running for president, and Burt wants to have a combined rally with him and have us perform," Finn said.

"Well, other than graduation, I'm going to wait until after the babies come to perform," Rachel said.

"I get it," Finn said.

"I don't know how Quinn did it, performing at Regionals right before she gave birth," Rachel said.

"She'll be graduating soon, too," Finn said. "And Mike from Joffrey and Mercedes from Juilliard."

"That's true," Rachel said. "And next year, it'll be you, Puck, Blaine, Sam, Tina, Artie and Brittany."

"This is crazy, isn't it?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, it is," Rachel said.

x

Graduation from NYADA arrived before anyone knew it. It was the first of the colleges New Directions alumni were attending to have their graduation. There were a limited number of tickets, so only Finn, Blaine, Burt, Carole, Hiram, LeRoy, Shelby and Beth came to the graduation ceremony, but a party would be held afterwards at the apartment with the other alumni, plus Mike who was in town for a performance with Juilliard.

Right now, Rachel and Kurt were waiting backstage for the ceremony to start. "Can't believe I'm going to graduate," Rachel said.

"Hey, neither can I," Kurt said. "I'm so glad we're graduating together."

"Me too," Rachel said. "After I failed my first audition, I thought on this day I'd be watching you graduate from the audience."

"And I thought after I didn't get in the first time that I'd be in the audience today watching you graduate," Kurt said.

"I'm just glad that I fit into my gown," Rachel laughed.

"How are those little ones doing today?" Kurt asked. "I bet they're proud of their mommy."

"I hope," Rachel said.

"Of course they are," Kurt said. "So, I'm excited to hear the song you wrote for graduation."

"I can't believe they chose mine," Rachel said.

x

"Our spouses are graduating," Blaine said to Finn as they waited for the graduation ceremony to start.

"I know," Finn said. "I'm so proud of them."

"When did all this happen?" Blaine asked. "It feels like yesterday we were in high school."

"It's crazy," Finn admitted. "When we were in high school, I never would have guessed there'd be an entire minimum glee club worth of us living in New York together to take on adulthood."

"I'm glad though," Blaine said. "Lots of us didn't even really hang out in high school, but now, the twelve of us are all like brothers and sisters."

"Yeah," Finn agreed. "So, do you think Rachel and Kurt will cry?"

"I don't know," Blaine said. "Remember when I had to give him tissues at high school graduation?"

"Maybe I didn't see that," Finn said. "But I do remember that thing he wore on his graduation robe..."

"Oh God," Blaine laughed.

"Don't make fun of Kurt's fashion choices," Burt said.

"Hey, he's always making fun of my bowties!" Blaine said.

"And my clothes in general," Finn added. "But we're doing it out of love, like he does."

"Okay," Burt said.

"I'm sure Kurt appreciates that you could get time off the campaign trail to come," Blaine told Burt.

"I wouldn't miss this," Burt said.

Carmen Tibideaux stepped on stage to welcome the audience to NYADA's graduation and then Rachel stepped on stage to perform the song she'd written. Listening to it, Finn thought it was one of the best songs Rachel had ever written, one of the best original songs he'd heard from his glee club friends in general.

 _Rachel: These walls and all these picture frames_

 _Every name they show_

 _These halls I've walked a thousand times_

 _Heartbreaks and valentines, friends of mine all know_

 _I look at everything I was_

 _And everything I ever loved_

 _And I can see how much I've grown_

 _And though the mirror doesn't see it_

 _It's clear to me, I feel it_

 _I can make it on my own_

 _I'm not afraid of moving on and letting go_

 _It's just so hard to say goodbye to what I know, I know_

 _This time no one's gonna say goodbye_

 _I keep you in this heart of mine_

 _This time I know it's never over_

 _No matter who or what I am_

 _I'll carry where we all began_

 _This time that we had, I will hold forever_

 _This old familiar place is_

 _Where every face is another part of me_

 _I played a different game then_

 _They called me a different name then_

 _I think of all the things I did and how I wish I knew what I know now_

 _I see how far I've come and what I got right_

 _When I was looking for that spotlight_

 _I was looking for myself_

 _Got over what I was afraid of_

 _I showed 'em all that I was made of_

 _More than trophies on a shelf_

 _For all the battles that we lost or might have won_

 _I never stopped believing in the words we sung, we sung_

 _This time no one's gonna say goodbye_

 _I keep you in this heart of mine_

 _This time I know it's never over_

 _No matter who or what I am_

 _I'll carry where we all began_

 _This time that we had, I will hold forever_

 _I'm looking out from the crossroads_

 _I don't know how far away I will roll_

 _I take a breath, I close my eyes_

 _Your voice will carry me home_

 _I keep you in this heart of mine_

 _This time I know it's never over_

 _No matter who or what I am_

 _I'll carry where we all began_

 _This time that we had, I will hold_

 _This time that we had, I will hold_

 _This time that we had, I will hold_

 _Forever_

 _Forever_

The audience applauded at the end of Rachel's song and Finn was so glad that she was getting another standing ovation in her final performance as a NYADA student.

"Wow," Blaine whispered to Finn. "That was amazing."

"I know," Finn whispered back.

Other students, including Kurt, performed some musical acts before the degrees were awarded. At the end of the ceremony, the family members waited for Kurt and Rachel to come out, Finn feeling so proud of Rachel.

"I was worried the ceremony would be longer," Beth said.

"Don't get your hopes up," Shelby told Beth. "You've got two more of these to go to this year, and both of them will probably be long and boring."

"Ugh," Beth pouted. She then looked ahead. "There they are!"

"Hey!" Finn said, giving Rachel a hug. "Congrats!"

"Thanks," Rachel said. "Did you like my song?"

"It was great," Finn said.

"We're so proud of you for graduating," Hiram said.

"Are you guys ready to go celebrate?" Carole asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Rachel said.

x

"College graduates!" As the the new graduates entered the apartment with their family members, they were attacked by confetti slushies.

"Oh, slushies with confetti!" Kurt said. "Much better than real ones."

"I'm lucky I never had to deal with a real one," Kitty said.

"Yes, you are," Artie told his fiancee.

"How's it feel to be graduates of college?" Sam asked.

"It's kind of weird," Rachel said. She looked at Mercedes. "This'll be you in a week."

"Mommy said other graduation ceremonies will probably be longer and more boring," Beth said.

The group laughed. "Wait for the Yale graduation, Beth," Tina said. "It's probably going to be REALLY long and boring."

"Well, you'll get to see me dance at mine, so you're getting spoiled," Mike said to Tina.

"Hey, I got to hear Rachel sing!" Finn said.

"How did her song turn out?" Marley asked.

"Other than Get It Right, I think it's the best Rachel Berry solo written song so far," Blaine said.

"Hey, my favorite original songs written by people I know will always be Pretending and Loser Like Me," Rachel said. "But I would say Get It Right and this one are my favorites I wrote."

"I videotaped her singing it if you guys want to see the video," Finn said.

Rachel wasn't surprised Finn had videotaped her performance. "Of course you did."

"Well, show it to us then!" Santana said.

Finn turned on the video and showed it to their friends. Rachel told herself that when Finn graduated from Columbia in a year, she'd need to make sure she made him feel as special as he was making her feel now.

x

A few days after graduation, Rachel had off of work, so she decided to go visit her dads at their new townhouse in New York. They'd moved here a few days before NYADA graduation, but since she'd been getting ready for graduation, she didn't have time to come visit until today.

"Thanks for coming over to our new place," Hiram said as Rachel came in to his and LeRoy's new townhouse.

"Of course," Rachel said. "How do you like New York so far?"

"Oh, we're glad to be here," LeRoy said. "It's nice to be closer to you, and we can go to Broadway shows a lot more."

"It's too bad we weren't here when you were in Funny Girl," Hiram said.

"Well, Fanny Brice doesn't get pregnant," Rachel said.

"That's true," Hiram said. "Have you thought at all about what's next for you now that you've graduated college?"

"I'm still figuring that out," Rachel said. "But for now, I definitely do want to focus on the kids once they get here."

"That's good, but you should try to find another role," LeRoy said. "We always knew you'd have a Tony by 25, you're 22..."

Rachel didn't feel comfortable with this pressure. "I really do want to focus on my kids."

"I'm sure you could find a daycare for them," Hiram said.

Rachel didn't like the idea of her kids being in a day care. "I want to spend time with them."

"But what about your career?" LeRoy asked. "You've graduated college, there are so many opportunities available for you..."

"When the kids are a little older, I'm sure I could find something," Rachel said. "There's a world of possibilities out there..."

"A world of possibilities?" Hiram asked. "Rachel, we spent 120 thousand dollars on NYADA... and now you're not even sure if you want to stick with Broadway?"

Rachel paused. She had some good times on Broadway, yes, but she'd also had some pretty unpleasant times, especially with Sidney and Sebastian. She hadn't made very many friends at NYADA either. In the Broadway and performing arts world, the New Directions type people were far and few between. There were a lot more people like Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James, Cassandra July... people who were willing to kill their opponents if it meant it would help them get to the top. She'd been that way when she was younger, and if there was one thing she could take back from her past, that would be it. "I don't know..."

"But this is your dream!" LeRoy said.

"You had me in singing and dancing lessons as a toddler! Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I could do something else with my life besides Broadway and performing?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Hiram asked. "But you're nominated for a Tony..."

"Yeah," Rachel said. "If I don't win it, it's no big deal."

"No big deal?" LeRoy asked.

"Even if I don't win the Tony, I'll still have Finn, and the kids, and you guys and Shelby and my sisters and my friends," Rachel said. "I have my diner job, and I'm sure I could get another job."

"I can't believe we spent all that money on all those singing and dancing lessons, and you're thinking of throwing it all away," LeRoy said.

"I'm not throwing it all away, but for years, my life was all performing, all the time," Rachel said. "I just want to do something different with my life. Give other things a try."

"What's happened to you?" LeRoy asked.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"This isn't like you," Hiram said. "Where did this come from?"

"I'm growing up," Rachel said. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but as my parents, you should support me in whatever I do."

Whenever a big period of one's life ended, it was normal to look back on that period and think about what had happened and what one had learned. That had certainly been the case for Rachel as she graduated college. While she'd had some good times at NYADA and on Broadway, the harsh reality of the competitiveness of that field definitely stood out to her. It reminded her of the person she used to be and the person she was so glad she wasn't anymore. She still enjoyed performing, but maybe there were better ways to do so.

"I don't understand this," Hiram said.

Rachel didn't know what to say. "People change. I'm going to be a parent and I feel like that should be my focus right now. I don't think it would be fair to the kids to have me gone all the time to do shows." She'd felt the void of not having a mother growing up and for years she'd promised herself that when she did have kids, she'd be the best mother she possibly could to them.

"I guess that makes sense," Hiram said.

"We just don't want you to throw away everything you have to offer the world," LeRoy said.

"There's more I have to offer the world than performing," Rachel said. She had felt her relationship with her dads strained over the past few years. Maybe having them closer would make that strain more obvious.

 _SONG: This Time by Glee_

 _Chapter 26 preview: Both glee clubs get ready for Nationals. Rachel finds out if she won the Tony Award and Finchel get ready for the babies to arrive. Quinn, Mercedes and Mike also graduate college._

 _15 reviews unlock Chapter 26!_


	26. Chapter 26: The Tonys

_Hi guys. Again, I'm so sorry it took a while. I definitely underestimated how busy being in school full time AND working full time at the same time would be (school and work are eating me alive). Sometimes I'm just tired all the time! Anyway, again, thanks for all your support on the last chapter and I'm so sorry. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review if I should keep going!_

 _And again, thanks to my good friend A-LionGleek for picking New Directions' Nationals setlist._

Chapter 26: The Tonys

"I can't believe this is it," Rachel said. She was arriving at the Tony ceremony with Finn, her dads and Shelby. She was still wrapping her mind around the fact that she was nominated for a Tony.

"We always knew, Tony by 25," Hiram said.

Rachel giggled. "We don't know if I won it yet." She tried to hold in her nervousness.

"Of course you will," LeRoy said.

"How are the babies?" Shelby asked.

"They've actually been kicking a lot today," Rachel admitted.

"They're excited for their mommy to get that Tony," LeRoy said. "You'll have it on the shelf to show them... and maybe one day they'll be on Broadway, too."

"Well, we don't know what their interests will be," Finn said, Rachel silently thanking her husband. She didn't want them to feel like they had to go into music and theatre.

"I'm sure whatever they do, they'll be good at it," Rachel said.

"Rachel!" Rachel turned and saw Rupert with Jean and Taylor.

"Hey," Rachel said, smiling at her director and former co-stars. "I miss you guys."

"We miss you too," Taylor said, hugging Rachel.

"This is great," Rupert said. "All three of my stars nominated for Tonys."

"What's it like having all the shows to yourself?" Rachel asked Taylor.

"It's busy," Taylor admitted. "But fun."

"I bet," Rachel said.

"We'll make sure we come meet the babies once they get here," Jean added.

"Great," Finn said.

After saying goodbye to her former co-stars, Rachel went to her seat with her parents and Finn. "Remember to mention that you got your talent from me," Shelby told Rachel as they sat down.

"And all the music and dancing lessons we put you in," Hiram added.

"Don't worry, I have my speech planned out," Rachel said.

"She won't even share it with me," Finn said.

"You'll hear it tonight, hopefully," Rachel said before the ceremony began, Rachel wondering the whole time if she'd end up winning.

Jean Baptiste had won the Tony for best replacement actor in a musical and now Andrew Rannells was coming on stage to announce the best replacement actress category.

"Good evening," Andrew said. "The nominees for best replacement actress in a musical are: Rachel Berry in Funny Girl, Amanda Clark in Wicked, Ainsley Hanson in Les Miserables, Kathryn Proctor in Spring Awakening and Taylor Wilkinson in Funny Girl."

Rachel looked up and saw her face on the big screen, the screen split between her and the other nominees.

"And the award for best replacement actress in a musical goes to..." Andrew continued.

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand. Was it going to be her?

"Amanda Clark in Wicked!" the announcer said as the audience applauded.

Rachel let the words sink in. She hadn't gotten the Tony. Finn leaned over to her. "Hey, you deserved it."

"It's fine," Rachel whispered. She'd seen Wicked. This girl was pretty talented. Still, it did hurt a little. She'd written an acceptance speech and now she wouldn't get to give it.

x

"There she is!" Kurt said as Finn and Rachel came back into the apartment and everyone applauded. Rachel had given her four tickets to the ceremony to Finn, Hiram, LeRoy and Shelby, but all the alumni who lived in New York were in the apartment watching on TV. Josh, Caitlin, Elliott and Dani had come to the watch party as well. Burt and Carole had come in from Ohio, and so were Quinn and Puck, who'd come in from Connecticut. Beth was also at the apartment.

"For the record, you should have gotten that Tony," Santana said. "The girl who won looked like she'd had plastic surgery."

Rachel managed to laugh. "Hey, she is a good actress. I've seen her in Wicked."

"Still, I can't believe you didn't get the Tony," Tina said. "I always thought you were the best singer ever... maybe not."

Tina's statement hurt. Rachel had always thought that she was good, but she knew there were lots of other good people out there...

"Don't do that, Tina," Blaine said.

"It's fine, really," Rachel said.

"We ordered take in," Marley said. "And we got a cake and champagne."

"The cake says congratulations, but you still deserve congratulations for being nominated," Sam said.

"Thanks guys," Rachel said.

"Maybe you would have won if you were in a more modern play instead of a classic," Tina began.

"Tina, zip it," Kitty snapped.

"Sorry," Tina mumbled.

"Can we have the cake now?" Beth asked.

"Of course we can," Rachel said.

"I like staying up late, Mommy," Beth said to Shelby.

"Well, I'm not going to let you stay up this late every night," Shelby said.

"When I go to Daddy and Mommy Quinn's house, they let me stay up late," Beth said.

Shelby looked at Puck and Quinn. "You do?"

"Guilty," Puck admitted.

"That cake does look good," Rachel admitted.

"Then let's cut into it!" Artie said.

Rachel did feel good. She may not have won the Tony, but at least she had a lot of friends who loved and supported her. "Hey, since I couldn't give my speech tonight, I might as well thank you all now. Dad, Daddy, thanks for all the singing and dancing lessons, and Mom, thanks for passing on your talent to me. And I wanted to thank my sisters and all of my friends for supporting me and coming to my shows and putting up with me when I would demand solos. I know they're not here now, but in my speech, I wanted to thank the Funny Girl crew for taking a chance on me, and the staff at NYADA for teaching me more than I ever knew about performing and singing, and Mr. Schue for everything he did with the glee club. But most of all, I wanted to thank Finn, for supporting me more than anyone else and always cheering me on and bring out the best in me. You're the best husband ever and I love you so much. And to my unborn son and daughter - I promise that I'll support you as much as all these people have supported me."

Everyone applauded Rachel's speech before they broke into the food. After everyone else left, Rachel was alone in the living room with her dads.

"How are you doing?" Hiram asked.

"I'm fine," Rachel said. "Really." Tina's comment had hurt, sure, but she was feeling a little better now.

"You should have gotten that Tony," Hiram said. "Do you seriously think you did everything you could?"

Rachel didn't feel like another argument. "Yeah, I did what I could."

"We always thought you'd win a Tony," LeRoy said.

"I might, one day," Rachel said.

"Might?" Hiram asked.

"I don't know," Rachel said. "You know that I'm going to have two kids in a few weeks..."

"Maybe when they go to school..." Hiram began.

"I don't know," Rachel sighed. "Please, I lost a Tony... can we not do this right now?"

"You didn't seem devoted enough to the show," Hiram pointed out. "You were always posting photos of you and your friends on social media..."

"Well, I like hanging out with them," Rachel said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been in school at the same time, or working at the diner," LeRoy said. "Maybe you should have waited until after you won your Tony to get married and have kids..."

That felt too far. "WHAT?"

"Funny Girl was your dream role," LeRoy said. "Ever since you were a little kid. You wanted that Tony."

"I know I did," Rachel said.

"Maybe the problem isn't that you weren't talented enough," LeRoy said. "Maybe you didn't try hard enough."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked.

"Like we said, you were working at the diner, hanging out with your friends, in school... it wasn't the only thing in your life," Hiram said. "Remember when you were little? Broadway and performing were your everything."

"I don't think a person's life should revolve around one thing," Rachel said.

"It sounds like once the kids get here, your life will revolve around them," Hiram said.

"Didn't you two take some steps back from work when you first brought me home?" Rachel asked.

"Well, yes," Hiram admitted.

"Then why are you being hard on me?" Rachel asked. "I'm the one who's going to be pushing them out of my body... I'm going to have to breastfeed them..."

"We're just disappointed you didn't get the Tony," LeRoy said. "You've been working for this your whole life..."

That was enough. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Have a good night." She was a bit embarrassed herself and disappointed, but the way her dads were acting was making it worse. She went into her room, where Finn was already getting in his pajamas.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"My dads aren't happy I lost the Tony," Rachel sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Finn repeated.

"I was just happy to be nominated but I feel bad to have disappointed them," Rachel admitted. She knew this was something her dads had wanted... and that she'd wanted.

"You were great in every show I went to," Finn said. "There will be other opportunities."

"I don't know if I'll go back to Broadway," Rachel admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it, but I do want to be the best mom I can possibly be, and I don't know if I can do that if I'm gone all the time doing shows..."

"That's probably a good idea," Finn agreed.

"Did you think that I'd get the Tony?" Rachel asked Finn.

"I thought you would, but I am biased," Finn admitted.

"Of course you did," Rachel said, kissing Finn.

"Do you think we've got a shot at winning Nationals?" Finn asked.

"I'm hoping for a tie," Rachel giggled. "I don't feel right cheering against my husband or my sister. But hey, next year she'll have graduated..."

"Hey, I'm always hoping for a tie too," Finn said. "It doesn't feel completely right competing against the New Directions."

Rachel felt some kicks in her stomach and put Finn's hand on her bump. "Hey guys," Finn said.

"Are you excited?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Finn said. "Let's just hope they wait until we get back to New York to get here."

"I don't think they'd come THAT early," Rachel admitted.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Finn said. "I did read online that twins come early a lot though."

"Well, you might want to put off me in childbirth as long as possible," Rachel giggled.

"Oh, I'm dreading that," Finn laughed.

x

By the time Rachel woke up the morning after the Tonys, the apartment was empty. She had a feeling that Finn was at the school to do prep for Nationals with the glee club, but she didn't know where Kurt, Blaine and Santana were. Before she had time to look, her phone started ringing. She looked at it and saw that it was Kylie, so she picked up the phone. "Hey."

"Hey," Kylie said. "Our mom texted me and told me. I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Rachel said. The truth was, she felt even worse after the things her dads and Tina had said. "My dads are pretty disappointed."

"Are you okay?" Kylie asked.

"I will be," Rachel said. "I felt good enough to just be nominated, but then my dads acted so upset..."

"Well, you were really good in Funny Girl," Kylie said.

"I saw the girl who ended up winning the Tony, she's great and she deserves it," Rachel said. She tried to take the focus off her Tony. "How was prom?" She knew the McKinley prom had been last night. Kylie had sent her photos of potential prom dresses so she could help choose one.

"It was a lot of fun," Kylie said. "Jack and I won prom king and queen."

"Wow, congratulations," Rachel asked. "You know Finn and I did, too."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting it, it was me and a bunch of cheerios nominated," Kylie said. "I'm glad I could keep the streak of glee club girls winning though: first you and Finn, then Tina and Blaine, then Harmony and Rory, then Marley and Ryder, and now me and Jack."

"Well, the streak of cheerios winning is over," Rachel said. "I think by now it's pretty clear that the girls want a prom queen they can relate to."

"I couldn't believe it," Kylie said.

"How's prep for Nationals going?" Rachel asked.

"It's good," Kylie said. "You probably know the setlist guidelines from Finn. We're doing Renegade by X Ambassadors as our boys number, Fight Song by Rachel Platten as our girls number and God Bless The USA as the number with everyone."

"You have a good setlist," Rachel said. "The bus ride to St. Louis probably won't be comfortable, but I wouldn't miss your senior Nationals, or seeing Finn's glee club."

"How's the pregnancy?" Kylie asked.

"I'm losing energy quicker and quicker," Rachel admitted. "Finn and my friends are probably ready for the babies to get here so they don't have to put up with my hormones anymore. So, are you ready for graduation?"

"Yeah," Kylie said. "I just want to know already which college I'll be going to."

"Waiting is the worst part," Rachel said.

"Yeah, thanks to my low SAT scores I'm not sure what kind of scholarships I'll get," Kylie said. "Jack's going to NYU so hopefully I'll get a good amount of money to go there."

"Hey, I almost didn't get into NYADA, and I ended up graduating from there," Rachel told her sister. "Don't give up."

"I won't," Kylie said. "I'm really hoping to be in New York, with you and Marley and Kitty, and our mom and Beth and my niece and nephew."

"You'll be in New York," Rachel reassured Kylie. "Even if you don't get a scholarship, you can go to a community college here or something, and I'm sure I can get you a job at the diner."

"Thanks," Kylie said. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there last night."

"I wouldn't let you miss your prom," Rachel said. "You know, it was Finn and me winning prom king and queen that got me my confidence back when I was a senior. I was upset because I'd choked my first NYADA audition, but then Finn and I won and I felt so much better about myself."

"This'll be the first time in a while there's no New Directions alumni going to NYADA," Kylie noted.

"I know, right?" Rachel said. "I'm sure it'll be kind of strange for them."

x

Finn's phone rang. He didn't recognize the number, but since it was a New Jersey area code, it might be someone trying to get in touch with him, so he decided to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey," the voice on the other end said. Finn knew who it was - his brother Jason.

"Hi," Finn said. "How are you? Is Riley okay?" Since Christopher had blocked Finn's number from calling his brothers, he had a bad feeling he was getting this call because something was wrong with Riley. What if his donation hadn't been enough?

"She's fine," Jason said. "Our dad blocked your number, and Rachel's number, from calling us... and we miss you."

"I miss you guys too," Finn said. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine," Jason said. "Ever since we got back, things have been kind of... odd with our parents. There's definitely tension. I know they're mad at us for finding out the truth. But we're mad at them for not telling us the truth."

"Of course you are," Finn said.

"That's why I'm using my girlfriend's phone to call you," Jason said. "When Nathan brought you up shortly after we got home, our mom yelled at him so much, it scared us. But the three of us miss seeing you..."

Finn was definitely not sure if he liked the idea of his siblings being back with their father. "He hasn't hurt you guys or anything, right?"

"No," Jason said. "But like I said, things definitely are uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry," Finn said. "How's the school year winding down?"

"I can't believe I'm going to be a senior," Jason said.

"Yeah, Rachel's sister is about to graduate," Finn added. "And Rachel graduated college."

"How are the babies?" Jason asked.

"It's going to be a few months," Finn said. "Hopefully you guys can come meet them."

"Yeah," Jason said. "The baseball team made the playoffs, you know."

Finn smiled. "That's great."

"So did Nathan's team at the middle school," Jason added.

Finn smiled. "That's great."

"If we can, we'll watch Nationals," Jason said.

"That would be great," Finn said.

"I've got to go, but we'll call you soon, okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Finn said. "If you guys need anything, you can call me."

The brothers said goodbye before Rachel came in. "Hey, what's up?"

"That was Jason," Finn said. "He and my other siblings are doing well, but they don't agree with what Christopher did."

"Of course they don't," Rachel said.

"Our families are so complicated, aren't they?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, they are," Rachel said. "I like to think things will work out with my dads..."

"I'm sure they will," Finn said. "They'll get over it."

"I just feel bad that I've disappointed them," Rachel admitted. "I know you'll be a better dad to our kids than they're being to me and Christopher's been to you."

Finn managed to smile. One of his big fears was being a bad dad. "Thanks babe. I love you."

 _Chapter 27 preview: Nationals is here and the two glee clubs face off._

 _15 reviews unlock Chapter 27!_


	27. Chapter 27: Nationals

_Hi everyone. Thank you so much for all your support. I appreciate the support on all three stories so much. I'm still deciding if I'll do a Season 8 right after I finish this or if I'll wait until I finish one of my other stories, but I hope you guys read it no matter what! I always love competition chapters, so this was fun to write. And again, thanks to my friend A-LionGleek (who writes amazing stories that all of you should go read) for picking the setlists! Anyway, enjoy this chapter and review if I should keep going!_

Chapter 27: Nationals

The flight from New York to St. Louis was taking off and Finn couldn't help but worry about Rachel. Maybe it had been a bad idea for her to come. She wasn't on the flight, but she and Shelby were driving out to St. Louis together. Rachel was always uncomfortable nowadays and spent most of her time in bed. The due date was still about two months away, but Finn had read online that twins would sometimes come early. He'd told Rachel that he'd understand if she wanted to stay home. After all, next year, Nationals would be in DC, which was a very short bus ride from New York. But Rachel insisted on coming to see Finn's glee club compete and to see her sister in her senior Nationals.

"I'm sure she's okay," Kurt said, leaning over his airplane seat to talk to Finn.

"Yeah, but still, it's a long drive from New York to St. Louis," Finn said. "I just hope it's not too hard on her and the babies."

"They're stopping in Ohio overnight on the way there to divide up the drive, remember?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I know," Finn said. "I just worry that she'll go into labor when I'm not around..."

"Finn," Kurt interrupted. "I know you read that twins often come early, but I doubt they'd come THIS early."

"I want to be there when they're born," Finn said.

"You will be there," Kurt said. "I know you will."

Finn wished he could be as sure as his brother was. He just hoped Rachel was okay.

x

"How are you feeling?" Shelby asked Rachel as they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel they were spending the night at in Ohio. Shelby had suggested dividing up the drive to make it easier on Rachel and Rachel knew that had been a good idea. Her back and her feet were sore.

"Glad to be at the hotel," Rachel said as she flopped on the bed. "I'm so sore." She typically liked sleeping on her stomach, but she couldn't anymore.

"How are the babies?" Shelby asked.

"They're asleep right now, I think, but they were kicking a lot in the car," Rachel said.

"That's not nice of them to kick you," Beth said.

Rachel laughed. "The babies kicking doesn't hurt me. It's like they're trying to say hi."

"Will you let me play with them when they get here?" Beth asked.

"Of course," Rachel said. She turned to Shelby. "Thanks for doing this. It would have been much more uncomfortable taking the bus..."

"Of course," Shelby said. "I'm not going to miss Kylie's senior nationals."

"Yeah, Finn and Kylie both told me I didn't have to come if I didn't want to, but like you said, I'm not missing her senior nationals, and I want to see Finn's glee club perform," Rachel said. Her phone started ringing and she looked at it and saw that it was Finn, so she picked it up. "Hey!"

"Hey," Finn said. "How are you?"

"A little sore, but glad to be resting," Rachel said. "How's St. Louis?"

"Our hotel room has an amazing view of the St. Louis arch," Finn said. "I can't wait for you to get here and see it."

"Me either," Rachel said. "How are the kids?"

"I think they're excited," Finn said.

"Have you seen the New Directions yet?" Rachel asked.

"Not yet," Finn said. "I know the other alumni went to visit with them during their rehearsal, but until after the competition, I can't really see them..."

"Yeah, I know," Rachel said. As much as she loved Finn's glee club and was happy that he loved coaching it so much, but it was always tough to compete against New Directions at nationals.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, you will," Rachel said.

x

Rachel arrived in St. Louis the next day and realized Finn was right. The hotel was right by the St. Louis arch, which was even more impressive in person than it was in the photos she'd seen of it. She walked into the room where Finn's glee club had just finished their big group number and applauded. "That was great!"

Finn turned to Rachel. "Hey!" He gave her a hug. "You thought so?"

"Yeah," Rachel said. "You'll be a force to be reckoned with."

Finn gave Rachel a half smile. "Thanks."

"You thought we were good?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, really good," Rachel said.

"Sorry you didn't win the Tony," Carley said. "We were rooting for you."

"Well, I was lucky to be nominated," Rachel said. "And I wouldn't be surprised if there's future Tony winners in here."

"We all know Caitlin's going to win a Tony one day," Eva said.

"That's true," Rachel said.

"Anyway, you guys had a great practice," Finn told the kids. "You guys go have some fun. Just remember the rules."

"The rules?" Rachel asked Finn.

"They know to be back by their curfew and that the other chaperones and I will be checking," Finn said. "So, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I got a little rest before I came down here in Shelby and Beth's room," Rachel said. "Want to go see the other New Directions alumni?" She'd gotten a text from Kurt that the other alumni were going to the pool at the hotel this afternoon, so she figured she and Finn would join them.

"Yeah, let's go," Finn said. "I have my swimsuit down here."

Rachel felt some kicks in her stomach from both kids and put Finn's hand on her stomach. "Feel that? I think they missed Daddy."

"Daddy missed them too," Finn said.

Rachel took Finn's hand. "Come on, let's go." She led Finn to the hotel pool, where the other alumni were waiting. "Hey!"

"Hey, look who's here!" Kurt said. "We missed you on the flight over."

"Next year," Rachel said. "With these two in tow." She pointed at her stomach.

"Well, you guys see each other all the time," Brittany said as she hugged Finn and Rachel. "Lord Tubbington Junior's excited to meet your babies, but he hopes they don't get big noses."

"Oh, I hope they get Finn's nose, too," Rachel laughed.

"You still won't stop this about your nose?" Quinn asked.

"I gave up on that a long time ago," Finn said.

"Do I need to organize another Barbravention?" Puck asked.

"I'm fine, really," Rachel said, turning to last year's graduates. "How's it feel to be part of this group now?"

"I'm glad you have this tradition," Unique said. "I do miss everyone."

"And my family always wants pictures of all these American cities," Rory said.

"For the record, I think you should have gotten that Tony, Rachel," Harmony said. "Since you weren't up against me."

"Thank you Harmony, that's nice of you," Rachel said.

"If even she notices it, maybe Rachel should have gotten the Tony," Tina said.

"Hey, it's fine," Rachel interrupted. "I doubt it would be as awesome as winning nationals was."

"That was pretty awesome," Finn said.

"Well, Finn, you're on another side now," Jake said.

"For the record, I want a tie," Finn defended.

"Me too," Rachel said.

x

The day of the competition was here, and Rachel could tell that Finn was nervous. She could be backstage with him for a little, but soon she'd have to go to her seat. "You guys will be great."

"At least I don't have any seniors this year, so they've all got another year," Finn said.

"Don't think that way," Rachel told Finn. "You guys will be great. I heard you practicing. You're amazing."

"Thanks," Finn said. "You really think we'll do well?"

"Yeah, I do," Rachel said.

"Do you think our friends will be mad at me if we win?" Finn asked.

"I think your team is the only team they'd let beat New Directions," Rachel laughed. She gave Finn a hug. "Break a leg."

"I love you," Finn said. Saying that to each other had become a tradition. After saying goodbye to Finn, Rachel went to the New Directions dressing room to wish Kylie luck.

"Hey," Rachel said, going up to Kylie. "Your senior nationals."

"I know," Kylie said. "I can't believe it."

"Remember when I was your mentor for your freshman nationals?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I do," Kylie said. "I didn't think I'd have the courage to do solos when I was a freshman... and now I've got solos in the girls number and in the number for the whole group."

"I'm proud of you," Rachel told her sister.

"Thanks," Kylie said. "And Rachel, I wanted to tell you... I got into Marymount in New York to study photography."

"That's amazing!" Rachel said, giving Kylie a hug. "You'll be able to come to New York."

"I know, I'm excited," Kylie said. "And Jack will be in New York, too."

"I'm really happy for you," Rachel said. "You'll have a lot of fun in New York. Good luck today." She went back to her seat to watch the competition. Choral Inspiration would be performing about halfway through, and she hoped the New Directions alumni wouldn't see her crossing her fingers as the boys came on stage to open with their number. She wanted a tie so badly, but she knew that the other alumni were hoping for a New Directions win.

 _Paul: As a child you would wait_

 _And watch from far away._

 _But you always knew that you'd be the one that work while they all play_

 _In youth, you'd lay awake at night and scheme_

 _Choral Inspiration boys: Of all the things that you would change, but it was just a dream!_

 _Here we are, don't turn away now (Paul: don't turn away)_

 _We are the warriors that built this town._

 _Here we are, don't turn away now (Paul: don't turn away)_

 _We are the warriors that built this town._

 _From Dust._

 _Andy: Will come, when you'll have to rise_

 _Above the best, improve yourself_

 _Your spirit never dies_

 _Farewell, I've gone, to take my throne_

 _Above, don't weep for me_

 _Choral Inspiration boys: Cause this will be the labor of my love (Andy: my love)_

 _Here we are, don't turn away now (Andy: don't turn away)_

 _We are the warriors that built this town_

 _Here we are, don't turn away now (Andy: don't turn away)_

 _We are the warriors that built this town_

 _From Dust._

 _Here we are, don't turn away now (Paul: don't turn away)_

 _We are the warriors that built this town_

 _Here we are, don't turn away now (Andy: don't turn away)_

 _We are the warriors that built this town_

 _From Dust_

The boys' number had been great, probably the strongest of the night so far. But there were still two more numbers - and the New Directions.

 _Hayley: When I get chills at night_

 _I feel it deep inside without you, yeah_

 _Know how to satisfy_

 _Keeping that tempo right without you, yeah_

 _Pictures in my mind on replay_

 _I'm gonna touch the pain away_

 _Choral Inspiration girls: I know how to scream my own name_

 _Scream my name (Hayley: I love me)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else (Hayley: Hey)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else (Hayley: I love me)_

 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _Anytime, day or night (Hayley: I love me)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else (Hayley: Hey)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else (Hayley: I love me)_

 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _Anytime that I like (Hayley: I love me)_

 _Eva: I'll take it nice and slow_

 _Feeling good on my own without you, yeah_

 _Got me speaking in tongues_

 _The beautiful, it comes without you, yeah_

 _I'm gonna put my body first_

 _And love me so hard 'til it hurts_

 _Choral Inspiration girls: I know how to scream out the words_

 _Scream the words (Eva: I love me)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else (Eva: Hey)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else (Eva: love me)_

 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else Anytime, day or night (Eva: I love me)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else (Eva: Hey)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else (Eva: I love me)_

 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _Anytime that I like (Rebecca: I love me)_

 _Ah, la la la, la la la la la...  
Anytime that I like (Rebecca: I love)_

 _I know how to scream my own name_

 _Scream my name (Rebecca: I love me)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else (Rebecca: Hey)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else (Rebecca: I love me)_

 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _Anytime, day or night (Rebecca: I love me)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else (Rebecca: Hey)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else (Rebecca: I love me)_

 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _Anytime that I like (Rebecca: I love me)_

 _Ah, la la la, la la la la la..._

 _Anytime that I like (Rebecca: I love me)_

Rachel spotted Finn in the stands and gave him two thumbs up. His glee club had opened with two strong numbers and there was only one to go.

 _Garrett: All her life she has seen_

 _All the meaner side of me_

 _They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street_

 _Now she's stronger than you know_

 _A heart of steel starts to grow_

 _Carley: All his life he's been told_

 _He'll be nothing when he's old_

 _All the kicks and all the blows_

 _He won't ever let it show_

 _'Cause he's stronger than you know_

 _A heart of steel starts to grow_

 _Choral Inspiration: When you've been fighting for it all your life_

 _You've been struggling to make things right_

 _That's how a superhero learns to fly_

 _Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power_

 _When you've been fighting for it all your life_

 _You've been working every day and night_

 _That's how a superhero learns to fly_

 _Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power_

 _Brandon: All the hurt, all the lies_

 _All the tears that they cry_

 _When the moment is just right_

 _You see fire in their eyes_

 _Mia: 'Cause he's stronger than you know_

 _A heart of steel starts to grow_

 _When you've been fighting for it all your life_

 _You've been struggling to make things right_

 _That's how a superhero learns to fly_

 _Choral Inspiration: Every day, every hour_

 _Turn the pain into power_

 _When you've been fighting for it all your life_

 _You've been working every day and night_

 _That's how a superhero learns to fly_

 _Billy: Every day, every hour_

 _Turn the pain into power_

 _Jess: Power, power, power, power, power_

 _Power, power, power, power, power_

 _Noah: Every day, every hour_

 _Turn the pain into power_

 _McKenna: Power, power, power, power, power_

 _Power, power, power, power, power_

 _Tony: Every day, every hour_

 _Turn the pain into power_

 _Choral Inspiration: She's got lions in her heart_

 _A fire in her soul_

 _He's got a beast in his belly_

 _That's so hard to control_

 _'Cause they've taken too much hits_

 _Taking blow by blow_

 _Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode_

 _She's got lions in her heart_

 _A fire in her soul_

 _He's a got a beast in his belly_

 _That's so hard to control_

 _'Cause they've taken too much hits_

 _Taking blow by blow_

 _Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode, explode, explode, explode_

 _When you've been fighting for it all your life_

 _You've been struggling to make things right_

 _That's how a superhero learns to fly_

A few other groups performed before New Directions came on stage. Choral Inspiration's performance had been the best so far, Rachel thought - but anything could happen. Like Choral Inspiration, New Directions would open with the boys number.

 _Roderick: Run away-ay with me_

 _Lost souls in revelry_

 _Running wild and running free_

 _Two kids, you and me_

 _Mason: And I said hey_

 _New Directions boys: Hey, hey, hey_

 _Living like we're renegades_

 _Mason: Hey, hey, hey_

 _New Directions boys: Hey, hey, hey_

 _Mason: Living like we're renegades_

 _New Directions boys: Renegades, renegades_

 _Long live the pioneers_

 _Rebels and mutineers_

 _Go forth and have no fear_

 _Come close and lend an ear_

 _Spencer: And I said hey_

 _New Directions boys: Hey, hey, hey_

 _Spencer: Living like we're renegades_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _New Directions boys: Hey, hey, hey_

 _Spencer: Living like we're renegades_

 _New Directions boys: Renegades, renegades_

 _Spencer: So, all hail the underdogs_

 _All hail the new kids_

 _All hail the outlaws_

 _Spielbergs and Kubricks_

 _Jack: It's our time to make a move_

 _It's our time to make amends_

 _It's our time to break the rules_

 _Let's begin..._

 _New Directions boys: And I said hey_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _Living like we're renegades_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _Living like we're renegades_

 _Renegades, renegades_

The New Directions boys left the stage and the girls came on for their number. This was going to be close - maybe too close.

 _Kylie: Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _Into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

 _Madison: And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _New Directions girls: This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Aubrey: Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_

 _Everybody's worried about me_

 _Say I'm in too deep (New Directions girls: in too deep)_

 _Ellie: And it's been two years_

 _I miss my home_

 _But there's a fire burning in my bones_

 _Still believe_

 _Yeah, I still believe_

 _Samantha: And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _New Directions girls: This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _A lot of fight left in me_

 _Sara: Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _Into motion_

 _Jane: Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

 _New Directions girls: This is my fight song (Kylie: Hey!)_

 _Take back my life song (Madison: Hey!)_

 _Prove I'm alright song (Jane: Hey!)_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong (Sara: I'll be strong)_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _No I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

The boys came back on stage for the final number, the number featuring the entire group. Rachel knew she'd been hoping for a tie, but she knew that wasn't likely. Both teams had been strong so far - and it could go either way.

 _Jack: If tomorrow all the things were gone I'd worked for all my life_

 _And I had to start again with just my children and my wife_

 _I'd thank my lucky stars to be livin' here today_

 _'Cause the flag still stands for freedom and they can't take that away_

 _New Directions: And I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free_

 _And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me_

 _And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today_

 _'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

 _God bless the USA_

 _Kylie: From the lakes of Minnesota, to the hills of Tennessee_

 _Across the plains of Texas, from sea to shining sea_

 _From Detroit down to Houston and New York to LA_

 _Jack and Kylie: Well, there's pride in every American heart_

 _And it's time we stand and say that_

 _New Directions: I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free_

 _And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me_

 _And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today_

 _'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

 _God bless the USA_

 _I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free_

 _And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me_

 _And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today_

 _'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

 _God bless the USA_

At the end of the New Directions performance, the crowd was loud - probably tied with the loudest it had been at the end of the Choral Inspiration performance. Rachel didn't know who would win, but she knew one of these teams deserved it.

x

Finn stood on the stage with his glee club. The top five teams were on stage. Once again, they'd made the top five. New Directions was also on stage. Finn just hoped that the glee club would match last year's third place finish.

Fifth place was announced, then fourth, then third. Then only two glee clubs were left - New Directions and Choral Inspiration.

"And for the first time - we have a tie! Both teams on stage have tied for the National title!"

Finn couldn't believe what he'd just heard. They'd tied for the title. He'd led a glee club to a National victory.

He looked behind him. All the kids looked so happy. He hugged and congratulated his kids before he accepted the trophy, then let the kids take turns holding it. He looked in the audience, where Rachel looked so proud.

Then he walked over to Mr. Schue. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Finn," Mr. Schue said. "You guys were great."

"So were you," Finn said, hugging his former teacher. "I'm so glad it was a tie... I'd feel bad if we beat you."

"I'd feel bad beating you, too," Mr. Schue said. "But I'm proud of you, Finn. You haven't even graduated college and you've led your glee club to a national title."

"What can I say, I was well prepared," Finn said before returning to his kids. He'd done it. They'd done it. And it felt so good.

 _SONGS: Choral Inspiration - Warriors by Imagine Dragons, Love Myself by Hailee Steinfeld and Superheroes by The Script; New Directions - Renegades by X Ambassadors, Fight Song by Rachel Platten and God Bless the USA by Lee Greenwood_

 _Chapter 28 preview: The alumni head to Lima for the Class of 2016's graduation._

 _15 reviews unlock Chapter 28!_


	28. Chapter 28: Graduation 2016

Hey _guys. Thanks a lot for your reviews on the last chapter. And again, I'm sorry it took me a while to update, but with the holiday last week, I thought it would be better to postpone posting new chapters. Now, I got some complaints about song lyrics on the last chapter - I do like to put the song lyrics in so people know who sings which lines, but if it really bothers you, I do them in italics so you can skip over. I know the graduates in this class are pretty minor characters, but I wanted to keep up the tradition of the alumni coming back for graduation (plus, even though it's a dynamic I created myself, I do like writing sister moments). Anyway, sorry for my rambling. Enjoy and review if I should keep going!_

Chapter 28: Graduation 2016

Finn was still over the moon that his glee club had tied with New Directions for the national title. However, the celebration would have to be postponed - when his students went back to New York, the McKinley alumni were back to Lima for another tradition - going back to Lima for graduation.

This was the last year someone Finn had worked with would be graduating. He'd only worked with Kylie for a few weeks and Jack had joined the glee club after Finn went to New York, but it still felt like the end of an era for Finn. He did enjoy helping out when he went back to visit Lima, but now that no one he'd been a director for would be there anymore, it wouldn't quite be the same.

Finn looked over next to him, where Rachel was still asleep. He and Rachel were staying at Burt and Carole's house during their visit to Lima and sleeping in Finn's old room. He then looked at the clock - it was nearly ten in the morning and they should head over to McKinley soon. But he decided to let Rachel sleep a little more - once the babies got here, it would be hard for either of them to get much sleep.

Finn's phone started ringing, and he looked at the Caller ID. It was a number he didn't recognize, but the number had a New Jersey area code, so he thought it was worth answering. "Hello?"

"Hey Finn." Finn knew the voice right away. Jason was calling him again. "I've got Nathan and Riley with me too. We had off of school today... and we're using one of my friends' phones to call you."

"Thanks for calling," Finn said. "I do miss talking to you guys." He wished Christopher would let the kids make their own decisions and unblock his number. After how Christopher treated Finn, he didn't think he wanted to be close to Christopher, but he did want to be close to his siblings.

"We miss you too," Riley said.

"Congratulations on winning nationals," Jason said. "We saw online that you tied with the glee club from your old high school."

"Yeah, we did," Finn said. "I could win without feeling guilty about beating the club that raised me. And Rachel could be happy to see her husband AND her sister both win."

"That's awesome," Nathan said.

"It is, I'm really happy," Finn said. "The kids are, too. How are you guys?"

"We're good," Jason said. "I got a 1900 on the SAT..."

"That's great," Finn said. "Can you believe you're going to be a senior?"

"I can't," Jason said. "Hopefully I can go to college in New York, and then I can see you more, and these guys can come visit..."

"I'd like that," Finn said.

"And my baseball team is in the playoffs," Nathan said.

"That's amazing," Finn said. "I wish I could come to a game, but you know..."

"He's being ridiculous," Nathan said. "He shouldn't have kept us from finding out about you."

"I agree, but look at it this way, at least we know each other now," Finn admitted.

"Finn, I'm going to go see Taylor Swift next week!" Riley announced.

"You are?" Finn asked.

"And she hasn't let us forget it," Nathan said.

"Hey, even I like Taylor Swift," Finn said.

"Well, if you had to listen to her music 24/7, you might not," Jason said.

"My friend got really good tickets," Riley added.

"That's so exciting," Finn said.

"How are the babies?" Jason asked.

"They're doing fine," Finn said. "It shouldn't be very much longer."

"I hope we can meet them," Nathan said.

Finn hoped so too. "Look, I'm sure we can figure something out." Something came to mind. "I'll give you guys Rachel's number and my brother's number, and you can call them if you want to talk to me. I want you guys to get to meet your niece and nephew." He told them the numbers as he saw Rachel waking up. "Speaking of which... Rachel's getting up. I'm actually in Ohio for my sister-in-law's graduation, but you can call me on her phone or Kurt's phone at any time, okay?" He said goodbye to his siblings before turning to Rachel. "Hey there, beautiful."

"Hey," Rachel said. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"It's always nice to sleep in this bed again," Finn admitted before he kissed Rachel. "How about you?"

"The kids were nice enough to not kick me too much last night," Rachel said. "I'm ready for them to get here, not just so I can have them here, but so I can sleep on my stomach again."

"I can't wait for them to get here either," Finn said. "Do you think they'll come early?"

"Probably," Rachel said. "Just hopefully not at Kitty and Artie's wedding. I just got my dress fixed..."

"You'll look beautiful in it, no matter what," Finn said. "Maybe Sam and Mercedes will have them be the flower girl and ring bearer."

"Hey, they won't even be walking by then," Rachel laughed.

"True," Finn said.

Finn heard a knock on the door. Since he and Rachel were both fully clothed, he called out, "Come in!"

Burt and Carole came in. "Hey, you two are just getting up now?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, we have to be at McKinley for the glee club farewell to the seniors soon," Finn said. "Well, there's only two seniors graduating this year, but this is going to be the last time someone I coached in that glee club graduates."

"And you lucked out by just having freshmen, sophomores and juniors this year," Rachel told Finn.

"Yeah," Finn said. Last year it had been hard to say goodbye to the seniors, so he was glad that he didn't have to do that this year.

"You two were part of the first class to graduate from the glee club," Carole said. "And now Rachel and Kurt have graduated college and Finn will next year. You two are going to have kids... Kurt and Blaine are talking about kids."

"We're getting nervous about the kids," Rachel admitted.

"Don't be, you two will be really good parents," Burt said.

"I hope," Finn said. "I'm excited to meet them."

"Aren't we all?" Carole asked. "You need to call us as soon as she goes into labor."

"Oh, I will," Finn said. "Even if you're in the middle of a campaign event."

"All the polls have Burt up any way, so you might want to start looking for an office in the Senate building," Rachel said.

"It's not over yet," Burt said. "I do love your optimism, Rachel. We'll need to have all of you guys perform at a rally at some point."

"Burt's friend from congress who's running for president also wants to have the New Directions alumni perform at one of his rallies," Carole said. "Maybe you could even combine with Choral Inspiration."

"Really?" Finn asked. He couldn't believe that someone who could possibly be president wanted them to perform.

"Yeah," Burt said. "I show him videos of you guys, and he'd like that."

"He's the one who came to Funny Girl with his wife, right?" Rachel asked.

"He is," Carole said. "So, Rachel, your little sister's graduating."

"I know, it's crazy," Rachel said. "And it's also weird to think that I'm completely done with school. It will be nice to be home with the kids at first... I've got money from Funny Girl and the diner, and Finn has money from the diner, the lawsuit and coaching the glee club that can hold us over until these guys go to preschool."

"I wish I could have been a full time mom for Finn's first few years," Carole said. Finn could tell by the look on his mom's face that his mom was feeling resentful of Christopher.

"It's okay, Mom," Finn said. "I still got time with you."

"I know," Carole sighed. "But if your father hadn't lied to us..."

"He got put in his place," Finn said. "At least now his kids have Rachel's number and Kurt's number, so that way we can call them when the kids are born."

"I'm just glad the kids aren't treating you the way Christopher is," Carole said.

"Me too," Finn said.

x

Before the glee club meeting, the eight 2012 graduates had decided to spend time together in the auditorium. Every year, the number of alumni singing for the graduates was getting bigger and bigger. Now that college graduations had come, it was unlikely the annual tradition of coming back for graduation every year would continue.

Regardless of what happened next year or the year after that, these eight were the first eight New Directions alumni. They'd all been there from the first few weeks and now they were basically adults.

"Remember the first time we sang Don't Stop Believing on this stage?" Mercedes asked as Finn and Rachel came in. Kurt, Santana, Puck, Quinn and Mike had already arrived, so Finn and Rachel were the last ones there.

"Yes," Santana said as everyone turned to her. "Well, Coach Sylvester, Quinn and I were watching in the wings..."

"And I was walking by," Puck said. "I had to admit... it was good."

"So I was the only one who didn't get to witness it first hand," Mike pouted.

"Guess so!" Puck said.

"It's weird," Kurt said. "This year, the kids graduating are kids who were still in middle school when we graduated."

"I know," Finn said. "And I keep thinking - this is the last time a kid I worked with while directing the glee club will graduate."

"Well, you're still making a difference with kids in glee clubs," Rachel told Finn.

"Yeah, you managed to get a national title AND not betray the club that raised you," Puck said.

"I wanted a tie so badly," Rachel admitted. "I just didn't think it would actually happen."

"Remember when we tied the Warblers at Sectionals?" Mike asked.

"I prefer to think that Sectionals didn't happen," Rachel admitted. There were bad memories associated with that Sectionals for her and Finn. She could tell Finn didn't like to hear that Sectionals brought up either, as he held Rachel's hand tightly.

Then Finn spoke. "So, it was at this time four years ago that the eight of us graduated, now five of us have graduated college."

"And Finn next year," Rachel added.

"Puck's graduating from University of New Haven next year too," Quinn said proudly.

"And while we're on the subject of colleges, maybe now would be a good time to tell you guys," Santana said. "I've decided to finish up my degree. In the fall I'll be taking classes at a community college in New York."

"Really?" Rachel asked. "That's amazing."

"Yeah, I'm so proud of you!" Kurt added.

"Thanks," Santana said. "Like I said, I do want to finish my degree up."

"That's great," Quinn said. "I remember when we sat in this auditorium talking about what we were looking forward to, I said I wanted to graduate from Yale with honors, and now that's happened... Our dreams are coming true."

"I remember what I said was that I wanted to dance at Carnegie Hall," Mike said. "And I've only told Tina and my parents so far, but now I'll tell you guys: I was invited to join a dance tour."

"Will it be stopping at Carnegie Hall?" Puck asked.

"It will, so you'd better all come see me," Mike said.

"We will," Finn said.

x

"Hey," Rachel said as she went up to Kylie. "Ready for your senior glee club celebration?"

"I don't know," Kylie admitted. "I kept watching these for three years, and last year it seemed crazy to think that my turn was next... I don't want to leave the glee club."

"Just because you're graduating doesn't mean that the glee club will be completely out of your life," Rachel assured her sister. "These are bonds that last forever. Just earlier today, the other graduates from my class and I were sitting in the auditorium talking about how much our lives have progressed since we graduated."

"Yeah, you college grads," Kylie teased. "And I wanted you to know... I made a college decision. I ended up getting a photography scholarship to Marymount."

"You did?" Rachel asked. She gave Kylie a hug. "That's amazing! So you'll be in New York!"

"I know, I'm so excited," Kylie said. "I wanted to tell you first... but I'm going to tell Kitty and Marley in glee today."

"They'll be so excited you're coming," Rachel said. "You should tell our mom and Beth too. I know they're getting in tomorrow for your graduation ceremony."

"I will," Kylie said. "Maybe I'll ask our mom if I can stay with her for a few weeks this summer, so I can get to know New York before school starts."

"That would be great," Rachel said. "And you'd also get to spend time with your niece and nephew."

"Of course," Kylie said. She looked up at the clock. "We should probably get to the glee meeting now."

"Yeah," Rachel said. "The alumni do have a song for you guys... next year you'll get to be in that number... it keeps getting bigger and bigger." She paused. "I'm really glad you joined glee. If you hadn't, we never would have met."

"Me too," Kylie said as the girls went into the choir room, where the rest of the current and former New Directions members were waiting. "Now that everyone's here, welcome to the celebration for the Class of 2016," Mr. Schue said. "It's been said before, but I'm in such awe as to how big this group is getting. Members from the first class to graduate from New Directions graduated from college this year... but I still think of all of you as the glee kids. I hope everyone knows that you're always welcome here, no matter how long it's been since you graduated. And I know that the underclassmen would like to sing to the seniors first."

The underclassmen came to the front of the room. "Jack, Kylie, you guys have been really, really great captains this year," Mason said. "And I'm really honored that you've passed the baton to me and my sister, but I don't know if we can be as good."

"We're really going to miss you guys," Roderick added. "We've had a lot of fun with you."

"We know you'll be great in college, but that doesn't mean we're not going to miss you," Aubrey said.

"So this is a song we have for you," Sara said. "Thanks for a great few years."

 _Roderick: I am a one way motorway_

 _I'm the road that drives away_

 _then follows you back home_

 _Spencer: I am a street light shining_

 _I'm a white light blinding bright_

 _burning off and on_

 _New Directions underclassmen: it's times like these you learn to live again_

 _it's times like these you give and give again_

 _it's times like these you learn to love again_

 _it's times like these time and time again_

 _Mason: I am a new day rising_

 _I'm a brand new sky_

 _to hang the stars upon tonight_

 _Madison: I am a little divided_

 _do I stay or run away_

 _and leave it all behind?_

 _New Directions underclassmen: it's times like these you learn to live again_

 _it's times like these you give and give again_

 _it's times like these you learn to love again_

 _it's times like these time and time again_

Both seniors went to hug the underclassmen before the alumni took their spot at the center of the room. "Four years ago, there were eight of us in this center of the room, preparing to sing our goodbye song to the underclassmen," Finn said. "We told them that this was their glee club now, to take care of it, and that it would take care of them. And I hope you've discovered in your time in the glee club that it has taken care of you. Congrats on graduating, and we look forward to having you in this number next year." He handed the sheet music to Brad as the music began.

 _Finn: The heart is a bloom_

 _Shoots up through the stony ground_

 _Rachel: There's no room_

 _No space to rent in this town_

 _Kurt: You're out of luck_

 _And the reason that you had to care_

 _Blaine: The traffic is stuck_

 _And you're not moving anywhere_

 _Sam: You thought you'd found a friend_

 _To take you out of this place_

 _Mercedes: Someone you could lend a hand_

 _In return for grace_

 _New Directions alumni: It's a beautiful day_

 _Sky falls, you feel like_

 _It's a beautiful day_

 _Don't let it get away_

 _Santana: You're on the road_

 _But you've got no destination_

 _Brittany: You're in the mud_

 _In the maze of her imagination_

 _Artie: You love this town_

 _Even if that doesn't ring true_

 _Kitty: You've been all over_

 _And it's been all over you_

 _New Directions alumni: It's a beautiful day_

 _Don't let it get away_

 _It's a beautiful day_

 _Ryder: Touch me_

 _Take me to that other place_

 _Marley: Teach me_

 _I know I'm not a hopeless case_

 _Mike: See the world in green and blue_

 _Tina: See China right in front of you_

 _Sugar: Rory: See the canyons broken by cloud_

 _Joe: See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out_

 _Harmony: See the Bedouin fires at night_

 _Jake: See the oil fields at first light_

 _Unique: And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth_

 _Finn and Rachel: After the flood all the colors came out_

 _New Directions alumni: It was a beautiful day_

 _Don't let it get away_

 _Beautiful day_

 _Touch me_

 _Take me to that other place_

 _Reach me_

 _I know I'm not a hopeless case_

 _What you don't have you don't need it now_

 _What you don't know you can feel it somehow_

 _What you don't have you don't need it now_

 _Don't need it now_

 _Finn and Rachel: Was a beautiful day_

Finn smiled over at Rachel as they finished the song. His mind again flashed back to when the Class of 2012 had sang "You Get What You Give" - this year, everyone from that group was part of the alumni number. As the alumni took their seats, the seniors took their place at the front of the room. "Wow, how are we supposed to follow those numbers?" Kylie asked. "I want you guys to know that even though I joined this club by accident, I've had the best time ever in this room, and all my closest friends are in here, and that I'm going to have lots of pictures of you guys on my wall when I go to Marymount Manhattan in the fall."

"Well, first, I'm so proud of Kylie for getting that photography scholarship," Jack said as the glee club applauded. "But seriously guys, thanks for three great years in this club. I also joined by accident... but I'm so glad I did. You guys are so much fun to hang out with, so talented, I know you're going to win Nationals again next year. And to the New York alumni, I'm really excited to see you in the fall. Kylie and I have this number prepared for graduation, so we thought we'd share it as our goodbye song for the glee club.

 _Jack: Waking up at the start of the end of the world,_

 _But it's feeling just like every other morning before,_

 _Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,_

 _The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour_

 _And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye_

 _Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

 _Kylie: I believe the world is burning to the ground_

 _Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Well I believe it all is coming to an end_

 _Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

 _Jack and Kylie: Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Jack: I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know_

 _And I can't remember caring for an hour or so_

 _Kylie: Started crying and I couldn't stop myself_

 _I started running but there's no where to run to_

 _Jack and Kylie: I sat down on the street took a look at myself_

 _Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell_

 _Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_

 _Jack: I believe the world is burning to the ground_

 _Kylie: Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

 _Jack and Kylie: Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Jack: Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

 _Kylie: Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

 _Jack and Kylie: Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone_

 _There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

 _It was cool cool, it was just all cool_

 _Now it's over for me and it's over for you_

 _Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone_

 _There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

 _Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool_

 _Now it's over for me and it's over for you_

 _I believe the world is burning to the ground_

 _Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

 _Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

x

Rachel and Finn sat in the stands at the McKinley graduation with Shelby, Beth and Kylie's adoptive parents as Jack and Kylie finished the song they'd sang in glee club the previous day. After the song, the diplomas were awarded and the Class of 2016 were declared official graduates of McKinley High. Even though they'd graduated four years ago, this place would always be special to Finn and Rachel, and they both knew it would always be special to the other New Directions graduates, too.

 _SONGS: Times Like These by Foo Fighters (performed by New Directions underclassmen), Beautiful Day by U2 (performed by New Directions alumni) and How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20 (performed by New Directions seniors)_

 _Chapter 29 preview: Rachel's due date is getting closer and closer. The gleeks come together for Artie and Kitty's wedding._


	29. Chapter 29: Artie and Kitty's Wedding

Hi _everyone. Another long wait. I am SO sorry for the long waits between updates. Finals will be over after this week... anyway, I'm doing my best to update each story once a week. This ended up being one of my favorite chapters - and it's dedicated to my good friends WildeAbrams and Gleek888. I've always been a Wildebrams fan, but they made me love it so much more! (Check out their profiles for some great stories, by the way!) Photos of Kitty's dress and the bridesmaid dress are on my Tumblr (finchelfan728). And the S7 finale is the next chapter... I can't believe it! I'm so glad I was able to make my virtual series last three seasons so far. An announcement regarding whether not there will be a Season 8 will come with the season finale. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and review if I should keep going!_

Chapter 29: Artie and Kitty's Wedding

"Finn, can you help me zip up my dress?" Rachel called. With the babies due in only a few weeks, it was getting harder and harder for Rachel to fit into her clothes. She hoped she'd still be able to zip up her bridesmaid dress for the wedding - she'd gotten it altered a few weeks ago, but she didn't know.

Finn came in, wearing his tux for the wedding. "Of course." To Rachel's relief, the dress zipped up without trouble. "You look beautiful."

Rachel smiled at Finn. "Thank you. You look really handsome. I do feel bad that I had to have the dress altered..."

"Hey, don't worry," Finn said.

"I'm just glad I won't have to deal with this for Sam and Mercedes's wedding in December," Rachel said.

"Sam told me that he wants our kids to be the honorary ring bearer and honorary flower girl," Finn said.

"That'll be great," Rachel said. "Gosh, my feet are sore."

"I'm sorry," Finn said as he knelt down and began rubbing Rachel's feet.

Rachel smiled at Finn. "Thanks, babe. I think today, you'll be the better dancer."

"Hey!" Finn said. "My dancing's gotten better, hasn't it?"

"You're a great dancer," Rachel said. "Ready to go over there?"

"Yeah, I am," Finn said. "It's hard to believe it's been nearly two years for us..."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed. "The glee club's created so many great couples... I have a feeling that engagements aren't too far off for Ryder and Marley and Mike and Tina too."

"The other thing I wonder about - who's going to be next to have kids?" Finn asked.

"That's a good question," Rachel said. "I bet Beth would like a little brother or sister, and Kurt and Blaine have been talking about it..."

"Yeah, that's true," Finn said. He looked around his childhood bedroom. Since Artie and Kitty had wanted to have their wedding at the church Kitty grew up going to, Finn and Rachel (and Blaine and Kurt) were staying with Burt and Carole. As much as Finn loved New York, it was always nice to come back to his childhood home. "Remember, it was in this room where we first made it to second base..."

"I remember," Rachel said. "You thanked Grilled Cheesus."

"Oh, Grilled Cheesus," Finn laughed as they heard a knock on the door. He opened it as Burt and Carole came in. "Hi!"

"Hey," Burt said. "You two ready to go?"

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"Well, before we left we have some news for you two," Carole said. "We'd tell Blaine and Kurt, but they already left..."

"Oh?" Finn asked.

"Burt's up in the double digits in the latest poll for the Senate seat!" Carole announced.

"Let's not get too excited," Burt said. "The election's still more than four months away..."

"Oh please, you'll only go up from there," Finn said, giving Burt a hug. "I'll definitely be coming to do some campaigning for you this summer."

"Yeah, once these guys get here, we'll be able to fly again," Rachel said. "Between Nationals, Kylie's graduation, and now this, I think I've had enough long car rides for a few years."

"Hey, would you rather have missed any of those things?" Finn asked.

"Of course not," Rachel said.

"And with the babies coming, I understand if you two don't want to come to Ohio to do campaigning," Burt said. "Kurt and Blaine will help, I'm sure, and I've got lots of help..."

"Hey, we need a New Directions alumni performance at a rally," Finn said.

x

Rachel's feet were hurting more and more, but she didn't want to steal the spotlight at Kitty and Artie's wedding. She sat in the room with the other bridesmaids, all of them in their yellow dresses, as Kitty's maids of honor, Marley and her sister Maggie, helped her with her veil. "My little sister's getting married!" Maggie squealed.

"This is so exciting," Marley said. "Kitty, you look so beautiful. Artie won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"Thanks," Kitty said to Marley. "Do you think either of us would have believed it if someone said all those years ago that you were going to be maid of honor in my wedding?"

"No, I don't think so," Marley said. "You'll be maid of honor in mine, too. You and Unique."

"Is there something you haven't told us, Marley?" Unique asked.

"No," Marley said. "I'm not engaged. I just know that when I get married, I want you two as my maids of honor."

"Well, of course I will be," Unique said.

"Me too," Kitty added. "I'm just so glad we were able to move past everything that happened the first few months of sophomore year... I still feel bad for how horrible I was to you, I didn't expect things to get that bad..."

Marley gave Kitty a hug. "Hey. That's in the past. I got the help I needed and you've more than made it up to me over the past three years."

"We're all really happy for you, Kitty," Rachel said. "Artie's dated quite a few girls, but I've never seen him as happy with a girl as he is with you."

"Well, I've never been as happy as I am now that I'm with him," Kitty said. "And I think we bring out the best in each other."

"You do," Tina said.

"I wouldn't have imagined all of you would be my bridesmaids in my wedding," Kitty said. She turned to Maggie. "Well, I always knew you would be. But the rest of you... I'm so glad you're my bridesmaids."

"So are we," Mercedes said.

The door opened, and Kitty's mom came in with her three-year-old niece, Sophia, who was the flower girl. "My dress is the same yellow as the big girls!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Yes it is," Maggie said to her daughter.

Kitty's mom looked up at her daughter. "Well, your dad and I are officially going to be empty nesters."

"I'll always be your little girl, Mom," Kitty said. "Please don't embarrass me by crying."

"Sorry honey, I think all moms cry at their kids' weddings," Kitty's mom said. "But I'm really happy. You look so beautiful."

"I'm really happy too," Kitty said.

x

Down the hall, the guys sat in the grooms' suite at the church. The glee guys from New York were there, as well as Puck, Mike, Jake Artie's cousin Peter and Kitty's brother-in-law Rob. "Are you excited to get married?" Finn asked Artie.

"I am," Artie said. "You know, I was worried I wouldn't get married for a while, because I'd broken up with so many girls. Then I met Kitty."

"Well, I've seen her in her dress, and she looks incredible," Kurt said.

"I wish I could see her," Artie said.

"You will soon," Puck said. "And don't think about trying to sneak out."

"I'm sure my wheels can move faster than any of you can run," Artie said.

"Let's not try to find out," Sam said.

Soon, Artie's parents knocked on the door. "Artie, you look so handsome," his mom said.

"Thanks Mom," Artie said.

"Kitty's a great girl," his dad said. "I'm so glad you're marrying her."

"So am I," Artie said.

"And so are all of us," Blaine said.

"Well, it's time to head out there," Artie's dad said.

"Good luck, man," Finn said as he headed with the other guys to meet up with the bridesmaids. Finn smiled when he saw Rachel. "Wow, you look amazing."

"You've already seen me," Rachel giggled.

"Doesn't mean you can't look amazing," Finn said.

"Thank you," Rachel said as she kissed Finn. "Did Artie try to sneak out to see Kitty?"

"He threatened to," Finn said.

"Well, he won't be disappointed when he sees her," Rachel said. "She looks incredible."

The music began, and Kitty's niece and nephew walked down the aisle first with the flowers and rings, followed by Tina and Jake, then Unique and Ryder, then Kylie and Rob, then Quinn and Peter, then Mercedes and Sam, then Brittany and Kurt, then Blaine and Santana. Finn and Rachel walked down the aisle next, followed by Mike and Maggie, then Puck and Marley. The wedding party stood at the front of the church as Kitty walked down the aisle with her dad. Finn managed to look over at Artie. The look on Artie's face reminded Finn of the way he looked at Rachel when she'd walked down the aisle on their wedding day.

After some of the bible verses were read, it was time for Artie and Kitty to exchange their vows. "Kitty, you are my favorite thing in the world, my very favorite thing," Artie said. "I love you so much, and I'm so glad you ended up joining glee club. I could tell there was something special about you from the beginning, and the more I got to know you, the more I knew I was right. When we moved to New York together, it confirmed that I knew we would be together forever. You are the most amazing woman in the world and I promise that for the rest of my life, I will love you with everything I can and make your life as perfect as possible. I don't think I can ever be good enough for you, but I feel so lucky that you think so."

"Wow," Kitty said. "People always think of me as being snarky, so this is going to sound weird. But Artie, I love you way too much to not say anything but what I really feel about you. I was physically attracted to you when I started hanging out with the glee club my sophomore year. I thought you were the handsomest boy I'd ever seen. Then when I tried out for the school musical, I could see you eyeing me, and I was hoping that meant you were attracted to me, too. Once I joined glee, I got to know you, and I knew how amazing and smart and sweet you are. When I met your mom and talked to her about how I thought you should go to the Brooklyn Film Academy, I was thinking to myself that I could see her being my mother-in-law. The two years that you were in New York and I was in Lima were tough, but now we're in New York together, and it's always going to be that way. I love you. I love you. I love you."

"Artie, do you take Kitty to be your lawful wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," Artie said as he slipped the ring on Kitty's finger.

"And Kitty, do you take Artie to be your lawful wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do," Kitty said, putting on Artie's ring.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said. "Artie, you may kiss your bride."

Finn and Rachel joined in the cheers as the newlyweds kissed as husband and wife.

x

A little while later, the wedding party had arrived at the reception hall, and it was almost time for the entrance of the bride and groom. The MC announced that Artie and Kitty were arriving, and the New Directions began performing the first dance song as Artie and Kitty took the center of the floor for their first dance.

 _Finn: I may not always love you_

 _But long as there are stars above you_

 _Rachel: You never need to doubt it_

 _I'll make you so sure about it_

 _New Directions alumni: God only knows what I'd be without you_

 _Kurt: If you should ever leave me_

 _Though life would still go on believe me_

 _Blaine: The world could show nothing to me_

 _So what good would living do me_

 _New Directions alumni: God only knows what I'd be without you_

 _God only knows what I'd be without you_

 _Puck: If you should ever leave me_

 _Well life would still go on believe me_

 _Quinn: The world could show nothing to me_

 _So what good would living do me_

 _Mike: God only knows what I'd be without you_

 _Tina: God only knows what I'd be without you_

 _New Directions alumni: God only knows_

 _Santana: God only knows what I'd be without you_

 _Brittany: God only knows what I'd be without you_

 _New Directions alumni: God only knows_

 _Ryder: God only knows what I'd be without you_

 _Marley: God only knows what I'd be without you_

 _New Directions alumni: God only knows_

 _Sam: God only knows what I'd be without you_

 _Mercedes: God only knows what I'd be without you_

 _New Directions alumni: God only knows_

 _Jake: God only knows what I'd be without you_

 _Unique: God only knows what I'd be without you_

 _New Directions alumni: God only knows_

 _God only knows what I'd be without you_

 _God only knows what I'd be without you_

 _God only knows_

 _God only knows what I'd be without you_

At the end of the dance, the wedding guests cheered as Artie took the microphone. "Thank you so much! As many of you know, most of the members of our wedding party were members of the glee club with us in high school, and several of them have married other glee club members as well. At all their weddings, they had a first duet, and Kitty and I wanted to do that as well."

"Artie and I started dating during Beatles week in the glee club," Kitty added. "We weren't paired up for the duet assignment, but we did two Beatles duets on our own. So, we wanted to do a duet together by the Beatles for our first duet as husband and wife... wow, I love saying at hearing that."

"So do I," Artie said as the music for the duet began.

 _Artie: Love, love me do_

 _You know I love you_

 _I'll always be true_

 _So please, love me do_

 _Whoa, love me do_

 _Kitty: Love, love me do_

 _You know I love you_

 _I'll always be true_

 _So please, love me do_

 _Whoa, love me do_

 _Artie and Kitty: Someone to love_

 _Somebody new_

 _Someone to love_

 _Someone like you_

 _Artie: Love, love me do_

 _You know I love you_

 _Kitty: I'll always be true_

 _Artie and Kitty: So please, love me do_

 _Whoa, love me do_

 _Love, love me do_

 _You know I love you_

 _I'll always be true_

 _So please, love me do_

 _Whoa, love me do_

 _Yeah, love me do_

 _Whoa, oh, love me do_

At the end of the duet, Artie took the microphone again. "I promise, this is the last live performance. But like Kitty said in her vows, I think the time that we really realized we had feelings for each other was when I got my letter of acceptance to the Brooklyn Film Academy. I was afraid to go to New York, and Kitty noticed that things were off with me. She encouraged me to go to New York, and it was because she talked to me and my mom that I was able to go. Now I'm in New York and happier than I've ever been. Only one thing was missing for those first two years I was there: Kitty. But now she's there and things really are perfect. That week in glee club, I did a performance to thank her, and today, I'd like to recreate it for her."

As the glee club lined up behind Artie to recreate the performance, Finn noticed the surprised look on Kitty's face.

 _Artie: For once in my life I have someone who needs me  
Someone I've needed so long  
For once, unafraid, I can go where life leads me  
Somehow I know I'll be strong  
For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of  
Long before I knew  
Whoa, someone warm like you  
Would make my dreams come true  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(New Directions: For once in my life)  
For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me  
Not like it's hurt me before (New Directions: Not like it's hurt before)  
For once, I have something I know won't desert me  
I'm not alone anymore (New Directions: I'm not alone anymore)  
For once, I can say, (New Directions: Oooh)  
This is mine, you can't take it (New Directions: Oooh)  
As long as I know I have love, I can make it (New Directions: Oooh)  
For once in my life, I have someone who needs me  
New Directions: Someone who needs me!  
Artie: Ha, ha, ha  
Hey, yeah  
New Directions: Someone who needs me!  
Artie: Oh baby, love baby  
New Directions: For once in my life...  
Someone who needs me  
Artie: For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me (New Directions: For once in my life)  
Not like it's hurt me before (New Directions: Not like it's hurt before)  
For once, I have something I know won't desert me (New Directions: Oooh)  
I'm not alone anymore (New Directions: I'm not alone anymore)  
For once, I can say, (New Directions: Oooh)  
This is mine, you can't take it (New Directions: Oooh)  
As long as I know I have love, I can make it (New Directions: Oooh)  
For once in my life, I have someone who needs me (New Directions: Someone who needs me!)  
Ho, for once in my life  
New Directions: Someone who needs me!  
Yeah!  
Artie: Yeah  
Somebody that needs me  
New Directions: Someone who needs me  
Yeah!  
Artie: Ooh baby,  
For once in my life  
New Directions (with Artie): Someone who needs me (Oh baby)  
Yeah!  
Artie: For once in my life_

"I should have prepared something, too," Kitty laughed.

"Hey, you're my wife, that's good enough," Artie said.

"Does it feel good to say that?" Rachel asked Kitty.

"So good," Kitty said.

The best men and maids of honor gave their toasts, and the rest of the evening was spent having dinner, dancing and spending time with the past and present members of the glee club. Rory, Sugar, Joe, Harmony and the current members of the glee club who'd been in it with Artie and Kitty had come as well, and some of Artie and Kitty's friends from New York had come to Ohio for the wedding.

Towards the end of the reception, it was announced that it was time for the tossing of the bouquet. Since Mercedes and Sam had their wedding date lined up, Mercedes wasn't going to line up for the toss, leaving it open. Finn couldn't help but wonder - if someone from the glee club caught the bouquet, would there be another wedding in the near future?

After Kitty tossed the bouquet, Finn and Rachel noticed that Marley had caught it. "We were saying earlier that we thought a wedding wasn't too far off for them," Finn said to Rachel. "Maybe we were right."

"I do tend to have a good gut feeling about this sort of stuff," Rachel admitted.

"You do," Finn said. "Did you always know we'd be first?"

"Of course, didn't you?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Finn said. As he and Rachel went to the drink bar, they saw Ryder and Marley. "Well, you're next, it looks like," Finn said.

"Guess so," Marley said.

"I knew one was coming soon for you two," Rachel said.

"You thought so, huh?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah, I did," Rachel said.

"Well, we were going to wait until after the wedding to tell people..." Marley began.

"Tell people what?" Finn asked.

Marley took out her necklace from under her dress and held it up, revealing that there was a ring on it. "I didn't want to tell people because today's about Artie and Kitty, but since you guys predicted it anyway, and I caught the bouquet..."

"No way!" Rachel said, hugging Marley. "When?"

"Last night," Ryder said. "We went out after the rehearsal dinner and it just felt right."

"This is great," Finn said. "I'm really happy for you." Glee had helped produce so many amazing couples - and it was great that so many of them were making it to the altar.

 _SONGS: God Only Knows by the Beach Boys (performed by New Directions alumni), Love Me Do by the Beatles (performed by Artie and Kitty Abrams) and For Once In My Life by Stevie Wonder (performed by Artie Abrams with New Directions alumni)_

 _Chapter 30 preview: The birth of the Finchel babies!_


	30. Chapter 30: Finchel Babies

_Hi, guys. Here it is - the birth of the Finchel babies. These babies were in my very first fanfic, so I'm excited to bring them into my virtual series. (Some of you also may remember the series I wrote revolving around their daughter as a teenager.)_

 _Now, for the announcement I've been waiting to make about S8. There will be_ _an S8_ , _however, I am going to wait until I finish one of the other stories I'm working on right now to start it. Writing three stories at once can be a bit much, especially since I also go to school and work full time. I promise there will be_ _an S8 - I definitely want to write Finchel and their kids. I hope you'll still be around for it! Hope you enjoy this chapter and review if I should keep writing!_

Chapter 30: Finchel Babies

"I'm going to miss living in this apartment," Rachel sighed as she looked around. She and Finn were moving out of the three-bedroom apartment they'd shared for the past three years with Kurt, Blaine and Santana and moving into a two-bedroom apartment down the hall. They knew that once the babies got here, everyone else would have trouble sleeping if they were in the same apartment with the babies. Plus, they wanted the babies to have their own bedroom.

It didn't mean they wouldn't miss sharing an apartment with their friends. The five of them had been through a lot by living together since the days of living in the loft. They'd grown closer than ever before.

"Hey, this means I'll get my own bedroom again," Santana said. After classes had gotten out, Kitty had moved into the two bedroom apartment and was sharing a room with Artie, while Sam and Mercedes shared the bedroom Mercedes and Tina used to share. Tina had moved into the three bedroom apartment and was sharing a room with Santana. "Though I will miss having to pay less rent."

"That's what you think of us moving out?" Rachel asked.

"I am going to miss having you around," Santana admitted.

"We'll be down the hall though," Rachel said. "And at least you won't have to deal with crying babies at night."

"Yes, that's a good thing," Santana said. "I'm going to be the godmother, right?"

"You're my closest female friend, of course you're going to be a godmother," Rachel said. "Remember when the idea of me saying that was a crazy idea?"

"Of course," Santana said.

Finn, Kurt and Blaine came back into the apartment. "We got everything moved over," Finn said.

"Good," Rachel said. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more help..."

"We don't want to hurt my niece and nephew," Kurt said.

"And my godson and goddaughter," Santana said.

"You told her?" Finn asked.

"Sorry, I'd forgotten we were going to make it a surprise," Rachel said. "To be fair, she asked."

"Yeah, you are one of the godmothers," Finn said before turning to Kurt and Blaine. "And of course you two are the godfathers."

"Good," Kurt said. "Because I'm going to spoil the heck out of these two."

"Is your sister the other godmother?" Blaine asked Rachel.

"She is," Rachel said. "I'm not sure how we'll divide it up yet though."

"You know all four of us will spoil them, along with their other aunts and uncles," Blaine said.

"The girls and I want to help set up the nursery, since Rachel needs to rest and Finn probably won't be any help," Kurt said.

"Yeah, I don't think I will be," Finn admitted.

"Well, I trust you guys," Rachel said. "I just can't believe they're almost here."

x

It was definitely different having a new apartment.

Finn and Rachel had agreed that it would be easier on everyone if they got their own apartment after the babies were born, but it was different to not live with their brothers-in-law and one of their best friends. It was only the first night, but already things felt quiet. "Tina's dream of living with Blaine came true a few years late," Rachel said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Finn said. "I am just glad we still live close to everyone." They were close to the three bedroom apartment now occupied by Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Tina, and the original two bedroom apartment that now had Artie and Kitty in one room and Sam and Mercedes in the other was on this floor as well. Ryder and Marley had also managed to get a two bedroom apartment that they were sharing with Josh and Caitlin on the same floor.

"Me too," Rachel said. "Of course, once they're older we'll probably need another three bedroom one... having an older guy and an older girl in the same room would be a bit awkward."

"That is true," Finn said. "How are they today?"

"They're moving around a lot," Rachel said. "It shouldn't be too much longer."

x

Rachel sat at home watching TV a few days later while Finn was at the diner. It was too exhausting to move around so much this far in her pregnancy, but luckily the diner had been understanding. Suddenly, she felt a big gush of water coming out of her body, knowing what that could mean. She wished so much that Finn was home right now, but reached for her phone and dialed the diner's number. "Please let him be there, please let him be there," Rachel mumbled.

One of the managers answered the phone, and Rachel blurted out, "I need to talk to Finn!"

"Rachel?" the manager asked.

"Yeah, this is Rachel," Rachel said. "I need to talk to Finn."

"I'll get him for you," the manager said.

Finn picked up the phone. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Finn, my water broke," Rachel said.

"Oh no," Finn said. "While I'm here and you're at home?"

"Yeah," Rachel said. The contractions were getting stronger and it was hurting. She wanted her husband. "Finn, can you get home?"

"You've got to get to the hospital babe," Finn said. "See if you can get your mom or one of our friends to take you and I'll meet you there, okay?"

"I want you, Finn," Rachel moaned as she felt another contraction.

"I'll be there," Finn said. "But you can't wait for me to get home to get to the hospital. You need to get there right away. I'll be there, I promise."

"Okay," Rachel sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Finn said. "I can't wait to meet our babies."

"Me either," Rachel said as she hung up the phone with Finn and called her mom. Luckily, Shelby picked up right away. "Mom, can you get to my apartment?"

"Of course, what's up?" Shelby asked.

"I'm in labor and Finn's at work," Rachel said as she felt another contraction. "Do you think you could get someone to watch Beth?

"I'll be right there," Shelby said. "Just sit tight. Kylie can wait with Beth at the townhouse." (Kylie was spending the summer at Shelby's townhouse so she could get used to New York before school started.)

"Thanks Mom," Rachel said. She picked up the phone and called her dads' phone number. When Hiram picked up the phone, Rachel just jumped right to it. "The babies are coming."

"They're coming?" Hiram asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said, shrieking in pain as she felt another contraction.

"Are you okay?" Hiram asked.

"I just need to get to the hospital," Rachel said. "My mom's on her way here."

"Your dad and I are going to get there to wait," Hiram said.

"It could be hours," Rachel said.

"We want to meet our grandson and granddaughter," Hiram said.

"Well, okay," Rachel said. She considered texting her friends to tell them that the babies were coming, but she didn't want things to be too overwhelming.

She'd been waiting for months for this day and now it was here. She had to admit, she was afraid. She'd been to parenting and childbirth classes, but at the same time, she had no idea what type of mother she would be.

Rachel heard a knock on her door and she hobbled to the door, where Shelby was waiting. "You ready to go?"

"Mom, I want Finn," Rachel said.

"He'll be there," Shelby said. "I know he will. By the way, your sisters are very impatient for the arrival of their niece and nephew."

"Well, you can call them as soon as they arrive," Rachel said as Shelby began helping her to the car.

"Mom, it hurts," Rachel said.

"I know it does," Shelby said. "I did this twice, remember?"

"Yeah," Rachel said. "I just need to get to the hospital..."

"Let's go," Shelby said.

x

Finn sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting for Shelby to arrive with Rachel. His supervisor at the diner had let him leave right away, which was a big relief. He felt horrible that he wasn't there when Rachel's water had broken. He was thankful that Rachel's mom had been there for her, but at the same time, he just wished he could have been there from the beginning.

Finn watched as Rachel was wheeled in by Shelby. "Rach," Finn said, running over to his wife and giving her a hug.

"Baby," Rachel said, hugging Finn tight.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"It really hurts," Rachel moaned.

"I'm sorry," Finn said.

"We need to get her to the delivery room," the doctor said.

"I'll be down here in the waiting room," Shelby told Rachel.

"I want an epidural!" Rachel said.

"We can get you one," the doctor said. "Come on, let's get to the delivery room."

Finn wheeled Rachel's wheelchair into the delivery room. This was it. The babies were going to be here.

x

It had been a few hours. Rachel still wasn't fully dilated. Finn felt horrible seeing Rachel in so much pain. He wanted the babies here so he could be with them, but he also wanted Rachel out of pain. She was crying in pain. Finn had done his best to calm her, but he'd heard that childbirth could be the most painful thing that one could go through. Luckily, the doctor had just given Rachel an epidural, and Rachel seemed more relaxed.

"You're going to be okay," Finn said.

"I'm sorry for all the crying," Rachel said.

"Hey, there's going to be a lot of that in the next few months," Finn said.

"That's true," Rachel said. "I'm so glad they let you leave work..."

Finn took Rachel's hand. "I would have left even if they told me not to. I want to be here for you and our little ones."

The doctor looked up at Finn and Rachel. "Rachel, I have some good news. Your cervix is fully dilated, so on the next contraction, you can push."

Finn felt himself getting worried about Rachel. She was going to be pushing two things the size of a soccer ball out of something the size of a golf ball while having her stomach ripped apart.

"Oh my God," Rachel gasped.

"It'll be okay," the doctor said. "Now that she's had the epidural, it should be easier."

"I don't want to die," Rachel moaned.

Finn had to smile at Rachel's dramatic comment. "You're not going to die."

"Okay Rachel," the doctor said. "When you feel the next contraction, I want you to push."

x

It was time for the pushing. Rachel felt her nerves acting up, but at the same time, she wanted her babies to be here.

Rachel felt a contraction and pushed. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but it was still worse than anything she'd ever felt. She continued pushing in contractions, but she felt like all her energy was gone. "Can't we just do a c-section?" Rachel asked.

"You're too far dilated to do a c-section," the doctor said. "If you want, you can take a break."

Rachel turned to Finn. "Next time, we're doing a c-section."

"You're already planning our next one?" Finn asked, grinning.

"You know me," Rachel said.

The doctor looked down. "I have some good news. On the next contraction, you can do the big push."

"The big push?" Rachel asked. "So you mean one of the babies is going to come out?"

"Yeah," the doctor said. "One of them is coming out."

"Wow," Rachel said. "Wonder if it's our son or our daughter?" Then she felt a contraction. "I guess we're about to find out..." She pushed as hard as she could while squeezing Finn's hand before falling backwards, hearing a cry.

"Wow," Finn said, looking down and then at Rachel. "Our little boy is here. He looks so much like me..."

"Our son?" Rachel asked. She and Finn had a son.

"He's here," Finn said.

"Can I see him?" Rachel asked.

"Of course," Finn said. He moved close to Rachel and gave her a big hug. "He's so perfect... I'm so proud of you, Rachel."

"I couldn't have done it without you," Rachel said, hugging Finn close.

The doctor came over with the baby. "Here's your son."

Rachel looked down at the baby boy. "Hi," she said softly. "Hi Ryan. I'm your mommy, and this is your daddy. We're going to love you and your sister forever." She looked at Finn, in awe of the little person they'd created together. "You were right, he's perfect."

"He is," Finn said.

"He looks so much like you," Rachel said.

"He's got your eyes though," Finn said. "Hey little guy. This is your mommy. She's the most amazing person ever..."

"No, your daddy is," Rachel said as she kissed Finn.

"I love you guys so much," Finn said, kissing Rachel and their son. "I'm going to do everything I can for you two and our daughter forever..."

"Speaking of your daughter, don't forget about her," the doctor said. "She's ready to get out when the contractions start."

"Yeah," Rachel said. As much as she loved being with Finn and Ryan, she wanted their daughter to be here, too. Luckily, this time the pushes didn't feel as painful. Maybe because she'd been through it before. Once again, Rachel felt overwhelmed when she heard her daughter's first cry.

"We've got them both now," Finn said, smiling at Rachel.

"Yeah, we do," Rachel said as she squeezed Finn's hand, looking over at Finn holding Ryan.

"She's so beautiful," Finn told Rachel.

"I'm jealous you got to see them both before I did," Rachel giggled.

"Hey, don't worry," Finn said as the doctor came over.

"Is your son ready to meet his sister?" the doctor asked, coming over.

"Yes!" Rachel said. "And so are we."

The doctor handed the baby girl to Rachel. "Hi Emma," Rachel said softly. "I'm your mommy, and that's your daddy and your brother. We love you guys so much and we're so glad you're finally here..."

"She looks so much like you, but with my nose," Finn said.

"Well, I can be thankful they both have your nose," Rachel said. "It is nice how she looks like me and he looks like you, but he has my eyes and she has your nose, so they both have something from both of us."

"Yeah," Finn agreed. "Aren't they perfect?"

"They are," Rachel said. "I didn't know it was possible to be this happy."

"Me either," Finn said. "I love them so much..."

"Me too," Rachel said. "And I love you."

"You two have a lot of people waiting in the waiting room, so let us know when you're ready," the doctor said.

"I just want time with Rachel and our children for a little," Finn said.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Rachel said. She couldn't believe how much she loved these children or how happy she was.

x

After some time, Finn and Rachel decided they wanted their family members to come in and meet the kids. He knew Rachel's parents were waiting, so he asked for the doctor to get them, and to his surprise, Burt and Carole came in with Hiram, LeRoy and Shelby. "You guys are here?" Finn asked.

"DC's a very short drive away," Carole said. "We had to meet our grandchildren." She looked at the babies. "Oh my gosh, they are so perfect."

"They are, aren't they?" Rachel asked.

"He looks so much like Finn when he was a baby," Carole said.

"And she looks so much like Rachel did," Hiram added.

"We noticed that, too," Rachel pointed out.

"How was birth?" Shelby asked.

"I've decided I'm getting a c-section next time," Rachel laughed.

"You two are are already making plans for the next one?" LeRoy asked.

"When these guys are a little older," Finn said. He was holding his son right now and didn't want to let go. He looked over at Rachel, who was holding their daughter. "It's been a while, want to switch?"

"Yeah," Rachel said as she and Finn switched the babies around.

"Don't forget to let us hold them," Burt said.

"You'll get to, don't worry," Finn said. "See guys, these are your grandmas and grandpas. They showed Mommy and Daddy how to be parents. I don't know if we can be as amazing as they were, but we can try."

"You two will be the best parents ever," Carole said.

"You think so?" Finn asked.

"I know so," Burt said. "You two are complete naturals with them."

"Thanks," Rachel said.

x

The grandparents couldn't get enough of the babies, but the hospital room was small, Finn and Rachel eventually had to ask them to leave so the babies could meet their aunts and uncles. Kurt, Blaine, Kylie and Beth came into the room. "I want to see the babies!" Beth declared.

"Well, they're right here," Rachel said, smiling.

"Oh my God," Kurt said, looking at the babies. "They are so perfect!"

"They are, aren't they?" Finn asked. "Want to hold your goddaughter?"

"Yeah!" Kurt said, taking Emma out of Finn's arms. "Hi Emma. I'm your Uncle Kurt. I'm going to be the one to pick out all your clothes, since your mommy can't be trusted with that..."

"Kurt!" Rachel laughed. She looked at Blaine. "Do you want to hold your godson?"

"I'm his godfather?" Blaine asked.

"We told you you'd be a godfather, didn't we?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, of course I do," Blaine said as Rachel handed Ryan to him. "Hi Ryan. I'm your Uncle Blaine. Your Uncle Kurt was talking about how he'll take your sister shopping, well, you're going to be going to football games and playing xbox and watching Star Wars with me and your daddy and Uncle Sam and Uncle Artie and Uncle Ryder..."

"Well, you two aren't even the parents and you have plans for them," Rachel laughed. "But seriously, you two will be really good uncles." She turned to Kylie. "If Kurt will ever let her go, I want you to get to hold your goddaughter."

"My goddaughter?" Kylie asked.

"I knew I wanted my sister to be my daughter's godmother," Rachel said.

Kurt looked over. "I'll let your Aunt Kylie hold you."

Kylie smiled as she took Emma. "So, Emma, I'm your Aunt Kylie, and I am going to spoil the heck out of you and Ryan..."

"Can I hold one of the babies?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, of course," Finn said. He took Ryan from Blaine and helped Beth hold him.

"He's so cute!" Beth declared.

"He is, isn't he?" Finn asked.

"Who's his godmother?" Kylie asked.

"Santana," Finn said.

"Finn, Rachel," the doctor said, interrupting Finn's thoughts. "I understand this is the time for the siblings to meet them, so..." He stepped aside, where Finn saw Jason, Nathan and Riley.

Finn felt so happy that his siblings were here. "Hey guys."

"Sorry we're kind of late," Jason said. "Kurt called us and we got up here as soon as we could..."

"I'm so glad you're here," Finn said.

"They're so cute, Finn!" Riley said, looking at the babies.

"Everyone keeps saying that," Finn admitted. "Guys, this is your Uncle Jason, and your Uncle Nathan, and your Aunt Riley."

"It means a lot to us that you're here," Rachel said.

"We weren't going to miss this," Nathan said as Finn smiled at all three of them. Even if his biological father didn't want a relationship with him, he'd formed a bond with his siblings, he could tell they'd have a bond with his kids, and that was good enough for him.

x

Like with the grandparents, it was hard to get the aunts and uncles out of the delivery room, but there was another group of people who had to meet the babies - the honorary aunts and uncles. Finn and Rachel were both pretty tired by now, but they knew that their kids were so loved and needed to meet their parents' friends. They'd sent photos of the babies to the alumni from outside New York, but they knew the others needed to meet the babies today.

"Okay, since I'm his godfather, I get to hold him first," Santana said as she came into the room.

"Of course you can," Rachel said, handing Ryan to Santana.

"Hey Ryan," Santana said. "I'm your Aunt Santana, and I'm going to teach you and Emma how to kick ass and go all Lima Heights on everyone..."

"Oh gosh," Kitty said. "Well, at least you two know that you've got some ass kickers in training. I'm glad they waited until after the honeymoon to get here."

"Oh, me too," Rachel said.

"They are so perfect," Marley said, picking up Emma out of Finn's arms. "Maybe if they can walk by then, they can be the flower girl and ring bearer in our wedding."

"I bet they'd like that," Finn said.

"How bad was giving birth?" Tina asked Rachel.

"It wasn't as bad as I want, but I want a c-section next time," Rachel said.

"And next time I get to be a godfather, right?" Sam asked Finn.

"Yeah," Finn said, smiling at his friend. "But you guys are all honorary godparents and aunts and uncles for these guys."

"Good," Artie said. "Because you know I'll be documenting their childhoods."

"That's great," Rachel said. "And seriously guys, thanks for sticking around and waiting so long."

"We weren't going to miss meeting them," said Mercedes, who was now holding Ryan.

"Yeah," Ryder added, taking Emma from his fiance's arms. "You two are going to be great parents."

"We'll do our best," Finn said.

"No, you will," Sam said. "And we all know it."

"You guys are going to be amazing aunts and uncles, too," Rachel said, smiling over at Finn.

Neither of them could believe their babies were actually here. Their babies were more perfect than they could have imagined and it was so nice that everyone agreed. It felt so good to know that their children were so loved by so many. But they both knew no one loved their children more than they did. Whatever was in Ryan and Emma's future or in Finn and Rachel's future, Finn and Rachel knew it would be amazing because the four of them would go through it together.


End file.
